Battle Of Wills
by nmufti87
Summary: AU. This is a story surrounding Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Lucas is an arrogant womanizer whereas Peyton is a level-headed girl who doesn't pay attention to guys like Lucas. This is a story about what happens when their worlds collide.
1. The Scotts

**BATTLE OF WILLS**

A/N- This is my first story. AU. It revolves around Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Lucas is an arrogant womanizer while Peyton is the kind of girl who doesn't pay attention to guys like Lucas, Its a story revolving around these two characters and how they end up being with each other despite the fact that they completely hate each others guts. It also has Nathan, Haley and Brooke in it. I don't know how important they are to the story, but nevertheless they're a part of it.

Disclaimer- I don't own OTH. All of these characters are created by Mark.

**Chapter 1- The Scotts.**

Lucas Scott. Lucas Scott was the son of Dan & Karen. They had gotten married as soon as their college had finished. Lucas had an older brother, making him the younger of the two children that Dan & Karen had. Lucas was a very spoiled boy, considering the fact that he was the youngest member in their family of four. Nathan on the other hand, was much more docile and a very kind child

As soon as Lucas started high school, he realized the kind of power he had over people. Everyone looked up to him. Everyone wanted to be him. Every girl wanted him. And he took advantage of that simple fact. He was the kind of person, who never understood the concept of love, because he thought that if any girl was willing to sleep with him only because of his looks and a mere few words that he said to them, they did not deserve his respect. He was the kind of person who moved from one girl to another, and that's the reason why right after his junior year he was considered a womanizer, even though he was just 16 at the time. He had such a charm that girls would just flock around him. He was 6'1, blue-eyed, blonde hair, lean, muscular and a complete charmer. Even if girls had heard about his reputation, they would still want to be with him, because of the way he acted. That's the kind of a person Lucas Scott was.

Nathan Scott. Nathan was the older son of Dan & Karen. Which is why he had always been the responsible one. The one who took care of everyone. The one who always helped people if they asked for it. The one who took his brother out of sticky situations, if he ever came across any. Even though he hated Lucas for being such a womanizer, he still loved his brother more than anything in the world, and could do anything for him. Nathan had always been the quite one. Maybe because he didn't have such charm to him, nonetheless Nathan was a handsome boy. Like his brother he had blue eyes, was as lean and muscular as him but had dark brown hair, and was 6'3.

Unlike Lucas, Nathan had a respect for women. He wanted to make them feel loved. He wasn't the type who went after women for their body, but for their mind and soul. Though women never seemed to flock around him as they did around Lucas, but he was fine with that, because he was waiting for that special someone, who would change his life forever. Someone who he could love. Someone who could see him for who he was. Someone who would love him back for who he was. Lucas always made fun of his theories about 'the perfect one' but nevertheless he held a certain respect for his brother.

Nathan and Lucas were an odd pair. They were polar opposites. But loved each other more then anything else. Both of them knew that if anything bad ever happened to any of the two, the other would have his back. That's how much they loved each other. Both of them had different opinions about anything and everything. But still they stuck together through it all.

A/N - So there you go people, that's the first chapter. Basically I tried to explain how different the two brothers are. The next chapter will tell us about Peyton and Haley, who play sisters in this story. And the chapter after that will deal with the actual story. This chapter and the upcoming one is just to give a brief introduction about the two families.

Leave a review if you liked it ... Till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	2. The Sawyers

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys, like I said before this chapter will be the introduction to the Sawyer family. So drop a review if you like it ...

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Mark.

**Chapter 2 - The Sawyers**

Peyton Sawyer. She was the oldest child of Larry & Anna Sawyer Larry and Anna had been high school sweethearts, and as soon as they were out of high school, they got married. Peyton entered the world on 2nd July 1989. She was their first child, and both of them always wished for a daughter and when Peyton entered the world, she was lavished with all the love a child can wish for. Although she was given everything a person can want, she never let it get to her head. She was a determined young girl, who lived a very normal life. She wasn't the type who would go to parties, or have affairs or sleep around with people. Although she certainly had many offers come her way but she wasn't the type to do anything of that sort. She definitely had the looks. Peyton had green eyes, a shapely nose, thin rosy pink lips with high defined cheekbones, was blonde by birth and stood 5'9, and her greatest asset were her long legs that guys died for.

Haley Sawyer was the younger of the two. Although she was just a year younger then Peyton, she was a polar opposite to her. She enjoyed going to parties and had an ample amount of affairs, but Peyton and her had one thing in common, both of them never had one night stands. They both had a rule of life that they lived by, that they would never be a guy intimately until they were in love with him. Those were the traditions that their parents lived by and those were the traditions that their parents wanted them to abide by. And they loved their parents too much to hurt them. Haley was much more spoiled then Peyton was, because she was younger and her parents loved to indulge her in all the things that she wanted. Haley like Peyton was a very beautiful girl. With her round eyes and high cheekbones and beautiful brown eyes.

Peyton and Haley were extremely close. Closer then any sisters could ever be. And they both loved each other more then anything in the world. They always stood by each other. Haley looked up to Peyton, more then she did to her parents, and believed in her. And Peyton treated Haley as if she was her own child, even though she was just a year younger then her. They both held a lot of respect for each other.

Another important aspect of the Sawyers life was Brooke. Brooke had been friends with Peyton and Haley since kinder garden. She had mostly lived in their house because her parents were not interested in providing a good life for her. All they did for her was send money so she could live her life. Other then that they were barely around. Brooke was Peyton's age and loved Peyton like a sister, and she had been a part of this family for her entire life, and she loved the Sawyers like her own family. Brooke was a very beautiful girl, with long dark brown hair, big beautiful eyes, dimples that suited her face so well and a smile that was to die for.

All three girls were each other's rock and they were inseparable, and all three knew that they would be together no matter what happened.

A/N- So here you go guys, the introduction to the Sawyers, as you can already see that the two families are pretty much alike, and their is more in common between Peyton and Nathan and Haley and Lucas, but that's not how I'll make this story. Lucas and Peyton will be together and most probably so will Haley and Nathan, but am not sure. Brooke is an essential part in their lives and I couldn't just cut her out. So dere you go, if you liked it then drop a review .. I'll be updating soon, at least i hope i will be ... Till then .. Take care ... Love Natasha ...


	3. Morning In The Scott House

A/N- Thanks guys for the reviews ... They are greatly appreciated ... I hope you like this chapter ... So without further ado ... here's the next chapter ...

**Chapter 3 - Morning in The Scott House**

As the sun shined through the window and cast its morning rays, you could see a young boy sleeping peacefully. It looked as if nothing in the world could break this boy's sleep, such a beautiful sight it seemed. Innocence etched across the boy's features. Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door, and a voice followed.

"Lucas, get up," Nathan shouted, from across the door.

Lucas flinched slightly from the noise daring to wake him from his deep slumber. But he didn't open his eyes, just removed the pillow from beneath his head and placed it over his face.

"Go away, Nathan. It's still very early," Lucas shouted back to his brother.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Nathan screeched loudly. "Get your scrawny ass out of that bed or I am coming in to get you."

"You wouldn't dare," Lucas said, as he removed the pillow from his head and shouted back. "Now go away and let me sleep," he said, once again putting the pillow atop his face.

"Oh, we'll just see about that," Nathan said, as he walked away from Lucas's bedroom door.

As the loud banging on the door subsided, Lucas thought that he could get another hour's shut eye, so he removed the pillow from his head, and snuggled in more comfortably.

While this was happening upstairs Dan Scott headed in the kitchen where Karen was preparing some breakfast. He walked over to his beautiful wife.

"Hey honey, you're awake," Karen said sweetly, as she lightly pecked her husband on the cheek.

"That I am," Dan said, with a small smile. "You know I wake up everyday around the time that Nathan starts banging on Lucas's door to wake him up," he explained, with an amused expression, causing his wife to chuckle as he continued, "it's like I don't even need an alarm clock. Those two boys create such a racket that it can wake up the dead," he said, with a smile.

Karen laughed at her husband's joke.

"Oh honey, they don't make that much noise," Karen said, "and anyhow Lucas hasn't woken up yet, so I'm guessing Nathan would be coming downstairs any second."

And as if on cue, Nathan walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad," Nathan said, to his parents.

"Morning son," Dan and Karen said simultaneously.

"Mom, where's the spare key to Lucas's room?" Nathan asked his mother as he continued to search for them in the various drawers in their kitchen. "I have to find it if we're going to make it to college on time," he said, as he looked at his mother after finishing the search for the key, without success.

"Nathan, its only 6:30," Karen said, as she pointed towards the clock on their kitchen wall and then looked back at Nathan. "Your college doesn't start till 9, honey," she said, sweetly.

"But Mom, you know that Lucas takes more time than a girl to get ready," Nathan told his parents again, as if having this conversation every day would change that very fact. "If I don't start waking him up till 6:45 he won't be ready on time."

"Nathan, but its still 6:35, why are you waking him up so early?" Dan asked, giving his son an innocent smile.

"Dad, you ask me that everyday," Nathan said, smiling slightly at his father's daily question.

"Well Nathan, you know I've got a bad memory," Dan said, as he chuckled slightly.

Nathan rolled his eyes at him.

"Because Dad it takes me a minute to scream at him, and then I have to come all the way down here and get the spare key to his room, and then fill a jug of water to pour down his stupid head to wake that idiot up," Nathan explained once again to his father.

"Now, now son,' Dan said, in a chastising tone to Nathan, "you don't have to call your brother an idiot," he said, in an amused tone.

"Well dad, he is one," Nathan said, "he takes so long to get up. I have to wake up extra early to wake him up," he said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Yah yah, we know that Nathan. You're a good boy and an even better brother," Karen said, as she walked over to her son and kissed him on the forehead lovingly, "Here you go honey, here's the spare key, and while you're at it why don't you keep that key with yourself," she said, stroking his hair gently, "so you don't have to come downstairs everyday to get the key from me."

"Mom, you know I have to come downstairs to get the jug of water, so you should just keep them with yourself," Nathan explained.

"Okay honey," Karen said, smiling sweetly at Nathan, and then patting him while saying, "Now go. You got a job to do," she said, while winking at her son.

"Okay mom. I'll catch up with you guys in a while. I have to go wake up that duffus now," Nathan said, with a chuckle.

Nathan went over to the sink to fill a jug full of cold water.

"Ouch, that's going to make him scream," Karen said, wincing slightly.

"That's the idea Mom, anyway you guys must be used to this by now," Nathan said, gesturing at the jug of water with his eyes.

"That's true," Dan said, as he smiled at his son, and then waved his arm at him and said, "now go do what you have to do," he said with a smile.

Nathan headed up the stairs carefully so that the water wouldn't fall.

"Those two can't stay a day without each other," Karen said, as she smiled at her husband.

"You've raised them well," Dan said, with a smile.

"We've raised them well, honey," Karen said as she turned to walk towards him.

"That we have my dear," Dan said, as he softly kissed his wife.

While this was going on downstairs, Nathan walked up the stairs and turned towards Lucas's door.

"Lucas," Nathan said, banging on the door again, "this is my last warning to you," he said, one last time through the closed door. "If you don't get up on your own, you're going to regret it."

"Go away, Nathan," Lucas said, in a grumpy voice.

"Fine, I warned you already. I am coming inside," Nathan said.

"You can't. You don't have the spare key, I took it from mom yesterday," Lucas said and with that he turned around to face the other side and went back to sleep.

Nathan took out the key his mother had given him and quietly inserted the key in the lock. Twisting the key around he opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Lucas before required. He tip toed towards Lucas's bed and stopped him self from chuckling and poured down the ice-cold water on Lucas's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucas exclaimed loudly, as Nathan started laughing.

"Nathan, I am going to kill you," Lucas said, as he banged his hands against his blanket.

"No. You won't. You love me too much," Nathan said, with a smile.

"What you do that for?" Lucas asked, in an annoyed tone.

"You know damn well why I did that. Seriously Lucas, this is getting really lame now. I do this everyday with you, and still you don't get your scrawny ass out of bed on time," Nathan said.

"Damn it Nathan," Lucas said, loudly. "You're going to pay for this. And I DO NOT HAVE A SCRAWNY ASS!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes you do, and you wont do anything to me, you know that I am smarter than you when it comes to foul play," Nathan said, as he smiled widely.

"Whatever. Now I am going to have to take a shower again, I took one yesterday night," Lucas said, grumpily.

"That was the point of pouring the water on you, you know, so you can take a bath, and by the way I knew you took a shower yesterday, which is why I was so excited in throwing the water at you, now you're going to freeze to death in the shower," Nathan smirked at Lucas.

"FYI, I am already freezing here," Lucas said, through gritted teeth.

Nathan walked over to Lucas's bathroom and took the towel hanging on the towel rack. Taking it with him, he walked back towards Lucas.

"Oh stop whining like a baby, and dry yourself up and then get your scrawny ass in the shower or we'll be late for college," Nathan said, as he handed Lucas the towel.

"Nathan, I told you already don't call my ass scrawny, you know you'd die for an ass like this, girls flock over it," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Girls just flock over you, cause you're an easy lay," Nathan said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Haaa, you know they flock over me cause I am worth it," Lucas said, with a scoff.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night. Now go and take a shower, it's already 6:50, and you know you get ready at a snail's pace," Nathan said, as he motioned for Lucas to move towards the bathroom.

"I resent that," Lucas said.

Nathan chuckled. "Go already Luke, we'll get late."

"Fine fine, I am going. Meet you in twenty, you'll be downstairs right?" Lucas asked.

"Like always," Nathan replied.

Lucas headed towards the shower and Nathan headed downstairs.

Nathan walked towards the kitchen and saw his mother and father kissing.

"Ewww mom and dad," Nathan said, as he turned the other way. "Its bad enough I walk on Lucas making out with every other girl, please don't make me see you two making out, as well," he said, "God you guys its 7 in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Son, its just 6:58," Dan said, while smirking at Nathan.

Karen chuckled at that.

"Has Lucas woken up yet, honey?" Karen asked, while looking at Nathan.

"You're telling me you didn't hear his scream?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"That we most definitely did," Dan replied, with a small smile of his own.

"Mom dad I have to go and get ready, so I'll see you both in ten minutes," Nathan said.

"Okay honey, be quick or your breakfast will get cold," Karen said, to her eldest son.

"Okay mom," Nathan said, as he smiled at his mother.

Nathan headed upstairs, as he walked towards his room, the sound of extremely loud music reverberated from the door of Lucas's room.

Nathan mumbled to himself 'How in the world does he tolerate that noise.'

Nathan got ready in ten minutes. Dressing himself up in a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing his specs and school bag he headed downstairs.

"Isn't Lucas ready yet honey?" Karen asked Nathan, as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Nah. You know Prince Lucas takes an hour to get ready. He needs to look good for the ladies," Nathan said, with a smirk.

"Oh the ladies ..." Dan said, as he winked at his wife.

As if on cue Lucas appeared in the kitchen dressed in a black shirt and black jeans to go with them.

"Oh there's my boy," Karen said, as a small smile appeared on her face on seeing her younger son.

"Mom, I am your boy too," Nathan said, with a small pout.

"Yah, but she loves me more," Lucas said, while looking at Nathan.

"Oh stop being so conceited. She loves me as much as she loves you," Nathan said, as he rolled his eyes at Lucas's comment.

"Whatever you need to believe," Lucas said, mocking Nathan.

Nathan stuck his tongue out at Lucas.

"Stop it you two, stop acting like babies. Nathan you're older act your age," Karen chastised Nathan.

Lucas smirked at Nathan.

"Mom, why do you always tell me to stop it, he's the one that started it," Nathan said, while pointing a finger at Lucas and then pouting like a little kid again.

"Come here," Karen said, sweetly to Nathan.

Nathan walked over towards Karen and Lucas. Karen held his face in her hands and bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then did the same with Lucas.

"Thanks mom," Nathan said, sweetly.

"Mom, stop being so mushy," Lucas whined, after his mother had kissed him.

Dan was sitting in the corner watching the love of his life standing with his two sons. He was so proud of the both of them and loved his wife tremendously. His family was his strength.

"Now that that's done and over with, shall we have breakfast?" Dan asked, as he looked at his family.

"Yes," said the mother and the two sons in unison. All of them shared a laugh and headed towards the breakfast table.

This is how it had always been in this family. All four of them were each others strength and all of them loved each other with all their heart.

A/N- So you guys, here's the third chapter ... Hope you guys like it ...


	4. Morning In The Sawyer House

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys ... here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it … If you do then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer- I don't own OTH. All the characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 4 - Morning in the Sawyer House**

Sunshine illuminated through the curtains and cast its morning rays on a lone figure that was curled up in a ball and resting peacefully in the sweet embrace of her blanket. Looking at the figure you thought that nothing should bother the deep slumber that she was in. But as soon as that thought crossed your mind a shrill sound broke the train of your thoughts.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

And with that followed a voice.

"Damn it. I hate this damn clock," Peyton mumbled under her breath.

With that Peyton shut the alarm clock placed on her night stand. After staying in the blanket for a couple of more minutes, she decided it was time for her to get up. She arched her back of the comforts of her blanket and slowly moved her arms above her head, and let out a stifling yawn before mumbling to no one in particular.

"God. I hate Monday's," Peyton mumbled.

With that being said Peyton moved her blanket away from her body and shivered slightly. Moving her feet from the confines of her blanket she placed them gently on the ground. Standing up slowly, she headed towards her bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. A towel tightly rapped around her body. Moving slowly towards her closet, she took a peek inside and decided on wearing a v-neck black top accompanied with her favorite pair of pants.

It took her just ten minutes to dry her hair and apply sufficient make up to her face, although she didn't need it, and she knew that very well so the only thing she applied was a shimmer lip gloss and some eyeliner. After giving herself a look over, she headed outside, and started walking towards her sister's room. This was Peyton's daily routine. Getting up, taking a shower, getting ready and then going to wake up Haley. That girl had such a deep sleep that even if a hurricane occurred she wouldn't budge from her bed, so naturally waking her up was a big task.

First Peyton slightly knocked on her door to check if she would wake up. But she heard no movement or sound coming from inside. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it around as gently as she could. As the door creaked open she entered her sister's room. As she walked towards her bed, she saw Brooke sleeping right beside Haley on the bed. Quietly she sauntered over to Haley and shook her a bit to see if she would wake up.

"Haley, wake up darling," Peyton cooed, softly. No response. So she thought of nudging her a bit more.

"Five more minutes, Peyton," Haley mumbled, quietly.

"Haley, if you don't wake up then we're going to be late for college. You know that Brooke slept over last night, and it takes twice as long to wake her up and plus you both need to get ready if we're going to reach college on time. So you better wake up," Peyton said softly.

"I said five more minutes, Peyton," Haley said, and then turned her back towards Peyton, and snuggled in deeper in the confines of her pillow.

"As if I don't know your five minutes will turn into thirty minutes," Peyton mumbled under her breath. Quietly she moved towards Brooke to try to wake her up.

"Brooke. Wake up," Peyton said softly, running her hand across Brooke's forehead.

"What?" Brooke mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes in her sleep.

"Brooke, its 7 o'clock already. You need to wake up if we're going to make it to college on time," Peyton said to Brooke softly.

"But I don't want to go to school, mommy," Brooke whined.

"I am not your mommy Brooke," Peyton said, with a small scowl on her face. "Now wake up."

"Okay okay, I am up. I am up," Brooke said.

Peyton thought she'd accomplished the inevitable task of waking up Brooke, but as soon as she started moving to Haley's side of the bed she heard a faint snore coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Brooke sleeping peacefully facing the other way.

Peyton let out a sign and moved to the other end of the room and opened the curtains.

"Peyton, what the hell. Close the damn curtains will yah!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed.

After opening the curtains Peyton headed over to the stereo and pushed the play button. As soon as that was done a huge sound erupted from the speakers.

"What in the world is the matter with you, Peyton. Why the hell are you playing that at 7 in the morning?" Haley asked, from her place on the bed.

"First of all I never understood how you people could listen to this crap, and second of all you know very well missy why I am playing this at 7 in the morning. If you don't get your ass out of bed in five minutes then I'm going to have to do the ultimate thing to wake you up," Peyton shouted over the sound of the music.

As soon as the words left Peyton's mouth Brooke and Haley simultaneously bolted straight up on the bed.

"We're up, we're up. We don't want a pitcher of ice cold water thrown on us again," Haley said.

"Yes, once it was fine. And because of you my dearie, I had a cold for a month," Brooke mumbled, while stifling a yawn.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you two would have just gotten up at the right time. I had to wake you up three times that day," Peyton said while smiling.

"Oh, don't lie. You just need an excuse to throw water at us," Haley said.

"Well, that's true. Now quit the yakking you two and head for the shower. Brooke since Haley is going to use this one and you both take an hour each to get ready, you go in my bathroom and take a shower," Peyton said to Brooke.

"Yes ma'am," Brooke said, as she got out of bed and sauntered lazily towards Haley's closet where separately in a compartment most of Brooke's clothes were. She took out a halter top and a denim skirt to go with it.

"Brooke, its freezing outside and you're going to wear that," Peyton said, pointing at the skirt in Brooke's hand.

"Oh stop acting like my mother. You know very well that even if it was in the minus outside I'd still wear whatever I want to wear. The way you're dressed means everything. And this is what you call style. You wouldn't know anything about it, girl," Brooke said, as she smiled at Peyton.

"Oh don't say that," Peyton said, with a small frown. "I am stylish."

"Please Peyton, don't kid yourself," Haley said, with a scoff, causing Peyton's frown to deepen. "It's the first day of school and you're wearing black clothes. It's as if you haven't learned anything from me or Brooke."

"What's wrong with wearing black?" Peyton asked, looking at Brooke.

"Do you follow the Goth trend?" Brooke asked, with a smirk. "Anyways I have to go and take a shower now. If I stand here and argue with you about your wardrobe than it'll take me ten years just to make you understand that you don't wear black pants and black full sleeved shirts on the first day of school," she said, with a laugh.

"I don't get you two, seriously," Peyton said, as she looked at Haley and then back at Brooke again, before looking at herself and saying, "there's nothing wrong with the way I dress."

"Whatever you want to believe Peyton, whatever you want to believe. Now I'd follow Brooke's route and go and take a shower," Haley said.

"You do that. I am heading downstairs. See you in a bit," Peyton said.

"As always," Haley said.

Peyton walked out of Haley's room and headed downstairs. There was a faint smell of eggs and pancakes in the air. As she entered the kitchen she could see her mother making breakfast by the stove, while her father was seated comfortably in a chair. She walked towards her dad and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

"Morning daddy," Peyton said, smiling at her father.

"Honey, you're up. Morning to you too my sunshine," Larry said, as he smiled at his eldest daughter.

While Peyton was talking to her father, her mother had turned around and was waiting for her daughter to greet her. As soon as Peyton reached Anna she embraced her.

"Morning Mom," Peyton said, as she snuggled in her mother's arms.

"Morning sweetheart," Anna said, as she placed a kiss atop her daughter's untamable lock of blonde curls.

After releasing her from the embrace Anna kissed Peyton on her forehead.

"Is Haley up yet, darling?" Anna asked Peyton.

"Yes Mom. I just woke up Haley & Brooke," Peyton said.

"Brooke?" Larry asked, looking at Peyton quizzically.

"Yes daddy, she must have come in last night with Haley," Peyton said in reply to her father's question.

"Oh that poor girl, her parents are never around for her," Anna said, sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter mom. She's got us," Peyton said, with a smile.

Anna smiled at her daughter and said "That's true honey, and no matter what happens she'll always have us."

Peyton returned her mother's smile and headed towards the kitchen table and sat down with her father.

Ten minutes later giggles could be heard coming from the stairs. And in about another minute Haley and Brooke entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad," Haley said, as she greeted her parents.

"Morning Mr. Sawyer, Morning Mrs. Sawyer," Brooke said, as she greeted Larry & Anna respectively.

"Morning girls," replied Anna & Larry simultaneously.

Haley and Brooke headed towards the kitchen table and sat down. While Anna was still busy making eggs and pancakes. As soon as they were ready, Peyton got up and helped her mother in bringing the breakfast to the table.

"Are we having pancakes today?" Haley asked, with a childish tone to her voice.

"Yes honey," Anna said, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Yaaayyy," Haley squealed.

All five of them started eating there breakfast.

"Mom, the breakfast was amazing"' Peyton said to her mother.

"Yes Mrs. Sawyer, you've outdone your self once again," Brooke said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Brooke, how many times have I told you to call me Anna," Anna said to Brooke with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Sawyer, I mean Anna," Brooke said as she smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Mom, dad, we better head out soon if we're going to make it to college on time," Peyton said, as she got up from the table.

"So we'll see the three of you at dinner." Anna said to three girls, before turning to Brooke and asking, "you will be joining us tonight, won't you Brooke?"

"As always," Brooke said to Anna.

The three of the girls grabbed there bags and headed out of the door.

"Those three seem inseparable. How long has it been since those two have known Brooke?" Larry asked his wife.

"It's been more than seventeen years honey," Anna said, in answer to Larry's question.

"It doesn't even seem that Brooke isn't a part of this family," Larry said, as he looked at his wife.

"She is a part of this family," said Anna as she looked at her husband lovingly. "And it is a great blessing to have such wonderful children around us."

"That it definitely is," Larry said as he walked over to his wife and gently kissed her.

Anna smiled at Larry and thought 'I hope this family always stays the way it is.'

A/N- So here's the end of chapter four. This chapter i think wasn't as cheesy as the one before. As you people can see Brooke is like a part of their family. To Larry and Anna she is like a third daughter. Now am not sure if their will be problems when it comes to Brooke and the rest of the family. I haven't thought that far to it. But at the moment all i know that this story is centered around Lucas and Peyton. Their will be interaction between the two in the upcoming chapter as it will be dere first encounter in this story. Be tuned for some action ... If you liked this chapter then drop a review ... Till then Take Care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...

PS- All of them are in college ... In the next chapter i'll list all their ages before starting the chapter ...


	5. First Look

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys ... Am so glad that you people are liking this story so much ... I really love writing it ... Cause its a story I hold dear to my heart ... Thanks so much ... Before like I said all of the people are in college ... When i mentioned in the previous chapters that they'd be late for school, I meant late for college ... Here are all their ages ...

Nathan- 22 years old. 3rd year of college.

Lucas- 21 years old. Same as Nathan

Peyton: 21 years old. Same as Lucas and Nathan.

Haley: 20 years old. Second year of college.

Brooke- 20 years old. Second year of college.

There's a gap of a year between Lucas and Nathan. And same goes with Peyton and Haley. Brooke is Haley's friend, but she's close to Peyton as well. They all go to the same college. Lucas and Nathan are both part of the basket ball team. Brooke and Haley are both cheerleaders, where as Peyton is the one who helps tutor people. Lucas and Peyton are in the same classes. All though neither of the two has ever talked to each other, but know of the other's existence through rumors. Although Nathan is a year older then Lucas, they are both in the same class because Nathan started school the same year that Lucas did that's' why they're both in the same class in college.

Well now you all know the information needed to know before the next chapter. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own OTH. All the characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 5- First Look**

The sound of loud music blared through the speakers. And if you looked closely you could see two boys sitting in the car. One was singing along with the lyrics of the songs and the other was making a disgusted looking face.

"Why do we have to listen to this?" Nathan shouted over the sound.

"Because it's good music," Lucas said.

"It is not good music, its just noise," Nathan said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well my elder brother," Lucas said, as he looked at Nathan, "you don't have any taste whatsoever."

"Whatever," Nathan huffed as he moved his hand towards the stereo, so he could lower the volume.

As they were driving a car roared passed them with three girls seated in it.

"Why in the world are those girls driving so fast?" Nathan asked, pointing at the car. "Don't they care whether they live or die?"

"Its fun to drive fast, you know," Lucas said pointedly to Nathan.

With that being said, Lucas pushed down his foot on the pedal and increased his speed. As soon as he caught up with the car, he saw that in the front seat were seated two girls around his age. One had shoulder length auburn color hair with big eyes and a round face. The other had chocolate colored hair and dimples to match her equally brilliant smile. In the back was seated a curly blonde with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever laid eyes on, but her expression was anything but pleasant. After a second she looked up to meet his eyes. And he felt his heart skip a beat. Although her eyes seemed to be shooting a thousands daggers at him, there was something in them that attracted him towards her. And also it felt as if he'd seen her somewhere before. After a second she removed her eyes from his and broke the connection. He turned towards his brother.

"I've seen those girls before somewhere," Lucas said, as he pointed towards the girls in the car, so that Nathan could see them, "especially the one sitting in the back, the curly blonde," he said with a nod of his head in her direction, "I am a hundred positive that I've seen her somewhere."

Nathan turned his head in the direction of the car and immediately recognized them.

"Well the one sitting in the back," Nathan said, as he nodded in her direction, "is Peyton Sawyer. She's in our class," Nathan said, as he looked at Lucas.

"Are you crazy?" Lucas asked Nathan, as if he had said the most absurd thing in the world. "I'm sure I'd remember someone like her."

"Well apparently you don't,' Nathan said with a smirk. "And anyhow she isn't your type," he said with a dismissive nod.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, appalled by that thought. "You think that I can't have her, if I wanted to?"

"Yes," Nathan said, matter-of-factly.

"You really think she won't fall for me?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yes," Nathan replied, with a nod of his head, "she would never fall for you."

"How can you be so sure, big brother?" Lucas asked with a smirk across his face.

"Because unlike you I actually pay attention to what's happening around college, and a couple of days I heard that she'd slapped some guy just because he accidentally touched her ass," Nathan said.

"Oh I heard that one too, but I am sure it's just a rumor. And plus that would have been just some guy," Lucas said, as Nathan turned to look at him, "I am Lucas Scott," Lucas said, pointing at himself.

"Oh, you're so conceited," Nathan said, with a scoff.

"I am not," Lucas said.

"You so are,' Nathan said.

"Well, I just believe in the philosophy that If you've got it, then you should flaunt it," Lucas said, with a smile on his face.

"Well, you sure as hell flaunt it a lot," Nathan said, as he rolled his eye at his younger brother.

--

At the same time the conversation taking place in Peyton's car.

"You guys," Peyton tried to say over the sound of the blaring music, "do you really have to have the music on so loud?"

"Yes!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed in unison.

Peyton made an annoyed look and turned her head to the side and was met with a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her. She made a disgusted face and turned her head to the other side breaking the connection with the blue-eyed, highly non-subtle boy.

Brooke looked at Peyton and saw the face she had just made.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked, quirking her eyebrows at Peyton, causing Haley to look back at Peyton as well. "Why the disgusted look?"

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

Brooke knowing Peyton knew that she wouldn't get an answer out of her. So she turned her head to the other side to see if someone made her make that face.

She saw Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott in the car next to there's.

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked at Peyton, and then back towards the road. "Never mind."

"What?" Haley asked. "Why'd she make such a face?" she asked Brooke.

"It's nothing," Peyton said, shooting a glare towards Brooke, "Brooke's just blabbering."

"No, I am not," Brooke said, "she's just disgusted because she got in an eye-lock with Lucas Scott."

"Why are you so disgusted by him anyway Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Because he sleeps with everyone he ever sets his eyes on," Peyton replied.

"So what?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, c'mon," Peyton said. "You know that's not right."

"Just because we don't like sleeping around Peyton," Haley said, as she turned to look at Peyton "doesn't mean that everyone doesn't like it."

"I have no problem in sleeping with someone," Peyton said, "but that also doesn't mean that I'll sleep with every guy I meet."

"Please, Peyton," Haley said, with a scoff, "you'd never sleep with anyone, and from the looks of it, it seems as if you're going to be a virgin for life."

"That's not true," Peyton said as she looked at Haley and then at Brooke. "Just because I don't want to sleep with every guy I set my eyes does not mean that I'm going to stay a virgin for ever. I just happen to believe in the fact that you shouldn't go to bed with someone, until you know that they're the one. Or at least know beyond a shadow of doubt that you're in love with them."

"So you think that people should just wait and not have sex until and unless they're not completely sure that they're in love with a person?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yah, I do," Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm so proud of you. You stick so strongly with the things you believe in," Haley said, with a smile on her face.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm not proud of either one of the two of you. Sex is fun, and you're definitely missing out on one of the best things in life," Brooke said, with a chuckle.

"Brooookkkkeeeee!" Both Haley and Peyton exclaimed.

"What, it's true," Brooke said, as she smiled brightly.

"It's not true," Peyton said, in a stern voice, 'and there's something seriously wrong with you, haven't you learnt anything from us?"

"Oh c'mon. Nothing is wrong with me. But something is definitely wrong with you Sawyers. You really need to loosen up and give sex a chance,' Brooke said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm just 20 years old and I'm not interested in having sex at the moment, and even if I do have sex it'll be someone I'm in love with," Haley said with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl," Peyton said, with a smile.

"What the hell am I going to do with the two of you? You and your stupid romantic dreams." Brooke said, snickering slightly.

"Well at least we got dreams," Haley said, while smiling slightly.

"Hey, I resent that. I got dreams too," Brooke said, while pouting at Haley.

"And what might they be?" Haley asked Brooke

"Becoming a fashion designer. Having my own clothing line and than marrying a rich guy who whisks me off to exotic locations all the time," Brooke said with a small smile on her face.

"The ideal fantasy," Peyton said, with a small smile.

"That it is," Brooke said with a smile.

The three continued talking and in another five minutes they reached there college. Haley parked the car in her usual parking spot, and the three got there back packs and got out of the car.

"Well ladies, here's the start to another year at college," Peyton said, as she looked at Brooke and Haley and smiled, "let's see what the day has to offer."

"As long as boys are included in the day," Brooke said, with a huge smile on her face, "I'm game."

The three of them walked in laughing.

--

In Lucas and Nathan's car.

"So we're here," Lucas said, as they he parked his car in one of the empty spots.

"That we are," Nathan said.

Lucas looked ahead and spotted that Peyton girl and the other two girls he saw getting out of there car.

"Look," Lucas said, as he tapped Nathan on the shoulder and pointed a finger towards her, "that's Peyton, isn't it?" he asked Nathan who was now looking in the direction that Lucas was pointing in.

"Yes, that's her," Nathan nodded, "Why?" he asked.

Lucas just smiled at him. The traditional Lucas Scott 'I've-got-my-next-target-figured-out smile.

"Oh oh I know that look, does that mean you're going to go against my advice and try to hit on Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Yup," Lucas said, as he smiled at Nathan.

"Than I better watch for the fireworks," Nathan said, as he smirked slightly.

"My dear brother," Lucas said, as he patted his brother on the shoulder, 'there is no one in this world that can resist Lucas Scott's charm, absolutely no one."

"We'll watch and see," Nathan said Lucas.

"You watch my brother," Lucas said, as he smiled at Nathan, and started walking away, but before going he turned around and said "and you learn," and with that being said he winked at his brother and walked off towards the entrance.

"This should be interesting," Nathan thought to himself, as he started walking on the path that his brother had walked on a few seconds ago.

A/N- So here's the fifth chapter ... I hope you like it ... and I hope their wont be any confusion where the ages are concerned ... So I said in the previous chapter that their would be Lucas and Peyton conversation but I thought why not wait till the next chapter ... We did get eye contact right ... eheheh ... Anyhow if you like this chapter ... Then drop a review ... Till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	6. The Bet

A/N- Thanks guys for the reviews ... They are greatly appreciated ... And I love the fact that you people are liking this story ... You should also check out my other story Finding My Way if you want to that is ... anywayz ... here's the next chapter ... If you like it be sure to drop a review ...

**Chapter 6 - The Bet**

Lucas watched Peyton from a safe distance, trying to come up with the proper way to approach her.

"She's not your type, you can't have her," words such as these that were still fresh in his mind, ran through Lucas's mind, making him scoff at the mere thought of them.

"There's no one in this world that I can't have, I am after all Lucas Scott. Girls go weak in the knees if I just glance at them, what's so different about this girl that she wouldn't be interested in me," Lucas thought to himself.

Looking at her from afar Lucas was lost so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Rachel had come towards him and was now standing next to him.

"What is it that has seemed to occupy your attention so intently?" Rachel asked, darting her eyes here and there trying to find the source of Lucas's attention.

"Nothing," Lucas replied, quietly.

"You're lying," Rachel said, causing Lucas to look at her with a frown, and then turning his face away before she continued, "you're staring at someone, and I know it."

"Oh please, Rachel," Lucas scoffed. "You do know who you are talking to right?" Lucas asked, with a certain edge of superiority to his voice.

"Yes yes," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes, "I know you're THE LUCAS SCOTT. The guy who every girl wants, the guy who breaks hearts, blah blah blah," she said as she smirked at Lucas.

"Well, it's true, you know," Lucas said, with a smile.

"As sad as that may be," Rachel said with a purse of her lips, "yes I know that it's true."

Rachel Gattina. Rachel had been Lucas & Nathan's friend since the beginning of college. She was closer to Lucas, because he was more of her type. The day she came to college she hit on him and they consequently slept together, once or maybe more then once, but then she got bored and so did he and they decided to take their relationship to the next level. One would think that that level would be romantic, but in their case it turned out to be more platonic. It turned out that she was exactly like him when it came to guys. She thought that no guy was worth her time if they were willing to sleep with her just for the heck of it, there had been no one yet who she'd fallen in love with, and with Lucas she found comfort in the fact that there was someone like her. Lucas & Rachel had been close friends since then. She knew Lucas a little too well for his own liking and that was the same case with him knowing her.

"So, who exactly are you staring at?" Rachel asked as she took a sip from her Evian bottle.

"Peyton," Lucas said and as soon as he did water came splurging out of Rachel's mouth.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt, Peyton ... Peyton Sawyer ... THE PEYTON SAWYER ..." Rachel said.

"Stop saying her name so loudly," Lucas reprimanded, "someone will hear you," he said as he stared at her in aggravation.

"It's hard for me to wrap my head around that," Rachel said, as she wiped at her face with her palm, "you're in such deep shit you know," she said, causing Lucas to look at her.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked, as he stared at Rachel.

"Well, for the most obvious reason," Rachel said, and when Lucas stared at her quizzically, she continued, "she's just not your type."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lucas asked, getting extremely pissed off at that pertinent little fact.

"Because she just isn't," Rachel said, and then asked, "Who else said that?"

"Nathan," Lucas replied.

"For once, your brother said the right thing," Rachel said, as Lucas looked at her, "but seriously Lucas, if I were you I'd stay away from her."

"Don't say that," Lucas said, as he whined, "you know how I am. You saying something like would just make me want her more," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm serious," Rachel said, as she looked at me with a serious expression, "she's not the sleeping around type."

"That's impossible," Lucas said, with a roll of his eyes, and then looked back at Rachel, "and anyhow how would you even know that?" he asked eyeing her.

"Word moves around," Rachel said.

"Care to explain," Lucas probed.

"There was this guy last year who she was dating, his name was Michael, I think. Well rumor has it that he tried to sleep with her and she ended the relationship cause she told him she wasn't interested in sleeping with someone until she, and I quote, "Knew without a shadow of doubt that he was the one she was in love with." End quote," Rachel said, as she told Lucas about one of the rumors that circulated there college.

"And you believe that?" Lucas asked Rachel.

"Well yah," Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

"I find it impossible to believe that in today's world someone would wait till they knew without a shadowy doubt .." Lucas said.

"Shadow of doubt," Rachel corrected him.

"Yah whatever," Lucas said with a roll of his eyes, causing Rachel to snicker. "You get the point."

"I think I do," Rachel replied, with a smile.

"Yah, so I say, that's just bull shit," Lucas said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say, she is like that, and anyway even if she would sleep with someone it would most definitely not be you," Rachel said.

"Why what's wrong with me?" Lucas asked, looking at himself.

"Well you do realize that you are the ultimate womanizer of this college, right?" Rachel asked, with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That I am," Lucas replied with a smile.

"It's not something to be proud of, you know," Rachel said, with a snicker.

"Look whose talking," Lucas said, as he scoffed.

"I'm not like that," Rachel said, in a mocking tone.

"Oh puhhhllleeesssseeee," Lucas said, while laughing.

"Okay, well maybe I am," Rachel said, with a small laugh.

"Much better," Lucas said, as he smiled back at her.

"But that isn't the point,' Rachel said, as she looked pointedly at Lucas, "the point is that you better stay away from her," she said as Lucas rolled his eyes at her, "that is if you want to keep your reputation of being the guy whose never been refused by a girl."

"So let me get this straight," Lucas started, "what you're trying to tell me is that if I ask her out," he continued, while pointing at himself, "you think that she's actually going to say no?" he asked.

"I can guarantee that she will," Rachel replied, with a nod of her head.

"You can't be serious," Lucas said.

"Try me," Rachel said, with a smirk.

"You do realize that I worked my charm on you," Lucas said, with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh please," Rachel said, as she flipped her fiery colored red hair with her hand. "I came up to you."

'The point being," Lucas said, ignoring her actions, as he folded his arms, "that we did actually sleep together."

"I'd rather not remember that," Rachel said, with a disgusted face.

"Why?" Lucas asked, smiling at her. "I was good," he said, with a smirk.

"I was better," Rachel said, with a smirk on her face to match Lucas's

"As much as I enjoy our little banters," Lucas said with a smile, as he got up to leave, "I have to go now."

"She'll ruin your reputation," Rachel said, as Lucas got up, causing Lucas to turn around and look at her.

Lucas stood still for a moment, before asking, "Care to make a bet on that?"

Rachel seemed to think for just a minute before saying, "I'll take you up on that bet."

"You're on," Lucas said, as he smiled at her, before asking, "How much?"

"10 grand," Rachel replied, with a smile on her face.

"Fine," Lucas said, as he brought his hand forward, "Deal?"

"Deal," Rachel replied, as she shook her hand with Lucas's.

--

On the other side of campus

Peyton, Haley and Brooke were standing in a corner talking to their friends when a shrill sound greeted their ears.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt, Peyton ... Peyton Sawyer ... THE PEYTON SAWYER ..."

"Did someone just say my name?" Peyton asked, as she looked around to see who was calling out her name.

"Look," Brooke said, as she tapped on Haley's shoulder, "isn't that Rachel," she said, as she squinted her eyes, "standing with Lucas?" she asked, pointing towards Rachel.

"Yes, that's definitely her," Haley said, as she squint her eyes as well to get a better look.

"Why was she taking my name," Peyton asked as she looked from Brooke to Haley, "especially when she's standing with Lucas?"

"Beats me," Brooke replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe she was telling Lucas about you," Haley said, causing Peyton to raise her eyebrows, "because according to Brooke," she said, as she pointed towards Brooke, "he was definitely checking you out a couple of minutes ago."

"What?" Peyton asked, as she eyed Brooke.

"Haley ..." Brooke said, in a shocked voice, "I asked you not to tell her," she said, as she shot Haley a death glare.

"Well," Haley said, innocently "you did say that," she said sheepishly.

"Why would he check me out?" Peyton asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe he likes you," Brooke suggested, with a glint in her eyes.

"That's disgusting," Peyton said, with a scoff, "and I find it really hard to believe that someone like Lucas Scott could ever like someone."

"He's not that bad," Brooke said, as she continued to stare at Lucas.

"You know exactly how bad he is," Peyton said pointedly, "he's slept with almost every girl in campus."

"That's not true," Brooke said.

"It is," Peyton said.

"So what," Haley said, as she shrugged her shoulders, "maybe he wants something more."

"I doubt that," Peyton said, "and even if he did he won't be getting it from me, that's for sure."

"My my," Brooke said, as she smiled, "are you assuming that he actually is interested in you?" she asked.

"I'm not assuming any such thing," Peyton said, with a shake of her head.

"Brooke, leave her alone," Haley said, as she winked at Brooke, "she isint interested in Lucas," she said, as she looked at Peyton, 'which I won't ever understand because he looks mighty fine from behind," she said, as she too stared at Lucas.

"Haleyyyyyyyyy," Peyton whined, as she slapped Haley on her shoulder.

"That's my girl," Brooke said, as she moved her hand in the air for high-five with Haley.

"What he does," Haley said, as she slapped her hand with Brooke's and then smiled at Peyton.

"God you two are unbelievable," Peyton said, as she shook her head from side to side, and then glanced down at her watch and said, "now I have to go to the tutor centre, I'll catch up with you guys later,"

"Bye Peyton," Haley and Brooke said in unison.

"Bye guys," Peyton replied, before she walked away from the two.

Peyton started walking away from Brooke and Haley. As she was moving towards the tutor centre she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. So she turned around to see if she was right or not. From the corner of her eye she saw Lucas staring at her. As she saw him looking at her, for some reason she felt uneasy, the mere thought of someone like Lucas staring at her unnerved her. She hated that guy for being the shallow ass of a person that he was and him just looking at her like that made her sick to her stomach. She turned around even more and gave him a really hard look before turning around and heading towards the tutor centre.

--

On the other side of campus-

As Lucas removed his hand from Rachel's he turned around to see Peyton starting to walk away from her group of friends. He was staring at her. Taking in her beautiful body. The way her hips gently swayed from left to right. The way she walked. And damn those legs. That girl had the most amazing legs. He was sure that any girl would kill for those. Slowly his gaze moved upwards taking in her complete look. The way the sun shined in her eyes whenever she talked. The way she smiled and more so the way she smirked. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled. Or the way her eyebrows arched when she frowned. That girl definitely was a beautiful one. He'd been staring so intently at her that he didn't notice when she stopped as if feeling his eyes on her, and had quietly turned around a little bit to see if anyone was looking at her or not. He knew that he should have removed his eyes from her frame but he couldn't. She completely turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, and once again his heart skipped a beat like it had in the car when she had looked at him before, but this time she shot him a really hard look, and if looks could kill he'd be dead right now, and with that she turned around and walked away.

Lucas couldn't understand why he thought she was beautiful. He'd been with plenty of women and most of them were pretty looking, but never had anyone looked beautiful in his eyes, but she did. Maybe it was the fact that he knew she would say no to him which made it seem like an even bigger challenge for him. After all he was Lucas Scott. Someone who no girl would refuse to, even if it was THE PEYTON SAWYER who wouldn't sleep around with people. The mere thought made him scoff. He'd met many girls who wouldn't sleep with anyone before marriage, and all of them were putty in his hands after ten minutes of conversation. Rachel would lose this bet hands down. With those thoughts he started making his way in the direction she had gone in, knowing that soon he'd be done with this bet, and get the money from Rachel and get on with his life.

A/N- So their you go guys, here's the sixth chapter ... Yes I know I know ... Rachel Gattina is a suprise package .. I wanted to add her, cause I thought Lucas should have someone who was his close friend ... and who would suit the character more then Rachel ... Both of them are alike ... and in this chapter you did get to see the conceited side of Lucas but also the womaniser side ... He is a good guy but lust blinds him most of the time ... He is waiting for that one person but all the girls that he's already had has made him more conceited ... You even got a look into the side of him that thought Peyton was beautiful ... but den it was covered up with him wanting to win the bet ... As chapters go by the many layers of all the characters will be revealed ... hope you liked this chapter ... if you did drop a review ... till then Take Care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	7. First Time For Everything

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys ... They are greatly appreciated ... Here's the next chapter ... If you like it be sure to drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH. All of the characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 7 - First Time For Everything**

Peyton made her way through the crowds of people scattered throughout the hall. Some standing on one side with their friends, others waiting for some professor of theirs to show up and yet again some others who were just waiting for time to fly by. Her mind was so cluttered with the thoughts of Lucas Scott even talking about her that she didn't realize that there was someone walking towards her. Suddenly a tall figure smacked right into her, and then she was falling. Thankfully two hands grabbed her mid-fall and held her in place. Looking up to see who it was that had caused her fall, she was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said, as he held on to Peyton's waist so that he could stop her from falling.

"It's okay," Peyton said, as she steadied herself under his grip. Nathan gently let go of her waist after making sure that she was standing straight.

"You're sure you're okay, right?" Nathan asked, concern filling his voice, as he still held onto her shoulders.

"Yah," Peyton said, surprised by his tone, as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You know, you don't really have to act as if you're surprised," Nathan said, with a small smile tugging at his lips, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Who said I was surprised?" Peyton asked, as she nervously locked and unlocked her fingers.

"It's obvious," Nathan replied, "the movement of your hands say's it all," he said as he pointed at Peyton's hands.

"They do?" Peyton asked, as she suddenly halted her movements, and instead decided to fold her arms across her chest.

"Yah," Nathan said, with a small smile, "just because I am a Scott, doesn't mean I can't read people," Nathan replied.

Peyton seemed to visibly cringe at the mention of the name Scott, her thoughts immediately going to Lucas.

"I take it you have heard about Lucas, then?" Nathan asked, with a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"It's kinda hard to ignore it when every other girl is gushing about him," Peyton replied, with a small smile.

"Every other girl?" Nathan asked, with a small smile.

"I'm not interested in guys like Lucas," Peyton replied.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked, with a small quirk of his eyebrows.

"He's your brother," Peyton replied pointedly. "I am sure you know what I mean," she said with smirk, causing Nathan to chuckle. "Anyhow I have to go now. Thanks for saving my fall,"

"Anytime," Nathan said, with a small smile.

"I'll see you around then, bye," Peyton said, as she started walking away from Nathan.

"Bye Peyton," Nathan said, as he watched Peyton walk away from him.

Nathan watched Peyton until she disappeared around the corner, before he started walking away from the corridor. With a small smile on his lips he replayed the conversation that had just taken place between the two of them.

--

On the other side of the corridor -

Lucas walked through the hallways, trying to find Peyton, so that he could get over with the bet and get his money. When he saw her, he made his way towards her so that he could quickly catch up with her. She was right in front of him, just a few feet away. Lucas was about to call out her name when he saw her walking straight into someone and then tumbling backwards. He quickly tried to move forward to help her, but before he could a pair of arms snaked around her waist and then steadied her. He looked closer to see who it was and it turned out to be Nathan. For some reason that made Lucas feel uneasy. The idea of Nathan's arms being around Peyton's waist. The idea of him being so close to her. "What am I thinking, she's just another girl and Nathan is my brother. A brother I love more than life itself, and how can I feel uneasy if he's talking to a girl?" Lucas mentally cursed himself, but still moved a little closer to hear their conversation.

"Yah," Nathan said, with a small smile, "just because I am a Scott, doesn't mean I can't read people," he said.

Lucas tried to study the look on Peyton's face, to try and see her reaction, and it seemed as if she had just cringed.

"I take it you have heard about Lucas, then?" Nathan asked, with a smirk.

"It's kinda hard to ignore it when every other girl is gushing about him," Peyton replied, with a small smile.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Lucas's lips as he heard the fact that Peyton knew that others girls gushed about him.

"Every other girl?" Nathan asked, with a small smile.

"I'm not interested in guys like Lucas," Peyton replied.

Lucas flinched; at hearing those words come out of Peyton's mouth. "Who the hell does she think she is. What does she mean by such guys, and how in the world is Nathan standing there and listening to her talk like that about me?" Lucas thought.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked, with a small quirk of his eyebrows.

"He's your brother," Peyton replied pointedly. "I am sure you know what I mean," she said with smirk, causing Nathan to chuckle. "Anyhow I have to go now. Thanks for saving my fall,"

"She smiled at him. She smiled at him." That pertinent fact kept on repeating inside Lucas's head.

"Anytime," Nathan said, with a small smile

"Are those two flirting?" Lucas asked himself. This was the first time he'd ever seen Nathan smile at a girl in such a way, and this was also the first time that he'd seen some girl and especially some girl like Peyton, smile back at him.

After their conversation ended Peyton headed to the other side while Nathan stood there for a couple of seconds, waiting for Peyton to turn around the corner, before he started walking towards Lucas with a huge smile grazing his features. He quickly turned the other way in order to avoid running into him, thus trying to avoid this discussion. Lucas hid in a corner. After Nathan walked passed him, he got out of the corner.

"Were those two flirting? It sure seemed like that. Is she interested in him? Is he interested in her?" A lot of questions were swimming around Lucas's mind right now. And he didn't have any answers for all these questions. "This doesn't spoil the plan I originally had, so what if Nathan talked to her doesn't mean he's in love with her or something, he just helped her cause she was about to fall, its nothing more then that, and anyway I need to win that damn bet with Rachel and after that even if Nathan's interested in Peyton he can carry on with it, its not as if I want Peyton all to myself. Or do I?" Lucas thought. Pushing that particular thought to the back of his mind, he continued walking in the direction that Peyton had gone in.

Lucas was standing outside the tutor centre. Taking a deep breath he entered the tutor centre.

--

TUTOR CENTRE

Peyton was sitting comfortably in a corner table with her books spread out in front of her and making notes for her sociology class, when she saw him. Lucas Scott. Standing outside the tutor centre.

"Am I seeing things," Peyton mumbled to herself before she started working on her notes again. But after a minute or two she looked up again and to her surprise and dismay there he was still standing outside the tutor centre taking deep breathes with his eyes closed. And in that instant he opened his eyes, and caught her looking at him. He kept her gaze in a lock for a couple of seconds. For some reason Peyton's heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed upon hers. Such beautiful blue eyes they were. But Peyton quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind and broke the connection and looked down and continued with her notes.

It must've been just two or three minutes since she'd broken the gaze when she felt as if someone was watching her. For a minute or two she let it be, but after that Peyton started to feel aggravated. So she looked up to see who was staring at her so intently and she saw none other then Lucas Scott standing in front of her table.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked, somewhat rudely.

"As a matter of fact," Lucas started, as he put his hands on the corners of the chair opposite to her, "you can."

"And how can I do that?" Peyton asked, as she looked at Lucas with a quirked eyebrow, her not to subtle way of telling Lucas to hurry up with whatever the hell he wanted to ask.

"By going out with me on Friday night, for dinner," Lucas said, a small smile placed steadily on his lips.

"Excuse me," Peyton said, with a certain degree of hesitance present in her voice, slightly taken aback by his words. "What did you just say?" she asked, with a little more clearer voice this time.

"I said," Lucas said, while looking at Peyton, "I want you to go out with me on Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8," he said, as he did a little rattity rat rat on the chair, and started walking away from Peyton, without even waiting for her reply.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peyton asked which caused Lucas to stop in his tracks. "You haven't even heard my answer yet?" she asked, flabbergasted by his immaturity.

Lucas slowly turned around to look at Peyton, and then smiled "I don't need an answer from you, I already know that you're going to say yes," he replied with a smirk.

"Well newsflash buddy boy," Peyton said, as she angrily bound her arms across her chest, "I'm not interested in going with you to dinner, in fact just the fact that I have to stand here and talk to you is in itself horrifying," she said, anger completely reverberating from her voice. "How could you even think of something so absurd?" she asked.

Lucas stood calmly in front of Peyton, not saying a word during her whole speech, but when she was done, he quietly walked towards her and pulled out a chair and sat down on the chair next to Peyton's.

"You might not be interested now," Lucas said, as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "but you will be soon enough," he whispered softly. If he wouldn't have been so close to her, she was sure that she wouldn't have heard a word of what he was saying. It was as if someone was lightly breathing in her ears. His voice, so soft to her ears. And his breath sending chills down her spine. Ignoring what she had just felt, she turned her face towards his and gave him a really cold glare.

"Well. you shouldn't hold your breath," Peyton said to Lucas with an even tone, "because there's no way in hell that I'm ever going out with you," she said and then pushed her chair behind so she could get up and move away from Lucas as quickly as possible. Before she could get away from him, Lucas grabbed on to her wrist, to keep her near him.

"Let go of me," Peyton hissed, as she tried to release her wrist from his grip. He let go off it and before she could move away came and stood right in front of her, blocking her from going ahead.

"You'll change your mind sooner or later," Lucas huskily whispered in her ears, which again had an unusual effect of Peyton. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"I doubt that," Peyton said, with a scoff.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Lucas said, as he started walking away from Peyton, but before he could get out of ear shot, he waited for a second.

"I'll be seeing yah," Lucas said, and then he made his way out of the tutor center.

"Who the hell does he think he is, his nerve of coming in here and asking me to go to dinner with him, and he actually thought I'd say yes, god he's such a conceited asshole," Peyton thought to herself before seating herself back down on the chair as she started to continue doing her work, all the while trying to forget the incident that had taken place just a couple of minutes ago.

--

Outside in the corridor -

"This is going to be easier then I thought," Lucas thought to himself. 'Nathan and Rachel have no idea what they're talking about. That girl is going to be so easy. She doesn't even know how to fight it off. This is going to be very easy," he thought. He smiled to himself. Lucas's next target was finding Rachel and letting her know that her money was surely gone. And as if on cue she appeared right by him linking her arm in his.

"What are you so happy about?" Rachel asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow. Rachel stopped walking and halted Lucas in his tracks. "Did you get laid?" she asked, as she smirked at him.

"Not yet honey," Lucas replied with a laugh, "but I'm sure going to."

"By who?" Rachel asked. "You got a new girl who you didn't tell me about," she asked, feigning hurt. "I thought we were closer then that," she said with a pout.

"Nope, no new girl," Lucas said, "Peyton," he said, as he patted Rachel's cheek softly.

"Stop living in a dream, Lucas," Rachel said, with a scoff, "that girl is never going to give in."

"Well honey, you just wait and watch," Lucas said, with a smile, causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "She's going to be easier then all of the other girls."

"Haaaa that's funny," Rachel said with a laugh.

"I'm serious Rachel. First of all she's a virgin. Second of all she couldn't even resist me right now when I talked to her while she was in the tutor center, and all I did was whisper a few words in her ears. It was as if she was on fire. Her hands curling up in a ball, closing her eyes, trying to control herself from loosing her cool. It'd be so easy. Really Rachel, next time you should just give me the money," Lucas said, as he laughed.

"Incase you didn't know," Rachel said, "you do those things when you're angry as well. Maybe she was just pissed off at you cause you were invading her space," she said, pointedly.

"Well if she was angry, then why would the hair at the back of her neck rise when I was close to her?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe she was cold," Rachel explained, "it could've been a co-incidence, you know," she said.

"Well Rachel darling, I don't believe in co-incidences," Lucas said with a smile, 'and trust me when I say that she is an easy target. After all no one can resist the charm of Lucas Scott," he said, with a smirk.

"Bah bah bah ... bull shit," Rachel said, as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Girl if you wanna kiss me just go ahead and do that," Lucas said, trying to irritate Rachel.

"Oh shut up, Lucas," Rachel said, as she punched him on the arm lightly.

"You know you want me," Lucas said, as he put an arm around Rachel's shoulder, and started walking.

"You know you want me, too," Rachel said, with a smile, as she put her arm around Lucas's waist, and started walking along with him.

Both of them laughed lightly, and made their way outside.

"This is going to be so easy," Lucas thought to himself.

A/N- So you guys, here's the end of chapter 7 ... thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapters ... and am so glad you're liking this story ... As you saw Peyton is good in resisting Lucas's charms and dont worry she wont give in that easily ... She might not give in at all ... you'll just have to wait and watch ... Lucas is good at the game ... but doesnt mean he can have everyone he wants ... Their will be some Nathan and Peyton interaction ... but they wont be romantically involved ... not at the moment atleast ... anywayz ... and rachel and lucas are just good friends ... everything is completely platonic between the two ... Haley and Brooke will be dere in the next chapter ... so if you liked this chapter drop a review ... till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	8. Good Boy And Playboy

A/N- Thanks guys for the reviews, I appreciate them alot ... They give me inspiration ... I love writing this story ... and your reviews make me want to write it earlier ... ehehhe ... Thanks so much for the reveiws ... Anyhow ... here's the next the chapter ... If you like it then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH. All characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 8 - Good Boy and Playboy**

"Damn it" Peyton hissed under her breath. It had really started getting annoying at this point. She had been trying to write the new paragraph for her essay for the past hour but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Probably cause HIS words kept ringing in her ears. It had been an hour since Lucas had left, but his words still rang in her ears. "You might not be interested now, but you will be, soon enough." Those words kept replaying in her head, and for some reason she couldn't take her mind off them. "What made him come to me and ask me out, was he even interested in me or was it just a ploy?" Various questions kept going through her head but she didn't have any answers to these questions. Stubbornly she pushed all those questions to the back of her mind and instead of continuing with her essay took out her art pad and starting drawing. She wasn't even paying attention as to what she was drawing when a shadow cast over her drawing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was walking through the corridors when he heard his name being called.

"Nathan," Ms. Andrews called.

Nathan turned around to see who was calling his name, and his eyes landed on Ms. Andrews. He walked up to her, to see what she wanted.

"Yes, Ms. Andrews," Nathan said.

"Would you come in for a moment?" Ms. Andrews asked.

Nathan quietly walked inside her office, and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Nathan, we've been going through your academic records, and we've noticed a dip in your grades. Since you're a part of our basketball team we need you to maintain a certain average otherwise you can't be a part of the team," Ms. Andrews explained, getting straight to the point.

"So what would you like me to do about it?" Nathan asked. "I mean, I can try to study harder & try to keep up my grades."

"Yes, you can do that," Ms. Andrews, said with a nod of her head, "but I had another idea."

"And what's that?" Nathan asked, quizzically.

"Well, in the end the choice would be yours, but I think that it would be better if you join the tutor centre right now. Most of the students that teach there are excellent students. I think they would be able to guide you appropriately," Ms. Andrews said.

"Can I do that, this late in the semester?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, you can," Ms. Andrews said with a smile. "I'd even recommend you the name of our best tutor," she said, as she took out a card from her drawers and began scribbling something on it. After she was done doing that she handed Nathan the card.

"Here you go, Nathan. Now all you need to do is go to the tutor center and hand this card to Peyton," Ms. Andrews said. "I'm sure she'll be able to help you."

Hearing Peyton's name, a small smile graced Nathan's face, which to his lucky stars went unnoticed by Ms. Andrews.

"Thank you for your help," Nathan said.

"You're welcome," Ms. Andrews said with a smile. "Best of luck, Nathan."

"Thank you," Nathan said, before he stepped out of the office.

As Nathan stepped out of the office, he made his way towards the tutor center. As he reached the tutor centre, he entered and started looking around for Peyton. She was seated at a corner table at the end of the library, and by the looks of it she was certainly pissed off for some reason.

Nathan stared at her for a couple of seconds. She mumbled something to herself, which he couldn't quite understand, and then shut her books and took out an art pad and started drawing something. He started walking towards her table. As he got closer to her table, her hand stopped moving on the sketch pad, and after a second she glanced up towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton glanced up to see who was standing in front of her, and her eyes connected with Nathan's.

"What is this, asshole day?" Peyton mumbled under her breath, as she closed her art pad.

"Did you say something?" Nathan asked.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Peyton snapped.

"What are you so tweaked about?" Nathan retorted, slightly unhinged at the tone of voice Peyton had used.

"That's none of your business," Peyton said, in a huff.

Nathan grabbed onto one of the chairs & sat down in the seat besides Peyton.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked, in a much calmer tone.

Nathan handed Peyton a piece of paper. She took it from him, and read what was written on it. As finished, she glanced up at Nathan & saw him smiling.

"You're kidding me, right?" Peyton asked, in a shocked voice, as she nodded at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Nope," Nathan said, with another small smile.

"I can't help you this late in the semester," Peyton said.

"Well, Ms. Andrews said that you will be able to help me," Nathan said, "and it's not as if I want a 4.0 GPA," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders, "just enough so I can play in the next basketball game," he said, with a smile.

"So just because you want to play in the next damn basket ball game," Peyton hissed, "I have to help you this late in the semester."

"Look, if you don't want to help me, then its fine," Nathan said, with a shrug. "I'll just tell her, that you're really busy this semester, and won't be able to help me. It'll be fine," he said, with a small nod, before taking the paper & getting up to leave.

Peyton suddenly realized that she was taking out her frustrations on the wrong Scott brother.

"Wait," Peyton called.

"What?" Nathan asked, as he turned around to face her. "Look, I told you it's cool," he said, with a calm voice. "I'll get someone else's help."

"No, I'm sorry," Peyton said, "I was just angry at some thing else, and I just exploded on you for no reason," she tried to explain. "Just come back, let me help you," she said, with a small smile, hoping that Nathan would let her help him.

Nathan stood in his place for a couple of seconds before a small smile grazed his features, causing Peyton's smile to widen.

"You sure you won't have any problems?" Nathan asked, as he sat down in the seat that was on the opposite side.

"I'm sure," Peyton said, as she smiled slightly.

"That's good," Nathan said, before asking, "You mind me asking you the reason for your lashing out at me a couple of minutes ago?"

"I didn't lash out at you," Peyton said, her tone suddenly defensive.

"Fine, fine, you didn't lash out at me," Nathan said, with a smirk. "Can I ask you the reason for you being so sweet to me then?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's nothing," Peyton said, trying not to comment on his sarcastic tone.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me," Nathan said, sweetly. "I don't mind."

"So," Peyton said, after a few seconds, "what do you want to start with today?" she asked.

"Do we have to start today?" Nathan asked, with a small smirk.

"We don't have to," Peyton said, "but we should."

"Oh, c'mon," Nathan said, teasingly, "let me have one last day of freedom, then we can start from tomorrow,"

Peyton thought about it for a second before saying, "Okay."

"Good," Nathan said, as he smiled.

Peyton picked up her notebook and started her work again, thinking that now that they weren't going to study, Nathan would leave. But after a couple of minutes she still didn't hear him get up, so she glanced up, and saw Nathan sitting in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Peyton asked, with a quirked brow.

"You," Nathan stated, simply.

"I can see that, genius," Peyton said, sarcastically, "my question is why?"

"No particular reason," Nathan said, with a small smirk.

"C'mon, tell me," Peyton said. "Is there something stuck in my teeth?" she asked, as she grabbed her back pack to take out a compact to check if there was something stuck in her teeth or not.

"No," Nathan said, with a laugh, "I was just thinking about how you were so mad earlier, but then suddenly changed your mind & decided to help me."

"But that isn't something to laugh about," Peyton said, trying to avoid the topic Nathan was about to start.

"I know," Nathan said, with a smile, "I was just wandering."

Peyton quirked her eyebrow lightly, causing Nathan to comment, "What, are you going to hang me by my neck now, just cause I smiled at you?" he asked, with a smile.

"No," Peyton said, as she lightly laughed as well.

"You know, you really ought to loosen up a little," Nathan said, with a smile, "and trust me when I say that if it's coming from me, then you really do have to."

"Why do you think that?" Peyton asked, with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Cause Lucas always says that I don't know anything except how to play basketball and doing that is not always fun," Nathan explained.

Peyton cringed when Lucas's name was brought up. She had completely forgotten about her encounter with Lucas an hour ago, and here Nathan was, talking about him again. Nathan must have noticed her cringe, because all of a sudden he stopped talking.

"Why do you always react like that when I mention Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't do anything," Peyton said, in a low voice.

"C'mon Peyton," Nathan said, with raised eyebrows, "I might be a little slow, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb or blind for that matter. Whenever I mention Lucas's name you cringe for some reason. I know you might have issues with him, but that doesn't mean you have to cringe every time someone takes his name, because frankly you don't know him enough, to be able to judge him like you do," he said.

"Says the brother," Peyton mumbled, under her breath.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

"You really need to stop mumbling things under your breath and then say you didn't say anything," Nathan said.

"Look," Peyton started, "I know I don't know him enough to be able to judge him, but that doesn't mean I have to like me. And anyway like you said, I don't know him enough, but what I do know about him, I don't approve of," Peyton said, causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow. "And anyway, you're his brother," Peyton said, as she pointed at Nathan, "you wouldn't know if he's good or bad, because your opinion will always be biased when it comes to him."

"Woh woh woh, hold on a minute," Nathan said, "just because I am his brother doesn't mean I have to like everything about him," he said. "I know how he is, and I know there are some things that he does that aren't right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to burn him at the stake for those things. I might not accept some of his ways but that doesn't mean that that's all that he's about. There are many sides to Lucas, and what you see is only one of them."

"Can we not talk about him?" Peyton asked. "Please."

"Fine," Nathan said. "We won't," he said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Nathan," Peyton said, smiling lightly as well.

"You should smile more," Nathan said, causing Peyton to look at him, "you look nice."

Peyton Sawyer never one to take a compliment, slightly blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Well, I should go now. I'm sure you have some work to do," Nathan said.

"Okay," Peyton said, with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow it is," Nathan said. "It was nice talking to you, Peyton."

"Likewise," Peyton said.

Nathan got out of his chair and started heading towards the exit, but before he left he turned around and send a small smile towards Peyton, which she returned, before he walked out.

"I guess every Scott isn't the same," Peyton thought to herself, as she picked up her books once again. This time around no thoughts of Lucas even remotely entered her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really have to stop kidding yourself over this Peyton deal, Lucas," Rachel said, as the two of them walked through the corridor.

"For the millionth time, Rachel," Lucas said, slightly annoyed at Rachel's persistence of letting this go, "I'm not kidding myself."

Rachel smirked lightly.

"You should have seen the way she was acting while I was with her in the tutor center, I'm telling you, this will be very easy," Lucas said.

Lucas & Rachel had been having this conversation for the past half and hour and for some reason Rachel would just not believe Lucas when he'd say that Peyton was going to be an easy lay. They were walking past the tutor center when Lucas stopped.

"Rachel, will you wait here a second?" Lucas asked, as he looked at Rachel, before looking at the tutor center. "I just want to see what Peyton's doing."

"You know, Luke," Rachel said, causing Lucas to look at her, "it's really scaring me the way you're taking interest in this girl," she said, as she scrunched her nose slightly.

Lucas just laughed at her, and made his way towards the entrance of the tutor centre. He glanced here and there and when he spotted Peyton, to his surprise Nathan was sitting with her. He moved to the side so that they wouldn't see him and he could still overhear their conversation. He could here bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You should smile more," Nathan said, which caused Peyton to look at him, "you look nice.'

"Thank you," Peyton said, and he swore that he saw a red tint coming to her cheeks.

After hearing this part of their conversation Lucas thought he should head out cause it seemed Nathan was about to get up. Lucas quickly walked out of the tutor centre and without telling Rachel he pulled her arm and started making her walk with him.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. "Would you let go off my arm, it's starting to hurt."

"Would you just shut up & walk with me," Lucas said, in a hiss.

As soon as Lucas's eyes landed on the eraser room door, he walked towards it, pushed Rachel inside, before getting inside himself, and locking the door behind him.

"Lucas, I know you've got the hots for me and all," Rachel said, with a small laugh, "but I'm not going to make out with you."

"Please, I don't want to make out with you," Lucas said, with a scoff. "Nathan was heading this way, and I didn't want him to see me."

"Am I missing something here?" Rachel asked. "Why are you trying to hide from your own brother?"

"I'm not hiding from him," Lucas said. "It's just that when I went into the tutor centre I saw him sitting with Peyton and talking to her."

Rachel started laughing.

"How is this funny?" Lucas asked, in an annoyed manner.

"You should look at your face," Rachel said, in between laughs. "It's as if you're annoyed just because Nathan's the one talking to her instead of you."

"Oh please Rachel," Lucas said with a scoff, "why would I be annoyed if Nathan was talking to her?" he asked, with a shrug.

"Well darling," Rachel said, pointedly, "that you should know."

"It's not like that," Lucas said, with a roll of his eyes, "it's just that I was surprised to see someone like Peyton talking to Nathan."

"You're unbelievable," Rachel said, "are you afraid of the competition?" she asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas asked, with a raised eyebrow. "There is no competition between me & Nathan," he said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face," Rachel said. "There's nothing wrong with Nathan, and he has a much better reputation then you do," which caused Lucas to roll his eyes at her, "plus he's a better person then you are, so that means there is definitely some competition between the two of you."

"Then why don't you just go & hang out with him, instead of me?" Lucas asked.

"Because I don't have any interest in good boys," Rachel said, with a smirk. "I'm only interested in guys like you," she said with a wink, before placing her index finger underneath Lucas's chin, "my little bad boy."

"Yah," Lucas said, as he grabbed a hold of her wrist, and kissed the underside of her palm, "I know."

"Eww Lucas," Rachel exclaimed, as she snatched away her hand from his grip. "Don't do that."

"You know you like it," Lucas said, as a smile graced his features.

"No, I don't," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

Lucas started moving closer to her and gently pressed her against the wall.

"Get off me," Rachel sneered, as she put her hands on Lucas's chest in hopes of moving him away from her. "This is not funny."

"Who says I'm trying to be funny?" Lucas asked, before he put one of his hands on her shoulder & moved her hair away from her neck & then dipped his lips on her neck. He gently blew air on her neck without letting his lips touch her skin, while his other hand grazed the little piece of skin of her lower back causing her back to arch towards him.

As her body arched into his causing it to touch Lucas's chest a soft sign escaped her lips and as soon as it did, he moved away.

"Told you that you couldn't resist me," Lucas said, with a laugh. "No one can."

"God!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're such a tease," she said, as she smacked his arm.

"Owwww," Lucas said, as he rubbed his arm. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"You know exactly why I did that," Rachel said, with a sneer. "Next time don't do that, I'm finally in a good platonic relationship and I like it that way, thank you very much," Rachel hissed.

"Well, first promise that you won't ever say anything like that again. That I have competition or that anyone can resist my charm," Lucas said, with a smile. "Because if Rachel Gattina couldn't then Peyton Sawyer sure as hell won't."

"Whatever, Lucas," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes. "Nathan might not be competition for you, but trust me when I say, Peyton Sawyer wont fall for your charms," she said. "She isn't the type."

"She will fall for me & she will fall badly," Lucas said, with a confident smile. "Trust me."

"Whatever you say," Rachel said, as she grabbed onto Lucas's arm and pulled him out of the eraser room with her.

"So where to now?" Lucas asked, as he started walking along with her.

"Let's get something to eat," Rachel said, as she linked her arm with Lucas's, the little rendezvous that took place in the eraser room completely forgotten.

"Let's," Lucas said, with a smile.

With that they both headed out to get something to eat.

A/N- So thats chapter 8 ... I know theirs been a bit of everything in this chapter ... Theirs been a lot of Nathan and Peyton interaction and i liked writing that ... The point of the little rendezvous, as I put it to be, between Rachel and Lucas was just to prove that Lucas is quite a charming person and he can make anyone fall for him, and is capable of making people go weak in the knees ... Rachel and Lucas have a platonic relationship with a little fun thats all ... They wont have sexual intimacy in this story ... So dont even worry about that ... I know their wasnt any Brooke or Haley in this chapter ... but its already gotten too big .. and alot of things have been said and done in this chapter ... So they'd be dere in the next chapter ... If you liked this chapter then drop a review ... Till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	9. Always Got Your Back

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys .. I love 'em ... Here's the next chapter ... If you like 'em then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH. All the characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 9 - Always Got Your Back**

As the clock chimed, Peyton looked up to see the time. It was 3 o'clock. She grabbed her books and started putting them in her book bag. As soon as she was done she got up from her seat, and made her way towards the exit. As Peyton walked through the corridors she saw Lucas and Rachel coming out of the eraser room. She looked at Rachel. Her hair was a little out of place. She looked away in disgust realizing what they must have been doing in the eraser room.

Peyton started walking in the direction from which they were coming. As she was nearing them she saw Lucas look up and see her. Lucas smirked at Peyton and she moved her gaze away from his as soon as she saw him smirk at her. As Peyton passed him his shoulder lightly grazed hers, and even that smallest bit of contact between the two of them made Peyton feel uneasy. Peyton quickly made her way down the corridor, and away from Lucas.

"Did you look at her?" Lucas asked Rachel, as Peyton walked past them.

"Yah I did," Rachel answered. "But I also saw her move her gaze away from yours when you smirked at her."

"So what. That's the most obvious reaction. She must have heard all those rumors that are always going around college about me, she must have heard some of them at least. And like you said she isn't the type to sleep around, so obviously her initial reaction will be exactly the way that it was right now. It's only a matter of time before she caves," Lucas explained, as they continued to walk.

"You do realize that she won't give in that easily, right?" Rachel asked.

"No one gives in easily, Rachel. But the thing is, it's me who she's dealing with and I'll get through to her sooner or later," Lucas said, as he smiled at her.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Lucas. She might be the first one to actually resist your so called 'charm'," Rachel said, air-quoting the words charm with her fingers.

"Like I said Rachel, it'll take time, but she'll give in eventually, trust me," Lucas said.

"Whatever you say. Now I know you love talking about girls and how you're going to make them sleep with you and blah blah blah," Rachel said, as she looked at Lucas, who had his eyebrow raised at her, "but at the moment I'm maxed out with the Peyton Sawyer talk," Rachel said, giving while giving Lucas a sweet smile.

"Oh My. Is Rachel Gattina actually jealous over some girl," Lucas said, with a smirk. "I never thought that I could live to see such a day."

"Please," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes, "I don't have anything to be jealous about. We've had too many conversations about her to suit my liking so let's go," Rachel said, as she grabbed on to Lucas's arm. "You promised me lunch,"

"Yah, yah. Let's go," Lucas said, as they started walking towards the main entrance.

--

As soon as Peyton walked out of the corridor she saw Brooke and Haley standing in the court yard. Peyton walked towards them.

"Hey," Brooke said, with a smile.

"Hey," Peyton said, with a smile of her own.

"Why the long face, P?" Haley asked, as she looked at her sister with concern.

"I've got news to report girls. Let's go," Peyton said, as she asked Haley and Brooke to come with her.

The three of them started walking towards Peyton's car. They stepped inside, and Peyton started the ignition and started driving.

"So what's this big news that you have to report?" Haley asked, as they started driving around.

"Brace yourself girls," Peyton said, with a small smile. "You might faint.'

"Oh spill already," Brooke said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Nathan Scott asked me to tutor him today," Peyton said, putting special emphasis on Nathan's name.

Brooke and Haley started laughing loudly.

"You guys think I'm joking. I'm absolutely serious," Peyton said, as she saw her sister and best friend continue to laugh.

They continued with there small snickers.

"Oh and Lucas Scott asked me out today," Peyton said.

They started laughing even more loudly then before. After about five minutes there laughing subsided.

"Are the two of you done with your laughing now?" Peyton asked, staring at the two of them.

"Depends, are you done with your jokes?" Brooke said, while wiping the tears coming out of her eyes.

"I am not joking," Peyton said, as she took out the slip that Nathan had given her. "Here, see for yourself."

Haley took the slip from Peyton's hand and her and Brooke started reading it.

"Oh my god. You're tutoring Lucas's brother," Haley exclaimed. 'Does that mean what you said about Lucas asking you out was true as well?" Haley asked.

"Yes. It's true," Peyton said.

Brooke squealed delightfully in her seat.

"Brooke, stop acting like a baby," Peyton said.

"I am not acting like a baby," Brooke said, 'Do you have any idea how big this is, Peyton?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, as she turned to look at Brooke.

"Haley, tell her how this is big," Brooke said, turning towards Haley.

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. My naive elder sister," Haley said, as she patted Peyton's head, which she squatted away and then continued, "Lucas Scott is THE MOST POPULAR guy in our college, and if he's asked you out then that would make you THE MOST POPULAR girl in college," Haley said.

"Right," Peyton said, in an annoyed tone. "How is that even important?" Peyton asked, as she looked at Brooke and then at Haley.

"Trust me when I say this," Brooke said, as she looked at Haley and then back at Peyton. "Being popular is the most important thing."

"Well, I said no to him already," Peyton said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed simultaneously.

"You heard what I said," Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes at there reaction.

"What did you do that for?" Brooke asked, with a pout.

"You guys know how much I despise him, for being the type of guy he is, and you actually think I'd say yes to him," Peyton asked, as she looked at them.

"That's so not the point here," Brooke exclaimed, "he's the most popular jock in college and you have to say yes to him."

"I'm not going to say yes to him. You know after he came to me and I was coming out of the tutor centre I saw him coming out of the eraser room with Rachel," Peyton said.

"So?" Haley asked.

"People go in the eraser room to either make out or have sex," Brooke said, truthfully.

"And how do you know that?" Haley asked, as she looked at Brooke.

Brooke just smirked at her.

"Eww Brooke," Haley and Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke said with a smirk. "You asked."

"Forget that you guys, but I am not going to say yes to Lucas and that's final," Peyton said, as she looked at Haley and Brooke. "I just thought I'd tell you guys what happened."

"Oh c'mon. He's one fine boy," Brooke said.

"Trust me. He's not. And I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about this again, Brooke," Peyton said, as she looked at Brooke, who by the looks of it looked like was going to say something, but was cut off when Peyton continued, "Seriously. I don't like that guy."

'No one's asking you to like him,' Brooke said, as Peyton glanced at her, as she continued, "all you need to do is go out with him once. Trust me, that's all it takes."

"You're forgetting something, Brooke," Peyton said with a smirk, "I really don't care whether I'm popular or not," and then in a more serious tone, "and I told you no more talking about it."

"Fine," Brooke said, sheepishly. "No more Lucas Scott talk."

"So what did you tell Nathan?" Haley asked.

"I told him I'd tutor him," Peyton replied, looking at Haley.

"Ooooohhhhh. So him you say yes to, and to Lucas you said no," Haley said, as she eyed Peyton. "Why is that Peyton?"

"Because Nathan isn't like Lucas," Peyton replied, calmly.

"And how can you say that?" Haley asked, with a lifted eyebrow.

"If you'd talk to him just once, you'll know it," Peyton said, and then with an unusual edge to her voice said, "he just has this vibe,"

"Ohhhh!!" Brooke said, in a chipper tone. "Does that mean he was sending you vibes now?" she asked, in an amused tone.

"No, he wasn't," Peyton said, as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

"You're blushing," Brooke exclaimed. "What did he say? C'mon you have to tell us," Brooke probed.

"It was nothing," Peyton said.

"Oh c'mon P," Haley said, as she bent moved towards the front seat trying to get a look at Peyton's face, "you have to tell us. What did he say?" she asked, in an excited tone.

"He just told me that I should smile more," Peyton said.

"And ... ?" Brooke asked, as she continued to coax Peyton to tell them more.

"That I looked nice when I smiled," Peyton said, as she blushed even more profusely then she had before.

"That's so cute P," Haley said, as she smiled widely at Peyton. "You're looking sooo adorable."

"No," Peyton said, as she shook her head from side to side. "I am not."

"You so are," Brooke said.

"Shut up you guys," Peyton said, as she glared at them. "It meant nothing."

"It definitely meant something, if it's making you blush the way you're blushing right now, Peyton," Brooke said.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Peyton asked, looking at the two of them.

"Sure. Sure," Haley said, as she winked at Brooke. "By the way P, when is your first tutoring session?" Haley asked, innocently.

"Tomorrow," Peyton replied.

"Oh goodie gooodie," Brooke exclaimed, while clapping her hands in delight. "Well, we'll need to hear all the details of what happens tomorrow then."

"Nothing's going to happen, gurls," Peyton said, as she looked at them. "He isn't like that."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Haley said.

"Finally. We're home," Peyton exclaimed with a sigh. "Now I don't have to hear the two of you yapping about weird stuff," she said, causing Haley and Brooke to stick their tongues out at her, which Peyton returned by sticking her own tongue out at them, and quickly scurrying out of the car and dashing up the stairs.

"We'll catch ya. How far can you run?" Brooke asked, as her and Haley quickly jumped out of the car and ran after Peyton.

Peyton ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, with Haley and Brooke hot behind her trail, but she quickly ducked in her room and shut the door.

"Open the door, Peyton," Haley and Brooke shouted from outside, while banging on the door.

"Never going to happen," Peyton shouted back happily. "I'm going to go take a shower now," she said, as she walked towards her bathroom door.

--

"Hey, Nate," Lucas said, as he walked towards Nathan, who was standing in the court yard.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said, as he saw Lucas. "Hey Rach," he said, as he saw Rachel walk along side Lucas.

"Hey Nate," Rachel said, with a smile on her face.

"Why is it that whenever I see the two of you," Nathan said, as he motioned with his heads towards them, "it seems as if you're attached by the hip," he said, smiling at Lucas and Rachel.

"Hey, I resent that," Lucas said, as he pried his arm away from Rachel's. "We're not attached to each other."

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said, as she linked her arm with Lucas's again. "He's just jealous," she said, as she stuck her tongue out at Nathan.

"You do realize you're 21, right?" Nathan asked Rachel, as he smiled at her.

"You did the same thing this morning to me, Nathan," Lucas said, smirking at him.

"You don't always have to take her side, you know," Nathan said, as he looked at Lucas.

"Of course he does," Rachel said, as she looked at Lucas and then back at Nathan. "I am after all his best friend," she said, as she lightly pecked Lucas on his cheek.

"Get a room, you two," Nathan said, with a roll of his eyes.

"You forgot," Lucas said, as he winked at Nathan. "We've already done that."

"Lucassss!!!" Rachel exclaimed, as she smacked him on the arm.

"Ouuuuccchhh Rach. You really gotta stop doing that," Lucas said, rubbing at his arm again.

"Well, I would," Rachel said, in an annoyed manner, "if you would stop acting like a jerk,"

"Now you're asking for the impossible to happen," Nathan said, with a chuckle, causing Rachel to smile.

"Hey, whose brother are you?" Lucas exclaimed, staring at Nathan.

"As unfortunate as it may be," Nathan said, while looking at Lucas. "Yours."

"It's not an unfortunate thing. It's a good thing," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Mostly, it's a pain," Nathan said.

"You know, you guys are making me feel left out. Luke, you promised me lunch. Let's go already," Rachel said, as she stuck out her lower lip to make a pouty face.

"You know I can't resist that face," Lucas said to Rachel, causing her to smile. "Let's go Gattina. Nate, are you coming?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Like always," Nathan replied.

The three of them headed towards the parking lot.

"So Nate, I saw you talking to Peyton earlier in the day. What was that about?" Lucas asked Nathan as the three of them got in the car and Lucas started up the engine. He was trying to act as casual as he could, and also tried very hard to ignore the small pangs of jealousy he felt.

"Oh, there we go again," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"It was nothing," Nathan said, as he looked at Lucas who had a questioning look on his face. "Ms. Andrews told me I needed some help with my studies because my grades were dipping a little bit. And she said that if I wanted to continue playing in the team then I needed help. So she recommended Peyton. So I'd just gone to her to ask for her help," Nathan explained.

"So, she's going to be helping you now?" Lucas asked, beating himself up for his unusually accusing tone.

"Yah," Nathan replied, while smiling, completely oblivious to Lucas's tone.

"You've been smiling more then usual today," Rachel said as she looked at Nathan. "Is something going on between you and Peyton?"

"No. It's nothing like that," Nathan said, as he blushed slightly.

"Are you blushing, Nate?" Rachel asked Nathan.

"I'm not. Can we drop this?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Rachel said, with an amused tone.

"Here we are guys," Lucas said, as he stopped the car.

All three of them got out and entered Karen's Cafe.

"Hey mom," Lucas said, as they entered the cafe.

"Hey boys and Rachel," Karen said, as she gave each of her boys a kiss and hugged Rachel.

"Hey Mrs. K.," Rachel said, while she hugged back Karen.

"Mom, we'll just have the usual," Lucas said, as he looked at Karen.

"Okay kids, have a seat. I'll be back with your lunch in ten minutes," Karen said, as she nodded at the three of them and headed towards the kitchen.

"You guys sit, I'll be back in a few," Nathan said and with that he headed to the bathroom.

Rachel and Lucas sat down. As soon as Nathan was out of ear shot, Rachel started talking.

"So do you think he's interested in her?" Rachel asked Lucas.

"It's nothing like that Rachel. She's just tutoring him," Lucas said trying his best not to react to it.

"Well it sure seemed more then that," Rachel said. "Did you notice the way he was blushing while talking about her?"

"You think too much," Lucas said, as he gently patted Rachel's head. "It's nothing of that sort."

"I doubt it. Anyway I need to go to the bathroom now. I'll be back in five," Rachel said, as she got up from her place and headed towards the bathroom.

"K," Lucas said.

As soon as she left Lucas let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much if Nathan is talking to Peyton? It shouldn't bother me this much. Nathan is my brother, if he's finally starting to have feelings for someone then it shouldn't bother me, I should be happy for him. But then why am I feeling so uneasy about it," Lucas thought to himself.

He cursed himself again and again for having such thoughts in his head, but for some reason he couldn't take them out of his mind. He hated the fact that he was feeling bad just because Nathan was talking to Peyton. Peyton was just a bet for him & nothing more. He kept saying that to himself again and again so he could make himself believe it enough.

"I don't need to believe in it. It's the truth. I shouldn't be trying to convince myself about it. She's nothing more then an easy lay, and that's all there is to it," He told himself sternly and was finally able to take his mind of Peyton.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked Lucas, as he sat in the seat next to him.

"Nothing," Lucas replied.

"So did you hit on Peyton yet?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Like you said you were going to?"

Lucas's head snapped up when he heard Peyton's name.

"No. Not yet," Lucas replied. He cursed himself again, hating the fact that he'd just lied to Nathan.

"Oh okay," Nathan said.

'Why did she say something?' Lucas asked.

"No no. It's just that she was a little out of it when I talked to her this morning and when I mentioned your name to her, she sort of flinched," Nathan said.

"She flinched?" Lucas asked, feeling surprised that Nathan would say something like that.

"Yah. I even tried to tell her that you aren't the kind of person you seem to be, but she wouldn't talk about it," Nathan said.

"Hmm. Thanks for taking my side Nate," Lucas said, feeling even worse then before.

"Any time Luke," Nathan said, with a small smile. "I might not like the way you act sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let someone say bad things about you just like that. Always trust me; I'll defend you whenever I think you deserve it. I always got your back, lil' brother."

"Thanks," Lucas said while smiling back at him and being glad of the fact that he had a brother who loves him so much.

"Why are you two being so girly?" Rachel asked, her tone laced with sarcasm, as she walked up to the table and sat down again.

"Oh, shut up Rachel," Lucas said.

"So where's lunch? I'm starving," Rachel said.

"Here it is, kids. Eat up," Karen said, as she placed the dishes in front of them.

"Finally. I'm starving," Rachel said, as she started eating her food.

"You're always starving," Lucas said, with a chuckle.

"Oh be quiet. And let me enjoy the food," Rachel said as she motioned for Lucas to be quite, and started eating her food again.

And with that the three of them laughed, and continued to eat there food.

A/N - So guys ... here's the end of Chapter 9 ... I just wanted to come full circle with the events from the day ... Thats why I added both the conversations in this chapter only ... I think it was the right thing to do ... I hope this story doesnt have a slow pace or anything ... Am just trying to get you people to get the feel of the situation and understand the depth of all the characters ... I know it seems as if Nathan and Peyton are going to get together ... That might be the case in the beginning but thats not what this story is about ... They're both going to get close ... but it wont get more then friendship ... This is a Lucas and Peyton story ... and it'll take time to get dere ... Am glad you people are sticking with the story ... and liking it so much ... So if you liked this chapter ... Then drop a review ... till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...


	10. First Touch

A/N- Thanks guys for the reviews ... I appreciate them alot ... And they're great for me ... Thanks so much guys ... Here's the next chapter ... If you like it then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH. All the characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 10 - First Touch**

"Lucas, stop someone will see us," Peyton said, as she giggled slightly.

"Peyton, no one will see us," Lucas said, not paying any attention to what she was saying, as he continued to place kisses along the length of her neck.

"Luucccaaaaasssss," Peyton moaned, lightly.

"What," Lucas said, as he gently pushed her against the wall and nibbled on her left ear lobe, "you know you like it."

Peyton's hands tugged on Lucas's hair to pull him lower down her body. Obliging to her wishes, he moved his face lower down her body and started unbuttoning her shirt. He removed her top and started kissing the soft area above her breasts, which were still hidden from his view because of her bra.

"Take it off, Peyton," Lucas said.

"Why don't you do the honors," Peyton husked seductively in his ears.

"I'd be glad to," Lucas said, with a smile. His hands moved behind her back to unsnap her bra while his other hand hovered above her pant button.

"Get up, Lucas," Nathan shouted. "This is the last time I'm saying that to you before I start pouring cold water on your freaking head."

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Lucas said, as he moved his face away from Peyton's for an instant. "Go away," he said, as he turned to face Peyton, once again.

Suddenly Peyton disappeared, and something cold splashed in my face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Lucas screeched loudly.

"I told you, but you have to make me throw water at you," Nathan said, as Lucas glared at him. "Don't you?"

"Damn it Nathan. I was having such a good dream & you ruined it," Lucas yelled. "Damn it!" he said, as he banged his hands against his bed.

"Now get your ass up & take a shower," Nathan said, calmly.

"That'd I'd have to do and that too an extremely cold one," Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," Lucas said, as he glanced at Nathan. "Bye now. I'll see you in a while."

Lucas got up and headed to the bathroom. He opened the cold water tap, and stepped in letting the ice cold water hit his skin.

"Why was I dreaming about Peyton? It's not as if I won't be able to have her, but why did I have to dream about her? This is the first time I've ever had a dream about someone that was just going to be a quick lay for me," Lucas thought, while he let the cold water calm his nerves.

After Lucas finished showering, he grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his body. He stepped into his room and heard his cell phone ringing. He walked towards his dresser, where his cell phone was kept to check who was calling him this early.

"Rach's Home" flashed across the cell's screen.

"Yes, Rachel. I'm awake," Lucas said, not bothering with pleasantries. "What do you want this early in the morning?" he questioned her grumpily.

"Why so grumpy?" Rachel retorted.

"Cause I was having an amazing dream and Nathan had to come and spoil it," Lucas told her.

"Ewwwww Lucas. Please keep your horrendous erotic dreams to yourself. I really don't want to know," Rachel screeched.

"Well, you're the one that asked," Lucas said, with a smirk lining his features.

"And please avoid smirking at me," Rachel said.

"Hey, how did you know I was smirking?" Lucas questioned.

"You know, I know every change of your voice. So I know when you're smirking, when you're rolling your eyes," Rachel said. "Bottom line I know everything."

"Do you realize how scary it is that you know me this well," Lucas told her, with a shudder.

"I do know that," Rachel said, with a laugh. "Actually I find it rather amusing, don't you think?" she asked.

"It's not amusing. Anyway, I have to go now. I have to get ready if I'm going to reach college on time," Lucas told her.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Will you & Nathan pick me up or should I swing by and pick you up?" she asked.

"Why don't you just come over in twenty minutes," Lucas said. "The idea of punching Nathan for ruining my dream is looking real good, if I see him right now."

"Now I really need to hear this dream of yours," Rachel said, with a laugh, "if it's going to make you punch Nathan."

"I'll tell you later," Lucas said, with a roll of his eyes. "Now I need to get ready. See ya in a few," he said, and then cut the line before she could answer.

About ten seconds later Lucas's cell started ringing again. He picked it up.

"You hung up on me," Rachel screeched.

"I know, and I'm about to do it again," Lucas said, with a laugh. "Let me get ready. Bye."

"Bye Luke," Rachel yelled, loudly.

"Not so loudly, Rach," Lucas exclaimed, as he moved the phone away from his ear.

"Serves you right for having the nerve to hang up on me," Rachel said, with a laugh. "Bye now."

Lucas shook his head, as he heard the click of the phone & then moved towards his closet. He heard a knock on his door, as he stood in front of his closet.

"Come in," Lucas said, as he opened his closet door. Nathan walked into his room.

"Thank god, you're awake," Nathan said.

"Well I would be," Lucas said, with a sneer. "Or did you forget that you poured cold water down my face?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Simmer down," Nathan said, with a laugh. "I warned you before doing it."

"Not funny, Nate. Not funny at all," Lucas said.

"Well it is to me," Nathan said, with a shrug of his shoulder. "So are you coming with me or is Rach coming to pick you up?"

"Rach's coming to pick me up in twenty minutes," Lucas said, "and if I'm not ready by then she'll bite my head off."

"Well that she's definitely capable of doing," Nathan said, with a laugh. "So I'll see you in college then," Nathan said, as he brought his fist forward so Lucas could bump his fist with it.

"Sure, bro," Lucas said, as he bumped fists with his brother. "See yah in a while."

Nathan quietly walked out of the room, so that Lucas could get ready.

About twenty minutes later Lucas's cell began ringing. He walked over and picked it up.

"Luke, I'm downstairs," Rachel said.

"Be there in five," Lucas said.

Lucas grabbed his book bag and then headed downstairs & out the door.

"About time," Rachel mumbled under her breath, as Lucas sat down in the front seat.

"I said five minutes," Lucas said, with a smirk, "didn't' I?"

"It took you six minutes to come down," Rachel said, with a smirk of her own to match.

"What a difference," Lucas said, with a short laugh.

"Well, it is," Rachel said, as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Stop with your childish antics," Lucas said, as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Look whose talking," Rachel said, as she smiled slightly.

Lucas moved his hand towards the stereo and pushed the play button. The sounds of La Rocca greeted his ears.

"Good song, Rach," Lucas commented.

"Well, it is your CD," Rachel said.

"I do have good taste," Lucas said, with a smile.

"So about that dream of yours," Rachel asked, with a raised brow, "willing to share?"

"It was nothing," Lucas said, in hopes of avoiding the topic.

"Don't try to avoid the topic," Rachel said, sternly. "Spill."

"Well the part I remember most is of Peyton & me kissing," Lucas said, as quietly as he could.

"Well, well, well, that's something new," Rachel said, with a smile, "that's the first time you've dreamt of someone who was just suppose to be, how did you put it," Rachel said, glancing at Lucas, "an easy lay for you," putting special emphasis on suppose to be.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were putting a little too much emphasis on suppose to be," Lucas said.

"That's because you do know me," Rachel said, "and I was putting emphasis on it."

"I don't want to argue with you about where she stands for me," Lucas said, as confidently as he could. "You know as much as I do that she's just a bet for me & that's all she's ever going to be."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it," Rachel said.

"Well, it is," Lucas said, "whether you want to believe it or not."

"So is that all there was," Rachel said, changing the subject, "or did advance further then you kissing her."

"Well it was about to go further then that, but Nathan interrupted me," Lucas said, with a scowl.

"Ohhhh, poor Lucas," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"It's true," Lucas said, "I had to treat myself with a very cold shower after that."

"Ewww Lucas," Rachel said, scrunching up her nose. "The dream part is fine with me, but please refrain from telling me what you do after it," Rachel said, as she parked her car in their usual spot.

"Finally!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey," Rachel said, "we had fun on the way, and don't try to act like you didn't" she said.

"I didn't say that," Lucas said, "but that also doesn't mean that I don't want to come to college," he said, with a laugh.

Both of them got out of the car and headed inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was walking towards class, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around too look who it was, and was met with a smiling face.

"It's too early in the morning to be smiling, Nathan," Peyton said, with a frown.

"It's never too early to smile," Nathan said, "and you would know if that you'd trying a little bit more," he said, sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Nathan," Peyton said, with a roll of her eye. "I'll still stick with the fact that it's too early to smile," Peyton said, teasingly.

"There it is," Nathan said, nodding towards Peyton. "The smile I'd been wanting to see. See, that wasn't too hard."

"Well, I can't help it," Peyton said, with a shrug. "I'm guessing your smile and laugh are contagious."

"Well," Nathan said, with a smile, "at least I'm good at something."

"You're good at a lot of things," Peyton said, while smiling causing Nathan to look at her, "it just takes some people longer to realize it."

"Don't smile so much," Nathan said, sarcastically, "people will think there's something wrong with you.

"I smile a lot," Peyton said, defending her self.

"No," Nathan said, with a smile, "you don't."

Peyton smacked him on his arm lightly.

"Owww," Nathan said, as he rubbed his arm, "what did you do that for?" he asked.

"Cause you said I didn't laugh enough," Peyton said.

The both of them entered their classroom. Peyton walked towards her usual seat, as Nathan started walking towards his. Before he got out of ear shot, Peyton called out to him.

"Hey, Nathan," Peyton called.

"Yah?" Nathan said, as he turned around to look at her.

"Sit with me?" Peyton asked him.

"Sure," Nathan replied, as a small smile grazed his features, before he came down and sat down in the chair next to Peyton's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas & Rachel walked towards their first class of the day. Before they could enter, they saw Peyton & Nathan walking in. Before Lucas could say anything, Rachel started talking to him.

"Well, look what we have here," Rachel said. "If it isn't modern day Romeo & Juliet."

"Shut up, Rachel," Lucas said. "They're just walking to class together, there's nothing romantic about that," he said, as he tried to subside the pangs of jealousy he felt.

"Then why are your hands balled up into fists?" Rachel asked.

Lucas instantly unclenched his fists as he turned to look at Rachel.

"You're psychotic," Lucas said. "You know that, right?" he asked.

"I just say it as I see it," Rachel said, with a smirk. "C'mon, let's go," she said, as she grabbed onto Lucas's arm and dragged him along with her.

As Lucas & Rachel were walking towards their usual seats Lucas's suddenly had an idea, so he stopped Rachel.

"Rach, do you mind if we sit behind Peyton & Nathan?" Lucas whispered in Rachel's ear.

"What's going on in that dirty little head of yours?" Rachel asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lucas said, with a smile, as he dragged Rachel along with him.

As Lucas passed Nathan & Peyton, he stopped for a second to talk to Nathan.

"Nice going, Nate," Lucas said, with a smirk. "It's about time you got a girl to sit with you," he said, as he glanced at Peyton, before bringing his fist forward to bump with Nathan's, causing him to lean towards Peyton a little.

Nathan blushed at Lucas's remark & chose not to bump his fist with Lucas's.

"That's a first," Lucas said, as he smirked at Nathan, "I mean, not getting a remark from you," he clarified, as he glanced at Peyton. Peyton chose to ignore him & instead sent him a glare.

Lucas moved towards Rachel, and sat down in the seat next to her, which was in the row above Nathan's.

"I'm sorry about Lucas," Nathan whispered in Peyton's ear. "He tends to act a little crazy sometimes. I usually ignore him."

"Don't worry, Nate," Peyton said, as she whispered in Nathan's ear. "I usually tend to ignore people like _Lucas_," she said, as she smiled acridly, with her head tilted in such a way that Lucas could see the smile.

"Ouch, that girl sure knows how to bruise a guy's ego," Rachel whispered in Lucas's ear, with a laugh.

"I'll get even," Lucas said, tightly. "Trust me."

The class started about five minutes later and both Peyton and Nathan took out their notebooks and started writing as did Rachel while Lucas continued to stare at Peyton.

The way her neck met her back. The tiny dip of her shirt that showed the tanned flesh of her skin. The way she chewed on her pencil slightly while trying to concentrate on the lecture. The way her curls swayed from left to right while writing. The way her right hand was placed on her side, slightly hanging to the side, when she was listening to the lecture, as she held her pencil in her left hand.

Lucas had no idea why he was torturing himself by paying so much attention to her every move. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He dropped his pencil to the side in such a way that it would drop right next to her hand. Even if Peyton had noticed that he had dropped his pencil she chose to ignore it, and hence giving him a chance to move forward with his plan.

Lucas got out of his chair and leaned behind the back of her chair, so he could pick up his pencil. As he bent down, he brushed his fingers against the skin of her arm, gently running the tips of his fingers along the length of her arm. As soon as his fingers touched her skin she jerked around to look at Lucas.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton seethed her eyes practically shooting fire.

"Nothing," Lucas said, "just taking my pencil," he said, as he held up the pencil in his hand, while running his hand slightly higher.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Smith, there philosophy teacher asked.

"No problem at all, sir," Lucas said. "Just retrieving my pencil," he said, as he showed Mr. Smith the pencil in his hand and then sat down on his seat again.

"I don't think your pencil was stuck on Ms. Sawyer's arm," Mr. Smith asked, "or was it?"

The whole class started laughing.

"Nope," Lucas replied, smoothly. "It was actually next to Peyton's chair.

"Very well," Mr. Smith said. "Now, if you're done with retrieving your pencil, may I continue with the lecture?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucas said, politely. "You may."

Peyton turned around for a second & shot Lucas a menacing look, while Nathan just shook his head.

"You ass hole," Rachel said, in a whisper. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did," Lucas said, with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang indicating that the class was over. All the students quietly got out of their chairs & headed towards the exit.

"So, where to now?" Rachel asked Lucas.

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes," Lucas said, smiling at her. "I just have one more thing I have to do."

"Oh, God!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I meet you in ten minutes," Lucas said, as he winked, and walked out of the class quickly.

If Lucas had heard right, then Peyton was scheduled to go to the tutor center after her first class for the day. So, he took another route towards the tutor centre. As soon as he saw the eraser room he walked in and left the door slightly ajar so he could see whoever walked by. If he was correct then Peyton had to walk past the eraser room to reach the tutor centre.

As if right on cue he saw a lean figure with blond curls walking towards the eraser room. He waited till she was right around the corner and before she could completely pass the eraser room; Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"What the ----"Peyton said and before she could continue, Lucas quickly put his hand over her mouth, halting her words.

Lucas looked in her eyes and could clearly see the anger present there.

"Don't say a word" Lucas warned, "or you don't know what I'm capable of." With that being said, he removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peyton hissed, as quietly as she could.

"At least you listen to something I say," Lucas said, with a smirk.

Peyton tried to push Lucas away but his palms were flat on the wall, on either side of her head and his body was slightly pressed against her, not allowing her any space to move. Lucas moved closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton asked, a little louder this time then before.

"This," Lucas said, as he moved his face closer to hers and gently kissed her.

He let himself gently kiss her so he could get the feel of her lips & so let his tongue taste her upper lip and then gently nibbled on it. In about ten seconds he removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes.

Peyton roughly pushed Lucas away from her body, causing Lucas to fall back slightly & he rubbed his lips slightly, with a mock smile on his face. And then suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his cheek as Peyton's hand connected with his face.

Lucas knew that that was coming but he didn't mind. As Peyton's hand once again moved towards his face, Lucas grabbed it mid air and twisted it behind her back causing her body to arch towards his.

"Don't ever do that again," Lucas whispered huskily in her ears. "I just wanted to check if you're as good in reality as you had been in my dream," he smirked.

Peyton once again pushed him away roughly.

"You're disgusting, you know that," Peyton said, in a sneer. "I thought my opinion about you could change," she said, in an angry tone, "but once again you proved to me what a conceited little son of a bitch you are."

"That I am," Lucas said, with a laugh.

"Don't you dare ever try to come near me again," Peyton threatened.

"Try & stop me," Lucas said, with a smile.

Peyton walked towards the door & angrily opened the lock of the door & walked out.

"Wow that girl is a feisty one," Lucas thought, as he walked out of the eraser room, "this is going to be so much fun."

Lucas saw a head of blonde curls walk down the hall, as he walked towards Rachel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked.

"When you'll find out," Lucas said, while smiling, "you'll be smiling too."

"Well then tell me already," Rachel said, with a smile, as she linked her arm with Lucas's, "I love good gossip. What's the latest scandal?" she asked.

"Well, I told you I had one more thing to do, right?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"Yes?" Rachel said, urging Lucas to go on.

"Well, the one thing I had to do was … " Lucas said.

"Lucas, don't tease me," Rachel said, with a pout. "Tell me already."

"Well, I knew that Peyton was going to the tutor center so I went early, so I could catch her," Lucas said, as a glint appeared in his eyes.

"Lucas," Rachel said, with a raised brow, "what the hell did you do to that poor girl?" she asked.

"I kissed her," Lucas said, with a smile.

"WHHHAAATTTT?" Rachel yelled.

"It wasn't a kiss kiss, but it was something," Lucas said, remembering the taste of her lips on his.

"What did she do?" Rachel asked.

"She slapped me," Lucas replied, as he slightly touched his cheek, remembering the slap.

"WHAATTT?" Rachel asked, once again, in shock.

"What did you expect her to do?" Lucas asked, "It was obvious she would do that."

"You didn't do anything about it?" Rachel asked.

"No, nothing," Lucas said, with a shrug, "I didn't have to. That was just the first step."

"You're really going out of your line to get this one aren't you?" Rachel asked, with a raised brow. "Just thinking that Lucas Scott got slapped just because he wanted her to sleep with him, that is sooo surprising."

"She's just different," Lucas said, with a shrug. "And for someone different, you need to do something extreme."

"Sure is an extreme," Rachel mumbled.

"It's going to be a fun ride, though," Lucas said, with a laugh.

"I'll definitely enjoy seeing you getting slapped again," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Maybe you can even get to see it," Lucas mused.

"God, you really are a piece," Rachel said, with a smile.

"That I am," Lucas said, with another laugh.

"So what are we doing now?" Rachel asked.

"The usual," Lucas said, with a smile. "Let's go and have lunch."

"What about Nate?" Rachel asked.

"Today I just want to go to lunch with you," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Well, you're being awfully sweet to me today," Rachel said, with a smile. "You get slapped & you turn into a softie," she said, lightly ruffling Lucas's hair.

"I'm not turning into a softie," Lucas said, as he moved away so Rachel wouldn't rough up his hair anymore. "I just thought we should have lunch together. If you don't want to then we can go find Nate," Lucas said, turning around to where he thought Nathan might be.

"I was just kidding, Lucas," Rachel said, with a laugh, as she held onto his arm. "Let's go."

"Let's," Lucas said, with a smile.

The both of them headed towards their car.

"Where to?" Rachel asked.

"The usual," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Karen's café, here we come," Rachel said, with a smile.

The both of them laughed and got in their car.

A/N- So guys ... here's the end of chapter 10 ... We finally got a kiss ... well sort of ... ehehe ... Isint Lucas an arrogant one ... I love writing him like that ... ehehe ... he's an arrogant one but he'll turn out fine ... atleast thats the plan ... I loved the slap though ... ehehe ... Next chapter will be Peyton's interaction with Nathan ... ehehe ... fiesty fiesty ... ehehe ... So if you liked this chapter then drop a review ... till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...

P.S - I didnt want to give out the kiss or the slap so I had to name the chapter as First Touch ... I had to rethink the name of the chapter like ten times ... ehehhe ... am a little crazy I know that ... ehehe ... Hope you like it ... Thanks once again for all your awesome reviews … Don't a review … If you'd like this chapter …


	11. Last Person On Earth

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews you guys ... I love 'em ... Here's the next chapter ... if you like it then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH. All characters belong to Mark.

**Chapter 11 - Last Person On Earth**

Nathan was walking towards the tutor centre when suddenly someone's shoulder knocked into his.

"Great," said a voice, "That's just great."

Nathan looked down & saw papers splattered across the floor. Nathan bent down to help the girl who was trying to pick up the pieces of paper.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said, as he gathered the papers.

"That's okay," the girl, said laughing slightly, "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Here you go," Nathan said, as he handed her the papers he'd picked up.

"Thanks," she said, as she took the papers & looked towards Nathan.

Nathan was met with a pair of dark brown eyes.

After gathering all the papers he got up and bent his hand towards the girl's.

"Here," Nathan offered, "take my hand."

She took his hand in hers and pulled herself up, slightly bumping into Nathan and losing her balance.

"Wooohh there, easy girl," Nathan said, as he put his arms on her shoulder, trying to stop her from falling.

"Like I said," she said, "I'm such a klutz sometimes," she said, with a wide smile.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan said, with a smile, as he moved his hand forward, "Nathan Scott."

"Haley," Haley said, as she moved her hand in Nathan's and shook it gently, "Haley Sawyer."

"Sawyer," Nathan asked, with a raised brow, "are you Peyton's cousin?"

"No," Haley replied, "sister actually."

"I'm surprised," Nathan said, "she never mentioned that she had a sister."

"Well, that's probably because you two haven't talked that much for her to tell you that," Haley explained. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't today supposed to be your first tutoring session?" she asked.

"Yah, it is," Nathan said. "How did you know?" he asked, feeling good that she knew.

"She probably knows cause Peyton must have told her about it," Nathan thought to himself.

"Peyton told me yesterday, actually," Haley said, with a smile. "We're pretty close, considering the fact that we are sisters," she said, with a laugh.

"Well, you two definitely aren't the same," Nathan commented. "She doesn't laugh as much as you do."

"You've talked to her once and you already know things about her," Haley mused. "I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be," Nathan said, with a smile.

"But I am," Haley said. "Anyway Nathan it was nice bumping into you, but I have to go now. I have a class," she explained.

"But you're not in my class," Nathan said, "are you younger then her or older?" he asked.

"You think I'm older then her," Haley said, feigning hurt, "I really need to get better make-up for myself," she said with a laugh. "No, I'm younger then her actually."

"Nah," Nathan said, as he waved his hand, "your make up is just fine."

"_She's different from Peyton. She has this certain charm to her. I like her laugh, it makes her eyes sparkle." Nathan thought._

"Anyway, I need to get going now," Haley said. "I'll see you around, then."

"I hope so," Nathan said, with a smile. "Take care Haley & next time watch where you're going, okay?"

"I will," Haley said as she smiled slightly at Nathan, as she headed in the direction she was originally going to.

Nathan started walking towards the tutor centre. He entered the tutoring centre and started looking around in hopes of finding Peyton. But he couldn't spot her. He walked towards the main desk.

"Excuse me," Nathan said, looking at the woman seated on the desk, "isn't Peyton Sawyer supposed to be here right now?" he asked.

"Wait a moment," she said, "let me check my list."

Nathan waited while she pulled out a register to check the names of the students that were supposed to be here today and the ones that had come.

"She is supposed to be here, but she hasn't come in today. Maybe she went home early," she said.

"Okay," Nathan said, "thanks so much for your help."

"You're welcome," she said, as she continued reading her book.

"_She hasn't come in today. That's surprising," Nathan thought to himself._

Nathan went outside and went to every class that they'd attended to check if Peyton might be there, but she wasn't. He checked the university cafeteria, the courtyard, every place that she could possibly be at, but still no signs of her.

Nathan thought of checking the tutoring centre once more, but she wasn't there. He was starting to get worried. He thought he should find Haley and maybe ask her if she knew where she was.

"_I think I saw her in the courtyard when I went there earlier," Nathan thought._

Nathan started walking towards the courtyard and there she was standing with a tall brunette. Nathan walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan asked her.

"Sure," Haley said.

They walked to the side leaving her friend behind, who was intently looking at them.

"What's up?" Haley asked.

"Actually I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Peyton was." Nathan said.

"It's 2:30, right?" Haley asked. "She must be at the tutor centre, right now."

"I already checked there twice and any other place where she could possibly be at," Nathan said. "But I can't find her."

"Did you want to tell her something," Haley said, "because I can pass on the message for you."

"No, it was our first session today and she bailed," Nathan said. "I was just concerned," he said, in an embarrassed tone.

"Well, let me ask Brooke maybe she knows where Peyton might be," Haley said, as she turned around to look at Brooke.

"Brooke, have you seen Peyton around?" Haley asked Brooke.

"No, Hales," Brooke said, "not since this morning. Why is something wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"No," Haley said. "It's just that she was supposed to have her first session with Nathan today," she said, as she pointed towards Nathan, "but he's saying she never showed."

"That's weird," Brooke said, "She never bails on someone she's tutoring."

"Well, let me call her cell and check where she is." Haley said, as she turned around to look at Nathan again.

Haley took out her cell phone and dialed what Nathan assumed to be Peyton's number. After a couple of minutes she shut the phone.

"She isn't picking up," Haley said.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Nathan asked.

"Yah," Haley said. "There's this place that she goes to when she wants to be alone."

"Can you tell me where it is?" Nathan asked. "I'd really like to talk to her."

"She might get mad," Brooke said.

"It doesn't matter," Nathan told Brooke.

"I don't know, Nathan," Haley said, not knowing whether to tell him or not.

"Please Haley," Nathan said. "I really need to know if she's okay or not."

Haley looked in Nathan's eyes and she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Okay," Haley said, "you know the River Road right?" she asked.

"Yah," Nathan said.

"Well, if you drive along the road, on the end of it there's a curve. You take a right on that curve and then you drive for 5 minutes. You'll see a bridge ahead of it. Have you seen it?" Haley asked.

"Of course, I have," Nathan replied.

"Well on the side of the bridge, there is a small path that goes down," Haley explained. "That's where she's usually at when she wants to clear her head or," she said, "wants to be left alone."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yah, Brooke and I," Haley said, nodding her head towards Brooke, "have found her there a lot of times. We use to go there when we were kids and wanted to be alone. Just the three of us," she finished, as she looked at Brooke once again, remembering the fond memory.

"I'm guessing that's your best shot, Nathan," Brooke said.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Anything for Peyton," Brooke said, with a smile.

"I hope we can talk more often," Nathan said, with another smile, "when the situation is less tense, of course."

"I hope so, too," Haley said, with a smile. "Now go."

"Okay. Bye Haley. Bye Brooke. It was nice meeting you both," Nathan said, as he walked away from the two of them.

"Nice meeting you, too," They said.

Nathan walked towards his own car in hopes of finding Peyton soon.

"You think something's going to happen between the two of them?" Brooke asked Haley, as soon as Nathan was out of ear shot.

"I don't know," Haley said, with a shrug. "But it is a possibility."

"That boy is fine," Brooke said, with a laugh.

"Is that all you think about?" Haley asked, while laughing.

"Uhmm, yah," Brooke said, with a smile.

"He seems like a good guy," Haley asked, with a small smile, "doesn't he?"

"Yah, he does," Brooke replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan had been driving for about ten minutes when he saw a car parked around the corner of the bridge. Assuming it to be Peyton's car, he parked his car next to it and got out. After walking for about five minutes he saw a head of blonde curls. Feeling a little relieved he started walking towards the girl. She must've known someone was near by.

"Haley, I really need to be alone right now," Peyton said. "When I don't answer your call that means I don't want to be found."

"I'm not Haley," Nathan said, as softly as he could, as he sat down next to her. Peyton's head shot up when she heard his voice.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Looking for you, actually," Nathan said.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Peyton asked, with a raised brow.

"Haley told me," Nathan said.

"How do you know Haley?" Peyton asked, more curious then ever.

"Well it seems to be getting kind of a ritual for me, bumping into the Sawyer clan," Nathan said, causing Peyton to chuckle lightly.

"A chuckle, I must be getting better at this then I thought," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"Nathan, how'd you talk to Haley?" Peyton asked, again.

"Well I bumped into her around the time I was about to meet you. That's when she told me she was your sister. Anyway, after that I headed to the tutoring centre because we had our first session today, but I couldn't find you there. So I went up to the main desk and they said you hadn't checked in today. So I looked around the whole school, all the places you could possibly be at, but I couldn't find you. So I thought about asking Haley. She tried to call you but you chose to ignore her calls. So then she and Brooke told me that you might be here. Although they did say you'd be pissed at them when you found out that they told me about your hiding place," Nathan said, causing Peyton to laugh lightly at his last comment.

"You went through all that trouble to find me?" Peyton said, with a solemn look on her face.

"I was worried," Nathan said, sincerely. "I thought you bailed on me, and I was scared that I'd need to find a new tutor. I didn't do it because I was worried about you or anything," he said, with a snicker.

Peyton lightly smacked him on his arm.

"What did you do that for?" Nathan said, as he rubbed his arm lightly.

"Cause you were making up an excuse and denying the fact that you were in fact worried about me," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Fine, I was worried," Nathan said, with an eye roll. "Happy?" he asked.

"Not really," Peyton said, as she looked away from him and started staring at the river.

"What's wrong Peyton? Why didn't you come to the tutor centre?" Nathan asked.

"You should ask your brother that," Peyton said, in a bitter tone.

"Luke," Nathan asked, in a perplexed tone, "what did he do?"

"Don't take his name in front of me," Peyton hissed.

"Woh woh woh, what happened?" Nathan asked. "What did he do to make you this upset?"

"Nothing," Peyton said, as she looked at Nathan. "Can we not talk about it, please?"

"I'd let it pass this time, cause you're not in a good mood," Nathan said. "But you can't avoid the topic of Lucas forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it,"

"Later would be better then sooner," Peyton said.

"Whatever suits you, Peyton," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry that I bailed on you," Peyton said, sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay," Nathan said, with a wave of his hand. "One more day of freedom. It's all good," he said, with a laugh.

Peyton chuckled lightly.

"Not really," Peyton said, "we can study now."

"Now," Nathan asked, with a puzzled expression, "here," he said, as he looked around.

"Yah," Peyton said, as she nodded her head. "I study here all the time."

"Well this is no place to study, and might I add this is no safe place to come alone to either," Nathan said. "You do know there's a river right below us, right?" he asked.

"Whatever, Nathan" Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes. "I'm more careful then you think I am."

"I doubt that," Nathan said, with a small smile.

"You shouldn't," Peyton said. "So if you don't want to study, then what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well," Nathan said, "we can have lunch."

"We can?" Peyton asked, surprised by his suggestion.

"Definitely," Nathan said, with a smile, "plus you look like you need to eat something."

"I do?" Peyton asked.

"Yup. C'mon," Nathan said. He got up & offered Peyton his hand.

Peyton placed her hand in Nathan's and got up.

"Thanks, Nathan," Peyton said. "For coming here and trying to cheer me up and taking me to lunch."

"Anytime, Sawyer," Nathan said, with a smile, "anytime."

Peyton smiled back.

"You want to take my car or yours?" Peyton asked.

"Why don't we take yours," Nathan said, pointing at Peyton. "I'll leave mine here and on our way back we can pick it up. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds good enough," Peyton said. "Here," she said, tossing the car keys towards Nathan. "You drive. I'm not in the mood."

Nathan got in and put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

"So where we headed?" Peyton asked, as she folded her hands behind her head & sat back comfortably.

"It's a surprise," Nathan said, as he put his foot on the pedal and revved up the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lucas, you didn't tell me the details about the kiss?" Rachel asked.

"What do you need details for?" Lucas asked, not answering Rachel's question.

"To amuse myself," Rachel said, with a sweet smile. "Oh and please don't forget the part about the slap. That seems to be my favorite," she said, with a laugh.

"Be quiet," Lucas said, while laughing slightly.

"Out with the details, already," Rachel whined.

"Fine," Lucas said, giving up. "Well I just pulled her into the eraser room and then put my hand over her mouth and told her that she better not scream because she didn't know what I was capable of."

"Nice start player. Threaten her," Rachel said, mockingly, "that'll definitely get her to sleep with you."

"Do you want to hear the rest of it or not?" Lucas asked, with a glare.

"Sorry sorry, continue," Rachel said.

"Then I removed my hand from her mouth and placed it on either side of her head so that she couldn't move, plus my body was slightly pressed against her so she couldn't move away," Lucas explained.

"Nice," Rachel commented.

"Shut up, Rach," Lucas said, "you're spoiling the mood."

"Whatever," Rachel said, "Continue will you, I don't get why you keep stopping in the middle."

Lucas moved his head from side to side as Rachel laughed.

"Then I moved my lips towards her and let my tongue taste her upper lip and then gently nibbled on her lip, and about ten seconds later I let her go," Lucas said.

"You're forgetting the best part," Rachel said, pointing towards him. "The slap."

"Well after that happened she pushed me away roughly and then she slapped me," Lucas explained.

"How I would have loved to see that," Rachel said disappointment evident in her voice.

"There's more," Lucas said.

"What what?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Well she tried to slap me again but I grabbed her wrist mid-slap and twisted it behind her back pulling her close to me and told her in her ear, huskily I might add, never to do that again and also that I wanted to check if she was as good in reality as she'd been in my dream," Lucas said, while laughing.

"God Lucas!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're terrible."

"After that she pushed me and said, and I'm directly quoting her I might add, 'You're disgusting, you know that. I thought that my opinion about you could change, but you just proved me what a conceited little son of a bitch you really are," Lucas said.

"Good going, girl," Rachel said, with a smile.

"You know what I did after that?" Lucas asked, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"What, please tell me you didn't laugh at her and tell her that you know you're a conceited little son of a bitch?" Rachel asked.

"You do know me very well," Lucas said, with a laugh.

"You're horrible, you know that," Rachel said, as she laughed as well.

"I know," Lucas said, with a laugh. "And I'm damn proud of it, babe," he said, as he brought his hand forward so Rachel could slap it with hers.

Rachel brought her hand up and slapped hers with Lucas's. They were in the middle of their conversation when they heard the door bell chime indicating that someone had entered. Lucas wasn't facing the door so he didn't know who it was.

"Don't look now, but its modern day Romeo and Juliet," Rachel commented.

Lucas turned around in surprise and Rachel was right. There they were, Nathan and Peyton, entering the café while laughing loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karen's café?" Peyton asked.

"Yup," Nathan said, with a nod. "My mom owns the place."

"You brought me to your mom's café?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Yah, so?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Peyton replied. "It's just surprising."

"Don't worry Peyton; I'm not going to make you meet my mom officially or anything," Nathan said, as he held up his hands, "I mean you're cute and all, but I'm really not interested," he said, with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Peyton said, with a laugh. They both walked towards the entrance, as Nathan held the door open for her, she walked in.

As Peyton looked ahead, she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment. _Lucas_. There was sitting with that Rachel chick staring at her.

"_Its okay, Peyton. Keep your cool. He's just an asshole. Don't let his presence effect you. Just walk with Nathan," Peyton kept telling her self._

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Yah," Peyton said, with a nod. "I'm fine."

"I didn't know Lucas would be here," Nathan explained. "Usually Lucas and Rachel have left by this time. Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, don't be silly," Peyton said, while shaking her head. "It's fine. I don't let guys like Lucas unnerve me," she said, while walking past their table making sure that they heard her comment.

Peyton could faintly hear Rachel say to Lucas "Way to bruise a guy's ego."

Peyton smiled to herself and sat down in the chair that Nathan had pulled out for her.

"Thanks, Nathan," Peyton said, as she looked at him.

"You can call me Nate, Peyton," Nathan said, as he smiled at her.

"Nate, it is," Peyton said, as she smiled back.

"You sure you're okay, Peyton?" Nathan asked, as he placed his hand on top of mine, causing me to look up at him. "We can leave if you want. I won't mind."

Peyton saw Lucas staring at her trying to hear her response. She looked at him straight in the eye and said as loudly as she could.

"No, Nate, I'm absolutely fine with being here," Peyton said, and with that she broke the eye contact.

"I'll be right back, Nathan," Peyton said, as she got up from her seat. "Order for me, will you?" she asked. "A chicken sandwich, some fries & a coke."

"Sure," Nathan said, with a smile.

Peyton got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas saw them walk in to the cafe. Both of them laughing. Peyton looked ahead and saw him. Suddenly she stopped laughing. Lucas was glad that he had that effect on her. Then Nathan asked her something, after which she moved her head to one side and started walking towards one of the tables. As she walked past our table she was saying "Guys like Lucas don't unnerve me."

"Way to bruise a guy's ego," Rachel said, as she looked at Lucas.

Lucas motioned for her to be quiet. He was busy concentrating on how those two were acting. Peyton walked up to a table and Nathan pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. After a couple of seconds Nathan put his hand on top of Peyton's. That made Lucas fists curl up. Rachel must've noticed that.

"Wohhh easy there tiger," Rachel said, as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember he's your brother," she said, in a mocking tone.

"Shhhhh," Lucas said.

Lucas turned his gaze towards Peyton. She caught his eye and he held her gaze. She was looking directly at me and after she knew she had my eye she said "No, Nathan, I'm absolutely fine with being here," and then she broke the contact.

"For a girl who's trying to play cool," Rachel commented, "she's being awfully obvious with her not so subtle remarks."

Lucas glared at her.

"What?" Rachel said, with a shrug. "They're both quiet, I can talk now."

Peyton got up and started walking towards the other side of the cafe. As soon as she moved out of sight Lucas got up and started heading in her direction.

"Lucas, I think that's a bad idea," Rachel said, in hopes of stopping Lucas. "Nathan's right here," she said, pointing at him. "He'll get pissed."

"He's busy giving mom there order. He won't even notice. I'll be back in a minute. Try to keep him occupied if I don't come back till he's done," Lucas said and rushed towards the direction Peyton had gone in.

"Lucaaasss," Rachel hissed but by then he was gone.

"Great, he always leaves me to clean up his dirty work," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Rachel looked up and saw Nathan too busy with talking to Karen so she let out a sign of relief.

"I just hope to God he stays occupied till Lucas comes back. God he'll get me killed someday," Rachel mumbled to her self.

A/N- Dun Dun Dun ... good cliff hanger eeehhh .. Like it .. I know I liked writing it ... I think their was a little of everyone in this chapter ... Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Rachel and of course Lucas and Peyton ... All you Naley lovers who have been reviewing this story I hope you liked the Naley interaction ... I thought it was cute ... Anyway ... If you guys liked it then drop a review ... Till then take care ... Ciaoo ... Love Natasha ...


	12. Sibling Animosity

A/N - A few things I thought I should clear up before the chapter started ... Some of the questions in the reviews ... Incase the people who wrote them didnt get my reply ... This is a Leyton fic ... Their is Pathan in it ... but it wont be a complete Pathan story atleast not completely ... The reason Rachel called Pathan modern day Romeo and Juliet is because like Romeo and Juliet in the movie(yes i havent read the book only seen the movie ... ) those two instantly connected ... not through love ... but through friendship ... Their's nothing else to that ... They wont die a tragic death ... I promise ... Also the reason many of you aernt liking Lucac's character is cause the way he's portrayed ... Sort of like Nathan in the beginning of Season 1 but with feelings ... Lucas in this story is arrogant, very much ... cause of his ego .. and his esteem ... but underneath he has a heart ... he has feelings ... and he is a good guy ... just blinded by his ego and lust ... thats all .. Also their is nothing that will happen between Rachel n Nathan ... they have just known each other for a while now that's why they are extremely comfortable with each other ... So I think that about sums whatever you asked .. Any more questions then be sure to leave it in a review and I'll be sure to answer it ... Thanks again for the awesome reviews ... I love 'em ... If you like this chapter then drop a review ...

**Chapter 12 - Sibling Animosity**

Peyton walked into the bathroom as quickly as she could. She let the door slam behind her and walked up to the sink. She opened the tap and took some of the cold water in her hands and splashed it on her face. Then she looked up in the mirror.

"Get a grip, Sawyer. Get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy. A guy you hate. If he kissed you it's NOT a big deal. It doesn't matter. And it wasn't even a kiss. It's not as if it was the first kiss of your life. So get a hold of yourself. Be strong," Peyton said to her self as she stared in the mirror. She was so engrossed in her self that she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked towards the direction that Peyton had headed in. To his dismay it was the girl's bathroom. He looked here and there and saw that no one was around. He walked towards the door and could hear Peyton's voice.

"It's not as if it was the first kiss of your life. So get a hold of yourself. Be strong," Lucas heard her say.

"_It's working. I'm already having an effect on her," Lucas thought._

Lucas opened the bathroom door and stepped inside as quietly as he could and locked the door behind him. When the bathroom door locked she heard it, which made her turn around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton heard a click behind her, so she turned around to see who it was.

"You," Peyton snarled.

Lucas just looked at her.

"You know," Peyton said, in an annoyed tone, "I don't know if you're blind or you're just plain dumb but this is the ladies room."

Lucas walked towards her with a certain calm that scared her a little bit.

"_He's just a guy. He can't do anything,' Peyton kept telling her self._

Lucas was right in front of her. Just a couple of inches away. Lucas looked Peyton straight in the eyes.

"Neither am I blind nor am I dumb," Lucas said, calmly.

"Whatever," Peyton said, with a wave of her hand. "I think I've had enough of you today to last me a lifetime," Peyton snarled, and with that she started walking past him.

Peyton had just gotten an inch away from him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the wall pinning her against it by placing his hands on either side of her head and his body flush against hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peyton bellowed.

"Shhhh," Lucas said, as he placed a finger on her lips.

"_Why are you listening to him? Just push him away and walk out the door. Nathan's outside he'll take you home," Peyton thought._

But for some reason she couldn't move away from him. His eyes kept her in his place.

Realizing the fact that Peyton wasn't going to say anything Lucas removed his finger from her lips.

Lucas moved his face closer so that his mouth was right next to Peyton's ear, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"You know," Lucas whispered, huskily, "I've already forgotten the taste of your lips, the way they felt below mine. I've already forgotten the softness of your lips, the way they gently folded under my lips. Care to remind me?" he asked.

"_The nerve, oh the nerve, but his breath was so soft on my skin. Why am I feeling so weak?" Peyton thought to herself._

Lucas moved his face a little lower and used his left hand to move Peyton's curls away from her shoulder. His lips landed right on top of her collar bone and placed a small kiss on it. Just like a feather. Since she didn't react to him he thought that she didn't mind, so he darted out his tongue a little, and let it's tip gently lick her collarbone. After which he gently sucked on her collar bone.

Then moving his lips upwards he gently started sucking on the junction between her neck and her collar bone letting his tongue touch her skin once in a while. He moved upwards towards her ear, and gently bit down on it causing Peyton to moan involuntarily, and she felt him smile against her ear.

Peyton didn't react to anything that he was doing, so he took that as a positive sign and moved backwards to see her face. Her eyes were closed so he moved forward and licked her bottom lip and then moved his tongue to open her mouth and dipped his tongue inside her and kissed her ever so softly, and moved his hands to cup her face while he kissed her.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Peyton thought._

Realizing that she was capable of movement, Peyton moved her hands and placed them on Lucas's chest and pushed at him as hard as she could. He tumbled backwards and then looked up to meet her eyes and laughed.

"You have some nerve," Peyton bellowed, moving the back of her hand to rub her lips, "you know?" she asked.

"I didn't see you try and stop me," Lucas said while laughing, mimicking Peyton's gestures and rubbing at his lips roughly with the back of his hands.

"You know what Lucas," Peyton said, as she stared at Lucas menacingly "you might be real smooth with your words and you might be good at getting in people's pants, but I'm not like that."

"You sure could've fooled me," Lucas said, with a laugh.

Peyton walked towards Lucas and moved her hand up. Like before Lucas caught it mid air and twisted it behind her back and pulled her towards him.

"Kinda getting old," Lucas said, with a smirk, "dontcha think?" he asked.

Peyton pushed at him, again this time harder then before. He moved a little further back.

"You might be able to get through to other girls," Peyton said, "but you can't get through to me."

"You're wrong if you think that," Lucas said, brazenly.

"If I didn't make it clear before, I'm making it clear now," Peyton snarled, "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Oh, that's something new," Lucas said, in a mocking tone. "The saint Peyton Sawyer abusing."

"I'm no saint," Peyton said, with a sneer. "You can't have me. Not my body and certainly not my heart."

"Who said I wanted your heart?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"We're done here," Peyton said, walking away from Lucas in disgust.

Before Peyton could leave Lucas said "We're just starting my love, we're not done, not by a far shot."

"You're wrong," Peyton said, before heading out and banging the door behind her as loudly as she could.

"God girls. It would be so much easier if she would just cave. She's going too sooner or later," Lucas thought and then walked out of the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel had been waiting for Lucas to come back for the past ten minutes and thankfully Nathan was still occupied with Karen. As these thoughts wandered through her brain, she heard a loud bang and then she heard the click of heels coming her way. She looked up to see a very furious Peyton walking towards Nathan's table.

"_Oh shit," Rachel thought. "What the hell did that idiot do this time, to make her this mad?"_

Peyton walked over to Nathan. Rachel couldn't hear there conversation but about five minutes later Lucas came from the same direction Peyton had come from, and came down and sat next to her. She looked up at him.

"What did you do now?" Rachel hissed, as softly as she could so Nathan or Peyton wouldn't here her.

"Nothing," Lucas said, while smiling at her.

"I know that smile Lucas," Rachel said. "C'mon get up, we're leaving before Nathan comes this way and starts beating the living day lights outta you."

"Oh please," Lucas said, with a wave of his hand, "Nathan would never beat me because of someone else.

"You're running on wafer thin ice Luke, trust me," Rachel said, with a glare. "C'mon lets go, before Nathan explodes," she said, as she grabbed on to his arm and pulled him out the door with her.

For once Lucas didn't argue with her and headed out the door with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was busy talking to his mother when he heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, Mom," Nathan said, as he looked up to see a very furious Peyton walking towards him.

"Nathan," Peyton said, as she stopped in front of their table, "can we please leave?" she asked, her tone a tad bit furious.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Nathan asked concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Nathan," Peyton said, "but can we still leave, please," she said, with a pleading tone.

"Yah, sure, we'll go," Nathan said, "but first meet my mother," he said, pointing towards his mother.

Peyton realized for the first time since she'd come out of the bathroom that there was someone standing next to there table. She suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott," Peyton said, politely.

"Please, call me Karen," Karen said, "Peyton, is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Karen," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Peyton, why don't you have a seat & have something to eat, before you leave?" Karen asked.

"Mrs. Scott," Peyton started.

"Karen, please," Karen said.

"Karen," Peyton began, "uhmm, I'd love to stay, I really would, but I have to get home."

"I insist, Peyton," Karen said, with a smile. "You should eat something; it looks like you need it."

Peyton looked at Nathan who was smiling at her, and then she turned her head around to the side, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel & Lucas leave the café.

"_If he's leaving, then that means I could stay. Plus I wouldn't want to hurt Nathan or Karen for that matter," Peyton thought._

"Okay," Peyton said, with a smile. "I'll stay."

"Okay," Karen said, with a smile. "Why don't you take a seat? And I'll get you guys your lunch in ten minutes."

Karen walked towards the counter & then behind it, to start preparing our order, while I sat down with Nathan.

"Thank you for staying, Peyton," Nathan said, with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it wasn't because of you," Peyton said, with a smirk. "I just didn't want your mother to feel bad."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"No problem," Peyton said, with a smile.

"So are you going to tell me what made you that furious," Nathan asked, casually, "or are you going to say that you don't want to talk about it, again?"

"Nathan …." Peyton started, not wanting to talk about it.

"It's okay, Peyton," Nathan said, moving up his hand to halt her explanation. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it," he said, in a rather dejected tone.

Peyton moved her hand and kept it on top of Nathan's, as soon as she did; Nathan's eyes shot up and locked with Peyton's.

"It's not like that, Nathan," Peyton said. "I'm just not comfortable talking about it."

"But what's wrong, Peyton?" Nathan asked. "You just seem to be upset lately. I know, that I haven't known you long enough to know when you're upset and when you're not, but it's just that you seem to be upset."

"It's nothing, really," Peyton said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise."

"Does it have something to do with Lucas?" Nathan asked, softly.

"Why would you say that?" Peyton asked, curiously moving up her gaze to meet with Nathan's.

"Because ever since he's been on this rampage of trying to pursue you, your mood has kinda been sour," Nathan said, without thinking, and regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"He's being doing what?" Peyton asked, baffled.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"What did you just say?" Peyton asked again.

"Nothing," Nathan said, as he avoided her gaze.

"Nathan, I can't believe this. I thought I knew you better then this," Peyton said, furiously. "You were in on this, is that why you came to tutor me, so that you could help your brother to get laid?" she asked, causing Nathan to wince. "I mean, from Lucas I'd expect it, but you. I thought you were better then this, guess I was wrong."

"No, Peyton," Nathan said, trying to explain himself. "You're getting it wrong."

"I've heard enough, Nathan," Peyton said, as she held up her hand to stop him from saying anything more. "I'm leaving. Don't try to follow me or talk to me. And I hope you enjoy your walk home."

Peyton stood up and as she did Karen walked towards their table with trays of food in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Karen" Peyton apologized, "my mom just called and she's asking me to come home. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Peyton," Karen said, with a smile. "I guess, I'll see you some other time, then."

"Sure. Take care," Peyton said, and with that being said she walked out of the café.

"Thanks for lunch, mom," Nathan said, as he got up to leave. "I'll head home now; I have a long way to go."

"You can stay, Nathan," Karen said. "You can go home with me."

"That's okay, mom," Nathan said. "I have some work that I have to do, anyway. I'll see you at home," Nathan said, as he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the café.

"_Damn it, Luke! What the hell was he thinking messing with Peyton like that?" Nathan thought._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton quickly got in her car and started her way back home.

"_Damn those Scott brothers," Peyton thought, furiously, "what the hell do they think of themselves? They could use anyone they want. It's not as if I didn't expect this from Lucas, but Nathan, he seemed different, and I guess I was wrong."_

Peyton parked her car and got out and stormed inside. She marched straight up to her room and opened it and then closed it with a loud bang and sat her self down on the bed in a huff.

In about two minutes Peyton heard a loud knock on the door and then Haley and Brooke walked in.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Haley asked. "Why the loud bangs?"

"Leave me alone, Haley," Peyton said, rudely.

"Woh woh woh, retract the claws," Brooke said, holding up both her hands in hopes of calming down Peyton, "Would yah?" she asked.

"Tell us what's wrong, Peyton?" Haley said, as they both sat down on the bed beside Peyton.

"I don't know what the hell those Scott brothers's think of themselves," Peyton huffed. "They think they can get away with everything."

"Slow down & rewind," Brooke said, as she motioned from her hands. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Peyton said, as she angrily banged her hands against the bed spread.

"There's obviously something that happened," Haley said, glancing towards Brooke, before continuing, "and you have to tell us."

"First Lucas dragged me into the damn eraser room and kissed me," Peyton began, as she got up from the bed and started pacing around with her hands flailing around.

"LUCAS DID WHAT?" Both Haley & Brooke exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, that's not the end of it," Peyton said, as she stood still in front of them. "And then when I was _trying _to clear my head you two sent Nathan after me," she said, while glaring at them.

"We did not send him after you," Brooke said. "He practically forced us to tell him where you were," she said, while pointing at Peyton.

"He didn't force us," Haley said.

"Don't defend him, Haley," Peyton said. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Why?" Haley asked. "What did he do?"

"Well after he came, he helped cheer me up & then he took me to his mom's café for lunch. But since someone up there," Peyton said, pointing towards the sky, "doesn't like me very much, it should be expected that Lucas was also there."

"This can't be good," Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"Trust me," Peyton said, as she looked at her. "It isn't."

"Then what happened?" Haley asked.

"Well I kind of told myself to stay calm and I did & then we ordered lunch & I got up to go to the bathroom. And again, that idiot, followed me to the bathroom," Peyton explained.

"What did he do now?" Haley asked.

"Well, when he came inside I yelled at him and was going to walk out but he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, and moved my hair away and kissed me on my collar bone and then kissed me again," Peyton said, leaving out the part about Lucas sucking on her neck.

"And you didn't stop him?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to," Peyton said, feeling bad for not stopping him, "but for some reason I couldn't."

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Do you like him or something," Brooke suddenly said, "because if you did, then it would be totally cool."

"Oh god, it's not like that, Brooke," Peyton exclaimed. "I seriously hate the guy, now more then ever. I yelled at him more and then told him that I wasn't the type of girl who'd sleep with him and then he mocked me by saying that I hadn't tried to stop him & then I yelled some more & told him to stay the fuck away from me," Peyton explained.

"What?" Haley asked, stunned. "But Peyton you never abuse?"

"Well, she was pissed," Haley said, "Could you blame her."

"Well, you can't blame me for doing that," Peyton said. "Then he told me that it was a new thing to see "Saint Peyton Sawyer" abusing and then I told him that I was no saint & that he should get it through his head that he couldn't have me. That he couldn't have my body & he sure as hell couldn't have my heart. And then he mocked me, again, saying that he didn't want my heart in the first place."

"Oh, that asshole," Haley mumbled.

"That he is," Peyton said, "I walked out then after telling him that he wouldn't get my body. I went to the table that Nathan was sitting at, and told him that I wanted to leave but Nathan's mom was there & she asked me to stay & I saw that Lucas had gone, so I decided to stay."

"We get why you're mad at Lucas, P.," Haley said, "but what did Nathan do?" she asked.

"Well after I stayed, he asked me what was wrong & I told him that I wasn't comfortable talking about it, but somehow he managed to make me tell him," Peyton said, with a roll of her eye.

"That's no reason to be mad at him," Brooke said.

"That's not the reason why I'm mad at him. He then asked me if it was because of Lucas. I asked him why he thought that & then he told me that ever since Lucas had been on this rampage to pursue me I'd been acting upset," Peyton said, as she looked at them straight in the eye.

"So that means he knew that Lucas was trying to pursue you, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Peyton said, as she nodded towards Brooke. "And then I told him that I knew that he'd come to ask me for help because he'd wanted to get his brother laid."

"I don't think that's it, Peyton," Haley said, shaking her head. "He seemed really concerned about you when he couldn't find you."

"No, he isn't," Peyton said, shaking her head as well. "I know what he did & he did help Lucas."

"Peyton, you have to trust me. I know how to read people, and Nathan seems sincere to me," Haley explained.

"Let it go, Haley," Brooke said, putting a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Let Peyton be, we'll talk about this later."

"But …" Haley started.

"Haley, I know what I know," Peyton said, confidently. "I really don't want to argue with you, right now. I've already had a really bad day, please don't make it worse. Brooke tell her, please," Peyton said, while looking at Brooke.

"It's okay. I got her. You rest, okay," Brooke said, as she hugged Peyton. "Get some sleep. We'll talk to you, later," she said, as she rubbed Peyton's shoulders gently.

"I will," Peyton said, with a small smile and a nod of her head. "And thanks you guys for helping me calm down a bit," she said, motioning towards them with her hands.

"No problem, Peyton," Haley said, as she hugged her sister. "We're here for you; whenever you need us. Get some rest."

They both quietly left Peyton's room after a reassuring nod in her direction.

Peyton sat down on her bed & then stretched backwards to lie down. She pulled the covers over the top of her head so she could get some shut-eye. In five minutes, she was out like a light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas & Rachel walked into the house and headed towards Lucas's room

"Why in god's name did you have to do that, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"Because I just did," Lucas said. "Now stop bothering me."

The two of them walked inside Lucas's room, & as they entered Rachel headed for the bathroom, while Lucas sat down on his bed. After five minutes, Nathan came storming into Lucas's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan yelled

"What did I do?" Lucas asked, in a baffled tone, "and why the hell do you smell like a pig?" he asked, as he scrunched up his nose, and waved his hand in front of his face, to get rid of some of the smell.

"Because of something that you did," Nathan said, pointing at Lucas, "Peyton now thinks I am in on the plan of getting you to sleep with her."

"So?" Lucas asked, coyly

"That's all you have to say for yourself," Nathan asked, in an aggravated tone, "so?"

"What do you want me to say?" Lucas asked.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Nathan retorted.

"I didn't do anything," Lucas replied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped out.

"Woh Nate," Rachel said, as she waved her hand in front of her face. "You really need to take a shower."

"Rachel," Lucas said, as he looked at Nathan, "I think you should go home. Nathan & I have to talk."

"You sure you don't want me to stick around?" Rachel asked, tentatively

"Yah," Lucas said, as he smiled at her.

"I'll call you later, tonite, okay," Rachel said, looking at Lucas. "Bye Nate."

"Bye, Rach," Nathan mumbled.

As she passed Nathan, she turned around to look at me & mouthed "You are so dead."

"So what were you saying?" Lucas asked.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Nathan asked, once again.

"And like I said before," Lucas said, "I didn't do anything to her."

"You're lying, Lucas," Nathan said.

"Even if I am lying," Lucas said, "why do you care so much about her anyway. Do you like her or something?" he asked

"I know that it must be very difficult for you to understand that two people can just be friends," Nathan said, his rage barely controlled, "but that's all that we are."

"Why are you so tweaked about the fact that I did something to Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not tweaked about anything," Nathan said. "I just don't think what you're doing is right."

"When have you ever," Lucas said, with a laugh.

"Lucas, this is serious, okay," Nathan said, with a serious tone.

"I don't see how this is any different," Lucas said, "when I've done the same thing to hundreds of other girls, why is it so different if I do the same thing with her?" he asked.

"Because she's my friend," Nathan said.

"I'm sure she is," Lucas said, sarcastically.

"You know, if you think I'm going to let you do this to her," Nathan said, in a threatening tone, "then you're wrong."

"Are you threatening me?" Lucas asked, as he stood up from the bed

"I'm not threatening you, Lucas," Nathan said, as he moved closer to Lucas and stood in front of him. "Consider it a warning."

"You don't scare me, Nate," Lucas said, with a smirk. "You won't do anything to me, I'm your brother."

"Try me," Nathan said, curtly.

"So you're actually going to hit me because of some girl, nice going, Nate," Lucas said, as he moved his head from side to side. "And here I thought you always had my back. What happened to that, Nate?" he asked.

"I said I always had your back when I thought you were right," Nathan said, "and in the current situation you're not right, you're not even in the vicinity of right."

"Whatever, Nathan," Lucas said, as he started walking back towards his bed, but stopped because of Nathan's hand on his shoulder

"Consider this a warning, Luke," Nathan said. "Stay the hell away from Peyton or you'll regret it. I promise." And with that being said Nathan walked out of the room.

"_I can't believe that he's fighting with me because of Peyton. What's it about this chick that's making him fight with me? Anyway, it's not as if he would actually do anything, he loves me and Peyton isn't worth it. He's just upset, right now," Lucas thought to himself._

Lucas walked towards his bed and lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light & quietly slipped into his dream world.

A/N- So this is the end of Chapter 12 ... I hope you guys liked it ... Dont worry you guys Nathan and Lucas wont have a bad brawl cause of Peyton ... Its just that this is the first time they've actually had a fight cause of something ... and its cause of a gurl ... Everything will be fine between the two eventually ... And I know I wrote Nathan as a softie but he feels protective towards Peyton thats why he's acting like this ... Being a little angry and all ... Its a part of him ... He might be a really good guy but he his an angry side like everyone does ... Anyway if you liked this chapter then drop a review ... till then take care ... Ciao ... Love Natasha ...

P.S- I know the chapter name is a little off but I couldnt think of anything else ... ehehehe ...

Disclaimer - Shocker I still dont own OTH. All the characters belong to Mark. Whooppieee doodle.


	13. Thats What Sisters Are For

A/N- Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys am loving them sooo much ... thank you so much ... they make me feel so special ... thanks so much ... and also guys Lucas isint a dick ... give me some time and Lucas will become a better person ... please dont call Lucas a dick ... i love that guy to death ... seriously ... ehehhee ... but thanks so much for the reviews ... drop a review if you like this chapter ...

Disclaimer - An even bigger shocker ... I still dont own OTH. Surprise Surprise. It still belongs to Mark.

Chapter 13 - Thats What Sisters Are For

Lucas's hands started moving towards the button of her jeans. With a simple flick of his wrist the button opened. He moved his hand towards the zip of her jeans.

"Lucaaaassssss …" Peyton hissed.

"Hmmm," Lucas said, as he nibbled on her neck gently and then moved his lips upwards towards her, and captured them with his own.

A low moan escaped her lips as Lucas's hand moved inside her jeans, moving dangerously close to the top of her panties. Peyton bit down on his lip

"Damn it, Peyton," Lucas said. "You sure as hell know how to entice a guy."

Peyton tenderly sucked on the area of his lip that she had just bit down on causing Lucas to moan involuntarily.

Lucas felt her tongue entering his mouth. He gently stroked her lips with his tongue before stroking her tongue with his, causing her to moan.

Suddenly he heard a loud ringing. He chose to ignore it. After a minute it stopped. But then he heard a loud voice scream in his ear.

"Lucaaaaaaassssssssssss, get the hell up," the voice screeched. Then I felt someone slap me, and Peyton disappeared.

"Lucas, get up," Rachel screamed. "I've been calling you for the past ten minutes and you're sleeping. Get up."

Lucas bolted right up.

"Oh god, Rach," Lucas said

"What do you mean oh god Rach," Rachel said, in an exasperated tone. "I've been calling you for the past hour and then I've been standing outside for the past ten minutes calling you again and again but you wouldn't pick up, and I came up and have been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes and now you say Oh God Rach."

"If you didn't notice I was sleeping and having a very good dream," Lucas said, in an irritated tone. "And now because of you," he said, pointing at her, "it's over and I have to take an extremely cold shower."

"Ewww Lucas," Rachel said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Were you having another dream about Peyton?" she asked.

"No," Lucas said, sarcastically. "I was dreaming about you."

"That's not funny, Lucas," Rachel said, as she gently smacked Lucas on his arm.

"Owwww," Lucas said, rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for?"

"Because I've been trying to wake you up for so long, and now you're making jokes," Rachel said, pointing at him. "Didn't Nathan wake you up?" she asked.

"Wake me up, for what?" Lucas asked, looking at the clock on his wall. "I thought it was night time."

"Why the hell would I come to your house to wake you up at 8:30 in the night, Lucas?" Rachel asked.

"_Nathan didn't wake me up, today?" Lucas thought._

"Why didn't Nathan wake you up, today?" Rachel asked.

"Probably because he's still pissed at what he thinks I did to Peyton," Lucas mumbled, still drowsy from sleep.

"He didn't wake you up because he's still pissed at you for what you did with Peyton?" Rachel asked, in a confused manner.

"That's what I just said," Lucas asked, as he lay back down, "didn't I?"

"Ohh no you don't," Rachel said, as she snatched the comforter from atop of Lucas. "I came all the way up here to wake you up after almost spending an hour calling you, being worried like hell and now you're not going to sleep off on me. Get your ass out of this bed and into the bathroom," she commanded as she pointed towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, I so don't like bossy, Rachel," Lucas mumbled, as he got out from the bed. He was only clad in his boxers.

"Lucas, why don't you ever wear shorts over your boxers?" Rachel whined. "I don't want to see you in your boxers."

"You want me to take this off, as well?" Lucas asked, as he moved towards the bathroom, but not before removing his boxers

"This is too much," Rachel mumbled, as she turned around to face the other direction.

Lucas got in and closed the door half way.

"It's not as if you haven't seen me naked before," Lucas said, with a laugh as he stuck out his head from the door way. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you must've have seen me naked like five or six times."

"Doesn't mean I want to see you like that, right now," Rachel sneered, with her back turned towards Lucas.

Lucas laughed and closed the door all the way, and turned on the tap and got in, as the ice cold water hit his skin.

About a minute later, Rachel banged loudly on the door.

"What?" Lucas shouted.

"So you didn't tell me what happened in this dream of yours?" Rachel shouted back.

"Oh, nothing much," Lucas said. "Everything was almost the same except this time I was a lot closer to completing the deed then I was before. You sure as hell interrupted me at the wrong time," he said, thinking about his dream, and how Peyton had made him feel & how he was feeling right now because of it.

"Was it fun?" Rachel asked.

"So much. God, my dreams aren't helping much you know," Lucas mumbled. "Especially since I haven't had sex, since my last lay."

"It's only been three days, Luke," Rachel grumbled. "God!"

"Three days is a lot, Rach," Lucas said. "Especially considering who I am."

"Your ego gets bigger by the day," Rachel said, with a sneer,

Lucas closed the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body and opened the door and stepped right in front of Rachel.

"That it does," Lucas said, with a smile. "Now move, I have to change."

"So?" Rachel asked.

"Am I going to let you watch me change?" Lucas asked, as he walked towards his closet, with his back faced towards Rachel

"That's up to you," Rachel said, with a smirk

Lucas let his towel drop, letting Rachel get a view of his not so scrawny ass.

"You're unbelievable," Rachel exclaimed, as she covered her eyes with her hands. Not even trying to sneak a peak.

"That I am," Lucas said, with a laugh, as he went through his closet, picking out the clothes he was going to wear.

Lucas quickly put on the jeans and shirt he'd chosen for himself.

"Okay," Lucas said, as he was fully clothed. "You can open your eyes now. I'm done."

Rachel removed her hands from in front of her eyes and let out a breath.

"Thank god," Rachel mumbled.

"Let's go," Lucas said. "Or we'll be late."

"Let's," Rachel said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton let her fingers rake down his back, her nails dragging along the length of his back. As her nails came in contact with his skin he moaned loudly.

She nibbled softly on his ear lobe which caused him to moan even louder.

"You like that?" Peyton whispered in his ear, moving her lips lower, gently dragging her tongue across his neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point and then gently nibbling the skin.

"Oh, god," Lucas said, "Yes."

Lucas turned them around pinning Peyton down on the bed. He started raining kisses along the side of her neck, and then moved downwards kissing the valley between her breasts through her shirt. He moved lower down her body, moving her shirt upwards and placing kisses on her stomach, while dipping his tongue in her belly button and gently licking it.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down slowly, leaving Peyton clad only in her shirt and panties. He moved downwards softly placing kisses across her hip and licking the dip near her hip bone and then lightly sucking on it.

"Lucasssssssss …" Peyton moaned, loudly.

"What do you want me to do, Peyton?" Lucas asked, as he gazed in her eyes, affectionately. "Tell me."

"You know what I want," Peyton said, in a seductive tone.

Smiling Lucas hooked his fingers in the edge of her panties, and slowly dragged them down.

Peyton heard a loud ringing and she jolted straight up in bed, slightly panting.

"_What the hell was that?" Peyton thought._

Peyton moved her hand towards her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat with the back of her hand.

"Are you awake, Peyton?" Haley asked, as she and Brooke walked into Peyton's room.

"What time is it?" Peyton asked, without answering her question, still shaky because of the dream she'd just had.

"What's wrong, P?" Haley asked. "You look a little flushed."

"It's nothing," Peyton said, thinking about her dream & feeling her cheeks burn because of it.

"Why are you blushing at 8:30 in the morning, ?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not blushing," Peyton said, as she quickly got up from the bed, and rushed inside her bathroom.

"Your face says a different story," Haley yelled, from the other side of the door. "Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough."

Peyton leaned against the door frame & signed.

"_It's bad enough that Lucas acted like such an ass yesterday," Peyton thought. "To top it off, now all of a sudden, I'm having sexual dreams about him. Yuckkk," she thought, scrunching up her nose._

"_But he did look hot without a shirt," Peyton thought, remembering the way Lucas had looked, "and god his voice sounded so sexy when he said he liked when I bit his ear. And it felt so good when he ran his tongue across my hip," she mused, shuddering slightly remembering how she felt._

"_No, Peyton," Peyton scolded her self internally. "You've got to stop thinking about it. Your mind's just playing tricks on you. You just had the dream, because you've been thinking about yesterday too much. Forget about it. It was just a dream."_

Peyton opened the tap, and entered the stall, letting the cold water hit her warm skin

After about ten minutes Peyton stepped out of the shower and entered her room. She walked towards her closet and picked out a simple black knee length skirt and maroon tank top to go with it. She changed quickly and was ready in about ten minutes. She grabbed her book bag and car keys and cautiously opened her door, hoping that she wouldn't run into Brooke or Haley. But to her dismay they were standing outside her bed room door.

"So, Peyton, you were trying to sneak out without talking to us?" Haley asked, in an amused tone. "Weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Peyton said, stubbornly. "And that's what I intend on still doing," she said, as she tried to whisk past them.

"Not so fast, ," Brooke said, as she grabbed on to Peyton's arm and held her in her place.

"I really need to get to class, Brooke," Peyton said, trying to get out of Brooke's grip. "Otherwise, I'll be late for class."

"You forget, Peyton," Haley said, with a sly smile. "We go to the same college and we know that your first class doesn't start till ten. And it's only 9:10, right now."

"_Busted," Peyton thought. "Damn it, now I have to tell them why I was trying to sneak past them."_

"So are we going to dance around the situation for another ten minutes," Brooke said, as she winked at Haley, "or are you going to tell us already why you were trying to sneak past us," she said, and as a final note, "at 9 in the morning, I might add."

"It's nothing," Peyton said sheepishly, trying to avoid the discussion for as long as she could.

"_I really don't want to think about this," Peyton thought. "It'll just make me think about it more, and I really don't want to."_

"If you say so, but we've got a lot of time on our hands," Haley said, "don't' we Brooke?" she asked looking at Brooke. "We can stay as long as you want us to."

"We definitely do, besides I don't care much about college anyway," Brooke said, as she winked at Peyton.

"I-just-had-a-very-weirdly-intimate- dream-about-Lucas," Peyton said, in a one breath, "And now I'm going," she said, as she quickly tried to walk away from them, but to her dismay their grip on her arms just got tighter.

"What did you just say?" Haley asked surprise apparent in her voice.

"I said, I just had a very weirdly intimate dream about Lucas," Peyton said, saying each word separately. "Happy now?" she asked, as she glared at the two of them.

Brooke started laughing loudly.

"Brooke, this is not funny," Peyton said, through gritted teeth.

"It is funny, ," Brooke said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who would've though that you of all people," she said, while pointing at Peyton, "would have an intimate dream about anyone, let alone LUCAS SCOTT."

"Ewwww, Brooke," Peyton said, in a frustrated tone. "Please don't remind me."

"How was it?" Haley asked, with a perplexed expression.

"There was no how," Peyton said, in an exasperated tone. "It didn't get that far."

"_Thank god, for that," Peyton thought._

"So how far did it get?" Brooke asked, curiously.

Peyton glared at her.

"What?" Brooke asked, innocently. "You're the one," she said, pointing at Peyton, "that had an intimate dream about the guy, and I can't ever ask about it?"

"Grrrr," Peyton said, clearly frustrated with the situation. "I didn't ask for it to happen, it just did. And I'm not telling you guys anything," she said, stubbornly.

"Peyton, if you don't want to tell us about the dream," Haley said, looking at her, "it's okay."

"No," Brooke said, interrupting Haley, "it's not."

Haley glared at Brooke and then continued.

"But there must be some reason for you to have such a dream, right?"  
Haley asked Peyton. "I mean, yesterday you said that Lucas kissed you, did you feel anything when he did?" she asked.

"Ummmm," Peyton said, not wanting to accept the fact that she did feel a lot of things, that she shouldn't have.

"You did feel something," Brooke squealed. "That's so cool."

"What did you feel, Peyton?" Haley asked Peyton, ignoring what Brooke had just said.

"Like I was on fire or something," Peyton said, rememerbing how she'd felt. "And when I told you yesterday that he'd licked my collar bone, I left out the part that he'd sucked on my neck too."

"You're bad," Brooke said. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Because it was embarrassing," Peyton said, as she held up her hands in dismay. "And plus then you would've asked me why I didn't stop him, and I don't know why I didn't."

"It's okay, P." Haley said. "We don't mind. Don't worry about it," she said, as she comforted Peyton, by rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Lile hell we do," Brooke said, as she folded her arms across her chest, in frusturation.

"Brooke," Haley said, in horror. "There's a time for everything, and now's the time for you to sulk."

"Fine," Brooke said, as she moved her hands in the air, giving up. "I'll beat your ass later about it," she said, pointing towards Peyton. "Now back to the current situation. Do you have feelings for Lucas?" she asked.

"No," Peyton said, adamantly.

"Then why do you think you had the dream?" Haley asked.

"Probably because I was thinking about it yesterday when I went to sleep," Peyton said, as she tried to figure out why she'd had the dream. "And dreams sort of have a way of mirroring what you went through and the things on the back of your mind," she said. "That's all there's to it probably," she said. "You know how much I despise the guy, guys. You know it."

"Yes we do," Haley said, as Brooke nodded along, "but maybe you're still attracted to him despite you hating him."

"I can't deny the fact that I find the guy very attractive," Peyton said, causing Brooke to smile, "and yes, maybe I didn't move him away because I liked what he was doing," she said, "but that doesn't mean I like the guy, because I know how he is, believe me if he was any different from what he is right now, I might have actually thought about doing something about it," she explained.

"But?" Brooke asked, knowing that there was a "but" present in her explanation somewhere.

"But I know how he is," Peyton said, with a sour expression, "and so I can't do anything about it," she said. "I won't do anything about it."

"So what you're saying is that," Brooke started, "you are attracted to him, but you won't do anything about it, because of the way he is?" she asked.

"Yes," Peyton said.

"But, P," Haley asked, who had been standing quietly for some time contemplating the whole situation, "what if he changes?"

"I don't see that happening any time soon," Peyton said. "Now that we've had this discussion, can I please go now?" she asked.

"But .." Brooke and Haley started.

"No buts," Peyton interjected. "I'm not going to have this conversation again. And I don't like the guy, period. Now if you guys would let go off my arm, I could leave," she said, motioning with her hands for them to let go off her.

They let go off Peyton's arm, but before she could leave, Haley stopped her.

"What now, Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on Nathan?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't think that I was," Peyton said, folding her arms across her chest. "I would've expected something like that from Lucas, but for Nathan to act like such a nice guy and then doing what he did, I can't accept that," she said.

"But he was genuinely concerned about you, Peyton," Haley tried to explain. "I think you should at least try to talk to him. Give him a chance to explain himself."

"I don't need to give him a chance, Hales," Peyton said stubbornly. "Please, let it be," she said, as she walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Why are you defending Nathan, Haley?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Because he isn't what Peyton think he is," Haley explained. "I know that he isn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Brooke asked.

"I just am," Haley said, while looking at Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood outside the tutor center waiting for Peyton to show up. As if on cue, he saw a head of blonde curls in a distance, and then about a minute later, he saw Peyton walking towards him. As Nathan came into her view, a small frown grazed her features.

"You need to listen to me, Peyton," Nathan said, trying to explain him self to her.

"I really don't want to hear anything, Nathan," Peyton said, as she tried to move away from him.

"Peyton," Nathan began, "you haven't even heard my side of the story yet," he said, in distress.

"Oh, so now you have a side," Peyton said, with venom in her voice. "There are no sides, Nathan. You used me," she said, pointing towards Nathan, "so that your brother could have a one night stand."

"I would never do that, Peyton," Nathan said, hurt apparent in his voice. "You know me better then that."

"I really thought I did know you Nathan," Peyton said, as she folded her arms across her chest, "turns out I was wrong," she said, as she walked past him and in to the tutor center.

"_What can I do to make her understand that I didn't have anything to do with Lucas's plan," Nathan thought wrly._

Nathan looked in front of him, and saw Lucas staring at him. Nathan glared at him, causing Lucas to laugh. Nathan started walking, and went past Lucas without saying a word to him.

"_I'll talk to Haley, and tell her to try to make Peyton understand," Nathan thought._

Nathan started making his way towards the court yard, hoping to find Haley there.

Haley was standing with Brooke. Nathan walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Haley?" Nathan asked, as he looked at her. "It's important."

"Sure, Nathan," Haley said, with a smile, and walked with Nathan to one side of the yard.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, with concern in her voice. "You seem tense."

"Haley, you have to try and make Peyton understand," Nathan said, "I didn't have anything to do with whatever the hell Lucas did to her."

"I tried talking to her about it, Nathan," Haley said. "She isn't listening to me."

"I knew that Lucas was trying to hook up with, Haley," Nathan explained, "but I didn't go to her because of that," he said. "Peyton's my friend, and I would never betray her like that."

"You really care about her," Haley asked, as she eyed Nathan, "don't you?"

"You know I do," Nathan said, with a worried expression. "So please try and make her understand that I had nothing to do with it."

"I can't make any promises, Nathan," Haley said, causing Nathan to frown even more, "but I'll try."

"Thank you, Haley," Nathan said. "I owe you one."

"Hell, yah," Haley said, as she started laughing lightly.

Nathan nodded in her direction, and then laughed a little himself.

"You should laugh more, Nathan," Haley said, with a smile. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Nathan said, with a smile.

And then he left, leaving Haley behind with her thoughts of talking to Peyton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley made her way towards the tutor center in hopes of talking to Peyton. She entered the room and glanced around to see Peyton sitting on one the tables on the far left corner of the room. She walked up towards the table, pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

"What's up, Hales?" Peyton asked, with a smile, as soon as she saw Haley sit down next to her.

"I need to talk to you about something," Haley said, with a slight frown.

"Sure," Peyton said, concern filling her voice, as she saw the frown on Haley's face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Haley said, with a short laugh, "it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Peyton asked, a little more calmly, as she saw Haley laugh.

"Nathan came to talk to me," Haley said.

"Haley," Peyton said, as soon as she heard Nathan's name, "I told you already. I don't want to talk about Nathan."

"Will you just listen to me," Haley said, getting a little agitated by Peyton's behaviour.

"Geez, calm down, Hales," Peyton said, as she put her hand on top of Haley's. "Fine, what did he say?" she asked.

"I will calm down," Haley said, in an exasperated tone, "if you cut the guy some slack, Peyton," she said.

Peyton raised her eyebrow at Haley.

"He really cares about you, and values your friendship, even though you've both spent like three days together," Haley said, with a laugh, "but still you mean something to him."

"But …" Peyton started.

"Let me finish, Peyton." Haley said, as she held up her hand in the air,"

Peyton rolled her eyes and motioned with her hands for Haley to continue.

"Now I know you think he had something to do with whatever Lucas did to you but he didn't. He knew that Lucas might try to hook up with you, but he didn't come to you so he could help Lucas. He cares about you Peyton, and he said he wouldn't betray you that way," Haley explained, but as she saw that Peyton was about to say something, she shushed her again, "you mean something to him," she said, pointing at Peyton, "and you'd be a big fool if you ruin a friendship with someone like Nathan just cause you think he was a part of Lucas's plan, cause he wasn't, and I believe him," she said, pointing at herself, "and you should too,"

"You really think he had nothing to do with it?" Peyton asked, as she put her hands on the table, and folded and unfolded her fingers. A nervous habit of hers.

"Yes," Haley said, calmly. "I really do."

Haley brought up her hand to put it on Peyton's fingers so she would stop moving them, causing Peyton to look at her.

"You need to go and talk to him, and apologize for how you've behaved," Haley said, with a smile. "The guy's worried that you won't ever talk to him," she said, with a laugh.

"You really think so?" Peyton asked, with a small smile.

"Don't make me smack you, P," Haley said, as she laughed.

"Fine, I'll go," Peyton said, with a smile. "It's just that I was really pissed off at Lucas & I guess I just jumped assumed something that wasn't true," she explained. "Thank you for making me understand," she said, with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me, Peyton," Haley said, with a smile. "Just be glad that you have a friend like Nathan, who cared enough to come to me to ask for help."

"I should go," Peyton said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" she asked.

"Last I saw him, he was headed for the gym," Haley said, with a laugh. "Now go, find him," she said, motioning towards the door for Peyton to go.

"Thanks, Hales," Peyton said, with another smile.

"That's' what sisters are for," Haley said, with a laugh, before squeezing Peyton's hand once again, before she left to find Nathan.

A/N- So guys heres the end of Chapter 13 ... I loved writing both the dream sequences ... And it was great fun ... I hope it isint a little too much ... but I just wanted to show the reprecussions of Lucas's actions on Peyton ... And yes Peyton would want to have something with Lucas if Lucas was a better guy ... That is the only fault with him .. The type of person he is ... So you Naley lovers ... I hope you like the interaction between Haley and Nathan ... I kinda liked the way that Haley helped out Nathan .. and I enjoyed writing it ... If you liked it then be sure to drop a review ... Till then take care ... Ciao .. Love Natasha ...


	14. A Friendship Renewed

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys ... I really appreciate them ... Thanks so much ... And as always if you like this chapter … Then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Its quite sad, but I still don't own OTH in any possible way. The characters belong to Mark. And he does a damn good job with 'em.

**Chapter 14 - A Friendship Renewed**

Nathan dribbled the ball. Up and down, up and down, up and down. He threwthe ball towards the hoop. It missed. He tried again, and again he missed. In frustration he threw the ball on the wall.

"Damn it!" Nathan exclaimed, in frustration.

"Nate," Peyton tentatively called.

Nathan turned around to see Peyton standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, nodding his head towards Peyton.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Peyton said, a little taken aback by the tone of his voice.

"Talk about what?" Nathan asked, a little rudely, inwardly hating himself for being rude to her. "Didn't you say that you never wanted to talk to me again?"

"I was wrong," Peyton said, softly, as she nervously wringed her hands together.

"What?" Nathan asked surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan," Peyton said, as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Haley came to talk to me," Peyton began, "she told me what you'd told her and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for acting the way I did," she explained. "It's just that I had been really upset about what Lucas had done, and I guess I took out my frusturations on the wrong guy."

"You guess?" Nathan asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"Fine," Peyton said, flailing her hands in the air. "I did take it out on the wrong guy, that's why I'm here," she said. "It really hurt me, when I thought that you were a part of Lucas's plan, because I thought you & I had become really good friends."

"We are friends, Peyton," Nathan said, softly, as he walked towards Peyton.

"And I'm glad to have a friend like you Nate," Peyton said, pointing towards him. "I'm really sorry for ever doubting that," she said, as she moved forward to hug him.

For a moment Nathan didn't know what to do, but then he relaxed in her embrace and hugged her back.

"Just don't let it happen again," Nathan said.

"I won't. I promise," Peyton said, as she released Nathan from the hug while taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm," Peyton said, with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Why don't you go ahead with what you were going to do," Nathan began, motioning towards Peyton, "and I'll join you in a half an hour."

"That's cool," Peyton said, with a smile. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Count on it, Sawyer," Nathan said, as he laughed.

Peyton laughed and then flashed Nathan a small smile and started walking towards the exit.

--

Lucas walked towards the gym. As he came closer, he saw Peyton walking inside.

"_I wonder what she's doing in the gym," Lucas thought, as he continued to make his way towards the gym._

Lucas opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Peyton talking to Nathan.

"We are friends, Peyton," Nathan was saying to Peyton.

"And I'm glad that I have a friend like you, Nate. And I'm sorry for ever doubting you,"' Peyton was saying and then she moved towards Nathan and hugged him.

"_What the hell is she doing?" Lucas thought, as his fingers involuntarily clenched into fists._

Nathan seemed a little uneasy at first but then relaxed into her hug and said "Just don't let it happen again."

Lucas walked out of the gym slowly without banging the door or making much sound, he didn't want his presence to be known. He started walking.

"_What the hell were those two doing?" Lucas thought._

"_Maybe they like each other," a voice in his head said._

Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"_What the hell am I thinking, if they like each other then I should just back off cause that's the right thing to do," Lucas thought._

"_But then why am I feeling bad if Peyton hugged Nathan? Why do I not like the fact that those two are getting close? Why do I keep picturing myself with her instead of Nathan? Why do I want to be the one who's close to her?" Lucas thought._

"_I don't know what's going on, and I have no idea what to do," Lucas thought and then continued walking in the direction he was headed in, hoping to find Rachel._

--

Nathan showered quickly and then headed outside to find Haley. Nathan walked for ten minutes before he spotted her walking towards one of her classes. He quickly jogged up to her.

"Haley," Nathan called.

Haley saw him and a smile grazed her features.

"Hey Nathan," Haley said. "What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to Peyton on my behalf," Nathan said.

"Does that mean everything's fine between the two of you, now?" Haley asked, hopefully.

"Yah," Nathan said, with a smile. "Everything's great now. Thank you so much," he said, as he moved forward to hug her.

Haley was taken aback at first but then relaxed in Nathan's embrace. After Nathan let go, she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad everything's fine," Haley said, with a smile. "You really do care about her?" she asked.

"You know I do," Nathan said, with a smile. "There's just something about her," he said, with a wistful smile on his face, "I can't quite put my finger on it. But she's just a great person, and I wouldn't want to lose her," he said, adding the last sentence with a laugh "even though I just found her,"

"Sometimes the people you just find seem to hold a vast importance in your life," Haley asked, looking Nathan in the eye, "don't they?"

"Yah," Nathan said, as he smiled at Haley. "They do."

Nathan didn't know why, but at that moment he felt something. Like a jolt in his heart. He quickly brushed it off.

"Thank you once again, Haley," Nathan said, with a smile. "It really means a lot to me that you did that for me."

"Stop thanking me Nathan," Haley said, with a smile. "I helped you cause I thought you deserved it. I'd do it again, in an instant."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"I have to go, now," Haley said, motioning towards the door. "I have a class."

"Haley," Nathan called, before she got out of ear shot.

"Yah?" Haley asked, as she turned around to face him.

"Don't be a stranger," Nathan said, with a wink. "Okay?"

"I won't," Haley said, with a smile. "I promise."

Nathan felt goose bumps, across his flesh when Haley smiled. Ignoring them he started walking towards the tutor centre.

--

Peyton was walking towards the tutor centre when a hand caught her arm and pulled her towards the eraser room. Before she could say anything a hand covered her mouth. She looked up, and was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Don't say anything," Lucas said, as moved his hand away from her mouth.

"This is starting to get really old, real quick," Peyton said, in an agitated manner. "Let go off me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Nathan," Lucas said.

"What?" Peyton asked, slightly taken aback by his answer.

"Don't act dumb, Peyton," Lucas said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's going on."

"You're something else," Peyton said, clearly pissed off. "How dare you insinuate that there's something going on between me and your brother," she said, her voice slightly quivering. "I know it's difficult for you to understand that people can be just friends, but that's what we are"

"Spare me the dramatic words," Lucas said, "will yah," he said. "You've known each other for three days, how can you possibly be friends?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Peyton said, angrily. "Now let go off me," she said, as she pushed Lucas away from her self. Before Peyton could walk out Lucas grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and pushed her towards him.

"Let go off me, Lucas," Peyton yelled, as she tried to squirm free from his grip. "You can't treat people like this, as if they were your private property. You have no right to do this."

Lucas didn't say anything. He just pushed Peyton against the wall and pinned her against it. Peyton tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Peyton asked, in an agitated manner.

"I want you," Lucas said, matter-of-factly.

"You can't have me," Peyton stated. "At least not willingly."

"I will have you one day, Peyton," Lucas whispered in her ear, "all of you," he said. "You will come to yourself."

"I won't Lucas," Peyton said, her voice confident. "I never will."

Lucas kissed her then. His mouth slanting over Peyton's. This time he wasn't as gentle as he had been before. He moved his tongue forward and pried Peyton lips open with it, letting his tongue slide inside, tasting her.

He let his hands move upwards in her hair, letting them move freely through them. He gently massaged the back of her neck with his hands which caused Peyton to ease down a bit. Involuntarily her hands moved towards his hair, pulling them gently.

Lucas took that as a positive sign and removed his lips from Peyton's and dragged them lower, towards her neck. He dropped little kisses on her neck and gently began sucking on her pulse point; as one of his hands moved away from her hair and gently cupped her breasts through her shirt causing her to moan loudly.

"Peyton," someone called, while shaking Peyton lightly. "Peyton."

Peyton stirred and sat up straight. Peyton saw Ms. James standing by her side.

"You dozed off a bit, Peyton," Ms. James said.

"I did?" Peyton asked. Peyton looked around to see her self seated at one of the tables in the tutor centre.

"Are you all right?" Ms. James asked. "You look a little flushed," she said, gently touching Peyton's cheeks.

"Do I?" Peyton asked, as she touched her cheek. "I must be coming down with something, then," she said, as she rubbed the sweat from her head with the back of her palm.

"I think you should check with the university nurse, just in case," Ms. James said, kindly.

"I'll do that, Ms. James," Peyton said, sweetly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Peyton," Ms. James said, as she smiled at Peyton and then went back to her desk.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" Peyton thought._

"_If I was having these dreams at home, that's still okay," she thought, irritated with her self. "But now I just dose off while sitting in the tutor centre, and I dream about Lucas kissing me, god what is wrong with me?" she thought, as she held onto her head with her hands._

"_And what was that bit about him wanting to know if there was something going on between me and Nathan, where'd that come from?" she thought._

As if the God's hadn't already played enough tricks on her mind already, Peyton saw Nathan walking towards her.

"Oh, god," Peyton groaned slightly, as she hid her face behind a book.

"Hey, Peyton," Nathan said, as he sat down on the chair across from her.

"Hmm," Peyton mumbled under her breath.

"Why are you hiding behind a book?" Nathan asked trying to see Peyton's face by peaking through one side.

"No," Peyton said, meekly. "I'm not hiding."

"So what are you doing?" Nathan asked, putting his finger on the top of Peyton's book and pushing it downwards, away from her face.

"I was trying to study," Peyton said, with a smile, before she shut her book "but now that you are here I don't feel like studying."

"That's a first," Nathan commented, causing Peyton to roll her eyes. "So what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"_You don't want to know," Peyton thought, thinking about her dream._

"Hmmm," Peyton said, as she contemplated on what to do. "How about we go for a ride?" she asked.

"You want to go for a ride," Nathan asked, pointing at Peyton, "instead of studying?"

"Yah," Peyton said, as she got up. "Let's go. I need fresh air," she said, pulling Nathan along with her.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," Nathan said, with a smile. "Let's go, before you have a chance of changing your mind," he said, as he put his arm around Peyton's shoulder before walking out of the tutor center, their laughter ringing around the halls.

--

"Why's your mood so off today, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"My mood's not off," Lucas said, grumpily.

"You're such a bad liar," Rachel said, while chuckling lightly. "Tell me what's wrong," Rachel said.

"Nothing, Rachel," Lucas said.

"Don't lie, Luke," Rachel said. "Please tell me what's wrong?" she asked, once again.

"I don't know myself, Rach," Lucas said, with a queer expression. "I've just been feeling weird lately."

"Weird how?" Rachel asked, worry enveloping her momentarily.

"It's just that when I saw Nathan today with Peyton," Lucas said, "I just felt off."

"Off how?" Rachel asked her interest suddenly peaking a thousand fold.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "I just felt …," he said, but didn't know what exactly to say so he just went quite.

"Jealous?" Rachel said, with a wide smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lucas said, pointing at Rachel's cherisher cat smile, frustratingly.

"You do realize this is the first time you've felt jealous cause of someone," Rachel asked, "right?"

"I know," Lucas said, with a frown. "It's kind of unsettling."

"Do you have feelings for Peyton?" Rachel asked, out of the blue.

"No," Lucas said, although he wasn't sure himself, but he still did say that. "Of course not."

"Maybe it's because you're trying to pursue her," Rachel said, pointing towards Lucas, "and she's saying no to you, which is making you feel like this."

"You think?" Lucas asked.

"A person always wants what they can't have," Rachel said, while shrugging her shoulders.

"I can have her," Lucas said.

"That's your damn ego talking, Lucas," Rachel said, swatting the back of Lucas's head. "It's not necessary that you always let that ego of yours rule out what you really feel," she said, rolling her eyes at him, "you know."

"Who says that I do?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"You know that you do," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me today?" Lucas asked.

"I'm always nice to you," Rachel said, whacking Lucas on his arm.

"Is that you being nice," Lucas asked, pointing at his arm, "when you're hitting me on my arm or my head for that matter?"

"That's cause you said I wasn't nice to you," Rachel explained. "I'm nice to you all the time. It's just that usually I'm encouraging you about your sex escapades and now I'm being a little different."

"I don't have that many sex escapades," Lucas said.

"Please," Rachel said, waving her hand in front of his face, "you know that you do. One girl won't change that."

"You never know," Lucas said, while eyeing her.

"Please," Rachel said, with a scoff. "Don't kid yourself."

"Right," Lucas said, with a roll of his eyes. "Forget this. Want to go for lunch?" he asked.

"Let's go," Rachel said.

--

"So," Nathan said, as he glanced at Peyton, "having fun yet?" he asked.

"Yah," Peyton said, as she smiled at Nathan.

They'd been driving around for the past ten minutes. Just taking in the sights around them.

"So what do you want to do now?" Peyton asked, while looking at Nathan.

"Whatever you want," Nathan replied.

"You wanna go for lunch?" Peyton asked.

"Sure," Nathan said. "Where to?" he asked.

"Let's go to your mom's café," Peyton said. "I feel really bad for bolting yesterday."

"What if Lucas's there?" Nathan asked.

"It'll be fine," Peyton said, after a moment of thought. "Let's go."

"You sure?" Nathan asked, looking at Peyton quizzically.

"Don't be so worried, Nate," Peyton said, as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Nathan looked at Peyton for a minute contemplating what to do.

"C'mon, let's go," Peyton said, as she motioned at the road. "I'm really hungry," she said, with a pout.

Nathan turned the car in the direction of the café.

In about five minutes they reached their destination.

"Wait," Nathan said, before Peyton got out of the car.

"What for?" Peyton asked.

Nathan got out of the car and headed to Peyton's side of the door and opened the door for her.

"For this," Nathan said, as he moved his hand forward for Peyton to take it.

Peyton placed her hand in his hand and got out of the car. Nathan placed a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Thank you very much," Peyton said, with a laugh, "kind sir."

"You're welcome," Nathan said, as he too laughed, "my fair lady."

"You're such a goof ball," Peyton said.

"That I am," Nathan said, with a wink.

Nathan put an arm around Peyton's shoulder and she placed her arm around his waist.

"We've become quite a pair in a really short time," Nathan asked, with a smile, "haven't we?"

"We certainly have," Peyton said, with a smile. "I love having you as a friend. You're fun," she said, as she poked him lightly in the stomach.

"That I definitely am," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"You're such a duffus," Peyton said, as she gently pushed him to one side.

"That I am, as well," Nathan said, as he put his arm around her shoulder again.

Nathan opened the door for Peyton and she walked in as he followed her.

They went to the corner table and sat down.

Karen walked up to them.

"Hey, Karen," Peyton said, politely. "It's nice to see you again."

"That's very sweet of you, Peyton. It's good to see you as well," Karen said with a smile. "What would you guys like to have, today?" she asked.

"I'll have what I usually do, Mom," Nathan said. "What will you have, Peyton?" he asked her.

"Chicken sandwich, some fries and a coke for me," Peyton said.

"Fine," Karen said. "I'll be back with your food in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, Karen," Peyton said, with a smile, as Karen smiled back.

Karen walked behind the counter, as Nathan turned to look at Peyton and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"You," Nathan replied.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Just like that," Nathan said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell me," Peyton said.

"You look beautiful when you smile," Nathan stated.

Never one for taking a compliment properly, Peyton blushed.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, Peyton," Nathan said, sweetly. "You really do look beautiful. Your eyes light up."

"_Kinda like Haley's but hers seem to sparkle, too," Nathan thought._

"Stop being so sweet to me, Nathan," Peyton said, as she continued to blush. "You're making me feel self-conscious."

"I didn't mean to," Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Peyton said, as she smiled slightly.

Just then the door bell chimed indicating that someone had walked in. Nathan turned around to see Lucas and Rachel walk in.

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Nathan asked concern evident in his voice, as he brought his hand over Peyton's giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine," Peyton said, as she gave his hand a squeeze, too. "Don't worry about me."

--

Lucas parked his car in the parking lot. Lucas and Rachel got out. They started walking towards the café. Rachel opened the door and they walked inside. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan and Peyton sitting at one of the tables. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"_God, can't those two stay away from each other for even an hour?" Lucas thought wryly._

"C'mon, Luke," Rachel said pulling on Lucas's arm and taking him with her to sit at one of the tables.

"Don't let it bother you, Luke," Rachel said, trying to reassure Lucas.

"It's not bothering me," Lucas mumbled.

"You need to stop lying to me, Lucas," Rachel said. "And why don't you unclench your fists while you're at it," she said, motioning towards his clenched fists.

Lucas unclenched his fists and stuck his tongue out at Rachel.

"That's really mature," Rachel said, with smirk.

"I can't help it," Lucas said, with a smile. "You have a tendency of making me act like this."

"Finally, a smile," Rachel said, pointing at his face. "I was wondering when I would get to see one."

Lucas smiled again and turned his head to the side. His eyes automatically landed on Peyton. She was sitting with Nathan and laughing about something. Lucas's heart clenched inside his chest a bit.

"_She looks so beautiful when she smiles. I love the way her eyes light up. The way her eyebrows arch upwards. She's so beautiful," Lucas thought._

"Rach, I'll be right back," Lucas said and got up and headed outside.

Lucas went and stood alongside the railing, looking at the view.

"_What is wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my head?" Lucas thought. _

Lucas hit his fist on the railing, in aggravation. But if he had felt any pain then it didn't register in his mind.

Lucas heard the café door open, but he didn't look around to see who it was. He knew that stride very well.

"What are you doing outside, Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said, without turning around. "Weren't you mad at me?" he asked.

"I was," Nathan replied.

"You know that's the first time that you were angry at me because of someone else," Lucas said, as he turned around to look at Nathan.

"I know," Nathan said, not being able to look at Lucas in the eye.

"Is she that important to you, that you would fight with me," Lucas asked, in a menacing tone, "for her?"

"It's not about whom she is, Luke," Nathan said, finally looking up to meet Lucas's eye. "It's about what you do."

"I didn't do anything, Nate," Lucas said. "At least not anything that I haven't done before."

"It's not right, Luke," Nathan said.

"You've never minded before," Lucas said, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why now?" he said, in an accusing tone.

"Because she's my friend," Nathan said, "and I care about her."

"You barely know her," Lucas remarked with a scoff.

"That's not the point, Luke," Nathan said, causing Lucas to roll his eye. "The point is that she doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Lucas didn't respond.

"Why'd you come outside, Luke?" Nathan asked. "And why are you acting like this, you're not like this?" he asked, as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Go back inside, Nate," Lucas said, as he shrugged off Nathan's hand from his shoulder. "Your _**friend**_ must be waiting for you," he said coldly, putting a little too much emphasis on the word friend.

With that Lucas walked past Nathan and went back inside.

Lucas walked towards Rachel.

"Can we leave, Rach?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure, Luke," Rachel said. "Let's go."

They got up. As Nathan was about to come in completely, they walked past him. Lucas saw him look at him, but he just walked past him.

As they were headed for the car, Rachel held onto Lucas's arm and stopped him.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Rachel asked.

Lucas didn't say anything.

"What happened between you and Nate," Rachel asked, utterly confused, "that you had to leave?"

Lucas didn't answer. Rachel moved her hands towards Lucas's and gently grabbed his hand, causing Lucas to flinch because of the pain he felt.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, as she saw the swelling on my hand.

"I banged my hand against the railing," Lucas said, without meeting her eyes.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Nathan really cares about Peyton," Lucas said.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"Nathan fought with me because of her. Nathan and I have never had a fight before, and he argued with me because of her," Lucas said.

"Does that bother you, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it does," Lucas said, in an exasperated manner. "Is she so important to him that he would fight with me, he said, pointing at himself, "for her?" he asked, pointing towards the café, to where Peyton had been.

"She's his friend, Luke," Rachel said, softly.

"They barely know each other," Lucas said, with a scowl. "And I can't believe that he would fight with me because of her."

"If he does, then he does," Rachel said. "You can't do anything about it, so let it be."

"Is there any other reason that made you do this?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards Lucas's swollen hand.

"No," Lucas said, timidly.

"Luke," Rachel said putting her finger under Lucas's chin, so that his eyes could meet with hers.

"I can't stand to see her with him," Lucas said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, Rach," Lucas said. "I really don't know."

Rachel pulled Lucas towards herself for a hug. Lucas welcomed his friend's embrace and relaxed within the confines of her arms.

"Everything will be okay, Luke," Rachel said, trying to coax Lucas to calm down. "Nathan will come around, and you'll find out sooner or later why this thing between Nathan and Peyton is bothering you."

"If you say so," Lucas said, as he stepped away from her.

"C'mon," Rachel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Thanks, Rach," Lucas said, with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me," Rachel said, with a smile. "I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Lucas said, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you home, now," Rachel said, putting her arm around Lucas's waist.

They walked towards the car like that, got in, and headed home.

---

A/N:- Pretty long chapter ... If you guys like it ... Then be sure to drop a review ...


	15. The Pain Within

A/N- Thanks guys for the reviews ... I'm really glad that you guys like this story so much … As always … If you like this chapter … then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own OTH. I'd love to. Then Lucas n Peyton would be together for always n forever. To borrow a few words from Mark.

**Chapter 15 - The Pain Within**

"I can't believe that we share so much in common," Peyton exclaimed.

Nathan just laughed.

"I hate listening to rock music," Peyton said. "It bugs the hell out of me when Haley & Brooke play it so loudly all the time," she said, with a laugh.

Peyton moved her head to the side and she saw Lucas staring at her.

"_Why is he staring at me so intensely?" Peyton thought._

The mere thought of such a thing caused chills to run down Peyton's spine, and she had no idea why such a thing happened. She shook off the feeling and continued talking to Nathan.

"I totally agree," Nathan said, "It's so frustrating, isn't it?" he asked, with a laugh.

"Definitely," Peyton replied, laughing along with him.

They continued talking but stopped when they heard the door bell chime. Nathan looked in the direction of the door and saw Lucas walk out. He turned back towards me.

"Do you mind if I go talk to Luke for a second, Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"No. Not at all," Peyton said, with a smile. "Go right ahead," she said with a wave of her hand in the direction of the door.

"Thanks," Nathan said, with a smile. "I'll be right back," he said, as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

Peyton was looking outside the window and saw Lucas standing against the railing. She was about to move her gaze away from his form, when she saw him hit his hand against the railing. She winced for some reason.

"_What is he doing?" Peyton thought, suddenly feeling scared for him._

Nathan walked towards him, and stood at a safe distance. Peyton couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. But it seemed as if Nathan was talking to Lucas, and Lucas refused to turn around, and even when he did, he had such a distant look on his face. Cold. And when he did reply to Nathan, he must've said something that hurt Nathan, because he didn't respond and just stood there, staring at Lucas while Lucas walked back inside.

As soon as he entered the cafe, Peyton turned her gaze elsewhere. She looked back to see him and Rachel walk out of the cafe just as Nathan was about to enter, but there were no words spoken between the two.

Nathan made his way towards Peyton and sat down.

"Is everything okay, Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Nathan replied, as he rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"Hey," Peyton said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Nathan looked up.

"You ask me to tell you when there's something wrong with me," Peyton said, softly. "And now you're not telling me when there's something wrong with you.

He sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong, Nathan?" Peyton said, putting her hand on top of Nathan's and giving it a squeeze.

"Me and Lucas had a fight," Nathan said.

"About what?" Peyton asked, feeling uneasy thinking that maybe they had a fight because of her. For some reason it didn't feel right if Lucas hit his hand on the railing because of her.

Nathan hesistated.

"Talk to me, Nathan," Peyton said, urging him to continue.

"After we fought yesterday," Nathan started, motioning towards Peyton, "I went to Lucas and told him to stay away from you."

"You didn't have to do that, Nathan. You didn't have to fight with him because of me," Peyton said, feeling grateful that she had a friend like him, but also feeling extremely guilty in knowing the fact that the reason for their fight was her.

"I did need to do that, Peyton," Nathan said. "Lucas thinks he can use girls just for his pleasure and it isn't right," he explained. "And then on top of that he said to me that the only reason I was trying to make him understand is because there's something going on between me and you."

"What gave him that idea?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're just a friend, Peyton."

For some reason Peyton felt relieved hearing Nathan say that.

"He's your brother, Nathan," Peyton said, calmly. "And even if I'm your friend, that doesn't mean you have to fight with him because of me."

"He knows what he's doing is wrong, Peyton," Nathan said, "and we've had arguments about his behavior before," he explained. "But this is the first time that Lucas has acted this way."

"What way?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"I've told him a number of times that the way he treats people isint right," Nathan explained, "but he always laughed it off, and never said anything to me about me telling him that it was wrong," said. "This was the first time that he ever acted cold towards me," he said, sounding hurt.

"This is also the first time you've taken someone else's side, over his," Peyton pointed out.

"Whose friend are you, anyway?" Nathan asked, in a mocking manner. "His or mine?"

"I'm your friend, Nathan," Peyton said, with a smile, "you know that. But you're brothers," she said, pointing at him. "You shouldn't be fighting with each other over some girl."

"You're not some girl, Peyton," Nathan said, looking Peyton straight in the eye.

"I might not be some girl for you Nathan," Peyton said, pointing towards him, "but that doesn't mean you have to fight with your brother to prove it."

"Who could've imagined that you," Nathan said, pointing towards Peyton, "would take Lucas's side over mine," he mused.

Peyton didn't respond.

What Nathan had just said made her think.

"_Why was I taking Lucas's side over Nathan's, especially after the way Lucas had been treating me. Nathan's my friend and Lucas. God what is wrong with me?" Peyton thought._

"Peyton … Peyton …" Nathan said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Whaaat?" Peyton asked.

"You kinda zoned out for a bit, there," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said, feeling some what embarrassed. "You were saying?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said. "I was just saying who would've imagined that you would be taking Lucas's side over mine."

"Right," Peyton said.

"_Who would've?" Peyton thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas … Lucas …" Rachel yelled, looking down one road and then the next. "Where the hell are you?" she yelled.

"Ohhh the stars are shining for what we could've had …" Lucas voice rang through out the street, on Rachel's far right corner.

"Lucas," Rachel shouted, "How the hell did you end up there?" she asked, as she jogged up to where Lucas was standing.

"Rachel," Lucas said, with a wide grin, as he walked closer towards Rachel, trying to balance him self from toppling over.

He came towards Rachel and tried to hug her, instead because of his drunken stupor he fell on her, causing both of them to tumble backwards on the floor.

"Why did I have to listen to the idiot and take him to a bar," Rachel mumbled to herself, as she rubbed her sore ass.

Lucas started laughing loudly.

"How is this funny?" Rachel asked, sending Lucas a glare.

"I don't know," Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just feel like laughing," he said, his words slurring because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"That's it," Rachel said, as she rubbed her palms on her jeans in frustration. "I'm never taking you to a bar again."

"Rachel, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Lucas asked, as he pulled Rachel towards him self in a hug.

Rachel's head landed on Lucas's shoulder.

"Yes, Lucas," Rachel said, as she patted him on his back. "You've told me a million times that you love me. Now let me go. You're suffocating me," she squeaked as she moved him away from her body.

Lucas released her from the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them.

"I have?" Lucas asked. "I don't remember," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rachel tried to stand up but Lucas pulled on her hand before she could get up.

"Lucas," Rachel whined. "Let me get up."

"No," Lucas said, as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Let's stay."

"Fine," Rachel said, giving up. "What do you want to do here," she said, waving her arm around aimlessly. "You do realize we're in the middle of the road, right?' she asked, with a quirked brow.

Lucas looked around and laughed.

"Yah," Lucas said, "I know where we are. C'mon," he said, as he got up and pulled Rachel up with him. "Let's go."

Lucas dragged Rachel along with him.

"Where are we going, Lucas?" Rachel asked, getting tired of all the walking around she had to do.

"Just come," Lucas said, as he held onto Rachel's hand. "I have to show you something."

Lucas then let go off her hand and started running.

Rachel started walking after him.

"Lucas, wait up," Rachel yelled after him, as she lost sight of him.

Rachel saw him walking towards her he waved with his hand for her to come towards him.

"C'mon, Rachel," Lucas yelled, waving his hands in the air frantically.

Rachel walked to where he was. They were standing in the middle of a basketball court. A basket ball court that she recognized. They were standing at the Rivercourt.

"Why did you bring me here, Lucas?" Rachel asked, already knowing the fact that it had something to do with Nathan.

"When I was five," Lucas began, "Nathan brought me here," he re called smiling slightly because of the memory. "That was the first time that I felt a connection with him. I felt that there was something that connected the two of us as one," he explained.

"Lucas," Rachel said, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lucas closed his eyes.

"We've always been connected, Rachel," Lucas said. "And we've never had a fight because of anyone, but now he's fighting with me because of Peyton."

"Lucas, look at me," Rachel said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Lucas refused to open his eyes.

Rachel put her palms on his face, so he would look at her.

"Look at me," Rachel said, calmly.

He opened his eyes. They were shining.

"No one will ever come between you and Nathan," Rachel said, firmly, as she pulled him into a hug.

"But …" Lucas started.

"No buts," Rachel said, sternly. She let go off Lucas and put her hands on his shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"She's just his friend, Luke," Rachel said. "And you know that he's just acting this way because of the way you," she said, pointing towards him, "behave."

"You know that we've never had a fight before, Rachel," Lucas said, "and if he's willing to fight with me, I can't help but wonder that there's something else there."

"What's the real reason for you to be upset, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas retorted.

"You know what I mean, Lucas," Rachel said, knowingly. "Do you like Peyton?" she asked.

"Why would you say something like that?" Lucas asked, as he turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face.

Rachel placed her hand on Lucas's shoulder once again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Luke," Rachel said. "You know that you can like someone, right?" she asked.

"This is all very new to me, Rachel," Lucas said. "I don't know why I'm acting like this or why seeing the two of them together bothers the hell out of me," he said. "I ---" he hesitated, "maybe it's because of the fact that she said no, or maybe it's cause I like her, I just don't know," he said frustrated with him self.

"You're finally admitting that you like her?" Rachel asked, with a smile.

Lucas smile.

"I'm not admitting anything," Lucas said.

"Whatever you say," Rachel said, as she raised her hands in the air. "I'll talk to you when you're less drunk about this."

"I'm not drunk," Lucas said and then he fell towards Rachel slightly.

Rachel tried straightening him up, but she couldn't. He fell forward and she moved out of the way causing him to fall down on the grass surrounding the Rivercourt.

"_What the hell am I going to do with you now, Luke?" Rachel thought._

She took out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where to now?" Nathan asked, as he glanced towards Peyton.

"We've been out for a very long time," Peyton said, as she glanced at him.

"We have," Nathan said, with a smile. "You feel like going home?" he asked.

"Not really," Peyton said, with a smile. "I'm having too much fun roaming around aimlessly," she said, as they walked along the pathway.

Nathan's cell phone started ringing.

"Can you excuse me for a second," Nathan asked, as he gestured at his phone, "while I take this call?" he asked.

"Stop being so formal, Nate," Peyton said, with a smile, as she nudged him on his shoulder. "Take the call, you duffus," she said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Nathan said, with a smile, as he walked a little further so he could talk on the phone.

"Hello," Nathan said, as he answered his call.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"Hey, Rach," Nathan said, with a smile. "What's up?" he asked.

"Luke's out cold," Rachel said, as she glanced downwards at his sleeping form.

"You say that as if it's a new thing," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"Nate, he's out cold," Rachel explained. "I can't wake him up."

"Where are you two," Nathan asked.

"At the Rivercourt," Rachel replied.

"What are you doing there?" Nathan asked, curiously.

"You can ask all the questions you want to later, Nate," Rachel said, hurriedly. "Are you coming to get us or not?" she asked. "I couldn't even keep him standing, there's no way I can carry him to the car."

Nathan laughed.

"It's not funny, Nathan," Rachel whined, with a pout.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Rachel said, in relief.

"See yah," Nathan said, as he shut his phone.

He walked up to Peyton.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked.

"That was Rachel," Nathan said. "Luke's out cold."

"Is that unusual?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Not really," Nathan said, with a laugh. "But he's out cold and Rachel can't get him home, so I have to go and pick them up."

"Oh," Peyton said.

"I can drop you home," Nathan said, "if you'd let me?" he asked.

"That's okay," Peyton said, with a laugh. "I'll just tag along with you."

"You sure?" Nathan asked, with a raised brow.

"Yah, I'm sure," Peyton said, with a smile. "Stop worrying so much."

"We should go," Nathan said, while smiling at Peyton. "I told her I'd be there in ten minutes."

"Let's go, then," Peyton said, with a smile, as the two started walking towards the car.

As soon as they got in, Nathan revved up the engine.

"Thanks for helping me, Peyton," Nathan said, as he looked at her while driving. "I know that you don't like Lucas very much, but you're still helping me," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's not that I don't like him, Nate," Peyton began. "I just don't like the way he behaves sometimes," she said. "And besides I'm your friend," she said pointing towards Nathan, "I should be able to help you when you need me to."

"Thank you," Nathan said, as he took Peyton's hand in his giving it a squeeze.

Peyton nodded her head, with a smile.

In about ten minutes they reached the Rivercourt.

They got out of the car and walked towards Rachel, who was sitting next to a passed out Lucas.

As soon as she saw them, she got up from her place.

"Finally," Rachel huffed. "I've been waiting for the past twenty minutes."

"I said I'll be here in ten minutes," Nathan said, pointedly, "and I'm here in ten minutes."

"I see you've got company," Rachel said, with a wink. "That's great."

As Peyton stepped out of the shadows, Rachel's face fell.

"Peyton?" Rachel asked, surprised by her presence.

"Hey," Peyton said, politely. "It's good to meet you," she said, trying to ease the tension around them.

"Likewise," Rachel said, with a nod, as she glanced at Nathan.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked Nathan, and without hearing his answer, pulled him to the side by his arm.

"Geezz," Nathan said, as he pried his arm away from her grip, "what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You brought Peyton with you?" Rachel asked, in shock.

"So?" Nathan asked, not knowing where she was headed with this conversation.

"You're such an idiot," Rachel sneered. "Why the hell did you have to bring her with you?" she asked, her arms flying in the air out of sheer frustration.

"What's wrong with her coming with me?" Nathan asked.

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" she asked, in annoyance.

"Well, it seems that there's something going on here that I don't understand," Nathan said, with a chuckle, "so yes explain it to me."

"Nathan …" Rachel sighed.

"What?" Nathan asked, completely oblivious to what she was trying to say.

"Luke's drunk," Rachel stated.

"I can see that," Nathan said, as he motioned towards Lucas with his eyes.

"You both had a fight," Rachel said, "over Peyton," she explained. "And now you've brought _**Peyton **_with you."

It finally dawned on Nathan why Lucas was drunk.

"Is he drunk because of our fight?" Nathan asked.

Rachel smacked Nathan on his head.

"What'd yah hit me for?" Nathan asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not as if you didn't deserve it," Rachel said, folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, he's drunk because of your fight," she stated once again.

"_Also maybe because he's totally jealous of seeing you and Peyton together but that's a whole different issue," Rachel thought._

"Why'd you bring her with you, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Because she's my friend," Nathan pointed out. "And she wanted to help."

"You two really need to get over this whole "we're friends" issue," Rachel said, air-quoting the words we're friends. "Are you into her or something?" she asked.

"Why do people always assume that?" Nathan asked. "No, I'm not into her. She's just my friend."

"Lucas seems to think otherwise," Rachel said. "That's what he thinks made you fight with him."

"You know me, Rach," Nathan said. "Do you really think I'd fight with him just because I liked a girl?" he asked. "You know me better then that. Lucas knows me better then that."

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel asked.

"We can talk about this later, Rachel," Nathan said. "Lucas needs our help right now," he said, glancing towards Lucas, "and anyway I need to drop Peyton off afterwards," he said. "C'mon," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm as he walked towards where Peyton was standing awkwardly next to Lucas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan and Peyton got out of the car they walked towards where Rachel was sitting down next to Lucas's passed out form. As soon as she saw them, she got up.

"Finally," Rachel huffed. "I've been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes."

"_She really needs to calm down," Peyton thought._

"I said I'll be here in ten minutes," Nathan said. "And I'm here in ten minutes."

Rachel sighed and then her eyes traveled towards Peyton's form.

"I see you've got company," Rachel said, as she winked at Nathan. "That's great."

Peyton's face wasn't visible to Rachel, because of the lack of light. As she stepped out the shadows Rachel's face fell.

"Peyton?" Rachel asked, surprised by her presence.

"Hey," Peyton said, as politely as she could. "It's good to meet you," she said, trying to ease the tension.

"_What's her problem?" Peyton thought._

"Likewise," Rachel said, as she glanced towards Nathan.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked Nathan, and without listening to Nathan's answer she grabbed onto Nathan's arm and pulled him away from the spot. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, she started talking.

Peyton looked around nervously, not knowing what to do. She looked at Lucas lying on the floor. His one arm was gently nestled between his head and his other was lying across his side. Peyton bent downwards and sat beside him. She glanced at his hand and noticed that it was swollen. She thought back to this afternoon when he'd seen him bang his hand against the railing. On impulse, she took his hand in hers, and gently brushed her fingers across his knuckles, feeling the swollen skin under her touch. She gently moved her lips towards his knuckles and as her lips touched his knuckles his eyes fluttered open. Her heart seemed to stop within her chest, as his cerulean blue eyes focused on her.

"_How will I explain myself now?" Peyton thought._

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, quizzically, as he smiled slightly.

Peyton didn't know what to do.

"You're looking beautiful," Lucas mumbled, and then his eyelids closed again.

"_Did he just call me beautiful? God why did that make my heart beat so loudly. Did I just kiss his knuckles? God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Why did his swollen hand make me feel so bad? Why did I want to kiss his knuckles? Why did I make his pain go away? God, what the hell is wrong with me?" Peyton thought._

She quickly stood up, feeling really self-conscious because of what had just happened

Peyton saw Nathan and Rachel walk up to her. She looked around awkwardly.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Peyton said, quickly, trying to forget what she'd just done a minute ago.

"I'm sorry about before," Nathan said, glancing towards Rachel. "She just wanted to talk to me about something."

"We need to take Lucas home, Peyton," Nathan said, looking at Peyton. "We'll need your help."

"Sure," Peyton said, with a nod of her head. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"You two grab his legs while I hold his upper body. Then we'll take him to my car and then I'll take him home," Nathan explained. "Rachel, can you drop Peyton home?" he asked, while glancing at Rachel.

"Sure," Rachel said, with a smile. "I can drop her, if she doesn't mind, that is."

"Nah," Peyton said, with a wave of her hand. "I don't mind."

"_Sure why would I mind? I'd just be driving home with Lucas's best friend, who happens to be one of the most popular girls in college, who I've also seen coming out of the eraser room with Lucas a million times. No, I wouldn't mind at all," Peyton thought acrimoniously._

"Good," Nathan said, with a smile. "Shall we, then," he said, pointing towards Lucas.

Nathan walked over towards Lucas's head, while Rachel and Peyton grabbed onto his legs.

"On the count of three," Nathan said looking at them.

"Will you do it already?" Rachel mumbled.

They picked him up quiet easily, and started moving towards Nathan's car. They put him in the back seat and closed the door.

"Finally," Rachel said, rubbing her sweaty palms on the back of her jeans.

"I'll take him home," Nathan said. "Peyton, you're sure you don't mind going with Rachel?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Nate," Peyton said, with a smile, not wanting Nathan to worry any more then he already was.

"I won't eat your friend," Rachel said, with a laugh. "So don't worry."

"I'll take your word for that," Nathan said, as he clapped his hand on Rachel's shoulder. He pulled Peyton in for a one sided hug, and then walked towards his car.

Nathan started the car and waved at them one last time before he headed in the direction of his home.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Rachel said, with a smirk.

"Looks like it," Peyton said, awkwardly.

"_This should be interesting," Peyton thought, not realizing that the exact same thoughts were going around in Rachel's head._

They walked towards Rachel's car and got in, as she started the car.

---

A/N- So guys that's the end of Chapter 15 … Hope you guys like this chapter … And if you do then be sure to drop a review … Thanks for reading …


	16. Best Friends And Brothers

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys … I really appreciate them … As always if you like this chapter then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Another day, still I don't own OTH. Nor do I own Lucas and Peyton, or any of the characters used in this story.

**Chapter 16 - Best Friends and Brothers**

The wind blew Peyton's hair in every direction, as the car moved at a steady pace. Nothing but silence greeted her ears. She looked at her watch to see the time, it read 11:29. It had just been about two minutes since they'd gotten in Rachel's car, but it seemed ages ago.

Time seemed to stand still as they made there way to Peyton's house. She'd tried not to think back to what she had done a couple of minutes ago, but her mind kept taking her back there.

The tenderness that she saw in his eyes, she couldn't quite take it out of her mind. The honesty that was visible in his eyes. Maybe that's why he was considered a ladies man, the way with which his eyes so easily made you believe in whatever he says But people say 'When you're drunk, you tell the truth.' Granted he didn't say anything, but isn't your soul so easily depicted through your eyes. What you feel, what you think is visible if you just look into someone's eyes, and at that moment she saw honesty in his eyes.

The honesty with which he'd told her that she was beautiful. Just thinking about those words caused a slow heat to rise in her cheeks, telling her the simple fact that she was blushing. A voice broke her train of thoughts.

"What are you blushing about?" Rachel asked, glancing at Peyton.

"Nothing," Peyton said, quickly, moving her head to the side, not wanting Rachel to see her face.

"You're not a very good liar, you know," Rachel said, with a smirk. "Plus when you turned your head to the side," she said, pointing towards Peyton, "you proved that you were in fact blushing."

Peyton turned to look at Rachel, and she had a small smile on her face.

"_She doesn't seem as rude as I thought she would be," Peyton thought._

"You must be thinking I'm such a bitch, for saying something like that to you," Rachel said.

"No," Peyton said, with a laugh. "I was just thinking the exact opposite of that," she said, as she straightened the invisible lines on her jeans, absent mindedly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, glancing towards Peyton in surprise.

"Yah," Peyton said, with a smile.

"That's a first," Rachel said, with laugh.

"There are a lot of firsts that you see in your life," Peyton said, as she laughed as well.

The air around them seemed better now. The air around Peyton wasn't suffocating her any more as she had been when she'd gotten in first. It seemed as if the ice had broken between the two of them.

Although they had never talked before, and probably weren't ever going to again either, but still it felt good to know that people aren't always who you assume them to be.

"So what's going on between you & Lucas?" Peyton asked, casually.

"Someone seems interested," Rachel said, glancing at Peyton, with a smirk on her face.

"It's not like that," Peyton said, quickly.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked, glancing at Peyton, while trying to keep her focus on the road.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said. "I shouldn't have asked you that," she said, in hopes of not having to answer Rachel's question.

"You don't have to be sorry," Rachel said, glancing at Peyton. "There's nothing going on between me & Lucas. We're friends, kinda like you & Nathan," she said with a snicker.

"I have never locked myself up with Nathan in the eraser room," Peyton mumbled.

Rachel must have heard what she'd said, because she glanced at her.

"Someone seems jealous," Rachel said, with a chuckle.

"I'm not jealous," Peyton said, with a humorless laugh. "I have no reason to be jealous. Lucas means nothing to me," she stated, as confidently as she could.

"You know Peyton," Rachel said, eyeing her, "when you say something like, be sure of it."

"Why do you think I'm not sure?" Peyton asked.

"Because if you'd been sure then you wouldn't have kissed his hand," Rachel stated.

"What?" Peyton asked, trying to act like she didn't know what Rachel was talking about.

"You don't have to act as if you don't know what I'm talking about," Rachel said, glancing towards Peyton. "I might have been talking to Nathan, but that doesn't mean I didn't see you."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She felt like a little kid whose been caught with his hand inside a cookie jar, even though he'd been told to stay away from it.

"Well …" Rachel asked, lifting her shoulders in question.

"Well what?" Peyton asked, as she stiffened her shoulders.

"You feel it," Rachel said, "don't you?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Peyton asked, as she turned away from Rachel, looking the other way.

"That pull towards him," Rachel said, glancing towards Peyton for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. "The one that you can't understand. The one that makes your heart ache," she said. "That feeling of not knowing what to think, or feel, or do."

Rachel had entered Peyton's street and her house was just around the corner.

"Right here," Peyton said, pointing towards the curb near her house.

Rachel stopped the car in front of Peyton's driveway.

"This is me," Peyton said, pointing towards her house.

"It looks good from outside," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Thanks," Peyton said, with a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

Rachel nodded her head, with a smile.

Peyton started walking towards her house.

"Peyton," Rachel called, before she could get out of ear-shot.

Peyton turned around.

"Yah?" Peyton asked, with a quizzical expression.

"You didn't answer my question?" Rachel asked, tapping her foot on the pathway.

Peyton bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

Rachel smiled.

"Don't worry," Rachel said. "Your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone," she said with a smile. "I promise."

Peyton returned her smile and started walking towards her house. She heard Rachel's car start and then saw her take off towards the opposite direction.

Peyton opened the door and walked up the stairs towards her room. She opened the door and walked up to her bed and sat down. Moving her hand up to her forehead, she gently massaged her aching head.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Was Rachel right? I can't deny the fact that I'm attracted to Lucas, but that's just because he's good looking. I'm not attracted to the person he is. I don't like the person he is. More then that I actually despise the person he is,, but the fact that I'm feeling something for him is just too weird. All my life I've hated guys like him, but now I'm feeling this pull towards him. This growing attraction that I can't seem to deny. Damn him for trying to make me feel," Peyton groaned in frustration._

She let go off her bed and fell back on her bed.

She closed her eyes. Lucas's smiling face flashed before her eyes, making her open her eyes in surprise.

"_Now I'm seeing his face when I close my eyes. God!" Peyton thought._

"_I can't do anything about this. I just have to bury it. Lucas can't be a better person, no he won't ever try to be a better person. He enjoys being how he is, but how can Lucas be the way he is while Nathan is the complete opposite," Peyton thought._

Thinking about Nathan made Peyton smile.

"_Nathan is such a good friend to me, he cares about me so much. He was willing to fight with his brother because of me, and he actually warned him, because of me," Peyton thought._

Peyton tried to close her eyes again. This time an image of Lucas kissing her formed in her head. She sat up straight.

"Damn it," Peyton groaned, slamming her hands against the comforter in frustration.

Peyton got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"_Maybe a shower will take my mind off him. I've had a really long day, and a shower is just what I need," Peyton thought._

Peyton went inside and shut the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about ten minutes since we'd gotten in the car. Lucas was still out cold in the back seat. Every once in a while Nathan turned around to check up on him.

It had sort of become a habit of him. Checking up on him to see if he was okay or not. Taking him home with the help of Rachel whenever he passed out. Taking care of him. Getting him some coffee when he woke up in the middle of the night to help with his hangover. Just acting like the brother he was.

Lately it had been getting a little difficult. Seeing him passed out and that too because of himself was hurting him more then he'd expected.

Nathan had never thought that his friendship with Peyton would bother Lucas so much. Or Nathan telling Lucas to stay away from Peyton would cause such a reaction from him. Sure, he's always had problems controlling his alcohol levels, but it had never been because of Nathan. As he thought about his life, a voice interrupted him.

"Peyton," Lucas said.

Nathan turned around to look at Lucas in shock.

"Luke, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Hmmmm ..." Lucas said and then started dozing off again.

Nathan looked back at the road.

"_Was I hearing things or did Lucas just say Peyton's name in his sleep?" Nathan thought._

"_No. It can't be, or could it" he thought._

Nathan turned around to look at him once again, incase he'd say something again. But he was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Nathan, once again, faced the front.

In about another five minutes they reached there home. Nathan shut the car and got out. Moving to the back door, he opened it and gently put an arm around Lucas's shoulder and his other arm around his waist and started dragging him inside.

It was quite a task, but in about five minutes they had reached his room. Nathan laid him down on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt and tucked him under the covers. He was sleeping peacefully snuggled inside the covers.

Nathan's eyes fell on one of his hands, and to his surprise and displeasure, it was slightly swollen. He moved forward to take a closer look and it was indeed bruised.

"_When did this happen? If Lucas would have been in a fight with someone then Rachel would have definitely told me about it. And I saw him this morning. There was nothing wrong with his hand, then. It was absolutely fine" Nathan mused thought, worry clouding his senses._

Nathan thought about calling Rachel and asking her what had happened. He walked out of his room gently closing the door halfway behind him. He walked up to the foyer and took out his cell phone and dialed Rachel's number. The phone kept ringing but she didn't pick up. After ten beeps her answering machine came on.

"You've reached Rachel Gattina. It's sad that you didn't get to the wonder that I am. Trust me, its your loss," her voice rang through the ear-piece.

"Hey Rachel. It's me. Nathan. Listen I need to talk to you, so call me back as soon as you get this message. Okay? Bye," Nathan said and then disconnected the line.

Nathan shut the phone, and headed back to Lucas's room to check if he was still sleeping or not.

He peeked through the door and he was still out like a light. If he knew him as well as he thought he did, he'd be up in about an hour asking for some coffee.

Nathan thought about going and taking a shower before he made him a cup of coffee.

He walked into his room and entered the bathroom. Peeling off his clothes, he stepped under the sizzling hot water. He let the water soak me from head to toe.

"_What would make him drink so much tonight? And why is his hand bruised?" Nathan thought, as he let the hot water ease some of his tension away. _

About ten minutes later Nathan stepped out of the shower and into his room. It took me about twenty minutes to get ready. Once again he walked towards Lucas's room to check up on him.

He was still snuggled under the blankets. Nathan headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took out a mug and a tea spoon and poured some water in the kettle and started the oven, so that the water could boil.

Nathan felt his cell vibrate in his pockets. He took it out and the screen flashed 'Rach's house.' He opened the flap of the phone and put it next to his ear.

"Nathan …" Rachel's voice rang through the phone.

"Yah," Nathan said, as he answered the phone. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was in the shower," Rachel said. "I just saw your message. Is Lucas okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Nathan said. "He's sleeping. I was just making him some coffee."

"Well what did you expect him to do?" Rachel asked with laugh. "You better make his coffee before he wakes up or he'll scream like a wild banshee on the lose."

"Yah," Nathan said, with a laugh. "That's definitely true."

"So why did you call?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to ask you if Peyton got home okay," Nathan said.

"She's fine Nathan," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "I told you that I won't do anything to her, and I didn't," she said, with a laugh.

"Thank god for that," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked.

"Actually no," Nathan said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well ask me already Nathan," Rachel said, in a hurry. "You know I hate it when people beat around the bush."

"Did Lucas get into a fight today?" Nathan asked.

"Not that I know of," Rachel said, trying to remember if Lucas had gotten into a fight or not. "Why?" she asked.

"His right hand is swollen," Nathan answered. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Yah, I do," Rachel said. "But he told me not to talk about it."

"You can tell me, Rach," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I can't," Rachel said. "Lucas asked me not to tell anyone."

"I'm his brother, Rachel," Nathan said, in an incredulous tone.

"I know that Nate," Rachel said. "But I think it's better if you ask him yourself."

"You think he's going to tell me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure," Rachel said. "But he might."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Thanks Rachel."

"You're welcome," Rachel said, with a smile. "Call me when he wakes up, so I can at least rest in peace."

"Will do," Nathan said, with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye, Nate," Rachel said.

Nathan shut the phone just as the whistle for the kettle blew, indicating that the water had been boiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton stepped out of the shower; feeling better then she had been before. She walked towards her closet and took out her pajama bottoms and tank top to go with it. In about five minutes she was changed and seated in the chair next to her dresser. She looked at her self in the mirror and started towel drying her hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Peyton said.

She heard the click of the door and Brooke walked in.

"Hey," Brooke said, softly.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton said, as she turned around to look at her.

She walked towards Peyton and sat down on the bed.

"Where's Haley?" Peyton asked.

"She had some work to do and I didn't feel like working," Brooke said, as she moved her hands in the air. "So I thought I'd come bother you," she said, in her raspy voice, sending a dimpled smile Peyton's way.

"You'll never change," Peyton said, while laughing.

"Perfection doesn't need change," Brooke said, flipping her hair in the air, with a smile.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Brooke asked, after there laughs subsided.

"Nothing," Peyton said, with a smile.

"You can't fool me, ," Brooke said, pointing her finger at Peyton accusingly. "I know when you're actually laughing and when you're faking it. So tell me what's wrong."

"I really don't know what to say, Brooke," Peyton said.

"Whatever you need to say, Peyton," Brooke said, softly.

"You know what Lucas has been doing right?" Peyton asked.

"Trying to seduce you," Brooke said, with a smirk.

"Well today I spent the day with Nathan," Peyton began.

"Oh," Brooke said, while smiling. "A threesome, how interesting," she said, with a wink.

"Brookeeeee," Peyton said, trying to smack Brooke but she moved out of the way, while laughing.

"Sorry, no more threesome jokes," Brooke said, with a roll of her eyes. "Continue."

"Well," Peyton began, "Rachel and Lucas came to the cafe where Nathan had taken me. Every once in a while I could feel Lucas's eyes on me. I mean he was staring at me so intensely that it just made me feel ..."

"Feel what?" Brooke prodded.

"I just felt so unlike me," Peyton said, trying to explain herself to Brooke.

"Do you like him, ?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, seriously," Peyton said, aggravated by her questions. "You need to let me finish."

"Fine," Brooke said, moving her hands in the air. "I'll hoard you with questions later."

"Well, after a couple of minutes Lucas went outside and Nathan followed him. Before Nathan reached Lucas I saw Lucas bang his hand against the railing," Peyton explained.

"That must've hurt," Brooke said, as she winced thinking about it.

"It definitely must have. When he did that it just made me feel bad for him," Peyton said, ignoring the look Brooke had given her. "Anyway, Lucas must have acted really cold towards Nathan because he came back inside, him and Rachel just left and Nathan looked so defeated. He walked up to me and I asked him what was wrong."

"What did he say?" Brooke asked.

"He told me that Lucas has never acted this way towards him. And that they'd had arguments before, but Lucas has never been cold towards him. And he also told me that he warned Lucas to stay away from me," she said.

"Does that mean they actually fought because of you?" Brooke asked, pointing towards Peyton.

"Don't make me feel worse then I already do Brooke," Peyton said, with a groan. "Yah, they fought because of me. In a way it made me feel good that I had a friend like Nathan who was willing to do so much for me, but then again I felt so bad for Lucas, and I don't even know why," Peyton explained.

"Hmm …" Brooke said.

"The story isn't over yet," Peyton said.

"There's more?" Brooke asked, with a raised brow.

"Yup. Well then Nathan & I spent the afternoon together. Around 10:30 Nathan got a call from Rachel, telling him that Lucas was drunk and had passed out. She asked Nathan to come pick them up from the Rivercourt. Nathan had to go and he told me that he would drop me home but I said that I'd go with him," Peyton said.

"Why'd you do that?" Brooke asked, perplexed by Peyton's choice to go with Nathan.

"Cause Nathan fought with his brother for me," Peyton explained. "It's the least I could do for him in return."

"Even if that means helping Lucas?' Brooke asked.

"Yes," Peyton said. "Anyway we headed to the Rivercourt. Lucas was on the floor and Rachel was with him. When she saw Nathan, she told him that she was glad that he was with a girl but when she saw me her face fell. She pulled Nathan to the side and started talking to him. I was standing next to Lucas. For some unknown reason my eyes fell on his bruised hand. I bent down and moved my hand over his and kissed his swollen knuckles," she said, looking away from Brooke's gaze.

"You kissed him?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"Not him," Peyton quickly corrected. "His hand."

"It's all the same," Brooke said. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"I don't know," Peyton said, her hands moving in her hair, in frustration. "It was impulse. I just felt bad for him hitting the railing and I thought if I could just take his pain away for a while then it's worth it. Anyway, as soon as my lips touched his skin his eyes bolted open. I felt so horrible at that moment. But then he looked at me and told me I was beautiful," she said, slightly blushing.

"He said that?" Brooke asked.

"Yah," Peyton said, nodding her head. "And I know he must have said that to a million other girls, but at that moment I just felt that he was being honest. It was there in his eyes. The raw honesty," she said, curling up her hands to try to explain what she'd felt, "that I couldn't think that he didn't mean it. And it made me feel good to hear him say that."

"Peyton," Brooke exclaimed, squeezing her shoulder, "you're totally crushing on the guy."

"You're not helping," Peyton whined.

"You don't need any help Peyton," Brooke said. "It's quite obvious that you like the guy," she said, with a smile.

"I don't like him Brooke," Peyton said. "I just felt bad for what he had done. And cause of the fight he had with Nathan on account of me."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself Peyton," Brooke said, smiling widely.

"Anyway, Rachel dropped me home, because Nathan had to take Lucas. In the car something compelled me to ask her what was going on between Lucas and her," Peyton explained.

"Classic sign of liking someone," Brooke said happily.

Peyton glared at her.

"Stop glaring at me," Brooke said, with a pout. "You know it's true."

"Well, she told me that they were just friends, like me and Nathan. And then I mumbled to myself that friends don't lock each other up in eraser rooms, which she must've heard because she asked me if I was jealous. I told her that I have nothing to be jealous about. Then she told me that I should be sure of what I feel cause if I didn't feel anything then I wouldn't have kissed his hand," Peyton explained.

"She saw you?" Brooke asked.

"Apparently she did. Then she asked me if I felt that pull towards Lucas. The one that I can't understand," Peyton replied.

"Well, she sure knows how to read people," Brooke mumbled under her breath, which didn't go unheard by Peyton.

"Shut up, Brooke," Peyton said. "I was just unhinged when she asked me that. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully we reached our street and I didn't have to answer the question and then when I got out she asked me my answer, and I didn't say anything. She told me that my secret was safe with her and I didn't have to worry, and then she left."

"Rachel isn't the bitch I thought she was," Brooke mused.

"That's true," Peyton said.

"Are you accepting the fact that you like Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not accepting any such thing," Peyton said, stubbornly. "I don't like Lucas. I might be attracted to him," she said, but Brooke was about to say something, but Peyton held up her hand for her to stop, "but I don't like the person that he is, and there's no way that he can change."

"Peyton, you had a different opinion about Rachel, but now that you talked to her your opinion changed," Brooke explained to her. "Just because Lucas is known to be a player, doesn't mean he's going to be that player with you," she said, pointing towards Peyton. "Maybe you're the one person that can actually change him. The one person that he can actually connect to."

Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Have you ever thought about that?" Brooke asked.

"I haven't," Peyton said, "and nor am I going to," she said, stubbornly.

"But why not?" Brooke asked.

"Because people like Lucas don't change," Peyton stated.

"Don't be too sure of your self P. Sawyer," Brooke said, knowingly. "People have a tendency to surprise you."

"I don't know what to do Brooke," Peyton said, in frustration. "I don't know what I feel. I feel this pull towards him, but I can't do anything about it. Cause I can't fall for someone like Lucas," she said, trying to make Brooke understand. "Someone who's as crude as him," she said, as she put her head in her hands.

"Maybe he can change," Brooke said, hopefully.

"I don't know, Brooke," Peyton said, with a frown. "I really don't know."

"You'll just have to give it some time," Brooke said, trying to reassure Peyton. "In the meantime why don't you get some rest? It's kind of late."

Peyton walked up to the bed.

"Thanks Brooke for hearing me out," Peyton said, as she hugged her.

"Anytime," Brooke said, as she hugged her back. "Anytime."

Brooke got up and walked towards the door, and shut the light.

"Good night," Brooke said, before shutting the door.

"Night Brooke," Peyton said before resting her head on the pillow, pushing everything to the back of her mind and welcoming the sleep that she desperately needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was seated comfortably in one of the chairs, when he heard Lucas stir in the bed. He got up and sat next to him.

"My head," Lucas muttered, holding his aching head in his hand, as he sat up straighter, leaning back against the headboard.

"Here you go," Nathan said, as he handed Lucas the coffee and aspirin.

"Thanks," Lucas said, with a smile.

"You're welcome," Nathan said, as Lucas put the pill in his mouth.

He gulped down the aspirin with his coffee. An unusual silence surrounded the room. Only the sounds of light breathing could be heard. Nathan waited till he finished his coffee.

"What happened today, Lucas?" Nathan asked, as soon as Lucas put down his coffee mug.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

Nathan gestured towards his hand. He looked down at it.

"I got in a fight," Lucas said.

"Don't lie to me, Luke," Nathan said. "I talked to Rachel, she didn't tell me what happened, but she did tell me that you didn't get in any fight."

"What do you want me to say?" Lucas asked, his voice laced with aggravation.

"How about the truth?" Nathan retorted, his voice rising.

"My brother fought with me because of some girl," Lucas said, accusingly. "That truth enough for you."

"Luke," Nathan said, rubbing his temple with the nape of his fingers, "you know that the only reason I fought with you is because Peyton means something to me, and I don't like the way you're treating her. It doesn't mean I have feelings for her," he explained.

"I doubt that," Lucas said, with a scoff.

"You can doubt it as much as you want to, but it's the truth," Nathan said, calmly. "And anyway why do you care even if there is something going on between the two of us?" he asked.

'"I don't," Lucas said, hotly.

"_I doubt that," Nathan thought. _

For the first time Nathan realized that there was indeed a soft spot for Peyton in Lucas's heart.

"And even if there is something going on between the two of you, I couldn't care less," Lucas said, "But, what I do care about is our relationship. You're my brother & you better not fight with me again because of some girl. You're too important for me."

"I won't," Nathan said, as moved towards Lucas for a hug.

Lucas hugged him back. Nathan let go after a couple of seconds.

"Get some rest, okay," Nathan said, as he lightly ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Don't do that," Lucas said, grumpily.

"What?" Nathan asked, shrugging his shoulders. "You look better with messy hair," he said, with a laugh.

"No, I don't," Lucas said. "Now go. I want to sleep," he said, pointing towards the door.

"Geez," Nathan said dramatically. "What happened to the "you're too important to me" part you said a while ago?" he asked, air-quoting the words you're too important to me.

"Sleep's not going to come between us, besides I treasure my sleep more then you," Lucas said, sticking his tongue out at Nathan for a second.

"Baby," Nathan said with a laugh.

"Oldie," Lucas retorted, with a laugh of his own.

Nathan walked towards the door and was about to walk out.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas called.

"Yah?" Nathan said, turning around.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"For being my brother," Lucas said.

"Anytime," Nathan said, with a smile.

Nathan walked out of the door, as Lucas rested his head back against the pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

------

A/N:- So that's the end of chapter 16 ... Pretty long chapter ... Hope you guys liked it ... And if you did ... then be sure to drop a review ... until next time ... take care ... Love Natasha ...


	17. Feigning Innocence

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ... I appreciate them a lot … As always if you like the chapter then leave a review …

Disclaimer - Darn it ... I still down own OTH, or Lucas and Peyton. I'd love to. Cause if I did then Luke would be with Peyt for always and forever.

**Chapter 17 - Feigning Innocence**

Sunlight entered the room, as it cast its morning rays on everything that was present there. When you looked closer you see a blond haired boy sleeping comfortably nestled within the confines of his blanket. Suddenly the blanket was yanked off his head.

"Lucas," Nathan called. "Get up man."

"I'm up," Lucas said, as he sat up on the bed. "I'm up."

"That's new," Nathan said, with a chuckle. "You waking up the first time I call you."

"That's only because I wasn't sleeping as soundly as I usually do," Lucas said, as he stretched his hands above his head and yawned. "Don't get used to it."

"Right," Nathan said. "Are you coming with me or is Rachel picking you up?" he asked.

"Rachel's going to pick me up," Lucas replied.

"Okay," Nathan said, as he started walking towards the door. "I'll see you in college then."

Lucas stretched his hands above his head once again, and closed his eyes for a moment. Peyton's smiling face flashed before his eyes.

"_What the hell?" Lucas thought, as he opened his eyes in shock._

Lucas shook his head to rid himself of the image of her smiling face and headed towards the bathroom.

He stepped in the shower and closed the curtains. Opening the tap, he let the cold water hit his body. About ten minutes later he was done with his shower, so he got out and wrapped a towel around his frame. He stepped out of the stall and walked into his room.

"Why is it that whenever I come to your house, the first thing I see is you with a towel wrapped around you?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Why is it that you can't seem to resist coming to me when I'm half naked," Lucas retorted, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"Whatever," Rachel said, with a flick of her hair. "You're so full of yourself."

"As if you aren't," Lucas said, with a smirk.

"Not as much as you are," Rachel said.

"That's what you think," Lucas said.

"So how are you feeling," Rachel asked, "you know after you tried to drink yourself to death."

"Nathan and I are back to normal," Lucas said with a smile.

"That's good, Luke," Rachel said, with a smile. "And?" she asked.

"There are no and's," Lucas said. "That's all there is to it."

"Okay," Rachel said, in confusion. "Don't you remember that Peyton was there with Nathan yesterday?" she asked.

"She was?" Lucas asked, in surprise. "That's funny. I don't remember seeing her."

"Right," Rachel said, as she looked down, as Lucas started changing into his clothes.

Two minutes later he was ready. "I'm ready. Let's go," he said, as he turned around to look at her.

Rachel stood up and walked towards Lucas with a smile on her face. She wrapped her hands around Lucas's arm and dragged her outside the door, and down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, would you stop talking about this?" Peyton asked in an annoyed manner. "Why did I even tell you?" she asked, moving her arms in the air, cursing herself mentally for ever telling Brooke.

"Because I'm one of your best friends," Brooke said, chirpily.

"You're really irritating the crap out of me," Peyton exclaimed.

"I know," Brooke said, with a smile.

Peyton gave her a menacing look.

"Wow," Brooke said, while laughing. "If looks could kill, I would be six feet under."

Peyton smacked her on the arm. "Stop laughing, Brooke," she exclaimed.

"Owww," Brooke said, sourly. "Stop smacking me," she said while rubbing her arm. "I wasn't the one who kissed Lucas on the knuckles and then blushed profusely when he called me beautiful."

"You did WHAT?" A voice shrieked from behind the two.

Peyton turned her head towards her bedroom door and saw Haley standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ooopsss," Brooke said, as she bit her tongue.

"Grrr…" Peyton said, in agitation as she slumped down on her bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Haley all but yelled.

"How much did you hear?" Peyton asked, as she sat back up one her bed.

"Something about how you kissed Lucas on his knuckles," Haley said, with her eyebrow lifted towards Peyton in annoyance, "and how you blushed after that."

"That about sums up what happened," Brooke said, as she sat on the bed next to Peyton.

Peyton shot her a glare.

"What?" Brooke said, as she held up her hands in defense. "It's the truth," she said, with a smile.

"How did that happen?" Haley asked, as she walked towards the two of them and sat down.

"It's a long story," Peyton mumbled, as she rubbed her temple with her fingers. "And frankly I'm not in the mood to tell it," she said, while getting up from the bed.

To her dismay a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Oh no, you don't," Haley said, as Peyton sat back down. "You're not getting away that easily. You're going to tell me what happened, right now."

"Brooke …" Peyton said, while looking at Brooke in hopes that she'll get her out of this situation.

"Don't look at me," Brooke said. "It's your story to tell."

Peyton took a deep breath and started telling Haley what had happened yesterday. Throughout her tale she sat motionless with a shocked expression grazing her features. When she ended her tale, Peyton looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Well …" Peyton asked when the silence stretched for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know what to say, Peyton," Haley said.

"That's probably because there's nothing to it, right?" Peyton asked, hopefully.

"Well I'm pretty sure there's nothing going on between you & Nathan," Haley said, with a smile. "But you and Lucas, now that's another story."

"Not you, too," Peyton exclaimed in sheer frustration.

"See," Brooke said, pointing towards Peyton. "I told you."

"Maybe it's just an infatuation, Peyton," Haley explained. "It doesn't necessarily mean that you're in love with him or something," she said, causing Peyton to scrunch up her nose at the thought of the idea.

"But …" Peyton asked, urging her to continue.

"But it also doesn't mean that there isn't a possibility that there might be something in the future," Haley said. "What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be so adamant about the fact that you don't feel anything for him," she explained calmly.

"But Haley …" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton, it's probably best not to think about it right now," Haley said. "Just let it settle down. Chances are that Lucas doesn't remember anything, and also if Rachel said that she won't say anything, I doubt that she will."

"I'm not worried about Rachel, I trust her, for some reason unknown to me, I might add," Peyton said. "It's just that I don't know what I'm feeling for Lucas right now. I guess it's probably cause of the way he'd been acting with me, that's why I'm just thinking too much about it," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sure if I give it sometime it'll probably go away," she said trying to reassure herself.

"It probably will," Haley said, hopefully.

"I highly doubt that," Brooke mumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by Haley and Peyton.

"Brrroookkeee …." Peyton & Haley exclaimed in unison, while staring at her.

"What can I say?" Brooke asked. "I just don't think it'll go away."

"It will," Peyton said, with a shaky voice.

"_It just has to," Peyton thought._

"I think I better go now or I'll be late for class," Peyton said, as she got up from the bed. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"We don't have a class right now," Haley said. "So we'll probably see you later."

"Fine," Peyton said, as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Peyton," Haley called out before Peyton left.

"Yah?" Peyton asked, as she looked back.

"Tell Nathan I said hi," Haley said, with a smile.

"Will do," Peyton said, as she walked out of the door.

"Someone seems to be smitten by a certain Scott boy," Brooke said mischievously.

"Peyton isn't smitten by Lucas," Haley said, with a scoff.

"Who said I was talking about Peyton?" Brooke asked, as she winked at Haley.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haley said, with a shrug of her shoulders, feigning innocence.

"Come off it, Hales," Brooke said, with a laugh. "You know what I'm talking about but hey," she said, as she smiled, "if you Sawyer girls don't want to accept your feelings, that's fine by me," she said, as she pulled on Haley's arm and led her out the door, with a resounding laugh echoing through out the room.

"_Am I that obvious?" Haley thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Scott," Rachel said, turning to look at Lucas, "any interesting dreams I should know about?" she asked.

"No," Lucas said, lost in his thoughts.

"Isn't that a pity," Rachel said, laughingly as she turned her head towards the road.

"It definitely is," Lucas said, while laughing along with her.

Lucas turned his head the other way and looked down at his hand, which was still slightly bruised.

Lucas remembered something all of a sudden.

Lucas turned to look towards Rachel.

"Rach," Lucas called.

"Yah?" Rachel asked, turning to face Lucas once again.

"Was Peyton really there yesterday when Nathan came to pick us up?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said, as he turned his face towards the other side, once again.

"_I wasn't dreaming. Peyton was actually there and she did kiss my hand and blushed when I called her beautiful. What could have compelled her to kiss my hand?" Lucas thought._

"Is something wrong, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"When I looked at my hand, I just remembered something," Lucas told her.

"What did you remember?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well this morning when you told me she was there, I was surprised because I didn't remember," Lucas explained. "But now I do."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked, turning to look at me.

"Because I just remembered that yesterday Peyton had kissed my hand," Lucas said, as an uneasy feeling set in his stomach, "and I'd called her beautiful. I thought it was a dream, but it happened."

"For a girl who claims to hate you, she sure has a funny was of showing it," Rachel said, as she turned to look at the road, trying to hide the small smile dancing on her lips.

Lucas nodded.

The rest of the way went by in silence. They reached there destination and parked there car in there usual spot. Lucas was lost in his thoughts to notice anything that was happening.

"_What made her do that?" Lucas thought, again and again._

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Lucas's face to make him focus on what she was saying.

"C'mon," Rachel said, urging Lucas to get out of the car. "We'll get late."

"Fine," Lucas said, grumpily. "I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist," he said, trying to rid his mind from thoughts of Peyton.

To his utter dismay Lucas couldn't do that for more then ten seconds, because Nathan's car drove past them and parked two or three spots away from Rachel's. Peyton was with him.

Lucas just stared at them for a while, and then realizing what he was doing, shook himself out of his stupor.

"_I cannot let this effect me. Nathan told me they're just friends and they are just friends," Lucas thought._

"_But friends don't wrap there hands around each other's waist," A voice in his head said._

"_Stop it, Lucas. That's the same way you and Rachel walk, and you're just friends. So stop thinking like that," Lucas told himself stubbornly._

Before they could see him, he quickly jogged towards Rachel.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked, in annoyance.

"No where," Lucas said. "Let's go," he said, as he pulled on Rachel's arm, and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Rachel said, with a shake of her head, as they walked towards there class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton made her way down the stairs, and walked up to the door. As she opened the main door, to her shock, she saw Nathan standing near the end of the driveway.

Peyton walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, with a smile.

"Since you helped me yesterday, I thought I'd reciprocate by offering you a ride," Nathan said, gesturing towards his car.

"Since when did being nice mean that you'll start getting stalked," Peyton said, with a smirk.

"I'm not stalking you," Nathan said, smirking back.

"Then where did you get my address from?" Peyton asked, with a raised brow.

"You see, you got dropped by a certain someone yesterday," Nathan said, with a wink, "who happens to be one of my closest friends, and voila," he said, pointing towards himself with his hands.

"I see," Peyton said, finally connecting the dots.

"So shall we?" Nathan asked, motioning towards his car with his eyes.

"How'll I get back home?" Peyton asked, skeptically.

"I'm at your service at any time," Nathan said, with a smirk. "You're very own private stalker," he said with a wink.

"You're funny," Peyton said, playfully smacking Nathan on his arm.

Nathan held the car door open for Peyton, as she got in. He went to the other side and got in himself.

Putting the key in the ignition he revved up the car.

For the first couple of minutes they were both quiet. Peyton decided to speak up.

"Thank you, Nathan," Peyton said, with a smile.

"For what?" Nathan asked, in confusion.

"For picking me up," Peyton said, with another smile.

"You helped me yesterday even when you didn't need to, so you don't have to thank me," Nathan said, sweetly. "It's no biggie."

Peyton took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Nathan looked Peyton in the eye and smiled, and then turned back to look in the front.

"By the way, Haley told me to tell you she said hi," Peyton said.

Nathan's head snapped towards Peyton.

"She did?" Nathan asked, with a smile.

"Yah," Peyton replied.

Nathan just smiled, as he turned back towards the road.

"_He seemed awfully happy when I told him about Haley. His eyes lit up. I need to ask him about that soon," Peyton thought._

In about five minutes they reached there college. Nathan parked the car and they got out.

"Thanks once again," Peyton said, as they got out.

He didn't say anything. Just put his arm around Peyton's shoulder and smiled. Peyton smiled back at him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat.

"_Get a grip, Sawyer," Peyton thought, sternly._

Peyton thought Lucas saw them, which caused him to quickly jog towards Rachel and pull her towards the building, but not before she saw her and sent a smile her way, causing Peyton to smile back.

"What are you smiling at?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Peyton said, as she smiled at him.

He removed his arm from around her shoulder and they walked towards there class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We meet different kind of people from different walks of life. Some remain with us through out our life while others are there for some time. But every one leaves an impact on us," Mr. Philips said.

"Look around you," he said, motioning towards the students. "We're a class of about 40 to 50 students and you people barely know each other," he said, with a laugh. "It's been three months since this class has started and I'm pretty sure none of you anything that's important about one another," he said.

"The point I'm trying to make is, we are all too busy in our daily lives, to actually try to look around and savor all the moments that we live. Every moment, every breath we take is important. Similarly every person we meet is important. We never know which person is going to leave an impact on our life. I know that even if all of us try we can't really get to know each other well, because let's face it," he said, with a smile. "The only reason you guys are taking this class is because your counselor wanted you too."

The whole class started laughing.

"I know I can't make all of you know each other, but I do think that I can at least make some of you get to know each other," he said pointedly.

"The assignment I'm handing out to you people today is fairly important because it's going to be the centre of the grade that you receive the end of this semester. I've teamed each of you in pairs," he said, "and there will be no changing the pairs," he said, sternly.

There were various grunts and awww's heard throughout the class.

"I have come up with various questions that you will be asking each other and through these questions you'll get to know something new about the other person. Some of you might already know things about the person that you're paired up with, but it's not necessary that whatever you hear from someone is the truth. Now pass these sheets around and then I'll call out the pairings," he said.

The students passed around the pieces of paper, till everyone had one.

"Aren't some of these questions a little too personal?" one of the students asked.

"That's the point," Mr. Philips said, to the boy who had asked the question.

"Since all of you have gotten the assignment sheets," he said, "I'll start calling out the pairs."

Everyone started jotting down the names that they'd been paired with.

Lucas waited for his name to be called out.

"Lucas Scott with ..." Lucas waited for him to continue.

"Peyton Sawyer," he finished.

Lucas's head instantly snapped up, but before Lucas could say anything Peyton spoke up.

"What?" Peyton exclaimed. "You can't be serious?" she asked, glancing at Lucas while saying this.

"Ms. Sawyer, I hardly think this is a joke," Mr. Philips said.

The class started laughing.

"I cannot be partnered with Lucas," Peyton said, through gritted teeth.

"Well I really don't care what you think," he said. "Either you do the assignment," he said, "or you flunk this semester. It's your choice," he said, with a smile.

Peyton slumped back down in her chair, with an angry look grazing her features.

"_Spending time with Peyton? This should be interesting," Lucas thought, with a smile._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_This cannot be happening," Peyton thought shaking her head angrily._

"_In the whole damn class, why did I have to be the one who was partnered with Lucas?" Peyton thought, as she walked towards the tutor center._

Before Peyton knew it a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside a room, and she heard the click of a lock.

Peyton looked up to meet the smiling face of a highly amused Lucas.

"_Not again," Peyton thought, sourly._

"Guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you, now," Lucas said, with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously," Peyton said. "You really had to pull me into a room to tell me that?" she huffed, as she glared at him.

Lucas moved towards her backing her up in the wall. He didn't say anything, just kept staring at her.

Peyton couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. It was as if she was stuck in the same position.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" Peyton kept thinking._

Lucas moved closer.

"What are you going to do now, Peyton?" Lucas whispered in her. "You can't step back from this assignment or you'll flunk," he said, as he looked back in her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to tolerate you till this damn thing gets over," Peyton said, sarcastically, trying to show him that he didn't effect her.

"You sure you can handle that?" Lucas asked, as he moved his finger across her cheek, and then moving it below her chin to make her look in his eyes. "Without caving."

Peyton didn't bat an eyelash. She didn't want him to think that he had power over her even more then he thought that he did.

They were an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her face. How close he was to her. But she tried her best not to react.

"I'm sure I can," Peyton said, confidently.

"Don't bet on that," Lucas said, with a smile, as he stepped back and locked eyes with her.

Peyton thought he was going to try to kiss her again, but to her surprise he didn't do anything. She let out the small piece of air she didn't know she was holding in because of his close proximity.

When he saw her breath evenly his smile just grew bigger.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Peyton," Lucas said and walked towards the door. Before he could leave he turned around.

"By the way thanks for the affection you showed towards me last night," Lucas said, before he turned around and walked out the door.

"_What am I going to do now?" He remembers what I did last night. How the hell am I going to explain myself to him, now? Damn it. I cannot let anything like that happen again. Just because I kissed his hand doesn't mean that I will cave. He was hurt and I thought it was my fault that's all there is to it. I will not and I CANNOT give in to him. No matter how hard it is being around him, I will have to do this assignment otherwise I'll flunk. It doesn't matter if he remembers; I just did it because I thought he hurt himself because of me, and it didn't mean anything. I will do this assignment and I will not cave in to his antics," Peyton thought determinedly._

Peyton walked out of the room.

A/N- So that's the end of chapter 17 … If you like the chapter … Then be sure to review … Thanks … Until next time … Take care … Love Natasha …


	18. Bizzare Effects

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ... I love reading them ... As always if you like this chapter then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - Sadly OTH still doesn't belong to me. Nor do Lucas and Peyton. They all belong to Mark.

**Chapter 18 - Bizarre Effects**

Nathan walked towards the tutor centre with a huge smile grazing his features. He was occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was about to run into someone.

SMACK

"Owww ..." came a voice from the floor.

He looked down to see Haley on the floor.

"OH GOD," Nathan said and bent down to help her to her feet.

"You know Nathan," Haley said, as she got up, "you really need to start watching where you're going."

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said, trying to explain herself. "I was just thinking about something else that I didn't notice you."

"Right," Haley said, glaring at him.

"I'm really sorry," Nathan said, trying to apologize again.

"It's okay, Nathan," Haley said. "I'm not angry at you, so you can relax," she said, touching his arm in a friendly manner, and then flashing him her million dollar smile.

"Sorry," Nathan said, once again, rubbing her arms lightly.

When his hands touched her arms it caused her to look up at him. There eyes locked.

To Nathan it seemed as if his heart had stopped beating inside his chest. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones and he felt that the world stopped around him. Just looking at her made him feel weak in his knees. Nathan didn't move his eyes away from hers.

"Ummm," she said, clearing her throat awkwardly as she moved her eyes away.

"It's okay, Nathan," Haley said, daring to look back at him. "I'm fine."

Nathan smiled at her.

"So where were you headed?" Haley asked.

"I was on my way to the tutor centre," Nathan replied.

"Another tutoring session, I suppose," Haley said, with a laugh.

"Yah," Nathan said, as he laughed as well.

"Well I shouldn't stop you then," Haley said, with a smile. "I'll see you later then," she said, as she started walking in the other direction.

"_It's now or never, Nate. Say something. Ask her to lunch. Just say anything," Nathan thought._

"Hey, Haley," Nathan called, causing her to turn around.

"Yah?" Haley asked, with hope in her voice.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me, today?" Nathan asked, hoping she'd say yes.

She seemed to think for a minute and then a huge smile grazed her features.

"I'd love to," Haley said, while smiling, before she walked away.

"_She said yes. She said yes," Nathan kept thinking._

Nathan felt so happy in this moment. It was the first time that someone that he'd actually liked said yes to go with him, and he was so glad that it was Haley.

He started walking towards the tutor centre.

He went inside and waited for Peyton to come.

"_She said yes. Does that mean she likes me? I really hope that she does, cause I seem to have taken a strong liking for her," Nathan thought._

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud bang when something fell on his table.

Nathan looked up to see a book bag lying on the table and then saw a very pissed off Peyton sitting in front of him.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, immediately.

"Nothing," Peyton said, venomously.

"Something's definitely the matter," Nathan said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be shooting venom at me," he said with a laugh.

"Wafer thin ice, Nate," Peyton said, as she moved her hand in front of his face, with just an inch separating her index and fore finger. "Wafer thin ice."

"You know I was kidding," Nathan said, as he moved his chair closer to hers. "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"My stupid English teacher paired me and Lucas together for an assignment," Peyton said angrily.

Peyton started laughing.

"This is not funny," Peyton said, spitefully.

"You should see your face," Nathan said, pointing towards her face. "So what if you got paired off with Lucas? I thought that he didn't affect you?" he asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"He doesn't," Peyton said, stubbornly.

"Then suck it up and do the project," Nathan said, with a shrug of his shoulder. "You're over reacting. It'll be fine."

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"_Should I tell her or not? Haley probably will, but I think she should hear it from me first," Nathan thought._

"Promise me you won't freak out," Nathan said, hoping that she wouldn't freak out.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, concern filling her voice.

"I sort of asked Haley out," Nathan said, quickly.

"You did?" Peyton asked, happily.

"You didn't freak out?" Nathan asked, relieved at the fact that she didn't.

She started laughing.

"Why would I freak out?" Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders thinking that Nathan was absurd to think that she would. "I think it's great. You're a really good guy and I don't mind that you asked Haley out. In fact I'm happy that you finally got the nerve to do it," she said, while smiling at him.

"What do you mean finally?" Nathan asked, surprised that Peyton said that.

"I had the feeling that you were into her," Peyton said, as she folded her arms across her chest, "and I also thought that she was into you, as well."

"You did?" Nathan asked, even more surprised then before.

"Yah," Peyton said, nodding her head. "It's just the way she defended you. Plus," she said, smiling at Nathan, "your eyes sparkled whenever you talked about her."

Nathan blushed.

"You're blushing," Peyton stated.

"I'm not," Nathan said, embarrassed.

"You are, too," Peyton said, with a laugh. "Don't be embarrassed. I find it cute."

"Thanks," Nathan said, with a smile. "And thank you for being happy for me, because if you didn't want me to, then I wouldn't have gone for it."

"You shouldn't have to do that because of me, Nate," Peyton said, touched by his words.

"It's not about what I should do, Peyton," Nathan said, with a smile. "It's just that you're an important part of my life. And I don't want to hurt you, and if being with her did then I wouldn't do it."

Peyton looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Thank you," Peyton said, as she moved towards Nathan to embrace him.

"Anytime," Nathan said, as he rubbed her back gently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked towards the courtyard with a smile on his face. He had one mission which was finding Rachel. He couldn't spot her anywhere. So he took out his cell and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey," her voice came through the speakers.

"Hey, Rach," Lucas said.

"What's up, Luke?" Rachel asked, happily.

"I need to tell you something," Lucas said, with a smile. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Right here," Rachel said.

Lucas turned around and saw her standing behind him, with a smirk on her face.

"Very clever," Lucas said, as he shut his phone.

"Can't help it," Rachel said, with a laugh.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Guess who I got teamed up with for my English assignment?" Lucas asked, with a smile.

"Kate Bosworth," Rachel said, with a smirk.

"I wish," Lucas said, with a sigh. "But unfortunately not her. Try to guess," he said, with a smile.

"I don't know," Rachel said, mentally going through names in her head.

"Peyton," Lucas said, finally.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," Lucas beamed.

"She must be pissed," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"That she definitely was. I cornered her again. She was trying to be so coy and act as if I didn't have any effect on her, but it seemed so fake," Lucas explained. "I definitely do have an effect on her."

"There's that ego of yours again," Rachel said, with a roll of her eye. "You really need to stop thinking that you're soooooo good," she said, emphasizing on the so part.

"I can't help it," Lucas said. "I really am that good."

"Whatever," Rachel said.

"Just because I'm good," Lucas said, with a smirk, "doesn't mean you have to be jealous of me."

"Please," Rachel said, hotly.

Lucas just smiled at her.

"So what did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She said she'd never give in," Lucas said. "But I doubt that's true."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Rachel said, smiling.

"I guess we will," Lucas said, as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and dragged her along with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really have a good time, Nathan," Haley said, as she smiled at him.

"So am I," Nathan said, smiling back.

"How is your tutoring sessions going?" Haley asked.

"Pretty good," Nathan said, with a smile. "Keeping the occasional Peyton outbursts aside, they're really good."

"What outburst?" Haley asked.

"Like today she was pissed off because she and Lucas got paired together in an English assignment," Nathan said, while laughing.

"Crap," Haley mumbled under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked, worriedly, as he put his hand on top of Haley's.

She looked at Nathan when his hand landed on top of hers.

"Nothing," Haley said, moving her gaze away from his.

"Peyton's my friend, too," Nathan said. "If there's something wrong then you should tell me," he said, in a worried tone.

"Peyton's trying to avoid Lucas at all costs, and now she gets paired with him," Haley said, grumpily.

"Why is she trying to avoid Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"It's just the way he acts around her, with her," Haley explained. "She isn't used to such things people, no offense."

"None taken," Nathan said.

She smiled at him and then continued.

"But Lucas seems to be having a bizarre effect on her, and she's just trying to avoid him because of it," she finished.

"Right," Nathan said, chuckling lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Haley asked, perplexed.

"It's just funny because Peyton seems to be having a bizarre effect on Lucas as well," Nathan explained.

"And how is that?" Haley asked, intrigued by what Nathan had just said.

"Well I haven't told this to anyone yet, but yesterday night Peyton went with me to help Lucas when he was drunk," Nathan said.

"I know that," Haley said, with a smile.

"How come?" Nathan asked.

"You forget," Haley said, with wink. "Peyton's my sister."

"I can never forget that," Nathan said, with a smile. "It's just that I might've heard Lucas whisper Peyton's name in his sleep yesterday."

"That doesn't mean anything," Haley pointed out.

"I know that," Nathan said. "But yesterday night when me and Lucas were talking, he asked me if there was something going on between Peyton & I, and I told him that we were friends, he said that he doubted that."

"So?" Haley asked.

"Well, then I asked why did he care even if we did, so he told me very angrily that he couldn't care less. And for some reason the way he said it made it seem that he did feel something for Peyton."

She just looked at Nathan.

"I just don't know, Nathan," Haley said, sourly. "It's just that Peyton doesn't like the way Lucas acts with her, but the girl has some really strong beliefs and I don't think she'll ever let go off them."

"I don't want her to let go off her beliefs either," Nathan said, with a smile. "That's one of things I like so much about her."

She smiled at him.

"You really care about her," Haley asked, with a smile. "Don't you?"

"You know I do," Nathan said, with a smile. "She's a good person, and even though I've just gotten to know her, she's really important to me."

"I'm glad she is," Haley said. "I'm glad she has a friend like you," she said, looking down.

"Even you have me, Haley," Nathan said, as he squeezed her hand lovingly.

Nathan could see the blush forming on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad that I do," Haley said, with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going to any party with you, Haley," Peyton whined.

"Well you have to," Haley said, sternly. "You can whine as much as you want to, but you're coming with us. Brooke tell her that she's coming with us," she said, while looking at Haley.

"Stop being a party pooper, ," Brooke said. "You have to come with us whether you like it or not. And that's final."

"I really don't want to go," Peyton said, with a pout.

"Nathan's going to be there," Haley said.

"That's impossible," Peyton said, surprised at that piece of information.

"It's not impossible," Nathan said. "I am going."

Peyton turned around to see Nathan standing at her door.

"What is this, an intervention?" Peyton asked, with knitted brows. "What is he doing here?" she asked, pointing towards Nathan while looking at Brooke and Haley.

"Trying to convince you to go to the party," Brooke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're here," Haley said, with a smile, as she walked towards Nathan. "Thanks for coming. Now convince her to go because she isn't listening to us," she said, as she hugged Nathan.

Peyton smiled from where she was standing seeing the two of them together.

"C'mon, Peyton," Nathan said. "You have to come."

"Please Peyton," Haley said. "Come with us to the party."

"Stop being a meanie and come with us," Brooke said, making a pouty face.

"C'mon, stop doing this you guys," Peyton said, beginning to cave because of there expressions.

Haley made a pouty face as well.

"Not you too, Hales," Peyton said, with a frown.

Nathan followed suit.

"Nathan …" Peyton whined, her stance completely broken.

"C'mon, Peyton," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Fine," Peyton said, giving up. "I'll go to the stupid party," she said, flinging her hands in the air in frustration.

All three of them squealed and came towards Peyton, embracing her.

"Stop it, you guys," Peyton said, trying to keep her balance. "I'll fall," she said, with a laugh.

They let go off her.

"We're going to have so much fun," Brooke said, with a huge smile.

"By the way," Brooke said, "you're going to be wearing what we give you to wear."

"But ..," Peyton protested.

"No buts," Haley said, sternly. "You'll wear what we give you and that's final."

"Now that she's coming with us," Nathan said, pointing towards Peyton, "I'll go now. Meet you guys there at 10," he said, as he walked out.

"Bye Nathan," the three of them yelled in unison.

"Now that he's gone," Peyton said, with a smile. "Spill."

"Spill what?" Haley asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't try to act smart, Hales," Brooke said. "Tell us how the lunch date went?" she asked.

"It was great," Haley said, giddily. "I had an amazing time," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"That's great," Peyton said, with a smile. "I'm glad."

"So am I," Haley said.

"Me too," Brooke said, happily.

"So we have three hours till the party," Brooke said, looking at Haley and then at Peyton. "Let's get started."

"Now guys," Peyton said, backing towards the bathroom. "Calm down."

"Stop playing around Peyton," Haley said. "We've just got three hours."

Peyton tried running towards her bathroom but both of them followed suit, closing the door behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAAT?" Lucas and Rachel screamed in unison.

"Stop screaming you two," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"What do you expect us to do?" Lucas asked.

"You just told us that you're going to a party and you expect us," Rachel said, pointing at herself and Lucas, "not to react."

"It's not a big deal," Nathan said, rolling his eyes. "It's not my first party."

"If I remember correctly, the last party you attended," Lucas said, pointing at Nathan "was my 18th birthday and that to only because we forced you too," he said, pointing at himself and Rachel.

"You're exaggerating," Nathan said.

"We're so not, Nate," Rachel said.

"So how come you're going?" Lucas asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just feel like going," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure you don't have a temperature?" Rachel asked, putting her palm on Nathan's forehead.

"Stop it, Rach," Nathan said, slapping her hand away from his forehead. "I'm fine."

"You're serious," Lucas asked, "aren't you?"

"More serious then I've ever been," Nathan said.

The two of them just stared at him.

"Now," Nathan said, as he looked at them, "if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready," he said as he walked out of the room.

"He's really serious?" Lucas asked, bewildered.

"Seems to be," Rachel said, as she stared after Nathan.

"I just don't get it," Lucas said.

"Maybe he just feels like going," Rachel said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"There must be some reason," Lucas said, as he wracked his brain for a reason for Nathan to go to a party.

"Since when did you start thinking so much?" Rachel asked, with a laugh.

"Since my brother started attending parties," Lucas said, with an eye roll.

"This is the first time he's attending a party," Rachel stated.

"It doesn't mean I can't be surprised," Lucas said.

"Just forget it, Luke," Rachel said. "We've still got an hour or two to get ready. I'll see you at 9, okay," she said.

"Okay," Lucas said, still thinking about Nathan.

"Bye, Luke," Rachel said, with a wave.

"Bye, Rach," Lucas said, as Rachel walked out of his room.

Lucas walked towards his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is wrong on so many levels," Peyton said, as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"It's not, Peyton," Brooke said, shaking her head. "You're looking stunning, ."

"Really, Peyton. You're looking gorgeous," Haley chimed in.

Peyton looked in the mirror to take in her appearance. They'd dressed her in a short black skirt with a matching black halter top which accentuated her breasts and showed enough skin, but wasn't vulgar in any way.

For make-up they'd applied one simple line of eyeliner on her eyes, and she was wearing lip gloss which made her lips shine.

Peyton turned around to look at Haley and Brooke.

"You really think so?" Peyton asked. "I don't think I have the ability to pull off something like this," she said, nervously.

"You're pulling it off all right," Brooke said, with a wink.

"You're looking too phenomenal," Haley said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Peyton said, blushing. "You two look beautiful as well," she said, pointing at them and smiling.

Haley was dressed in a long light blue skirt and a white halter top to go with it, while Brooke was wearing a red dress that reached her knees. Both of them were looking stunning.

"We know we're looking amazing, but no where as good as you," Brooke said, sweetly.

"Now let's go," Haley said. "We have a party to attend," she said hooking her arms in Peyton's and Brooke's.

"Ready or not here we come," Brooke said and then smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas checked himself in the mirror one more time before he headed to see if Nathan was ready or not. Just as he was about to leave his room Rachel walked in.

"Wow Luke, you're looking really hot," Rachel said, whistling slightly.

"That I am," Lucas said, with a smile.

Lucas was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans to go with it. His shirt clung to his form causing his body to look extremely sexy.

"You're look quite fine, if I may say so myself," Lucas said, smiling at Rachel.

She did a little spin and put her hand in the air to showcase her outfit to him properly.

She was dressed in a knee length green dress which hugged all her curves in the right place. For make up she'd just applied eyeliner which made her eyes stand out.

"Are you both ready?" Nathan said as he walked into Lucas's room.

They turned around to look at Nathan, and there jaws literally dropped to the floor.

"What?" Nathan asked surprised at there reaction.

"Ummm ummm. You're looking so hot Nate," Rachel said.

"I am?" Nathan asked, surprised.

He was dressed in a black turtle neck shirt which made his body stand out along with black pants. He was definitely dressed to kill.

"The ladies are sure going to go crazy looking at you tonight," Lucas said, with a whistle.

"I'm not really looking to please anyone, except one person," Nathan said the last part softly so that no one could hear, but it didn't escape Lucas's attention.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

Lucas and Rachel both walked towards Nathan and Rachel intertwined one arm of hers in Nathan's and one in Lucas's

"Let's go boys," Rachel said, with a smile. "We have a party to set on fire," she said, while laughing.

"_Is he dressed like this for Peyton?" was the only thought going through Lucas's brain._

A/N- So thats the end of chapter 18 ... Hope you guys liked it ... As always if you like this chapter … then drop a review … till next time … take care … Love Natasha …


	19. Harder To Breathe

A/N - Thanks for the reviews ... You guys really give me inspiration to write earlier … If you guys like the chapter … then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer – One tree Hill doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters Lucas & Peyton. It all belongs to Mark.

**Chapter 19 - Harder to Breathe**

"Could you lower the volume," Peyton called over the loud racket of the music, as she covered her hears with her hands.

"Not happening," Brooke shouted, over the noise. "It's about time you started liking it," she said, turning around to smirk at Peyton.

"Never in a million years," Peyton said.

Haley and Brooke just laughed.

About five minutes later we arrived at there destination. Anna's house. She was one of the cheerleaders on the squad, which is why they got the invitation. They got out of the car.

As they started walking towards the entrance, cat calls and whistles sounded around them.

"Good going, P," Haley said, with a laugh. "We haven't even gotten in yet and already people are whistling looking at you."

"It could easily be you or Brooke they're whistling for," Peyton said, pointing towards them.

"Wow, Peyton, you're looking mighty fine tonight," Vegas, one of the guys from the basket ball team, commented.

"I think it's safe to say that they're after you, tonight," Brooke said, playfully nudging Peyton.

They entered the party and were soon surrounding by many people.

"You look amazing, Peyton," Bevin, a girl from the cheerleading squad, commented.

"You really need to start dressing up more," Theresa commented. "It really suits you."

"Thanks," Peyton said, blushing profusely, at all the comments.

"Imagine if the girls are acting like this, what the guys would want to do to you, Peyton," Haley whispered in her ear playfully.

"Haley," Peyton said, giving her a menacing glare.

"It's true," Haley said, with a smile.

"We'll be right back," Brooke said, as she winked at Peyton, before she pulled on Haley's arm and pulled her along with her. "Hang in there."

"Wait, you guys," Peyton said, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the two of them disappeared within the crowds of people.

Peyton was standing awkwardly on one side. She scanned the room trying to find a familiar face, to my happiness she spotted Nathan entering with Rachel. A huge smile appeared on her face. He looked at her and his expression seemed that of amazement.

Nathan walked towards her, after whispering something in Rachel's ear.

"I'm glad to see a familiar face in the crowd," Peyton said, with a smile as Nathan came and stood in front of her.

"You blew my breath away, Peyton," Nathan said, as he smiled widely. "You're looking gorgeous."

Peyton looked down on the floor, as her cheeks became bright red.

"You're looking good, too," Peyton said, nudging Nathan playfully.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked, over the noise of the music.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Peyton asked, while pouting lightly. "Now that you have Haley you won't even bother talking to me?"

He laughed.

"It's nothing like that," Nathan explained. "I was just asking," he said, with a smile.

"Relax, Nate. She just went with Brooke," Peyton said. "She'll be back in a while, but till then," she said, smiling at him, "you're stuck with me," she said, as she squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Looks like it," Nathan said, with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're there," Rachel said to Lucas & Nathan, as she parked the car in one of the empty spots.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance.

"Shit!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, as he turned around to look at Lucas.

"I forgot my wallet in the car," Lucas said. "Why don't you two head inside," he said, pointing towards the entrance to the house, "I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Rachel said, with a smile. "Meet you in a few."

Both of them walked towards the entrance, while Lucas headed back towards the car.

"_Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking about what Nathan said? I'm sure he isn't dressed up because of Peyton, or is he?" Lucas thought._

"_Grrrr ... I really need to stop thinking about this. Even if he's dressed for her, it doesn't matter. They're just friends, and even if they aren't just friends it shouldn't bother me," Lucas thought._

Lucas shook his head trying to free his mind of the thoughts he was having. He picked up his wallet from the car, and headed towards the entrance of the house.

As he entered the house, he scanned the area looking for Rachel or Nathan. He couldn't see them anywhere. His eyes fell on Peyton, and his breath caught in his throat.

"_Shit. What happened to her?" Lucas thought._

She was dressed in a black mini skirt accompanied by a black halter top that was cut dangerously low, leaving little to the imagination.

Lucas felt himself go weak in the knees just looking at her. His mouth felt unbelievably dry.

"_She's looking so fucking gorgeous," Lucas thought._

Lucas started walking towards her, just as he neared her, he saw Nathan walk up to her.

He stopped in his tracks. His hands balled up into fists.

"_What the hell?" Lucas thought, angrily._

They seemed to be laughing at something, and then Peyton brought her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them.

Lucas felt as if my head was going to explode. He couldn't stand seeing those two together. Something just exploded inside of him. He didn't know what it was. But he'd never felt so pathetic in his entire life. It was as if someone had sucked the life right out of him. He couldn't stand it.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, as she came and stood next to Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything. Rachel followed his gaze.

"Is that Peyton?" Rachel asked astonishment present in her voice.

"Seems like it," Lucas said, as he tried to control the anger he felt within.

"What happened to her?" Rachel asked. "She's looking really good," she said. "Good different that is."

"Right," Lucas said, through gritted teeth.

"Lucas, Nathan & Peyton are just friends," Rachel said, as she saw them standing together. "Stop getting so angry," she said, as she put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Lucas flinched at her touch and quickly moved away from her grip.

"I need a drink," Lucas said, as he walked away from her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was busy talking to Nathan, when from the corner of her eyes, she saw Lucas staring at them intensely.

Peyton looked at him. There seemed to be this fire in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be boring holes in Nathan's back.

Peyton quickly shrugged it off and looked elsewhere. She spotted Brooke and Haley.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Peyton asked.

Nathan turned around and it seemed as if his breath caught in his throat.

"Wow, Haley," Nathan exclaimed. "You're looking stunning."

A small blush tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you," Haley said, with a smile. "You're looking good, too."

"What about me?" Brooke asked, as she smiled.

"You're looking great, too," Nathan said, while smiling.

"So where were you two?" Peyton asked, once again.

"We got you some drinks," Haley said, as she handed Nathan & Peyton there glasses. "Drink up."

"What's in it?" Peyton asked.

"Something that's going to help you loosen up, just a smidge," Brooke said, as she held her forefinger and second finger an inch apart, to emphasize her point.

"Okay," Peyton said, as she gulped the drink down.

"Tastes good," Peyton said. "Can we get some more?" she asked.

"Definitely," Brooke said, with a smile. "C'mon, Hales," she said, as she took Haley with her once again, to get them some more drinks.

"In the meantime," Nathan said, with a smile, "would you care for a dance, my lady?" he asked, as he offered his hand to her.

"I'd love to, kind sir," Peyton said, with a laugh, as she placed her hand in his.

We walked towards the dancing area, and started dancing. The tune was a fast number and we started moving to the beat.

Nathan put his hands on Peyton's waist and pulled her slightly towards him. She put her arms around his neck and started swaying to the beat, moving her hips along with the beat.

If you didn't know any better, you would think that they were a couple, but the people who knew them knew very well that there was nothing of that sort between the two of them. They were just two friends enjoying there time together.

The song finished and Peyton felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Haley standing behind her.

"Would you mind, Peyton, if I had the next dance with Nathan?" Haley asked, with a sweet smile.

"Not in the least," Peyton said, with a smile, as she stepped away from Nathan.

"Thanks for the dance, Peyton," Nathan said, with a smile, before he took Haley's hand in his.

"You're welcome," Peyton said, with a smile. "You two enjoy yourself," she said, raising her hands towards them. "I'll go and find Brooke," she said, as she walked away from them.

"So did you enjoy dancing with my sister?" Haley asked, in a teasing tone.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this one," Nathan said, with a smile, as he encased his arms around his waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was sitting on a stool and staring at her from afar. They'd been talking for a couple of minutes and then were joined by two girls.

He knew those two girls. They were on the cheerleading team. He thought that one of the girls was Peyton's sister. The other he supposed was her friend.

They handed Nathan and Peyton two glasses, which he assumed contained some sort of alcohol in it. After asking a question, Peyton gulped down the drink in one go.

"_She sure knows how to drink," Lucas thought, slightly amused by the thought._

Lucas turned around and pulled out a bottle from under the table and poured himself another drink.

He gulped it down in one go, as the bitter taste of the liquid burned his throat. He continued staring at her. After a couple of minutes he saw those two girls leave, leaving Nathan and Peyton alone once again. Nathan offered her hand to Peyton and she took it.

Lucas's heart seemed to clench inside his chest.

Both of them walked towards the dancing area and Nathan pulled her closer to his body, by putting his arms around her waist.

"_Damn it," Peyton thought._

Peyton responded by putting her hands around his neck.

"_What the hell is going on with the two?" Lucas thought, angrily._

Both of them started moving to the beat.

"_Since when did Nathan enjoy dancing so much," Lucas thought._

"_Probably since he found someone like Peyton to dance with him," another voice sounded in his head._

Lucas ignored the sounds in his head and continued watching the two.

The mere way that Peyton's hips swayed to the beat of the music. So seductive. So inviting. And the reason why it seemed more appealing, was because most girls would know that they're trying to seduce someone. Peyton didn't have a clue as to the effect she must be having on guys that were watching her.

The effect she was having on him. By the small movements of her hips, the movement of her head from left to right to the beat. The way her eyes closed and took in the beats of the music and accordingly she moved her body to the beat. The way her hands slightly grazed the back of Nathan's head.

"_The back of Nathan's head. Nathan's. Not yours. Nathan's." Lucas thought, anger once again enveloping him._

After the song finished, Lucas saw one of the girls that was with her before walk up to her and probably ask her something, after which Peyton let go off Nathan, told them something and then walked in the direction the other girl had come from.

"_That's my cue," Lucas thought._

Not sure of what he was going to do next, not even caring about what he was going to do next, Lucas started walking towards Peyton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was walking through the crowds of people trying to find Brooke, when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to see who it was.

"Do I know you?" Peyton asked, eyeing the stranger.

"Not yet," he said, as he looked at Peyton from head to toe. "But you will soon enough."

Peyton gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm Jack," Jack said, introducing himself to her.

"And I'm leaving," Peyton said, as she pried her arm free from his grip.

Jack moved forward and grabbed her arm again. Peyton turned around fuming.

"Incase, I hadn't made it clear before, then I'm making it clear now," Peyton said, angrily. "I am not interested." She pried her arm away from his grip fiercely and then walked away, leaving behind a very pissed off Jack.

Peyton started looking here and there in hopes of spotting Brooke, but to her dismay she couldn't spot her anywhere.

She started walking back towards Haley and Nathan. She saw that they were still dancing to the song. She stood on the side of the dance floor. She was still trying to spot Brooke when she saw Lucas walking towards her.

"_Great. That's just freaking great," Peyton thought bitterly._

"Hey," Lucas said, as he came and stood in front of her.

"Hey," Peyton said, shifting her weight from one foot to the next nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" Lucas asked, politely.

"I really don't need this right now, Lucas," Peyton said, hoping that he would leave her alone, if she told him the truth.

"I think you do," Lucas said, with a smile, as he held on to her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance with you, Lucas," Peyton said, as she gently pushed him away.

Peyton started walking away from him, but she couldn't reach too far, because his hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"Tough luck," Lucas whispered, sweetly in her ear.

His hands were encased around her waist, allowing her no room to move.

A new song started to play.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable?_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

"Doesn't it seem like someone's talking about me?" Lucas whispered in her ear huskily, and then chuckled slightly.

His breath was hot against her ear, and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise due to his closeness.

His hands still encased her waist. He started moving his body to the beat, placing one of his legs between hers, and bending there bodies slightly. Our hips swayed to the beat.

Her back was flushed against his front; she could practically feel his body tightening against her back.

He removed one hand from her waist and brushed the tips of his fingers across her arm and started moving them upwards along the length of her arm.

A soft moan escaped from Peyton's lips, causing him to chuckle.

He moved me around so she was now facing him.

He slowly moved his hand around her waist again, securing her, so that she wouldn't budge.

He smiled at her.

Peyton didn't know what to do. She just kept moving along with him.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well that I want you gone_

_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on_

Peyton brought her hands up to try to push him away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't do that," Lucas said, softly. "At least let me have one dance with you. I owe it to you for helping me out the other day."

"I didn't help you," Peyton said. "I was trying to help Nathan."

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Lucas asked, with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, getting scared for a second.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Lucas said.

"I don't," Peyton said.

"Then forget it. It doesn't matter. What matters is this dance," Lucas said, looking at her sweetly. "So let me enjoy it," he said and then started moving his hips again, moving her along with him.

Peyton swayed her hips in rhythm to his. Lucas's leg was still placed between hers and there bodies were bent.

Without her knowledge her arms moved around his neck pulling him closer, towards her.

His forehead was pressed against hers, and both of them continued moving with the beat.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love _

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up _

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

The lyrics to the song seemed to be describing what Peyton was feeling at that very moment. She couldn't breathe. Being this close to Lucas. Dancing with him in such close quarters. It was making her head spin.

Peyton didn't know what to do. She couldn't move away from his grip. She couldn't stop herself.

Lucas removed his forehead from mine, and stared deeply in her eyes. His breathing was slightly ragged and was hitting Peyton on her face.

Lucas moved his hands lower down her waist and he placed them on her sides causing her top to ride up a little. His hands were on top of her skin, slightly grazing her skin. He was tracing patterns along her skin. As he traced patterns along her skin, he started moving his face lower along her neck.

Never touching it with his lips just letting his breath hit her skin as he breathed along her neck and my collarbone.

Without her consent, Peyton's one hand snaked inside Lucas's hair while her other arm wrapped around his neck, causing Lucas to push closer to her body.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head _

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said _

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat _

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

"Damn it, Peyton," Lucas mumbled. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, as he continued breathing across her neck and collarbone, slightly blowing air on her collarbone every once in a while, all the while continuing to form patterns with his fingertips on her waist.

"What?" Peyton hoarsely whispered, as he let his lips finally touch her neck, and then sucked on it gently, causing her to stifle a moan that was about to escape.

"You make me feel things that I never thought I could feel. You make me feel so unhinged. So different. I don't know what to think or what to feel," Lucas said, as he moved his lips away from her neck and started kissing her on the junction between her neck and face.

"You're just drunk Lucas. That's why you don't know what to think or what to feel. Its got nothing to do with me," Peyton said, trying to make him realize what she thought was right.

"That's not for you to decide," Lucas said, as he removed his lips from her skin and stared at her while moving his hands away from her skin and placing them across my waist once again.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love _

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up _

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Peyton felt like she couldn't breathe. Hearing him talking like that to her. She knew that he was drunk and that he didn't know what he was saying. But still it made her feel weird. Different. As if whatever he was saying was the truth. She couldn't handle it.

_Does it kill _

_Does it burn _

_Is it painful to learn _

_That it's me that has all the control _

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

"_I have to get out of here," Peyton thought._

"It doesn't mean anything," Peyton said to him, and then removed her hands from his neck and placed them on his chest and moved him away from me.

He didn't stop her this time, just kept on looking at her. Peyton walked away from him.

"_What the hell is he trying to do to me?" Peyton thought, as she held her head in her hand. "I need a drink"_

Peyton moved towards the bar in dire need of something strong to get her mind off Lucas. She reached the bar and saw a bottle of tequila sitting on the top. She unscrewed the top and took a couple of sips. The sour taste of tequila filled her mouth.

"_Christ," Peyton thought._

Peyton took a couple of more sips and thought she'd had enough. She replaced the cap on the bottle and thought about finding Haley and telling her that she wanted to go home. She saw Nathan and Haley in the middle of the dance floor. She walked up to her, trying to keep her balance.

Peyton gently tapped Haley on her shoulder.

"I think I want to go home, Hales," Peyton said, as Haley turned around to look at her.

"Are you drunk?" Haley asked, her eyes wide, at seeing Peyton swaying here and there.

"No," Peyton said, as she started laughing, and swayed a little to the right.

"You certainly seem drunk," Haley said, as she put her hands on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Peyton said, with a smile. "I just need some sleep."

"I'll come with you, then," Haley said.

"No," Peyton said, immediately. "You should stay. I'll get home on my own."

"How will you get home in a state like this?" Nathan asked, while eyeing her.

"I'll call a cab or something," Peyton said, waving her hand in the air, not really caring how she got home.

"I'll come with you, Peyton," Haley said.

"I can go home on my own, Hales," Peyton said, stubbornly. "I'll be fine."

"But …" Haley started in protest.

"No buts," Peyton said, firmly. "You two enjoy yourself," she said, while smiling at the two. "I'll see you at home," she said, as she walked away from the two.

"I hope she's okay," Nathan said, as he saw Peyton walk away.

"I do, too," Haley said, hoping that Peyton would be okay.

Peyton exited the house. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the cab company, but before she could finish a pair of hands grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

Peyton turned around to be faced with Jack.

"What the hell?" Peyton said, loudly.

"Shut up you stupid bitch," Jack said, angrily. "How dare you refuse me of anything?" he barked.

"Let go off me," Peyton said, trying to break free, but due to her dazed state she couldn't quite pull away from him.

"Not so fast you bitch," Jack yelled. "Not before I teach you a lesson."

"You can't do anything ..." Peyton said in a slur, but before she could complete her sentence, Jack slapped her.

"You son of a bitch," Peyton said and slapped him twice as hard.

"You bitch," Jack said, bringing his hand back towards her face, but before he could hit her again, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let go off her," an angry voice said from behind them.

Peyton looked over his shoulder to see Lucas standing behind him.

"Or what?" Jack asked menacingly, as he turned around to look at Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything.

The guy scoffed and turned towards Peyton, but before he could do anything, Lucas punched him.

"You are dead," Jack said, pointing his index finger towards Lucas's face.

"If I were you," Lucas warned, "I'd leave. Now," he threatened.

The guy took a swing at him, but Lucas ducked causing the guy to stumble forward giving Lucas an angle to hit him square in the stomach.

The guy fell downwards clutching his stomach.

Lucas grabbed him by his collar and pulled him upwards, and then hit him in the face. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Don't you dare ever come near him again," Lucas yelled, as he kept on hitting him again and again.

"_I have to stop him," Peyton thought._

"Lucas," Peyton called.

He continued hitting him.

Peyton walked towards them and tentatively place her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop mid punch. He turned around to look at her, while his hands were still firmly locked around the man's collar.

"Let him go," Peyton said, softly.

Lucas looked at Peyton and then let go of the guy, and Jack dropped to the floor and then got up and ran in the other direction.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, as he cradled Peyton's face in his hands. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, gently running his thumbs across her cheeks.

Peyton was taken aback by his tenderness.

"I'm fine," Peyton said, softly.

"C'mon," Lucas said, as he rubbed her arms gently. "I'll take you home."

"I can take care of myself," Peyton said stubbornly, as she tried to steady herself.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked smirking at her, as he put his arms on her shoulder once again but this time to steady her instead of giving her comfort.

"No," Peyton said, as she removed his hands from her shoulders roughly.

"There's no need for you to get pissed," Lucas said, moving his hands away from his shoulder. "I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," Peyton said, trying to gain some composure. Failing miserably, she was about to fall down when Lucas held on to her so she could be stand straight.

"You could've fooled me," Lucas said, with a laugh, as he held onto her shoulders again.

"Hmmphhh," Peyton said, while pouting lightly.

"C'mon," Lucas said, with a smile. "Let me take you home," he said, as he held onto her arms.

"Okay," Peyton mumbled, finally giving in.

Peyton didn't have the energy to fight him off anymore. She was too drunk. And she had a really bad head ache, and she would've loved to just go home and rest.

Lucas placed his hands firmly around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down. He walked with her towards his car and opened the door so she could sit down.

Peyton sat down in the car. Lucas walked towards the other side and opened his door and got in.

Before Lucas started the car, he looked at Peyton and smiled.

Peyton smiled back.

A/N- So that's the end of chapter 19 … hope you guys liked it … if you did then be sure to drop a review … till next time … take care … love Natasha …


	20. A Different Side

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ... I really love them ... And if you like this chapter … then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own OTH yet. If I did then Lucas and Peyton would always be together, no matter what happens.

**Chapter 20 - A Different Side**

The car whizzed through the road on a steady pace. Every once in a while Lucas looked at Peyton. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts staring outside the window. He moved his eyes towards the road.

"Why did you help me?" Peyton asked, out of the blue.

Lucas turned to look at her.

"You think I shouldn't have?" Lucas asked, with a smile.

"No," Peyton said, chuckling. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Out of all the people that could've helped me," Peyton said, "you were the one I'd least expect to."

"Wow," Lucas said, as he let out a low whistle. "You seem to have a pretty low opinion about me."

Peyton didn't say anything. Just shifted her gaze towards the other side.

Silence greeted Lucas's ears. They had been driving for about five minutes and suddenly Lucas realized that he didn't know where she lived.

He turned towards her to ask her the directions to her place, but he saw that she was fast asleep against the seat.

"_Great," Lucas thought, sourly. "What am I suppose to do now?" he thought, as he turned to look at her sleeping peacefully._

Lucas stopped the car and parked it on the side, and just gazed at her for a minute.

She looked so peaceful. Her curls slightly falling on her face. Out of instinct Lucas moved his hand near her face and gently tucked the curl that was falling in her eye behind her ear. He thought that might wake her up but she only shifted her position and turned to face his side.

"_Should I wake her?" Lucas thought._

Just as that thought entered his mind, his cell phone began to ring.

Lucas hastily got out of the car, worried that the ringing might wake her up.

"Rach's Cell" flashed on the screen.

Lucas let out a groan, before answering the call.

"What?" Lucas said, irritably.

"What's with the tone?" Rachel retorted. "Are you getting laid?" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time," Lucas huffed, not at all amused by her accusation, "then bothering me at night."

"That means you are getting laid," Rachel stated.

Lucas shifted his gaze towards Peyton's sleeping form on his car seat and sighed.

"Not exactly," Lucas said, quickly.

"Then why are you pissed off?" Rachel asked, in confusion.

"Nothing," Lucas said, simply.

"Where the hell are you?" Rachel asked.

"That's none of your business," Lucas said, heatedly.

"It certainly is my business," Rachel huffed. "You left me alone at the party and you refused to talk to me while you were there, so it is my business."

"I'm just busy," Lucas said.

"Doing what?" Rachel probed.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Lucas said, in a pissed off tone. "Peyton got drunk and is now passed out in the front seat of my car," he stated. "You happy now?" he asked, in a sneer.

"Peyton's drunk?" Rachel asked, with a laugh. "No way," she practically screamed in his ear.

"Stop screaming," Lucas said, as he moved his cell away from his ear.

"Sorry," Rachel said, softly. "How'd that happen? How'd she end up in your front seat?" she asked. "Of all the places in the world."

"Long story," Lucas said, simply. "Look, I gotta go now," he said, as he started to hang up.

"Wait," Rachel said, stopping Lucas from closing the phone.

"What?" Lucas asked, agitated by Rachel's behavior.

"What are you going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"About Peyton, you moron," Rachel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Probably going to take her home," Lucas said. "What else can I do?" he asked.

"You're going to take her back to your place?"  
Rachel asked, highly amused by the idea. "That's your plan?"

"I don't know where she lives," Lucas exclaimed. "What else am I suppose to do?" he asked. "But clearly you have some better idea, so tell me," he said, "I'm all ears."

"Well, you don't know where she lives," Rachel said, "but I do."

"How?" Lucas asked, surprised by that piece of information.

"Yesterday I dropped her off to her place, while Nathan took you home," Rachel explained.

"You're telling me that now?" Lucas asked, angrily.

"I didn't know that you care," Rachel said, with a smile.

"I don't care," Lucas said, stubbornly.

"That's what you keep telling yourself," Rachel mumbled, under her breath.

"I heard that," Lucas said, sourly.

"It's the truth," Rachel stated, simply.

"I don't have to time for this," Lucas said, through gritted teeth. "Give me the damn address so I can drop her off."

"Easy tiger," Rachel said, with a laugh. "She lives on 14th Morton Street. Her house number is 1901," she said.

"Thanks," Lucas said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Don't forget to give me all the juicy details later," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"There will be no details to give," Lucas said.

"We'll see," Rachel said, knowingly.

Lucas laughed and cut down the phone.

He walked to the car and saw that Peyton was still asleep. He got in and started up the car again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Peyton's okay?" Nathan asked, nervously.

"You've asked that questions about ten times already," Haley said, as she chuckled.

"It's not funny, Haley," Nathan said.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror before saying that," Haley said, with a laugh. "It's like you're his brother instead of me being her sister."

"It's not like that," Nathan said, concern lacing his voice. "She seemed really out of it."

"That's because she was "out" of it," Haley said, air-quoting the word out.

"So," Nathan said, pointedly, "aren't you worried?" he asked.

"Peyton's a big girl," Haley said, softly. "She'll be fine," she said, as she moved her body closer to Nathan's by putting her arms around his neck.

Nathan moved downwards until my forehead pressed against hers. She was looking so beautiful. He felt lost in his eyes. They moved there bodies to the beat of the song. At that moment, with Haley in his arms, everything seemed perfect. That is until he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

Nathan turned around to be face with a smiling Rachel.

"Hey, Nate," Rachel said, with a wide grin.

"I'm sorta in the middle of something here, Rach," Nathan said, gesturing towards Haley with his eyes.

"So I can see," Rachel said, as she scanned Haley from head to toe.

"Is that all?" Nathan said, through gritted teeth.

"No," Rachel said, with a scoff. "I wanted to tell you that I'm heading out with Paul."

"Who's Paul?" Nathan asked, with a quirked brow.

She pointed to a guy standing at a little distance from us.

"You should get a ride with someone," Rachel said, as her eyes focused on Nathan again.

"Why can't I go home with Lucas?" Nathan asked, perplexed.

An amused look grazed her features.

"Lucas is pretty busy right now," Rachel said, with a smile. "I'm off now," she said, as she waved towards them and walked towards Paul before they walked in the opposite direction.

"Is she always like that?" Haley asked, as Rachel got out of ear shot.

"Pretty much," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"Looks like you don't have a ride," Haley said, teasingly.

"Looks like it," Nathan said, playing along. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he said, with a pout.

Haley stood on her toes.

"I guess you're stuck with me, then," Haley whispered in his ears.

Nathan's heart started skipping.

She moved away from his ear and stared in his eyes.

"I guess I am," Nathan said, while smiling at him.

She once again moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her body. Nathan, in turn, wrapped his arms securely around her waist and then started moving her body along with his.

They gazed in each other's eyes for the longest of times. Both of them daring the other to make the first move, but neither of them willing to be the first one to make it.

Feeling bolder then usual Nathan decided to make the first move. He lowered his face towards her face, until there was just a mere few inches left between our lips. His lips gently slanted over hers in a soft kiss.

It was as if his whole body had gone rigid. Feeling her lips beneath his.

She moved one of her hand in his hair while her other hand was playing with the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

He slightly moved his tongue across her lower lip causing her to moan. Nathan broke there kiss and moved back.

Nathan waited for her reaction.

A huge smile appeared on her face, as he let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"What?" Haley asked, with a smile.

"I was just scared you were going to hit me for doing that," Nathan said, sheepishly.

"You must be crazy, if you think that," Haley said, with a laugh.

"Well then I'm crazy," Nathan said, with a smile.

Nathan pressed a small kiss on her forehead causing her to smile, as they continued dancing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stepped out of the car and turned to look at Peyton. She was still sleeping soundly against the car seat. He looked at her, taking in her whole form.

"_She's so beautiful," Lucas thought, as he stared at her face._

Lucas saw her purse and thought of checking it to see if her house keys were in it or not. Luckily they were in it. He took them out and kept them in his pocket. He got out of the car and headed to her side. He opened the door as quietly as he could.

He reached down and picked her up. She was light as a feather. Automatically her head landed on his shoulder, and she nuzzled closer to his body. He could smell the scent of her hair.

"_Strawberries. I ought to remember that," Lucas thought._

Lucas walked up the path until he was standing in front of the door. He took out the keys from his pocket and quietly opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't cause too much noise. He entered the house and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"_Which room could be hers?" Lucas thought, as he looked around._

Lucas started climbing up the stairs. As he reached the top he looked to his left and then right. There were two doors on his right side and one door on his left side, at the end of the corridor. A small light was visible from the room on her left, but he couldn't hear any sounds.

"_Must be her parent's room," Lucas thought._

Lucas walked towards the room closest to him, hoping that it was her room, and opened the door. A small light entered the room through the bathroom door. He walked towards the bed, pulled the covers down and gently laid her down. He tucked her in and she nuzzled underneath the warmth of the blanket.

Lucas just stared at her for a couple of seconds. She was sleeping so peacefully. A small smile grazed her feature. He smiled involuntarily, watching her smile. He got up from the side of the bed.

"_Should I leave or wait for her to wake up?" Lucas thought._

"_If only I could call Rachel and ask her what to do?" Lucas thought. "But from what I know of her I'm sure she's probably with someone right now," he thought, with a smirk._

Lucas decided on staying till she got up. He started looking here and there. He walked towards the chest of drawers and saw a couple of frames. There were four frames in total lined neatly one after another. He inched his face closer to get a better look. One picture was of Peyton standing with a girl with auburn colored hair.

"_She was dancing with Nathan, tonight," Lucas thought._

The second picture was of Peyton, another girl with dimples and chocolate colored hair and again the girl with the auburn colored hair.

"_These are the girls that are always with her. One of them is probably her sister," Lucas thought, which was later confirmed by the next picture._

The third frame was of four people, which he assumed to be Peyton, her mother, her father and her sister.

"_This is her sister," Lucas thought, as he looked at the auburn colored hair more closely._

"_She was the one that was dancing with Nathan tonight. Interesting. Note to self Luke: ask Nathan about her," Lucas thought, as he smiled._

The fourth frame held a picture of Peyton sitting on the beach alone. Lucas looked at her carefully. Her eyes were shining. She had a distant look on her face, but not a look that showed sadness but one that calmness. She seemed to be deep in thought staring at the ocean, as if captured by its wonder.

Lucas heard a small noise coming from behind him. He turned around to look at her. She was still sleeping peacefully, the only difference was she had switched sides and now her back was facing him.

Lucas went closer to her and sat down on a chair that was placed opposite her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Lucas didn't know when he dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked, as him and Haley walked side by side.

"I don't know," Haley replied, with a shrug of her shoulders, as she smiled contently.

"Should I drop you off to you place?" Haley asked, after a second.

"What about Brooke?" Nathan asked, acting like the perfect gentleman he was.

"She'll probably get home on her own," Haley said, with a smile.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yup," Haley said, bobbing her head in a gesture of yes. "Let's go," she said, as she pulled on Nathan's arm and pulled them outside.

They started walking outside. Nathan's arm was around her waist as was hers. They made there way towards Haley's car.

Nathan stared upwards taking in the night sky, in all its glory.

"What are you staring at?" Haley asked, glancing at Nathan from her peripheral vision.

"Just admiring the beauty of the night," Nathan said, as he turned to look at her.

"It's a beautiful night," Haley said, as she stood in front of him.

"You know what makes it even more beautiful?" Nathan asked, staring at her.

"What?" Haley asked, softly.

"The fact that I'm here with you," Nathan said, as he gently cupped her face with his hands, as he pulled her towards him.

He kissed her then. Slowly moving his tongue across her bottom lip, while she moved hers across his upper lip. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer towards her body. He moved his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, which she willingly granted.

Nathan slightly moved his tongue in her mouth and caressed her tongue with his, causing her to moan. As she did, he broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against hers.

"That was ..." Nathan said, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Incredible," Haley said, softly.

"Yah," Nathan said, with a smile, as he kissed her temple sweetly, before enveloping her in a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas awoke to the sound of a stirring across the bed. His eyes fluttered open as he saw Peyton moving. He quickly got up and moved to her side.

She stirred a little before her eyes opened. She was surprised to see him with her. It was evident in her eyes.

"Lucas …" Peyton asked, in a hoarse voice.

"You're awake," Lucas said, with a smile.

She moved upwards and Lucas moved a little backwards giving her some space. She pushed her back against the headboard. As she tried to move upwards she winced.

"What happened?" Lucas asked immediately worried.

"My head's killing me," Peyton mumbled.

"That's what happens when you get as drunk as you were," Lucas said, while chuckling.

"This isn't funny," Peyton said, bitterly.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror, before saying that," Lucas said, as he continued chuckling.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway," Peyton asked coldly.

Lucas was taken aback by the tone of her voice, and immediately stopped laughing.

"Well?" she asked, with a raised brow.

"A guy tried to take advantage of you last night," Lucas said, softly. "I hit him and he ran away. You were pretty drunk so I brought you home."

"Oh," Peyton said her voice calmer now, as she remembered the previous night.

Lucas looked at her. She didn't say anything else.

"I guess I should leave now, since you're awake," Lucas said, as he got up from the bed.

A hand caught his hand and held on to it.

"Thank you," Peyton said, softly.

Lucas turned around to look at her, a hesitant look in his eye. But after seeing her face, he smiled.

"You're welcome," Lucas said, before letting go off her hand and starting to walk out the door.

"Lucas," Peyton called.

Lucas turned around.

"You should stay," Peyton said, nervously. "If you want to."

"What?" Lucas asked, in surprise.

"It's really late and plus I'm sure you drank last night as well," Peyton explained. "So you should stay."

"You do realize that I'm like this most of the time," Lucas asked, with a smile, "Right?"

"If you didn't want to," Peyton said, grimly, "you could've just said so."

"It's not that I don't want to stay," Lucas said, while smiling. "But wouldn't it be inappropriate?" he asked, surprised at himself for saying something like that.

"Since when did you care about what was right and wrong?" Peyton asked, with a smirk.

Lucas just smiled, as he started walking towards the bed.

"Woh woh woh," Peyton said. "You're not sleeping on the bed, buddy," she said, shooing him away with her hands.

"Then where should I sleep?" Lucas asked.

"On the couch," Peyton said, pointing towards the couch. "There."

"That makes me feel so special," Lucas said, sarcastically.

"You can leave if you want to," Peyton said, while smirking.

"The couch's fine," Lucas said, with a smile.

She returned his smile.

As I went towards the couch to lie down Peyton called him again.

"Lucas," Peyton called.

"Yah?" Lucas asked, as he turned around to look at her.

"Before you go to bed," Peyton said, "can you do me a favor?" she asked, sweetly.

"Sure," Lucas said, with a smile.

"You see the chest of drawers over there," Peyton said, pointing towards it. "Can you take out the bottle of aspirin in the top drawer and give it to me."

"Sure," Lucas said, as he did was she asked him to.

She gulped down two tablets of aspirin, while Lucas stared at her.

"Thanks," Peyton said, once again.

"No problem," Lucas said, while smiling at her. He walked towards the couch, laid down and immediately fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," a voice screamed loudly.

Peyton sprang up on the bed, as a sharp pain ran through her head. She looked up to see Haley screaming at what looked like a sleeping Lucas.

"Calm down, Haley," Peyton whispered. "Mom and dad will hear you," she said, as she motioned for Haley to lower down her volume with her hands.

She looked at Peyton and then back at Lucas and then once again looked at her. She marched towards her bed and sat down.

"Whatthehellisgoingonherewhatthehellislucasdoinginourhouseandthattoonyourcouchofalltheplacesintheworld," Haley exclaimed, all the words jumbled together in one.

"You're not making any sense, Hales," Peyton said, as she put her hands on her shoulder. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Whatishedoinghere?" Haley asked, once again.

"Calm down," Peyton said. "Take a few deep breaths," she said, as she slowly exhaled and inhaled, asking Haley to follow her actions.

Haley took a few deep breaths.

"What is he doing here?" Haley asked pointing towards Lucas's sleeping form, which to Peyton's surprise still hadn't woken up.

"Sleeping," Peyton said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Don't try to act smart with me Peyton Anna Sawyer," Haley said, in a loud voice.

"Be mellow, Hales," Peyton said, calmly. "You'll give me a headache."

"I will do no such thing," Haley exclaimed. "What the hell is Lucas doing here?" she asked, once again loudly.

"Haleeeyyy," Peyton exclaimed. "Mom and Dad will hear you," she said, in a whisper.

"Let them," Haley screeched.

"We will not let them hear you screaming at the top of you lungs for no reason whatsoever," Peyton said, calmly.

"No reason?" Haley asked, pointing towards Lucas. "No reason?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Lucas Scott is in our house. IN YOUR ROOM," Haley said, pointing towards Peyton, "and you think there's no reason for me to scream. What the hell happened last night?" she asked, trying to lower down her voice.

"Nothing," Peyton said.

"Don't you dare pull that card on me," Haley said, pointing at her threateningly. "Tell me. NOW," she said loudly.

"Lower down your voice, Nate," Lucas mumbled in his sleep. "You're killing me here."

Peyton and Haley turned to look at him. He just changed his side and continued sleeping peacefully.

"He thinks my voice sounds like Nathan," Haley exclaimed irritably.

"If you keep shouting at one point it just might," Peyton said, with a laugh.

"I'm so glad that you find this amusing, P," Haley said, sending her a glare. "Now spill."

"There's nothing to spill," Peyton said.

"I beg to differ," Haley said, pointing towards Lucas once again.

"You really need to stop doing that," Peyton said, as she gestured towards Haley's raised arm, with her hand.

"And you need to tell me what's going on here," Haley said, pointedly.

"Fine," Peyton said, as she gave up and started telling Haley what had happened. "Last night some guy tried to take advantage of me. Lucas was there and he helped me and because of my drunken state also brought me home. When I woke up last night, I didn't remember what had happened and acted coldly towards him, because of it. He told me what happened and out of gratitude I asked him to stay."

"You asked him to stay?" Haley asked.

"Incase you missed it, Hales," Peyton said, "He did help me."

"You do know that he's the same guy that's been bothering you for the past couple of weeks, right?" Haley asked.

Peyton looked at his sleeping form and then turned to look at Haley again.

"Yes," Peyton said, quietly. "I do."

"And you still let him stay?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Peyton stated, simply.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, Hales," Peyton said, running her hands through her hair in confusion.

"Peyton …" Haley said.

"I –- I just saw this sincerity in his eyes that told me that I could trust him," Peyton said.

Haley didn't push it any further.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom & Dad?" Haley asked.

"They'll be gone before we wake up," Peyton said.

"You sure?" Haley asked, still not sure of the situation and how to handle it.

"Yes, I'm sure," Peyton said. "There are only a couple of hours left before university starts, so please let me sleep."

"Just be careful," Haley said.

"What could he possibly do?" Peyton asked, with a laugh. "He didn't wake up with you screaming right next to his ear, you think he's going to wake up just so he could kiss me in the middle of the night."

"Peyton …" Haley said, glaring at her.

"If you're so scared just sleep with me tonight," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Fine," Haley said, as she walked towards Peyton's bed, but Peyton stopped her.

"Wait, Hales," Peyton said.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked.

"Could you just cover Lucas with a blanket?" Peyton asked, sheepishly.

Haley eyed her for a second.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Haley said, shaking her head, as she went towards Peyton's closet and took out an extra blanket that was placed inside. She walked over to Lucas and opened the blanket and spread it across his form and then walked towards the bed.

"Thanks," Peyton said before she snuggled comfortably under the blankets.

Both of them instantly fell asleep.

A/N- So that's the end of Chapter 20 ... I hope you guys liked it … And as always if you did … Then be sure to drop a review … Love Natasha …


	21. BreathTaking

A/N: - Thanks for the reviews … They mean a lot to me … As always … if you like the chapter … then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH. Nor do I own Lucas and Peyton.

**Chapter 21 - Breathtaking**

Sunlight entered the room through the closed drapes, spreading its morning glow through out the room.

Peyton nuzzled comfortably under the warm embrace of her blanket; trying to soak in whatever little time she had left before her alarm started to ring. As if on cue her alarm clock started ringing loudly.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" rang the sound of her alarm clock through out the room.

Peyton hit the off button with the back of her hand and slowly got up. She stretched her hands above her head and slowly yawned. She heard a small noise. It was as if someone was lightly snoring. She turned around to look at Haley sleeping peacefully by her side.

She watched her for a couple of seconds, slightly amused because she thought Haley was the one who was snoring, but it wasn't. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around when she saw something with the corner of her eyes. Sprawled comfortably across her couch was Lucas Scott. She gaped at his sleeping form in horror.

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Peyton thought, scratching the back of her head in confusion._

Peyton changed her position, so that her feet now rested on the ground, and started to get up. As she got up a wave of dizziness ran over her. She immediately sat down, encasing her head in her palms.

"Damn it," Peyton hissed, under her breath.

That's when it all came rushing back to her. The previous night. How Lucas and her had danced the previous night. The mere thought causing chills to run down her spine. The closeness she'd felt. The way Lucas had moved against her. The way she'd held onto him. The intensity with which he held her.

The reason why she'd drank so much, had been because of how she'd felt last night. Also as she'd attempted to leave the party, some moron who tried to take advantage of her.

But more then anything, she remembered clearly the way Lucas had helped her. How protective he had been. How he'd helped her in getting home. How he'd watched her sleep and taken care of her. How he'd helped her through out the night. She remembered each movement of his face, precisely.

Peyton turned her face towards his sleeping form. He was comfortably nuzzled under the blankets. His face was partially covered with the blanket, but his eyes were visible. Even though he was sleeping, a certain calm was reflected through his face. He looked so peaceful. Almost angelic. His hair was slightly disheveled. One of his arms was tucked underneath his chin, while his other was hanging down.

Peyton got up quietly, trying not to make any noise, and walked towards him.

She stared at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, almost like a child. She smiled, as she stared at him.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind her.

"Aaaaah," Peyton yelled, as she sprang backwards in shock.

Peyton turned around to see Haley sitting on her bed, staring at her intently.

"Jesus Christ, Haley," Peyton hissed. "You scared the hell out of me," she said, as she put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, in attempts of calming herself.

"What were you doing?" Haley asked, calmly.

"Nothing," Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders, as she got up from the floor and walked towards her bed.

"That sure didn't seem like nothing," Haley said, as Peyton sat down on the bed.

"It's 8 in the morning, Hales," Peyton groaned. "Don't start now," she pleaded, as she put her hands in her head.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Haley asked.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Why were you staring at Lucas like that?" Haley asked.

"Haley …" Peyton said, groaning at her question.

"Don't Haley me," Haley said, as she pointed her index finger towards Peyton. "Last night I walk in on Lucas sleeping in your room," she said, accusingly. "Now I see you staring at him dreamily," she said. "What's next? Walking in on you two when you're making out?" she asked.

"Haley," Peyton exclaimed, smacking her on her arm.

"Owwww," Haley said, as she shot Peyton a dirty glare, before rubbing her arm with her hand.

"I'm not going to make out with Lucas," Peyton said.

"Puffftttt," Haley scoffed.

"What?" Peyton asked, as she glared at her.

"In case you've already forgotten," Haley said, pointedly, "you've already kissed him."

"I didn't kiss him," Peyton said, defensively. "He kissed me."

"It's the same thing," Haley said.

"No, it's not," Peyton exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Haley said.

"No, it's not," Peyton said, through gritted teeth.

"Just because you're denying it," Haley said, calmly, "doesn't mean it didn't happen. Because it did."

"Urrrrgggghhh," Peyton said, in frustration.

Haley moved closer to Peyton, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you like the guy Peyton, just admit it," Haley said, calmly.

"It's not like that," Peyton said, shaking her head.

"Peyton," Haley said.

"Listen to me, Hales," Peyton said, as she moved away from Haley and stood up.

Haley stared at Peyton, as she nodded with her head for her to continue.

"I don't like Lucas," Peyton said, sternly.

Haley was about to protest but Peyton stopped her.

"And he doesn't like me either," Peyton said, "so get that through your head."

"But Peyton…" Haley began.

"No buts," Peyton said.

"Peyton …" Haley said, once again, trying to get her sister to talk to her.

"I don't want to talk about this, Hales," Peyton said. "There's no point to it. We are two completely different people, who have absolutely nothing in common. I don't want to be with someone who I mean nothing to, and believe it or not I don't mean anything to him," she said, with a humorless chuckle.

"Then how do you explain him helping you yesterday?" Haley asked.

"Just because he helped me, doesn't mean he has feelings for me," Peyton stated, gravely.

"There must be some other reason, as well," Haley said.

"There's nothing to it, Haley," Peyton said. "It's not as if Lucas is the only person who would've helped me, even if it would've been a perfect stranger they would've helped me, too," she explained.

Haley didn't know what to say.

"Now forget about this," Peyton said, with a smile. "Go and get ready."

Haley nodded before she walked up towards Peyton.

She pulled her in for a hug, as Peyton hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Haley whispered, sweetly. As she let go off Peyton she smiled and walked out of her room.

Peyton turned around to see that Lucas was still sleeping peacefully. She looked at her watch. It read 8:15. She walked over to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a checkered t-shirt with a black tank top to go with it. She entered her bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. Moving his arms to the sides he let his muscles relax as he extended his arms to his sides.

Moving his blanket away from his body, he let his feet hit the ground. He slowly got up and started walking towards the door. Opening it quietly, he walked outside and headed for Lucas's room. As he reached it, he knocked on the door.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

No response.

Nathan knocked another time.

Nothing.

"Lucas," Nathan called, waiting for him to respond.

Nothing.

Nathan moved his hand towards the door knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked as the knob twirled open, as the door opened.

"That's odd," Nathan said, out loud.

Nathan walked inside the room and switched the lights on.

"Get up, Lucas," Nathan said, as he walked inside.

To his surprise the bed was already made and everything seemed to be untouched.

"_Where is he?" Nathan thought, as he walked out of the room._

Nathan walked towards his bedroom and then to his bed side table where his cell phone was placed. He switched it open to see if there were any messages from Lucas.

Nothing.

"_That's odd. He usually leaves a message if he doesn't come home at night," Nathan thought, as he scratched the back of his neck in confusion._

Nathan thought about calling Rachel and asking her if she knew where Lucas was.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello," Rachel's voice rang through the speakers.

"Hey, Rachel," Nathan said.

"Hey, Nate," Rachel said, instantly recognizing Nathan's voice.

"Do you have any idea where Lucas is?" Nathan asked, coming straight to the point.

"No," Rachel said. "Why is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really," Nathan said.

"Then, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't come home last night," Nathan stated.

"As if that's something new," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"He didn't leave a message, either," Nathan said.

"He didn't leave you a message?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised, because she knew for a fact that Lucas always left a message with Nathan and if he didn't then he always left one with her, incase Nathan asked her.

"No," Nathan said, quietly.

Rachel seemed quite for a moment, as if she thinking something over.

"You have any idea where he might be, Rach?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton," Rachel mumbled, quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked surprised by what he'd just heard.

"Call Peyton," Rachel said, more clearly this time. "Maybe she'll know."

"How would Peyton know?" Nathan asked.

"Just trust me, Nate," Rachel said. "Call her."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"I'll talk to you later. See ya," Rachel said, as she hung up.

Nathan dialed Peyton's number and waited for her to pick up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton stepped out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her body. She heard her cell phone ring, so she stepped out of the bathroom without changing. She stepped out into her room, and walked towards her ringing cell.

"Nate's House," flashed on the screen.

A small smile crept up her lips, as she picked up her phone.

"Peyton," Nathan's voice rang through the speakers.

"Nathan, what's up?" Peyton asked, brightly.

"Nothing much," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Any particular reason for calling me this early?" Peyton asked, teasingly.

"Lucas didn't come home last night, and for reasons unknown to me, Rachel asked me to call you and ask you where he might be," Nathan explained.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"You have any idea where he might be, Peyton?" Nathan asked.

Peyton looked over her shoulder, to see Lucas still fast asleep on her couch.

"Yah," Peyton said.

"Where is he?" Nathan asked, as the tension eased out of his body.

"At my house," Peyton said, meekly.

"WHAT?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Don't freak out, Nate," Peyton said, quickly. "Some guy tried to take advantage of me last night. Lucas helped me and brought me home because of my drunken state. I asked him to stay the night as a way of thanking him for helping me," she explained.

"Oh," Nathan said, as his voice calmed down again.

"Yah," Peyton said.

"He helped you," Nathan stated.

"Yah," Peyton said, glancing at Lucas with a smile. "It took me by surprise as well."

"That's not what I meant," Nathan said. "It's you letting him stay over that's surprising."

"It's the least I could do, for him helping me," Peyton said.

"I guess," Nathan said. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"He's still sleeping," Peyton said. "Might I add he sleeps like the living dead," she commented with a laugh.

"That he definitely does," Nathan said, as he laughed as well.

"How am I supposed to wake him up, then?" Peyton asked.

"I usually throw cold water at him," Nathan said, while laughing. "You can try doing that."

"You want me to throw cold water on your brother?" Peyton asked, as she put her hand on her waist.

"It works every time," Nathan said, with a snicker.

"That's just mean," Peyton said, with a laugh. "Although I do the exact same thing to Brooke & Haley all the time," she said, chuckling lightly.

Nathan laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Peyton heard a voice say.

Peyton's heart suddenly started beating very loudly.

"_Oh God! Please tell me that isn't Lucas," Peyton thought dreadfully._

"I gotta go, Nate," Peyton said, hurriedly. "I'll see you in college."

"Bye, then," Nathan said, sweetly, as he hung up.

"_That can't be Lucas. It can't be," Peyton thought, as her heart beat rapidly beat inside her chest, as she turned around._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas gently stirred in the comforts of the couch. He heard a voice sounding from a distance, which caused him to open his eyes.

"He's sleeping on the couch," the voice said, with a laugh. "Might I add he sleeps like the living dead."

Lucas opened his eyes, and blinked them a couple of times.

Lucas was surprised by his surroundings. Instead of seeing the posters that adorn his walls, he was met with a room with blood-red walls with various forms of drawings plastered on them.

"_Where am I?" Lucas thought._

That's when Lucas remembered what had happened last night.

"_I must be in Peyton's room," Lucas thought._

Lucas turned his head to his right, and his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

There she was. Peyton. Rapped around her was a skimpy towel that left little room for imagination.

"Jesus Christ," Lucas mumbled, trying to control himself from saying anything else.

A small towel was wrapped around her body, which ended near her thighs. He could clearly see the beginning of her upper thighs. Her hair was wet, as she gently moved her head to the side while talking on the phone.

Lucas was too occupied with looking at her, to concentrate on what she was saying to whoever she was talking to.

"_Fucking hell," Lucas thought._

Water dripped from her hair, forming a small puddle on the floor. Water droplets were cascading down her fine legs. God, those legs. They were never ending.

The towel stuck to each curve of her body. The dip caused by her hips and then the starting of her legs that went on for ever.

Each part of her body was accentuated in such a way that made her look beautiful.

Lucas could see her profile. The sharp point of her nose, the way her eyebrows arched up when she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

"_She's breath taking," Lucas thought._

Lucas's train of thought stopped when he thought her towel was about to drop.

"Oh my God," Lucas said, a little bit too loudly.

She stopped talking mid sentence. Her body seemed to stiffen.

"_What the hell am I going to do now?" Lucas thought, cursing himself._

"I gotta go, Nate. I'll see you in college," Peyton said, hurriedly as she shut her phone.

"_She was talking to Nathan," Lucas thought, but he couldn't care less about it, as she was too busy staring at her to think about anything else._

Peyton started turning around slowly.

"_Shit," Lucas thought._

Peyton completely turned around.

Lucas sucked in a breath.

Her hair fell across her face, sticking to her face in a wet bundle. Small water droplets stuck on her face. On her cheek bones, on her shoulders, across her arms. Her lips were slightly parted as she continued staring at him, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Lucas couldn't stop staring at her, as his eyes skimmed lower down her body. He took in her whole look.

Starting from the curve of her neck, to the start of her supple breasts, the curve of her body, the width of her waist, the arch of her hips, the start of her legs.

Lucas saw her suck in her breath as she saw him staring at her so intensely. He could see her stomach being pulled in, as her breathing got labored.

He looked up again, to see her cheeks go completely red. Lucas moved his gaze to the side not knowing what else to do.

Lucas stood up suddenly and made his way towards her. As he closed in on her, she started backing up towards her closet. Soon enough she had no space left.

Lucas stood right in front of her. She looked in his eyes, and he looked in hers. She moved her face to the side as if to avoid looking at him. Instinctively he placed his index finger under her chin gently, and moved her face so that she now looked at him.

Lucas saw something in her eyes. Something that made his heart beat faster. Something that made him think she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Softly he traced her arm with his index finger, barely touching her, but touching her enough to cause the tiny hairs on her arms to stand up because of his touch.

He placed his index finger on her forehead and gently moved it lower down her face. Her breathing quickened. He slowly moved it lower down her face, as he his thumb across her cheekbone wiping a droplet of water that was on its brim.

Peyton's breath was hitting him on his face. He skimmed his finger over her lips, and felt that her lips were slightly wet. He moved his other hand towards her face and cupped her face between his hands as he moved his face closer causing her to move her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

His lips met with hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. His tongue pried open her lips carefully as hers skimmed over his lower lip and gently sucked on it. A deep groan escaped his throat, causing her to smile against his lips.

He let go off her lips as he moved his lips lower, while moving his hands downwards to snake around her waist. He gently licked off the water droplets on her neck, causing her to moan involuntarily. He moved one of his hands lower on her body, and gently caressed her stomach through the towel.

He moved his face lower down her body and started licking the water droplets splashed across the skin above her breasts. Her skin was so soft. His tongue rolled its way lower as his hand moved upwards gently caressing the skin beneath her breast through her towel. Her hands started moving lower down his back and made their way inside his shirt, as she raked her nails along the length of his back, causing him to groan slightly.

**BANG**

Lucas was brought out of his day dream, when he heard a loud noise.

"_Fuck," Lucas thought, as he shook his head, realizing the fact that he had been day dreaming about Peyton, while she was standing in front of him._

Lucas cursed himself inwardly for being such a prick.

"_Why did she have to come out of the bathroom like that?" Lucas thought, as a low groan escaped his throat._

"_Probably because it's her room," another voice said. "And you're in it."_

Lucas choice to ignore the voices.

Lucas waited for a couple of seconds and tried to gather up his courage, as he called out her name.

"Peyton," Lucas called.

If she had responded, then Lucas didn't hear her.

Lucas got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom door, and gently knocked on it.

"Peyton," Lucas called out, once again, in hopes of hearing her reply.

Still no reply.

Lucas waited for a couple of minutes, and then called out again.

"Peyton," Lucas called, desperately.

"Yah?" Peyton softly whispered from the other side.

"I'm really sorry," Lucas apologized, not knowing what else to do.

The door opened and Peyton stepped out.

"It's okay," Peyton said, her voice even.

Lucas didn't say anything else.

"Let's just forget it ever happened," Peyton said, calmly.

"Sure," Lucas said, nodding his head.

"_Like I could ever forget how beautiful you looked?" Lucas internally scoffed._

"Thanks for yesterday," Peyton said, with a small smile.

Lucas nodded his head. "I better go, now. Thanks for letting me stay," he said.

"Don't mention it," Peyton said.

Lucas started walking towards the door, but before he left he turned around.

"I'll be seeing yah," Lucas said, with a smile.

Peyton didn't say anything just nodded her head.

Lucas took that as a good sign. A sign that she didn't completely detest him as she had the previous night.

Lucas nodded his head in response and walked out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why is he staring at me like that?" Peyton thought._

Lucas's eyes slowly sauntered below, as if taking in her whole appearance.

Peyton's heart was beating really fast. She could feel it throbbing in her ears. Wanting to shield herself from his gaze she quickly walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She stood against the door and put her hand over her heart, trying to calm myself.

"_Why did he have to wake up now?" Peyton thought, cursing herself for walking out of her bathroom in just a towel._

Peyton heard her name being called.

"Peyton," Lucas called.

She didn't respond.

She could hear him walking towards the door and then gently knocking on it, before calling out her name.

Once again, she didn't respond.

He didn't say anything.

Peyton took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"_It's okay, Peyton. It's okay. It could've been worse, your towel could've fallen, or worse then that Haley could have walked in. But nothing like that happened. So calm down," Peyton thought._

Peyton quickly wiped hair with a towel and changed into her clothes.

Before she could step out of the bathroom, she heard him call her name again.

"Peyton," Lucas called.

"Yah?" Peyton asked, in a whisper.

"I'm really sorry," Lucas said.

Peyton turned around the door knob and stepped outside.

"It's okay," Peyton said, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

Lucas didn't say anything else just kept on looking at her, guilt lacing his features.

"Let's just forget it ever happened," Peyton said, calmly.

"Sure," Lucas said, his expression un-readable to her.

"Thanks for yesterday," Peyton said, nervously, with a small smile.

Lucas nodded her head. "I better go. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it," Peyton said, meekly.

Lucas started walking towards the door, but before he walked out he turned around to face her.

"I'll be seeing yah," Lucas said, with a smile.

Peyton didn't respond to what he said, just nodded her head.

He nodded his head as well, and then walked out.

Peyton let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding in.

"_Could that have been any more awkward?" Peyton thought, as she shook her head._

A/N- So that's the end of chapter 21 … if you guys liked it … then be sure to drop a review … take care … love Natasha …


	22. Doubts

A/N – Thanks for the reviews … I really love them … As always … if you like the chapter … be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH.

**Chapter 22 - Doubts**

Lucas jogged up the steps and walked into his room. He walked towards his bed and landed face first on the bed.

"_Why the hell did she have to walk out like that?" Lucas thought._

Lucas slightly groaned thinking about how exquisite she looked. Granted it could be because of the lack of clothing, but still.

Lucas chuckled slightly at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" a voice asked from behind Lucas.

"Jesus," Lucas said, as he turned around to see an amused Rachel standing on the entrance to his room.

"Well?" Rachel asked, with a quirked brow.

"You scared me," Lucas said, as he put his hand on his chest.

Rachel laughed loudly as she walked towards me and sat down next to me, while continuing to laugh.

"Since when did you start getting scared?" Rachel asked, nudging Lucas with her elbow.

"Since you started acting like a retard," Lucas retorted, as he slapped her on her arm.

"Oww," Rachel exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"Serves you right for scaring me half to death," Lucas exclaimed.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's mature," Lucas commented, while laughing.

"Why were you laughing a while ago?" Rachel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas retorted, ignoring her question.

"Don't change the subject," Rachel said, pointedly.

"Don't dodge the question," Lucas said.

"I'm not dodging anything," Rachel said, in a huff.

"You are," Lucas stated simply.

"Nathan called me this morning," Rachel said. "He was asking where you were. I told him to call Peyton," she said, with an amused expression.

"_So that's why Peyton was talking to Nathan," Lucas thought._

"Why are you so happy?" Lucas asked.

"No reason," Rachel said, with a smile.

Lucas eyed her curiously.

"Stop looking at me like that," Rachel said, as she gently moved Lucas's face away by putting her palm on his face. "I just thought that you went quiet when I told you that Nathan called Peyton, that's all."

"And you find that certain fact smile-worthy because?" Lucas asked, with a bemused expression.

"Because you fail to accept the fact that you're jealous of Nathan and Peyton's relationship," Rachel said, with a smile.

"Pfffftttt," Lucas scoffed.

"Don't even try to deny it," Rachel said, moving her finger in front of his face accusingly.

"I'm not denying or accepting anything," Lucas said. "Plus they have no relationship for me to be jealous of. They're just friends."

"You didn't seem to think that way yesterday," Rachel, pointed out.

"That was yesterday, not today," Lucas stated.

"So what changed?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said, simply.

"Lucas," Rachel said, "what are you not telling me?" she asked.

"There's nothing to tell. Besides," Lucas said, "I need to ask Nathan about the girl he was dancing with yesterday."

"You mean Haley?" Rachel asked.

"You know her?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"She's part of the cheerleading team," Rachel told him. "And yesterday they looked pretty cozy together, if you catch my drift," she said, winking at him.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Lucas asked, with a laugh.

"Everybody noticed that," Rachel said, stating the obvious, while laughing.

Lucas laughed as well.

"How was your night at Peyton's?" Rachel asked, with a raised brow.

"Nothing happened," Lucas said, "if that's what you're inquisitive about."

"You're trying to tell me that you spent the night at Peyton's place," Rachel said, suspiciously, "and nothing happened."

Lucas nodded his head.

"Something's seriously wrong with you," Rachel said.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Lucas said.

"I beg to differ," Rachel said, folding her arms across her chest. "This is the first time you've spent the night at a girl's place and you didn't screw her."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"You're falling for her," Rachel said. It sounded like a question what she was saying, but it was more of a statement.

"It's not like that," Lucas said, quickly. Much too quickly.

"Whatever you say," Rachel said, with a smile, as she picked up a pillow and smacked it on Lucas's arm.

Lucas picked up the pillow and threw it at her. She ducked and then stuck her tongue out at him.

She tried to get up but Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her down, next to him. She started laughing while as he joined in. They were both lying side to side on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So how was your night?" Lucas asked her, as he moved his weight on his elbow, so he could look down on her.

Rachel sat up with the help of her elbows. "It was fine," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not enough action to suit your liking?" Lucas joked.

"Shut up," Rachel said, smacking him on the arm.

Lucas laughed.

Rachel got up from the bed and pulled Lucas up with her.

Rachel pushed Lucas towards the bathroom. "Go get ready or we'll be late."

"I'll be out in a while," Lucas said, as he walked in the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're trying to tell me that Lucas came to this house," Brooke shrieked, pointing at the floor, "and you didn't tell me."

Both Haley & Peyton covered their ears with their hands.

"Stop yelling, Brooke," Peyton exclaimed.

"What do you expect me to do?" Brooke yelled. "LUCAS SCOTT came here, into your room and I wasn't here," she yelled, all the while pointing her index finger towards Haley and Peyton accusingly.

"Enough with the drama already, Brooke," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

Brooke glared at Haley.

Peyton laughed.

"This is not funny," Brooke said, as she angrily sat down on the bed next to them.

"You could've fooled me," Haley said, laughing along with Peyton.

"Shut up," Brooke said, slapping Haley on her arm.

"Hey," Haley exclaimed, as Brooke slapped her.

"You deserve it," Brooke said, accusingly. "Some friend you two are. Lucas comes here and you don't even bother to call and tell me," she said, while pouting.

"Don't be mad at me," Haley said. "She's the one who asked him to stay the night," she said pointing her finger at Peyton.

"Haaaalllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy," Peyton exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Whhooopsss," Haley said, putting her hand in front of her face.

"YOU ASKED HIM TO STAY?" Brooke exclaimed loudly.

"Grrrr," Peyton said, as she fell back on the bed, and putting her hands in her hair, in frustration.

"For how long were you planning to keep this a secret?" Brooke asked, pulling Peyton up by her arms.

"For as long as humanly possible," Peyton said, "but it's impossible to expect Ms-I-can't-keep-my-trap-shut-even-if-my-life-depended-on-it to stay quiet," she said, glaring at Haley menacingly.

"I'm only human," Haley said, innocently. "I slipped," she said, in an amused tone.

"You did not," Peyton scoffed. "You so did it on purpose," she said, accusingly.

"Sue me for it," Haley said, sticking her tongue out at Peyton.

"Ohh I oughta kill you," Peyton said, moving towards Haley angrily.

"You can do that later," Brooke said, as she held on to Peyton. "You have some serious explaining to do missy," she said, pointing her finger in Peyton's face. "Sit your skinny ass down," she said, pointing to the bed.

"Uh-oh," Haley said, in mock horror. "When she says missy you're in for some trouble," she said, winking at Peyton.

"Hush up," Brooke said, glaring at Haley. "I'll deal with you later."

"You're in for some trouble," Peyton said, as she laughed at Haley.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you," Brooke said, glaring at Peyton.

"Calm down, Brooke," Peyton said. "It's not as if we slept in the same bed."

"That's not the point," Brooke said.

"So you're telling me it doesn't make any difference to you if he would've slept in my bed?" Peyton asked, eyeing Brooke.

Brooke didn't say anything.

"I know how you are Brooke. You would jumping up and down in the same spot, if he would've slept in my bed," Peyton said, pointing at the spot Brooke was standing in.

"Fine," Brooke said, giving in, "you're right. But that doesn't mean I can't be happy that he was in your room."

Peyton smiled at her.

"I'm still angry at you that you didn't tell me, though," Brooke said, pouting slightly.

"Don't be," Peyton said, as she hugged Brooke.

"I'll see how happy you are when I do something and then don't tell you," Brooke said, as she hugged her back.

Peyton let go off her and smiled.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked. "How come you asked him to stay?"

"Well yesterday after the party some guy tried to take advantage of me, and Lucas beat him and then helped me get home and stayed till I woke up," Peyton explained, in a nut shell.

"That's so sweet," Brooke said, with a smile.

"Brooke," Peyton said, with a raised brow.

"What?" Brooke said, with a dimpled smile. "It is."

"It gets better, though," Haley said slyly.

Peyton glared at her.

Brooke gestured Peyton to continue.

"Well, when I woke up I was surprised to see him here so I asked him what he was doing here, he told me what happened and was about to leave, when I asked him to stay," Peyton explained.

"Ask her why"? Haley said, nudging Brooke.

Peyton shot her a menacing look.

"Why?" Brooke asked, excitedly.

"Because he had helped me and the least I could do was ask him to stay. He was pretty drunk as well, and it was late, so I asked him to stay," Peyton said.

"Awww," Brooke exclaimed, "You're helping Lucas. That's so cute."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, ," Brooke said in her raspy voice, as she hugged her. "You know it's cute."

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Brooke," Peyton said calmly.

"It is," Brooke said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"It's not," Peyton said, adamantly.

"Stop trying to deny what you feel," Brooke said.

"First of all," Peyton said, raising her finger in the air, "I don't' feel anything. Second of all, it's not a big deal."

"Whatever," Brooke said, while laughing.

"You left out the best part though," Haley said.

"What did she leave out?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley, "what did you leave out?" she asked, turning to look at Peyton.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"When I got up this morning, she was standing in front of Lucas and staring at him dreamily," Haley said, clasping her hands together in front of her face, re-enacting how old film actresses looked like when they were thinking about the person they loved.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Brooke exclaimed, as she stared at Peyton, with a smile.

"I was not staring at him," Peyton said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

"You so were," Haley said, with a laugh.

"Look at you," Brooke said, pointing towards Peyton. "You're blushing."

"I'm not," Peyton said, stubbornly.

"Are too," Brooke said, adamantly.

"I give up," Peyton said, holding her hands up in the air, in defeat. "You guys are too much. I've had it with your ooo's and awww's," she said, irritably. "I'm going," she said, as she started walking towards the door.

"But, Peyton," Haley started.

"No buts," Peyton said. "I'm going now. Bye," she said, as she walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas," Rachel shouted. "Damn it, Lucas. Get out already. You take too long to get ready," she screamed, as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Would you relax?" Lucas shouted back. "I'm done," he said, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Rachel exclaimed.

Lucas laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Nathan asked, as he walked into Lucas's room.

"At Rachel," Lucas said, pointing towards her with a nod of his head, as he continued to laugh.

Nathan walked over to where Lucas was standing & bumped fists with him.

"Morning, Bro," Lucas said.

"Morning," Nathan said, with a smile.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"How was your night?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"I should be asking you that," Nathan said, as he folded his arms across his chest, with a smile.

Rachel cleared her throat, causing Lucas to glare at her.

"I'm sure my night wasn't as eventful as yours," Lucas said, smirking at Nathan. "Last I saw, you were dancing with Peyton's sister. Looked quite cozy, Nate," he said, with a wink.

"Since you brought up Peyton, how is she?" Nathan retorted.

"She's fine," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Funny how morning rolled around and you were at her house," Nathan said, with a smug smile. "How did that happen?" he asked, innocently.

"If you're worried about me hitting on her again," Lucas said, "then don't worry. I didn't do anything of that sort."

"I know," Nathan said. "Peyton told me."

"I'm glad," Lucas said. "I wouldn't have wanted you to strangle me because of Peyton," he said, with a smile.

Nathan laughed.

"Oh wow," Rachel exclaimed. "Peyton's name is being mentioned and the Scott brothers are still alive. Will wonders ever cease?" she asked, with a snicker.

Lucas & Nathan glared at her, causing Rachel to laugh even more.

"So how was your night with Haley?" Lucas asked, smiling smugly.

"How do you know about Haley?" Nathan asked, all the while glaring at Rachel.

"Don't give me that look, Nate," Rachel said, innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"Pffftttt," Lucas scoffed.

"Shut up," Rachel said, playfully smacking Lucas's arm.

"Geezzz that hurt," Lucas said, dramatically, as he rolled his eyes.

"It was okay," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Just okay?" Rachel prodded.

"Fine," Nathan said, as he started to blush slightly, "it was great."

"You're blushing, Nate," Rachel said, playfully poking Nathan's chest.

"Did you get any?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"Everyone isn't like you, Luke." Nathan said, pointedly.

"You could've just said no," Lucas said.

"Right," Nathan said.

"It's not as if you would've anyway," Lucas said.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for Lucas's answer.

"Because she's Peyton's sister," Lucas said, stating the obvious. "I'm pretty sure they're the same."

"I'm glad she is the way she is," Nathan said, respect clearly showing in his eyes for the girl he liked.

"Right," Lucas said with a roll of his eyes.

"What is it with the Sawyer sisters?" Rachel asking, moving her hands in the air. "I fail to understand to them."

"Join the club," Lucas said, with a laugh.

"Not that I don't enjoy you two talking about people like they're objects," Nathan said, sarcastically, "because trust me I do. But I have an early class, so I'll be going now."

"An early class," Rachel questioned, "or a date with Haley?"

"An early class," Nathan specified, eyeing her.

"Right," Rachel said, with a snicker.

"Bye guys," Nathan said.

"Bye, Nate," Lucas said, as Nathan walked out of his room.

"You think he's going to meet Haley?" Rachel asked Lucas.

"You bet your ass I do," Lucas said, with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Haley," Nathan said, through the speaker. "Where are you? I've been looking all over for you," he said.

"I just got in," Haley's voice came through. "Where are you?"

Nathan was about to reply to her, but he Haley, Brooke and Peyton walk through the main entrance.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled coyly.

Nathan shut the phone and waited for the three of them to walk up to him.

As Haley neared him, she broke up from the group and quickly walked up to Nathan.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he saw her walk up to him. Despite his best efforts, he was extremely nervous.

He had no idea why, since both of them had hit it off so well the previous night. But all of his nervousness faded away when she came and stood in front of him.

"Hey," Haley said, as she quickly pecked him on the lips, before hugging him.

"Hey, right back at yah," Nathan said, as he held on to her

Haley let go off him as Brooke and Peyton reached them.

"Hey, Nate," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Hey, Nathan," Brooke said.

"Peyton. Brooke," Nathan said, as he nodded his head in there direction.

"You guys mingle," Brooke said, pointing at the three of them. "I see fresh meat," she said, as she walked over to the end of the quad, without saying another word.

"Later Brooke," They said, while laughing.

"Is she always like that?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Pretty much," Haley said, remembering what Nathan had said the other night about Rachel. "Kinda reminds you of Rachel, huh?" she asked, with a smile.

"Sure does," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Awww look at the two of you," Peyton said, smirking at them. "Just smitten by each other."

Nathan looked elsewhere kind of embarrassed while Haley shot Peyton the "you're-so-dead-"look.

"You want me to start talking about how your day started?" Haley asked, menacingly.

"No," Peyton shrieked. "I gotta go, Brooke's calling me," she said, pointing to a distant figure that definitely wasn't of Brooke's. "Bye," she said, and hurried off.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked, as Haley linked her arm with his.

"If she makes fun about me, then I can definitely talk about her and Lucas's escapade that happened this morning," Haley said, as they started walking.

"There was an escapade?" Nathan asked, in surprise.

"Not really," Haley said, with a chuckle. "Doesn't mean I can't bother her about Lucas staying over right," she said, with a smile.

"Right," Nathan said, with a smile.

Haley stopped in front of Nathan and looked at him.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Haley said, as she looked at the ground, before she looked back up with a look in her eye.

"I had a really great time, the other night," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Yah?" Haley asked, as her eyes twinkled.

"Definitely," Nathan said. "Didn't you?" he asked.

Haley didn't say anything. She just stood on the tips of her heels, snaking her arms around Nathan's neck.

"I take that as a yes," Nathan said, as his lips slanted over hers in a sweet kiss.

"You oughta," Haley said, as the kiss ended.

Nathan smiled at her, as they started walking again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rachel asked, as her and Lucas walked out there class.

"Well, I don't know about you," Lucas said, glancing at her, "but I have an assignment to finish."

"Since when did you start caring about assignments?" Rachel asked, with a smirk.

"Since I was paired off with Peyton," Lucas said, with a smirk of his own.

"This oughta be good," Rachel said, as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Lucas said.

"Isn't that what your eagerness is all about, anyway?" Rachel asked. "Or are you actually falling for her?" she asked, with a chuckle.

Lucas didn't say anything.

Rachel suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at Lucas.

"Oh my God," Rachel exclaimed, as it suddenly hit her.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You've fallen for her," Rachel stated, shock clear in her voice.

"I have not," Lucas scoffed.

"You have, Lucas," Rachel said. "At first I thought it was just you being you, but now I realize that you've really fallen for her," she said, with a smile.

"You're crazy," Lucas said, baffled by the thought. He started walking away from her, but Rachel grabbed on to his arm to halt his movements.

"I'm not going crazy," Rachel said. "Think about it. When have you ever voluntarily not slept with someone when given the chance to?" she asked.

Lucas thought for a moment, but came up empty handed.

"Exactly," Rachel said.

"It's not like that," Lucas said.

"Pfffttt," Rachel scoffed.

"Don't pfffttt me," Lucas said. "She was drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her, that's all," Lucas said lamely.

"Half the girls you've slept with were drunk at the time," Rachel exclaimed, "and I'm sure they don't even remember you."

"They do too remember me," Lucas said, defensively.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not falling for her," Lucas said. "And that's the truth."

"We'll see," Rachel said, knowingly.

"I'll see you later," Lucas said. "I have to go find Peyton."

"Ah-ha," Rachel said, pointing her index finger at Lucas in an I-told-you-so gesture.

"For the assignment, genius," Lucas said, through gritted teeth.

"Right," Rachel said, with a smile.

"Bye, Rach," Lucas said, as he started walking towards the tutor center in hopes of finding Peyton.

"_I'm not falling for her. Rachel's insane. I'm not falling for her. Or am I?" Lucas thought, as he walked towards the tutor center._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was sitting in the tutor center, when she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't glance up to see that who was standing in front of her table.

"Hey, Sawyer," a voice said.

Instantly recognizing the voice, a small smile appeared on Peyton's lips as she looked upwards.

"Nate," Peyton said, with a smile.

"You're awfully happy today," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Can't I be happy?" Peyton said, defensively.

"You can, but not this much," Nathan said, while laughing.

Peyton stuck out her tongue.

"Nice," Nathan commented with a laugh.

"I try," Peyton said, lifting her hands in the air, causing Nathan to chuckle.

"So how was your night?" Nathan asked, looking at Peyton quizzically.

"I'm sure it wasn't quite as eventful as yours must have been," Peyton said, with a laugh.

"You spent one night with Lucas," Nathan said, with a sly smile on his face, "and you answer my questions the exact same way."

"Nothing happened, Nate," Peyton said, with a smile. "You know that," she said, pointing at him.

"That's what surprises me," Nathan mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Peyton asked, not sure of what she'd heard.

"Nothing," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Nate …" Peyton said.

"It just surprises me that after spending a night with Lucas, nothing happened," Nathan said. "It's weird that Lucas didn't do anything," he said, trying to find the right word, "Luke-like," he said, for the lack of a better word.

"Well you see a lot of firsts in your life," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Yah, I'm sure," Nathan said, with a smile.

Peyton chuckled softly and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas walking up towards there table.

"_What's he doing here?" Peyton thought._

Lucas had a small smile on his face as he saw Peyton look at him.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked, as he saw the look on Peyton's face.

Peyton nodded her head towards Lucas's approaching form.

Nathan turned around to see Lucas walking towards them.

"Look who it is," Nathan said, with a chuckle. "Lucas coming to talk to you," he said, pointing towards Peyton. "Shocker."

Peyton shot him a glare.

"Nate," Lucas said, as he came and stood next to their table.

"Luke," Nathan said, as he got up to give Lucas a manly hug.

"Peyton," Lucas said, curtly, nodding his head at her.

Peyton just nodded her head at him, as well, choosing not to say anything.

"Something you want to talk to me about, Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Actually …" Lucas said, while looking at Peyton, "I just wanted to ask Peyton about our English assignment," he finished.

"Oh," Nathan said, with a smirk, "English assignment," he said, while looking at Peyton with a raised brow.

"Yah," Lucas said.

"Don't let me stop you then," Nathan said, as he stepped away from his chair, giving Lucas a place to sit.

"I'll see you later, Peyton," Nathan said, with a wink her direction. "Enjoy," he said, with a smile.

"Bye, Nate," Peyton said, through gritted teeth.

Lucas sat down in Nathan's place.

Lucas smiled at Peyton awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

"What's up with Nate?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, quickly.

"He was acting a little strange, just now," Lucas said.

"He's just lost his mind," Peyton said, waving her hand in the air. "That's all."

"Okay," Lucas said.

"Hmm," Peyton said, as an awkward silence set in around them.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Peyton said.

"I just wanted to ask you when you wanted to get together," Lucas said.

"What?" Peyton said surprised by what Lucas had said.

"To do the assignment," Lucas clarified.

"Oh," Peyton said, meekly.

"You really don't know how to act when I'm around you," Lucas asked, out of the blue, "do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Peyton asked, after a moment.

"You keep twirling the bracelet you're wearing in your fingers," Lucas said, pointing towards Peyton's bracelet. "Your eyes aren't staying in one place for too long, and you're barely even looking at me."

Peyton let go off the bracelet that was stuck between her fingers.

"It could easily because I don't like being near you, you know?" Peyton asked, slightly irritated by Lucas's accusation.

"You could've fooled me with the way you acted yesterday when we dancing," Lucas said, "you know with your moans and all," he said, with a laugh.

"You jackass," Peyton exclaimed.

Lucas chuckled.

"_How dare he say something like that to me?" Peyton thought, angrily._

"It's true," Lucas said, "isn't it?" he asked.

"How dare you say something like that to me?" Peyton asked, furiously. "For a moment last night I thought that my impression about you was wrong. But you sure have a way of setting me straight," she said, as she got up from her place and started collecting the papers splattered across her table.

"Just because I helped you yesterday," Lucas said, "doesn't mean I'm any different from before," he said calmly.

"I'll remember that now," Peyton said, as she set her papers in a file.

"You should," Lucas said.

"God," Peyton said, as she started to walk away from him.

Lucas grabbed onto her wrist.

"Let go off me," Peyton said, angrily.

"I'd love to, but sadly I have an assignment that I have to do, and I'm not going to fail because of you," Lucas said. "So suck it up."

Peyton freed her hand from his grip, and started walking away.

"Come to Karen's café today at 5," Lucas called after her.

Peyton stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked back to where Lucas was standing.

"What makes you think that I'm going to come?" Peyton asked.

"You need this grade as much as I do," Lucas said, calmly. "And I don't think you'll come," he said, "I know you will," he said, before walking out of the tutor center.

"_How could I possibly think that he could ever change?" Peyton thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked out of the tutor center, his mind consumed by many things.

"_Why did I act like that again?" Lucas thought._

"_Damn you, Rachel," Lucas thought bitterly. "If you wouldn't said that I was falling for her, I wouldn't have even thought about it, and I wouldn't have acted like a jerk again either."_

"_I don't feel anything of her, so it's okay that I acted this way," Lucas thought, trying to comfort himself. "It doesn't matter if she didn't like it or not, but then why am I feeling so bad?" he thought._

Lucas didn't know what to do or know what to think. It was as if his mind was in a thousand different places at the same time. He knew the fact that he didn't feel anything for her. That she didn't mean to her.

But Lucas couldn't understand why he felt this pull towards her. This pull of attraction. This feeling that he couldn't describe. Something that he had never felt before. But he couldn't feel like this. This is not who he was. This is not who he was going to become. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't let it happen.

A/N- So that's the end of chapter 22 … If you liked it then be sure to drop a review … till later … Love Natasha …


	23. A Conversation That Matters

A/N- Thanks for the reviews ... I really appreciate them … As always if you liked the chapter then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Sadly, One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 23 - A Conversation That Matters**

Nathan walked through the crowds of people, trying to find Haley.

"_Where is she?" Nathan thought._

As he looked around he saw her standing a little distance away from him.

A slow smile crept up on his face, as Nathan saw her standing a little further away from him, in front of a classroom.

Nathan started making his way towards her.

"_She's looking beautiful," Nathan thought._

As Nathan approached her she turned her face towards him and their eyes connected.

Nathan felt the same way that he had felt when he'd first laid eyes on her. His heart started beating very loudly inside his chest. In just one look she could make him feel so many emotions at the same time. He felt dizzy just looking at her.

A small smile crept on her face as she saw him approaching.

As he neared her, her smile widened, in turn causing him to smile even more brightly.

Haley looked at him, as her eyes twinkled. "Nate."

Despite the people standing around her, Nathan had this urge to kiss her, but he controlled himself.

"Hales," Nathan said, as he sweetly kissed her on her forehead.

Her smile widened.

"I'll see you later guys," Haley said, quickly to her friends as she held onto Nathan's arm and quickly walked away from her group of friends.

"Bye," they all said in unison.

"What's the hurry?" Nathan said, with a chuckle, as Haley pulled on his arm.

"No hurries," Haley said, with a smile glancing at Nathan. "It's just that I'd rather spend my time with you then stand with them talking about calculus."

"Right," Nathan said, with a laugh, as they rounded a corner.

Nathan pulled on her arm and moved her back towards the wall, as he placed his hands on the wall, keeping her in place.

Nathan looked here in there to make sure no one was around.

"What do you have in mind, Nathan Scott?" Haley asked, teasingly, with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Better be safe then sorry," Nathan said, with a smile as he captured her lips with his in an enticing kiss.

Her hands found his hair and gently tugged on them, pulling him closer to her body.

After a couple of seconds Nathan let her go and looked her in the eye.

"You take my breath away," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Likewise," Haley said, with a smile.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug, and just held onto her for a while.

He took in the scent of her hair. She smelled absolutely divine. He loved how everything about him was close to perfect.

Haley's arms were circled around his waist and held him in place, as her head was nestled against his shoulder.

She moved her head away from his shoulder and looked at him.

Nathan moved his face towards her head, and gently kissed her forehead again, causing her to smile.

"So what have you been up to?" Haley asked, as she let go off his waist. She intertwined her hand with his as they started walking side by side.

"Nothing really," Nathan said, with a shrug. "Was with Peyton."

"Okay," Haley said, with a smile.

"That was before Lucas came," Nathan continued.

"What?" Haley asked, in surprise.

"Yah," Nathan said, with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"What'd he want?" Haley asked, casually.

"He wanted to talk to her about their English assignment," Nathan explained.

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked.

"Would you mind if I asked you something about Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Go ahead," Nathan said, with a wave of his hand.

"Do you think Lucas's interested in Peyton?" Haley asked. "Like actually interested in being with her," she explained.

"To be honest," Nathan said, "I really don't know. He has been acting a little different then usual," he said.

"Different how?" Haley asked, quizzically.

"It's just before whenever he spend the night with a girl, he would some how or the other make that girl sleep with him," Nathan said, looking slightly embarrassed. "But when he was with Peyton it's the first time he didn't do anything like that."

"That's a good thing right," Haley asked.

"I'd like to think that it is," Nathan said.

Haley just nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Nathan said, with a smile.

"Yah," Haley said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What the hell does he think of himself? Saying something like that to me," Peyton thought, as she walked through the hallways._

As she looked ahead, she thought she saw Nathan and Haley rounding a corner. Peyton quickened her pace in hopes of catching up with them.

As Peyton neared the corner, she could their conversation more clearly.

"It's just before whenever he spend the night with a girl, he would some how or the other make that girl sleep with him," Nathan was saying, looking slightly embarrassed. "But when he was with Peyton it's the first time he didn't do anything like that."

"_Why are they talking about me and Lucas?" Peyton thought, quizzically._

"That's a good thing, right?" she heard Haley ask him.

"_He probably just couldn't stand me saying no any longer," Peyton thought, sourly._

"I'd like to think that it is," Nathan said.

Haley didn't reply to what he'd just said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Nathan said.

"Yah," Haley said.

"_Why does Nathan think it's a good thing? It's not as if Lucas trying not to sleep with me, changes how he is. I mean he said it so himself, just because he helped me yesterday doesn't mean he's changing in any sort of way," Peyton thought._

Peyton couldn't hear them talking any more.

"_Maybe they left," Peyton thought, as she peeked through the corner and indeed some them walking away._

Peyton hurriedly started walking towards them.

"Wait up, guys," Peyton called after them urgently.

They turned around upon hearing her voice, and small smiles grazed their features.

"Hey, Peyton," Haley said, with a smile as Peyton came and stood in front of them, slightly out of breath.

"What's the hurry?" Nathan asked, with a chuckle.

"Just trying to run away from your ass of a brother," Peyton said, somewhat rudely.

"Why?" Haley asked, in concern.

"I think he gets some pleasure from pissing me off," Peyton said, while looking at Haley.

"What'd he do now?" Nathan asked. "Because the last time I saw you, you two seemed awfully cozy," Nathan said, with a cheeky smile.

Peyton glared at him for his remark.

"Nathan," Haley exclaimed in a reprimanding tone.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley oblivious to the death glare Peyton was sending him.

"We weren't cozy," Peyton said, defensively.

Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan," Haley exclaimed, as she smacked him on his shoulder.

"What'd you do that for?" Nathan asked, rubbing his arm.

"Because you're being an ass," Peyton said, pointedly through gritted teeth.

"So now I'm being an ass?" Nathan asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"Nathan," Haley exclaimed, gawking at his stupidity.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

"I don't need this right now," Peyton said, as she turned around, "I'll see you guys later," she said as she started walking away from them.

"Look what you did now?" Haley said to Nathan.

"She's knows I was kidding," Nathan said, defensively.

Peyton walked further away from them, but she heard Nathan calling her name.

"Peyton," Nathan called. "Wait up."

Peyton stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"What?" Peyton asked, angrily.

"You know I was kidding," Nathan said, as came and stood in front of her.

"It wasn't' funny," Peyton said, as her anger started diminishing, looking at his face.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said, as she tugged at her arms and embraced her.

After a second, Peyton relaxed within his arms.

He let go off her as Haley came and stood next to them.

"What did he do now?" Haley asked, rubbing Peyton's arm soothingly.

"He just acted like the ass he is," Peyton said, folding her arms across her chest.

"But what did he do?" Nathan asked, once again.

"He said that I didn't know how to act when he was around," Peyton said, not wanting to tell them what else Lucas had said.

"If that's all he said, then why are you so mad?" Haley asked.

"Because he said that when I danced with him I was moaning," Peyton said quietly, looking at the floor embarrassed.

"He said what?" Nathan asked, astonished.

"You heard me," Peyton said, as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"What is wrong with him?" Haley asked, while looking at Nathan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Nathan asked.

"He's your brother," Haley said, pointing at him, slightly irritated.

"So what?" Nathan said.

"Stop arguing you guys, it's not worth it," Peyton said. "The worst part is that I have to do this damn assignment with him now," she said, rubbing her temple with her hands. "He asked me to meet him at 5 today."

"There's no way in hell that you're meeting him," Haley said, pissed as hell.

"I have to," Peyton said.

"No," Haley said, stubbornly. "You don't."

"Yes," Peyton said, just as stubbornly. "I do."

"She does have to, you know," Nathan said, interrupting the two of them.

Haley shot him a glare.

"She does have to," Nathan said, "otherwise the professor will fail her."

"He's right," Peyton said to Haley, as he pointed at Nathan.

"Fine," Haley said, moving her hands in the air in defeat. "I'm coming with you then."

"I can take care of myself, Haley," Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"You definitely can," Nathan said, smiling at Peyton.

"Nathan," Haley said, glaring at him.

"Peyton's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Nathan said, trying to reassure her. "Plus it's only this one time, she'll be okay."

"But," Haley said, in protest.

"No buts, Haley," Peyton said, with a smile.

Haley took out a disgruntled sound.

"I'll see you guys later," Peyton said, with a smile.

Peyton turned towards Nathan and hugged him. "Thank you for making her understand," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Nathan whispered back, before letting her go.

Peyton started walking away from them, despite the distance she could them talking.

"She'll be okay, Hales," Nathan was saying to Haley.

"I hope so," Haley said, as Peyton walked out of hearing range.

"_I hope so, too," Peyton thought, as she walked away from them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, Luke," Rachel said, as they got out of the car and walked towards the café, "she won't come."

"And I'm telling you, Rach," Lucas said, as he opened the door, "she'll be here."

"She will not," Rachel said, as she walked in side behind Lucas.

"She will, too," Lucas said, as they sat down on one of the corner tables.

"I highly doubt that she'll show up after you told her that she moaned while she was dancing with you," Rachel said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"It's the truth," Lucas said, slightly amused by Rachel's tone of voice.

"That doesn't mean that you tell a girl something like that," Rachel said, in an annoyed tone.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, with a shrug.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Rachel asked.

"It's your fault," Lucas stated, simply.

"My fault?" Rachel exclaimed. "What did I do?" she asked.

"You're the one that kept telling me that I fell for her," Lucas said, pointing towards her. "You know I don't fall for anyone. It just ticked me off when you said that."

"It's not my fault that you're so dumb that you can't even accept the truth," Rachel said, with a sly smile.

"I'm not dumb," Lucas said defensively, completely ignoring what Rachel had just said.

"That's not the point," Rachel said, pointedly.

Just as Lucas was about to protest, they heard the door bell chime, and Lucas turned around to see Peyton walk in.

A small smile crept up on Lucas's face, that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"You're so whipped," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Shut up," Lucas hissed at her.

Peyton made her way towards them.

"Hey," Lucas said, smoothly.

Peyton just glared at him.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom," Rachel said, as she got up from the seat in a hurry, and walked away.

"Take a seat," Lucas said, motioning towards the chair with his hand.

Peyton sat down without saying anything.

Before Lucas could say anything Peyton beat him to the punch.

"Let's get one thing straight before we start working on our assignment," Peyton said, as she glared at Lucas. "I'm here only because of this assignment and not because I'm interested in being with you in anyway," she said, looking at him. "Are we clear?" she asked, curtly.

"Crystal," Lucas said, not choosing to say anything else.

"_She's seems pissed," Lucas thought._

"Good," Peyton said, nodding her head, as she took out a notebook from her bag.

"I was half expecting to you to not be here when I came back," Rachel stated, as she came and stood next to the table.

Lucas looked at Peyton, waiting for her reaction.

"Well, taking into consideration that I have to pass this semester, I have to be here," Peyton said. "And trust me when I say this, I do hate being here," she said, glaring at Lucas while she said this.

"I believe you," Rachel said.

Lucas shot her glare, as Rachel returned his glare with a sly smile.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, then," Rachel said, with a smile.

"Bye, Rach," Lucas said.

"Peyton," Rachel said, nodding her head in Peyton's direction.

Peyton just nodded back, after which Rachel walked away from them.

"Let's get started," Peyton said, as she took out a pen.

Lucas took out his notebook as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get one thing straight before we start working on our assignment. I'm only here because of it and I'm not here because I'm interested in you in anyway," Peyton practiced as she parked her car in front of the café, and got out.

"_It's only an assignment. It'll be over before you know it. Get a grip, Sawyer. Just tell him what you've been practicing and if he doesn't listen to you leave. You can do this," Peyton thought, as she tried to calm herself down._

She started walking towards the café.

Peyton held onto the door trying to open it. As she stepped in she saw Lucas & Rachel sitting together on one of the corner tables.

"_Why's she always with him?" Peyton thought, as she walked inside._

Lucas and Rachel both looked at Peyton as she walked in.

A small smile danced on Lucas's lips.

"Here goes nothing," Peyton said to herself, as she made her way towards the table.

"Hey," Lucas said, as she stopped in front of their table.

Peyton shot him a glare, which Lucas chose to ignore.

As soon as Peyton stood in front of their table, Rachel abruptly got up.

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom," Rachel said, as she got up in a hurry and walked away.

"_Smart girl," Peyton thought._

"Have a seat," Lucas said, motioning towards the seat in front of him.

"_Obviously I will," Peyton thought, as she sat down in the chair._

It seemed as if Lucas was about to say something.

"_I better say what I'd wanted to, before he starts with his non-stop rambling," Peyton thought._

Peyton looked up at him, and started saying the little speech she'd been practicing in the car.

"Let's get one thing straight before we start working on our assignment," Peyton said, as she glared at Lucas. "I'm here only because of this assignment and not because I'm interested in being with you in anyway," she said, looking at him. "Are we clear?" she asked, curtly.

"_Here it comes," Peyton thought, waiting for Lucas's retort._

"Crystal," Lucas said, choosing not to say anything else.

Peyton was taken aback by his lack of response, but controlled her reaction.

"Good," Peyton said, as she held her book bag and in her hands.

"_He didn't say anything. He agreed to whatever I said. That's good. That's very good. Now stay calm, Peyton. This will be over before you know it," Peyton thought, while she took out her notebook._

"I was half expecting you to be gone when I came back," Rachel said, as she came and stood next to their table.

"_You're not the only whose surprised," Peyton thought, as she glanced up to look at her._

Lucas seemed to be waiting for her to respond.

"Well, taking into consideration that I have to pass this semester, I have to be here," Peyton said. "And trust me when I say this, I do hate being here," she said, glaring at Lucas while she said this.

"I believe you," Rachel said, as she glanced at Lucas.

Lucas glared at Rachel, which she returned with a sly smile.

"I better leave you two to it, then," Rachel said.

"Bye, Rach," Lucas said, through gritted teeth, which caused Peyton to stifle a giggle.

Rachel looked at Peyton and nodded her head at her, "Peyton."

Peyton just nodded back, after which she walked away.

Peyton took a deep breath and opened her notebook.

"Let's get started then," Peyton said, as she held a pen in her hand.

Lucas took out his notebook.

"Well, how does this sound?" Peyton asked, looking at him. "First I'll ask you the question and when I'm done, you can ask me, okay?" she asked.

"Sounds fair enough," Lucas said, with a smile.

"First question, you ready?" Peyton asked, looking at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lucas said.

"What's your greatest fear?" Peyton asked, as she looked at him.

"The idea of being alone," Lucas said, after thinking for a minute.

Peyton jotted down his answer. "What's your greatest victory?" she asked, after she was done.

"My conquests," Lucas said, while smirking slightly.

"Excuse me," Peyton said, raising her brow.

"The girls I sleep with," Lucas explained, with another smirk.

"So that's what are girls are for you?" Peyton asked, slightly irritated. "Conquests?" she asked.

"Yah," Lucas said, with a smile.

"I can't do this," Peyton said, as she started getting up from her seat.

"Wait, Peyton," Lucas said, as he stood up trying to stop her. "I was kidding. C'mon sit down," he said, gesturing towards the chair.

"It wasn't funny," Peyton said, as she crossed her arms across her chest, while still standing.

"Fine, I won't joke anymore," Lucas said. "Just sit down," he said.

After thinking about it for a second, Peyton sat down. Lucas even sat down on his seat again.

"Again, your greatest victory?" Peyton asked, hoping that Lucas would be honest with her this time.

"The state championship," Lucas stated, simply.

Peyton waited for him to continue.

"Back when I was in high school, we played against one of the toughest teams that I've ever played with," Lucas explained. "But we still won. It was probably one of the best days of my life," he said, as his eyes twinkled remembering the day.

"You really love playing basketball," Peyton found herself asking, "don't you?" she asked.

"Yah, I do," Lucas said, sincerely.

Peyton wrote down what Lucas had just said, and then asked him the next question. "Who's the one person you look up to and why?"

"Nathan," Lucas said, without thinking for a second.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked surprised by his answer.

"You don't have to be so surprised," Lucas said, as he chuckled.

"It's just that I never thought you were the type of person who'd look up to someone. I thought you thought that there was no one better then you," Peyton said, honestly.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Lucas said, earnestly.

"You told me who you look up to," Peyton said, "but you didn't say why."

"He's always been there for me, whenever I needed him," Lucas said, with a smile. "Even if he was mad as hell at me, he'd still find a way to be there for me," he said.

Peyton nodded at him to continue.

"Whatever I am today, it's because of him. Because of the faith he always had in me," Lucas continued. "Even when I thought I wasn't good enough, he made me think otherwise. He's always believed in me, in a way no one else ever has," he said, with a smile.

Peyton smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of the person he's become," Lucas said, with another smile.

Peyton was entranced by his honesty. She shook herself out of her shocked state and continued.

Peyton jotted down his answer once again, before she asked the next question. "Who's the one person you envy?"

"Nathan," Lucas said, once again.

"Why?" Peyton asked, quizzically.

"What question is that?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"It's my own personal question, okay," Peyton said, with a shrug.

"I hate doing this," Lucas said, groaning slightly.

"Deal with it," Peyton said, without backing down.

Lucas looked up and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I've always been loved by everyone for whatever reason it may be," Lucas explained. "But for once I'd like to be loved the way people love him," he said.

"I don't understand," Peyton said, shaking her head in confusion.

"You won't," Lucas said, with a shake of his head, while looking at her.

"Try me," Peyton said.

"I envy him for the person he is," Lucas said.

"But why?" Peyton asked, perplexed by Lucas's answer.

"Sometimes when I see the way people look at him," Lucas said, "I see this certain pride in their eyes for him," he explained. "I'd give anything for them to look at me like that," he said, sincerely.

"You can change, you know," Peyton said.

"Who says I want to?" Lucas asked, with a smirk.

"Says the guy who just answered my question a second ago," Peyton said, pointedly.

"That's because I want a good grade," Lucas said. "The teachers love sappy stuff like this," he said, pointing towards Peyton's notebook.

"You might be good," Peyton said, looking at him. "But you're not as good as you think you are."

Lucas cleared his throat, before he moved his eyes away from hers.

"Are we done?" Lucas asked, uncomfortably.

Peyton went through her notes to see if she'd asked all the questions.

"Crap," Peyton exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

"I left one of the sheets at home, accidentally," Peyton said.

"Accidentally?" Lucas asked, with a sly smile.

Peyton glared at him.

"Do you have the assignment with you?" Peyton asked.

"You think?" Lucas asked, with a quirked brow.

"Right," Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes. "How stupid of me to think that you," she said, pointing towards Lucas, "of all people would have the assignment with you."

Lucas smiled at her. "Why don't I just ask you the questions you just asked me right now & we can do the rest of them later," Lucas said.

"Okay," Peyton said.

"_Why can't he always be this honest? I know he's saying that he's answering like this because of the assignment, but something in his eyes tell me that he's telling the truth," Peyton thought back to what Lucas had said before, as she waited for Lucas to ask her the questions._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why was I so honest with her? I haven't even told Rachel all of this," Lucas thought, as he opened his notebook as Peyton waited for him to ask her questions._

"So it's your turn now," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Right," Peyton mumbled.

"Ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yah," Peyton said, nodding her head.

"What's your greatest fear?" Lucas asked, as he waited for Peyton to answer.

"The idea of someone who I hold close to my heart getting hurt," Peyton answered, after a moment.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucas asked himself, as he jotted down her answer.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked, with a raised brow.

"That's such a girly answer," Lucas said, with a laugh, as he looked at her.

"What's that suppose to mean Mr.-the-idea-of-being-alone-in-the-world-is-my-greatest-fear?" Peyton asked, mockingly.

"Well, at least my answer was not girly," Lucas said, smirking at her.

"Says who?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

"Says me," Lucas said, with a smile.

"Whatever," Peyton said, in a huff.

Lucas chuckled at her reaction.

"Your greatest victory?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

"When my art was displayed in the Wallace Art Gallery," Peyton said, after thinking for a moment.

"Your art?" Lucas asked, with a raised brow.

"I draw and paint," Peyton explained.

"You do?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yah," Peyton said, glancing at Lucas uneasily.

"_She must be really gifted," Lucas thought._

"When was it displayed?" Lucas found himself asking.

"After I finished high school, one of my friends took my sketches to New York," Peyton told Lucas. "He showed it to one of the people who worked at Wallace Gallery. They loved my work, so they called me there and asked me if I was interested in having my work put up there," she explained.

"You must really be talented," Lucas complimented.

Peyton never been one to accepting compliments, blushed at his compliment.

"On to the next question," Lucas said, as he jotted down her previous answer. "Who do you look up to the most?" he asked.

"My mother," Peyton said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Like you said about Nathan," Peyton said, pointing towards Lucas, "my mother is the reason I'm the person I am. Without her guidance, and her love, I wouldn't be here right now," she explained. "She was always there for me when I needed her, even when my dad didn't want my drawings to be displayed in the art gallery; she was the one who convinced him to let me. She's always supported me and I love her for that," she said.

Lucas didn't realize that he'd been staring at her, until she cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Lucas was not out of his trance.

"Sorry," Lucas said, sheepishly.

"It's okay," Peyton said, with a smile.

"_Idiot," Lucas thought._

"Last question," Lucas said, "that we now have because of your "accidental" forgetting," he said, with a sly smile, air-quoting the words accidental.

Peyton glared at him.

Lucas just smiled, before he asked her the next question. "Who do you envy?"

"Haley," Peyton said.

"Your sister?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yah," Peyton said, with a nod.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I'm the elder sister," Peyton stated, simply.

"So?" Lucas asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"I always have to be more responsible that she is," Peyton explained, after a second. "For once I'd just like to be free to do whatever I want to do, you know," she said, while looking at him, "and not be held responsible for everything. I'd just like to be free sometimes," she said. "And she has that freedom," she said, softly.

"You don't always have to be the responsible one, you know," Lucas said.

"Says the guy who doesn't know the first thing about responsibility," Peyton said, chuckling lightly.

"I do, too," Lucas said, defensively.

"Okay," Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine," Lucas said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not at all responsible, happy now?" he asked, goofily, causing Peyton to laugh.

"_She's looks so beautiful when she laughs," Lucas thought, staring at her._

Peyton stopped laughing after a few seconds, but Lucas couldn't move his eyes away from her.

They stared at each other for the longest time, but there stance was broken when they both heard the door bell chime.

Peyton turned her eyes towards the door, and her mouth fell open.

Lucas followed her gaze and saw a guy standing in front of the door. He was 6' feet tall. Dark brown hair. Twinkling eyes. A huge smile plastered on his face.

Lucas moved his eyes towards Peyton, who still in shock after seeing him.

"Jake?" Peyton asked, with a quivering voice.

"_Who's Jake?" Lucas thought._

A/N- So that's the end of chapter 23 … hope you guys liked it … and if you did … then be sure to drop a review … Love Natasha …

PS- Wallace Gallery is a name I took from the net ... Its a gallery in uptown New York …


	24. Dreams or Reality Reality

A/N - Thanks for the reviews … I really appreciate them … As always … If you liked the episode … then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - Sadly OTH still doesn't belong to me ..

**Chapter 24 - Dreams or Reality - Reality**

The car whizzed through the road smoothly. Every once in a while Jake increased the speed, wanting to reach Tree Hill before night fell. Just the idea of being back in Tree Hill, made his heart race faster.

It had been so long since he'd come here. Too long. The mere thought of seeing everyone brought a smile on his face. He looked out the window as he passed a sign.

"WELCOME TO TREE HILL," read the sign in huge block letters.

As Jake neared his destination, his palms started to sweat slightly.

"_I never thought I'd be this nervous of coming home again," Jake thought._

"_I wonder what everyone has been up to lately. I wonder what Peyton, Brooke & Haley have been doing?" Jake thought._

Jake never realized how much he had really missed them. The idea of seeing them again made him happy. It'd been more then a year since he'd seen either one of them.

"_I wonder what they're doing right now," Jake thought._

As Jake neared his destination, he thought about what to do.

"_Should I just go home first or go to their house? I really want to see Peyton," Jake thought._

Peyton. Just the thought of her made him smile.

"_I definitely want to see Peyton before I see anyone else," Jake thought._

Jake took out his cell phone, and dialed an extremely familiar number.

"Hello," Haley's voice sounded through the speakers.

Jake didn't say anything.

"Who's this?" Haley asked.

"Someone from your past," Jake said, as he changed his voice slightly so that Haley wouldn't recognize him.

"Excuse me," Haley said, in an annoyed tone. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone who's seen you running around your house sporting pigtails, with a Barbie in one hand and a peanut butter covered Oreo cookie in the other," Jake said, in his normal voice, after which he laughed.

"Jaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Haley screeched loudly.

"Not so loudly," Jake said, with a laugh. "I think my ears are starting to bleed," he said, moving the speaker away from his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Haley asked, excitedly.

"In Tree Hill," Jake stated, simply.

"WHHHHAAATTT?" Haley screamed.

"Haleeeyyyy," Jake whined, moving the phone away from his ear once again.

"Sorry," Haley said, sheepishly. "You're in Tree Hill, really?" she asked, as she took uneven breaths.

"Stop jumping around Hales," Jake said, with a chuckle. "People will think you're crazy."

"I'm not jumping around," Haley said, defensively, as she tried to even her breathing by taking deep breaths.

"As if," Jake said, with a scoff.

"Fine, I was," Haley said, with a laugh. "Where are you? When are you coming to meet us?" she asked.

"Like I said I'm in Tree Hill," Jake said, "I'm going to meet you guys soon, but first I want to meet Peyton," he said, with a smile.

"Ohhh I see," Haley said. "You want to see Peyton first," she said, as she put emphasis on Peyton's name.

"Yes, Haley," Jake said, with a roll of his eyes. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's at Karen's Café," Haley answered.

"Thanks, Hales," Jake said, with a smile. "I think I'll surprise her."

"Like that's something new," Haley said, with a laugh.

"Well you know how I am," Jake said, as he smiled.

"That I definitely do," Haley said, as she chuckled. "But you better come home after seeing her and bring her with you," she said. "You have no idea how much we missed you since you left."

"You know that I missed you guys, too," Jake said. "I'll see you soon, okay."

"You better," Haley said with a smile. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Hales," Jake said, as he shut his phone.

"_Karen's café here I come," Jake thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this," Haley exclaimed.

"Relax Hales," Nathan said, as he tried to calm Haley down. "It's not as if I don't like you."

"But Dashboard Confessional, Nathan," Haley said, while pouting. "How can you not like them?" she asked.

"It's not that big of a deal," Nathan said.

"It soo is," Haley said, pointedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You're like another version of Peyton," Haley exclaimed.

Nathan laughed.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny," Haley complained. "It's supposed to be scary," she stated.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Causing having one Peyton is enough," Haley said, "I cannot have my boyfriend being like her as well."

"Boyfriend?" Nathan asked, with a quirk of his brow.

Haley blushed.

"Your cheeks are flushed," Nathan said, as he skimmed his thumb over her cheek lovingly.

"They are not," Haley said, as they turned even pinker.

"They are too," Nathan said, as he smiled. "You look so cute when you're like this," he said, causing Haley to smile slightly.

Nathan moved his face closer to her lips and was about to kiss her when her cell phone started to ring.

Nathan groaned lightly.

"Sorry," Haley said, sheephishly as she took out her cell from her jean pocket. "I got to take this," she said, glancing towards her cell phone and then back at Nathan.

"It's okay," Nathan said, with a smile. "Since you're my girlfriend, I guess I can wait for you."

"You better," Haley said, as she quickly pecked Nathan before answering the phone.

"Hello," Haley said.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

Haley put her hand on the speaker, and looked at Nathan. "I don't know," she said, before removing her hand from the speaker.

"Who's this?" Haley asked.

Whoever it was, must've said something that caused her eyebrows to arch up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, concerned because of her expression.

Haley put her hand up, indicating Nathan to be quiet for a moment.

"Excuse me," Haley said, her voice filled with annoyance. "Who's this?" she asked.

Nathan waited for her to react in someway, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Jakkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeee," Haley exclaimed loudly.

"_Who's Jake?" Nathan thought._

"Who's Jake?" Nathan asked, but Haley motioned with her hand for him to be quiet.

"Where the hell are you?" Haley asked, her eyes shining and a smile dancing on her lips.

Nathan was waiting patiently for her to get off the phone, a hundred questions swimming in his mind.

"WHHHHAAAT?!?" Haley yelled.

"Stop screaming, Hales," Nathan said, as he covered his ears with his hand.

She didn't say anything to Nathan, just kept on talking on her phone.

"Sorry," Haley said, sheepishly, as she jumped up and down in excitement. "You're in Tree Hill, really?" she asked.

"_Who the hell is he? And why is Haley so excited that he's in Tree Hill?" Nathan thought, as he watched her jump up and down like a little kid._

Nathan felt a pang of jealousy run through his system, but he ignored the feeling and patiently waited for Haley to get off the phone.

"I'm not jumping around," Haley said, as she stood still in her position, trying to even her breathing.

"_Whoever this is really does her," Nathan thought._

"Fine, I was," Haley said, with a smile. "Where the hell are you? When are you going to come see us?" she asked, excitedly.

"_Who the hell is this dude?" Nathan thought._

"Oh, I see," Haley said, her eyes twinkling. "So you want to see Peyton first," she said, putting special emphasis on Peyton's name.

"_He wants to see Peyton first, that's a good thing," Nathan thought, his tension easing down a bit._

"She's at Karen's café," Haley said.

"As if that's something new," Haley said, while laughing.

"_This is so annoying. If only her cell was on speakerphone, then I could hear her talking to this Jake person," Nathan thought bitterly._

"That you definitely do," Haley said, with a smile. "But you better come see us after seeing her, and bring her with you. You have any idea how much we've missed you."

"_She said we, not I, Nate. Remember that," Nathan thought._

"You better," Haley said, with a smile. "See you soon," she said, and then closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, trying to be casual about it.

"That was Jake, he's back," Haley said, with a smile. "He's finally home," she said, as she jumped into Nathan's arm for a hug.

Nathan held on to her.

"Where did he go?" Nathan asked, still holding Haley in his arms.

"He went to New York, a couple of years ago, for his work," Haley explained. She let go off Nathan and wiped her eyes.

Nathan noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nathan said, quickly. "Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping the tears from the pads of his thumbs.

"I just missed him so much, Nathan," Haley exclaimed. "And he's finally home. I just can't believe it."

"Then why are you crying?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"Haven't you ever cried when you've gotten something you'd wanted for so long," Haley asked, laughing lightly.

Nathan's heart clenched inside his chest.

"_She's wanted this for so long. Who is this guy an ex-boyfriend or something?" Nathan thought, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin her mood._

"Yah," Nathan said. "I have."

"Peyton and Brooke are going to be so happy when they see him," Haley said, happily.

"Looks like it," Nathan said, with a tentative smile.

"_I, on the other hand, not so sure," Nathan thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake parked his car in one of the empty spots in front of Karen's cafe. Killing the engine, he put his hands over the steering wheel, in hopes of calming himself down.

"_It's not as if you're seeing her for the first time. Get a grip, Jake. It's only been a year," Jake thought._

For some reason he just couldn't calm himself down. The idea of seeing Peyton, after such a long time, was just nerve-wracking.

"_Get a grip, Jake. You can do this," Jake thought._

Jake wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"_You can do this," Jake thought, adamantly._

Taking a deep breath, he opened my car door and got out.

Jake started making his way towards the cafe. Suddenly he stopped.

His breath caught in his throat.

"_There she is," Jake thought._

She was sitting on one of the far end tables, with a blond haired boy.

They were both talking and laughing over something.

"_She's even more beautiful then the last time I saw her," Jake thought._

Even though Jake was still standing quite far from her, he could see her eyes twinkling as she was talking to the blond haired boy.

"_Note to self, ask Peyton about the blond haired mystery man," Jake thought._

Jake started making his way towards the cafe again.

Putting his hand on the door, he pushed the door open, causing the bell above it to chime.

She turned her face towards the direction of the door, as did the boy sitting beside her.

Her mouth fell open, which made me smile.

The boy sitting beside her looked at Jake quizzically and then back at her, before turning his face to look at him again.

Peyton slowly got up from her seat.

"Jake?" Peyton asked, still in shock.

"Hey," Jake said, sweetly, as he started walking towards her.

"You're here," Peyton shrieked, as she made a dash for him. She practically jumped in Jake's arm, giving him a big hug. Everyone sitting in the café turned to look at them in surprise, as did Lucas.

"Easy, Peyt," Jake said, with a laugh. "You'll make us fall."

"Like I care," Peyton said, as she let go off Jake for a second, and then hugged him once again.

"I'm here, you know," Jake whispered in her ears softly.

"Give me a second to make sure that you're really here and I'm not dreaming," Peyton whispered in his ear, softly.

Jake smiled.

Jake moved his eyes towards the boy that had been sitting next to her; he was looking at them oddly.

As Jake looked closer, he felt that he was jealous at their proximity, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw his hands balled up into fists.

Jake chuckled softly, which went unnoticed by Peyton, but weirdly enough the boy she was with noticed.

Peyton let go off Jake slowly.

Jake looked into her eyes and saw her smile because of it.

"Believe it now?" Jake asked, softly.

"A little," Peyton said, her eyes shining slightly.

"Now don't go all girly on me," Jake said, with a chuckle.

"You wish," Peyton said, with a scoff, as she wiped at her ears at the remnants of the tears that dared to fall free.

Jake moved his hand near her face, and wiped a solemn tear that had fallen across her cheek.

He took it in his fingertip and showed it to her.

"I wish?" Jake asked, with a quirked brow.

Peyton smacked Jake on his chest.

"Owww," Jake said.

"Shut up," Peyton exclaimed. "You know it didn't hurt," she said.

"It did too," Jake said, chuckling lightly.

"No, it didn't," Peyton said, folding her arms across her chest. "So stop acting like it did."

"Fine," Jake said. "It didn't. Happy?" he asked, with a raise of his brow.

"Very," Peyton said, with a smile, as she pulled Jake in for another hug.

"You're really here," Peyton whispered in his ears.

"I am, Peyton," Jake said, as she let go off him.

"But why?" Peyton asked.

"Because I missed you too much to not see you again," Jake said, sincerely. "One year is more then enough. I couldn't go a minute longer without seeing you."

"It's about time you came to your senses," Peyton said, nudging him lightly, while laughing.

"As strange as it may seem, I finally did," Jake said, laughing along with her.

"How long are you here for?" Peyton asked.

"Are you going to ask me everything at this very moment?" Jake asked. "Because I think the boy you've been sitting with is getting a tad bit bored," he said, motioning towards Lucas with a nod of his head.

"Damn, I totally forgot about him," Peyton whispered to Jake softly.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake said, with a laugh. "I'm just that importat."

"Shut up," Peyton said, as she smacked him lightly. "Come on," she said, as she grabbed onto Jake's arm and made him follow her towards Lucas.

"Lucas," Peyton said, looking at him. "This is Jake," she said.

"_Lucas. Nice name," Jake thought._

"Lucas," Jake said, as he moved his hand forward to shake it with Lucas's.

"Good to meet you, man," Lucas said, shaking his hand with Jake's.

"_Doesn't look it," Jake thought._

"I'm really sorry, Lucas," Peyton said to him apologetically. "I need to go now. We'll complete the assignment some other day. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lucas said.

"It was nice meeting you, Lucas," Jake said.

"Ditto," Lucas responded curtly.

"_Yah, right," Jake thought sarcastically._

"C'mon Jake," Peyton said, as she started putting her things in her book bag. "Let's go," she said, as she grabbed onto Jake's arm and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Let's," Jake said, as they made their way outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Who's Jake?" Lucas thought, as Jake walked towards them._

"It's really you," Peyton shrieked as she ran towards Jake, and ran into his arms.

Lucas fists balled up involuntarily.

"_Who is this guy? And why did Peyton just run into his arms?" Lucas thought._

The guy whispered something in her ear. Lucas couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. But it seemed that they were both pretty intimate. Peyton was snuggled in his arms comfortably while he had his arms around her waist, keeping her in place. She let go off him for a moment but then hugged him once again.

He looked towards Lucas and his eyes skimmed down towards his hands, and then he seemed to chuckle, which for some reason went unnoticed by Peyton.

"_Why the hell is he chuckling?" Lucas thought angrily._

"_Calm down, Luke. Keep it together," Lucas told himself._

She let go off him, and then she wiped her face for some reason.

"_Is she crying?" Lucas thought._

His suspicions were confirmed when Jake moved his hand towards her cheek and wiped a tear and held it in front of her face.

"_Why is she crying?" Lucas thought._

Peyton slapped his chest playfully for some reason unknown to him.

After a second he raised his hands as if in defeat.

Peyton hugged him again.

"_Why does she keep hugging him? Who the hell is he?" Lucas thought._

After Peyton let go off him, Lucas leaned forward in hopes of hearing their conversation.

"But why?" Lucas heard Peyton ask him.

Because I missed you too much to not see you again," Jake said, sincerely. "One year is more then enough. I couldn't go a minute longer without seeing you."

"_Who does he think he is Romeo?" Lucas thought._

"It's about time you came to your senses," Peyton said, while laughing lightly.

"_She's actually buying his crap," Lucas thought angrily._

"As strange as it may seem, I finally did," Jake said, while laughing along with her.

"How long are you here for?" Peyton asked Jake.

"Are you going to ask me everything at this very moment," Jake said, with a chuckle. "Cause I think the boy you were sitting with is getting a tad bit bored," he said, nodding his head towards Lucas.

Peyton whispered something to him and he must've said something that made her smack him again.

Peyton turned around and walked back towards Lucas with Jake in tow.

"Lucas," Peyton said, looking at Lucas. "This is Jake," she said, pointing towards him with her eye.

"Lucas," Jake said, as he held his hand in front of Lucas.

Lucas looked at his hand for a second, before placing his hand in his and shaking it.

"Good to meet you, man," Lucas said.

"_Not at all," Lucas thought._

Peyton looked at Lucas.

"I'm really sorry, Lucas," Peyton said, apologetically. "I have to go now. We can complete the assignment some other time. I hope you don't mind."

"_Of course you do," Lucas thought bitterly._

"Not at all," Lucas said, as politely as he could, although his mind screamed something completely different, but he didn't say anything.

"It was nice meeting you, Lucas," Jake said to Lucas.

"_Pffffttt," Lucas thought._

"Ditto," Lucas lied.

"C'mon, Jake," Peyton said, as she started putting her things in her book bag. "Let's go," she said, as she held on to Jake's arm and started pushing him towards the door.

"Let's," Jake said, as they walked towards the exit.

"_Who the hell is this guy? And why in the world is Peyton so deliriously happy to see him? And who says "It's nice to meet you," these days. What is he from the 80's? Trying to act like a gentlemen. God!" Lucas thought bitterly._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Haley …" Nathan whined, as he parked his car in front of Haley's house.

"No buts," Haley said, adamantly.

"But," Nathan began.

She glared at him.

Nathan kept quiet.

"Look, I know that it was suppose to be our first dinner date tonight," Haley said, calmly, "but Jake's just come home after a year, and I really need to spend some time with him."

"_I don't doubt the fact that you do," Nathan thought, bitterly._

"Please, Nate," Haley said, making her best pouty face.

"Don't do that," Nathan said, feeling himself cave.

"Pretty please," Haley said, with another pout.

"Fine," Nathan said, giving up. "But this is the last time you're canceling on me," he said, pointing a finger towards her.

"Thank you," Haley said, as she squealed and jumped in Nathan's arm for a hug.

"You're welcome," Nathan said, as he laughed at her childish antics.

"You don't know how happy I am," Haley said, as she let go off her.

"Believe me I can tell," Nathan said, sarcastically, but to his benefit it went unnoticed by Haley.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Haley said, chirpily.

"You bet your ass you will," Nathan said, with a smile, as he moved in to kiss her.

It was simple, yet beautiful.

She smiled as Nathan let go off her lips. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before she got out of the car.

"Bye, Nate," Haley said as she walked happily towards her house.

"Bye, Hales," Nathan said quietly.

"_She's too happy that Jake's back," Nathan I thought bitterly._

"_I don't even know the dude, and I hate him already," Nathan thought, as he started the car up again and headed home._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why so grumpy?" Rachel asked Lucas as he plopped down on his bed.

"I'm not grumpy," Lucas said, grumpily.

"Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttt," Rachel said, sarcastically.

"You're not helping, Rach," Lucas said, as he sat up.

"Maybe if you told me what was wrong I could help you," Rachel said, putting emphasis on could.

"It's nothing," Lucas said, as he lay back down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Luke," Rachel asked.

Lucas was about to tell her about Jake when a huge bang caused him to sit up straight.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked out loud, as Rachel and Lucas got up from the bed and walked out of Lucas's bedroom.

Nathan walked up the stairs, literally banging his feet against the floor.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Rachel asked.

He didn't say anything, just walked towards his bedroom and shut the door with a huge bang.

"Uh-oh," they both said simultaneously, looking at each other.

They made their way towards Nathan's bedroom and opened the door and walked in.

Nathan was in the same position that Lucas had been in a while ago, sprawled across his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said, simply.

"What's wrong with the two of you today?" Rachel asked, looking at Nathan first and then at Lucas.

Nathan sat up.

"Nothing," Nathan said, while looking at Rachel.

"Clearly you're wrong," Lucas said, pointing towards Nathan.

"I'm not talking to you," Nathan said looking at Lucas angrily.

"What'd I do?" Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing, you just told Peyton that she moaned while dancing with you, but that doesn't really make a big difference," Nathan asked sarcastically, "does it?"

"Oh, that," Lucas said, sheepishly.

"I told you not to do that," Rachel whispered in Lucas's ear.

Lucas shot her a glare.

"Yah, that," Nathan said, as he got up from his bed and walked towards Lucas.

"What were you thinking, Luke?" Nathan asked, angrily.

"I'm really not in the mood for another lecture, Nate," Lucas said, grumpily.

"You're in luck today," Nathan said, "I'm not in the mood to give one," he said, twice as grumpily.

"I know why I don't want to listen to a lecture, but why don't you want to give one?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Rachel asked, looking at Nathan and then at Lucas.

Lucas looked at Nathan and while Nathan looked at Lucas.

Realization dawned in their eyes.

"You met Jake?" Nathan and Lucas asked simultaneously.

"Who's Jake?" Rachel asked.

"He's an old friend of Haley's," Nathan said bitterly.

"And Peyton's," Lucas added, just as bitterly.

"Wait, I can get upset because he's a friend of my girlfriend," Nathan said, "but why are you upset?" he asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"Girlfriend?" Lucas and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"Don't dodge the question, Luke," Nathan said, eyeing Lucas.

"I'm not dodging anything," Lucas said, adamantly.

"You kinda are," Rachel said, as she stared at Lucas.

Lucas glared at her.

"Well, you are," Rachel said, innocently.

"So why are you upset?" Nathan asked Lucas again.

"I'm not," Lucas said.

"You are, too," Nathan said, adamantly.

"I'm not," Lucas said, stubbornly.

"Whatever you say," Nathan said, as he moved back towards his bed and sat back down.

Lucas smiled brightly.

"Don't smile so much," Nathan said, glaring at Lucas. "I'm just not in the mood to argue with you, right now."

Lucas's smile faded.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Like I said, he's an old friend of Haley's," Nathan explained.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"She was way too excited to see him," Nathan told Rachel.

"_So was Peyton," Lucas thought._

"Maybe he's an old friend of hers," Rachel said.

"You don't jump up and down like an idiot when you see an old friend," Nathan said, bitterly.

"She was jumping up and down?" Rachel asked, while laughing.

Nathan shot her a glare.

"What am I going to do?" Nathan asked looking at Rachel and Lucas.

"It's not as if he's an old boyfriend or something, Nate," Rachel said. "Is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I didn't want to pry. We've only been on one date."

"You know this is the kind of attitude that'll kill you," Lucas said, eyeing Nathan.

"Huh?" Nathan asked looked at Lucas with a raised brow.

"If you keeping being this nice," Lucas explained, "then he'll just whisk her away from under your nose."

"You know you aren't helping with your he'll-whish-away-your-girl-from-right-under-your-nose theories," Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help," Lucas said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Then tell me that he's just an old friend," Nathan said. "Don't tell me that he'll take her away from me."

"He won't, Nate," Rachel said, sweetly. "Don't worry."

"I hope not," Nathan said, with a worried expression.

"_Neither do I, Nate. Neither do I," Lucas thought, thinking about how Jake could take Peyton away from him._

"_But Peyton isn't mine to claim," Lucas thought bitterly._

A/N - So guys .. That's the end of Chapter 24 ... Hope you guys liked it … And if you do … then be sure to drop a review … Love Natasha …


	25. Tickles, Love Sick Puppy, Party Time

A/N- Thanks for the reviews … I really appreciate them … As always … If you like this chapter … Then be sure to drop a review …

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH. Nor do I own Lucas & Peyton.

**Chapter 25 - Tickles, Love Sick Puppy, Party Time**

The car sweeped through the roads at a steady pace. Jake turned his head to the side to look at Peyton. She was staring outside the window, with a smile on her face. She turned to look at him.

"What are you staring at?" Peyton asked him.

"You," Jake said.

"Well, duh," Peyton said, waving her hands in the air, with a laugh.

Jake smiled.

"But why?" Peyton asked.

"Because it's been too long since I've seen you," Jake said, with a smile, as he turned around to look at the road again.

"And whose fault is that?" Peyton asked teasingly, as she playfully smacked him on his arm.

"I know, I know," Jake said, looking at her. "But my schedule was too tight & I couldn't find the time to come."

"Excuses, excuses," Peyton said, as she moved her finger in the air.

"You know that they aren't excuses, Peyton," Jake said, staring at Peyton. "You know I really wanted to come."

"I know that, Jake," Peyton said. "But all of that is in the past now. Now you're here," she said, holding his idle hand in her hand, "and we're going to have to make the best of it," she said, with a smile.

Jake looked at her and smiled as well.

They'd reached Peyton's house, so Jake parked the car in front of her porch.

Peyton got out of the car and walked to Jake's side, as he got out of the car.

"It's good to have you back, Jake," Peyton said, as he hugged him once again.

"It's good to be back," Jake said, as she hugged him as well.

"Let's go," Peyton said, as she intertwined their hands. "Brooke & Haley are going to be so happy to see you," she said, as she dragged him inside.

"Not as happy as I'm going to be when I see them," Jake said, as they walked inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YOU"RE HERE," Brooke squealed loudly, as she jumped into Jake's arm, as Peyton and Haley looked from the edge of the door with a smile on their face.

Both of them landed on Peyton's bed with a thud.

"Owww, Brooke," Jake groaned, as they fell back on the bed.

Brooke moved her head so her chin was resting on Jake's chest.

"Don't owww me," Brooke said, as she smacked him on his chest, "You don't call, you don't write, you don't mail and now you're saying Owww just because we landed on Peyton's bed with a thud," she said, while pouting slightly.

Jake moved his hand towards her face and tucked a piece of hair that was falling on her eyes, behind her ears.

"I missed you, too, Brooke," Jake said, while laughing.

"Well, you have better," Brooke said, as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist giving him a hug again, as they lay on the bed.

"You guys are so cute," Haley said, while smiling slightly.

Both of them shot her a glare, as they got up from their position.

"What?" Haley asked. "You do," she said, innocently.

"Shut up, Hales," Brooke said.

"Yah Haley," Jake said, "shut up, and get here," he said, as he got up from the bed.

Haley walked towards him, while smiling.

They both embraced.

A tear fell from Peyton's eye.

"He's here now, ," Brooke said, as she walked up towards Peyton and put her arm around Peyton's shoulder. "You don't have to cry."

Peyton didn't say anything. She just nodded her head.

Haley let go off Jake.

"It's good to see you, Jake," Haley said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, stop crying," Jake said, as he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"Well, I can't help it," Haley said, while chuckling slightly.

"What will I do with you girls?" Brooke asks, as she pulls Peyton towards Jake and Haley.

"Oh, I don't think you can do anything about it," Jake said, with a smile. "They've always been cry babies," he said, while laughing.

"We are not," Haley & Peyton said simultaneously.

"You are, too," Brooke & Jake said simultaneously.

All four of them started laughing.

"It's great that you're back," Brooke said, while looking at Jake.

"Yah, it is," Jake said. "They say homes where the heart is and I can't believe I stayed away for so long," he said, looking at the three of them wistfully.

"Now that you're back," Haley said, while grabbing on to his shoulder, "we aren't going to let you go that easily."

"Believe me," Jake said, with a smile, "I'm in no hurry of leaving."

"What about your job?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I'd been working over time for quite some time now, so my boss allowed me a month off with pay," Jake said, "and I extend it if I want to. So I'm all yours girls," he said, with a smile.

"Yaaayyyyyy," Brooke said, as she jumped in Jake's arm again.

"Easy there, Davis," Jake said, with a laugh. "You don't want me to fall, do you?" he asked.

"Who says I don't?" Brooke said, while smirking.

"There they go with their flirting again," Peyton said to Haley, who was staring at the two of them with a smile.

"They never seem to stop," Haley said, with a laugh.

"We weren't flirting the time we were dating," Jake said, snidely to Haley. "Or were we?" he asked, as he looked back at Brooke, with a smile.

"Oh, you two were doing that while we were together," Haley said, with a smile. "Don't you remember that's why we broke up?" she asked, with a sly smile.

"Ahhh yes," Jake said, as he tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully, "I remember."

"We did not flirt while you two were dating," Brooke exclaimed, playfully smacking Jake on his chest.

"But you were back at it, when they broke up," Peyton said, pointedly.

"They weren't really serious," Brooke said, as she glanced at Haley.

"Nah, we weren't," Haley said, with a wave of her hand. "We didn't even kiss," she said, pointedly.

"We so did," Jake said, with a smile.

Haley blushed.

"Ewww over share, Jake," Brooke said. "Major over share."

"Why?" Jake asked, "jealous Brooke?" he asked, smirking.

"You'd want to believe that," Brooke said, smirking at him, "wouldn't you?" she asked.

"That's for me to know," Jake said, pointing at himself, "and for you to find out," he said, chucking her chin with his index finger.

"Then I'm sure as hell going to do," Brooke said, with a huge smile.

Jake chuckled.

"Enough you two," Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking at Peyton innocently. "The fun's just begun," she said, winking at Peyton.

"Speaking of fun," Jake said, turning to look at Peyton. "Who was that blond haired boy at the café with you today?" he asked. "You seemed awfully cozy."

Both Haley and Brooke started coughing slightly.

Peyton shot them a glare.

"My throats acting up again," Haley said, innocently.

"Yah right," Peyton said, sarcastically.

"Am I missing something here?" Jake asked, glancing at each other them. "Who was he?" he asked, once again.

"Lucas Scott," Brooke said, simply.

"I know his name, genius," Jake said, rolling his eye at Brooke. "I meant what's going on between him and Peyton?" he asked.

"There's nothing going on between us," Peyton said, quickly.

"Peyton," Haley said, loudly. "He just got here, how can you lie to him?" she asked, in mock horror.

"Shut up," Peyton said, smacking Haley on her arm lightly.

"Enough with the drama already," Jake said. "Who was he?" he asked, again.

"He's just a friend," Peyton said, trying her best to avoid the topic of Lucas.

"Ah-ha," Brooke said, pointing her finger at Peyton's face in mock accusation, "two days ago she despised the guy and now he's become her friend," she said, putting extra emphasis on the word friend.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"What changed?" Jake asked Peyton.

"Nothing," Peyton said, simply.

"Peyton," Jake said, not believing her.

"What?" Peyton asked, looking at him.

"I'll tell you Jake," Brooke said, as she started with Peyton's story, "Lucas asked Peyton out, but Peyton being the stubborn girl she is," she said, as she glanced at Peyton, "refused to go out with him. So Lucas tried to entice her into going out with him, but she didn't cave. Since shorty here," she said, nodding her head towards Haley, "started dating his brother, Peyton got to see the good side of Lucas. And she saw it even more when he helped her when this big bad dude," she said, moving her hands in the air to emphasize the shape of the guy, "tried to take advantage of her a couple of nights ago," she finished.

"Nice going, Brooke," Peyton said, as she clapped her hands in fake cheer. "Great explanation," she said sarcastically.

"You're dating Lucas's brother?" Jake asked Haley.

"Yah," Haley said, as a blush began to spread through her cheeks.

"Must be going really well," Jake said, with a smirk, "since you're blushing."

Haley's cheeks seemed to turn into a brighter shade of pink.

"Since you've had your fun in bothering us," Peyton said, "it's our turn now," she said, pointing at the three of them.

"Oh please," Jake said.

Peyton looked at Haley and then at Brooke before turning to face Jake.

They slowly started walking towards him.

"Now now. Easy. What are you three going to do?" Jake asked them, looking from one to another.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Definitely," Haley said, with a smile.

"This will be fun," Brooke said, with a cheeky smile.

"Definitely won't be fun for me," Jake said, as he started backing up towards the bed.

All three of them suddenly started tickling him, all at the same time.

"Stop it, you three," Jake said, in between giggles.

But they kept on tickling him.

"Sttttooooooooop," Jake said, as he tried to control his giggles.

"Make us," Brooke said as she continued tickling him.

"I sure as hell will," Jake said, as he grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Yiiiiikkkkeeeeeessss," Brooke screamed trying to dodge him, but to her dismay Jake had grabbed a hold of her and had attacked her sides with his fingers.

"Haleeeeeyyyyyy, Peyttttoooooon. Helpppppp," Brooke said in between giggles.

"If you guys don't want to be tickled, you better stay away," Jake told them, as he continued to tickle her.

"Peeeyyyyttttooooon," Brooke screamed while laughing loudly.

Haley and Peyton backed away from the two of them as they fell back on the bed. Jake on top of Brooke while she was trying to wiggle away from his grasp.

"Make him stop," Brooke said laughing loudly.

Haley walked up to him.

"Enough already Jake, let her go," Haley said, while laughing.

"Come here," Jake said, as he pulled Haley down on the bed, and started tickling her.

"Let her go," Peyton said, as she walked up to him, but to her dismay, she too, was pulled down on the bed.

After a minute or two Jake let go off Peyton and the four of us lay sprawled on her bed, trying to even out their breathing.

It'd been a while since either one of them had said anything. They were just taking in their surroundings, listening to their breathing.

"It's good to be home," Jake said as he placed he rested his head in his palm, resting himself on his elbows so he looked down at the three of them.

"It's good to have you back," All three of them said together and lunged at him to give him a big hug.

"Ooooooooooowwwww," Jake said, as the three of them laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're doing?" Nathan asked Lucas for the thousandth time, as he paced the room.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh," Lucas groaned, frustratingly.

"What?" Nathan asked, turning around to look at Lucas.

"You've asked me that question ten times in the past two minutes, Nate," Lucas said, in agitation.

"I have not," Nathan said, defensively.

"You kinda have," Rachel said, from her position on the couch.

"Whose side are you on?" Nathan asked Rachel, as she sat back down on his bed, "his or mine?"

"In case you missed it," Lucas said, "there are no sides."

"Right," Nathan said, with a roll of his eyes.

Nathan stayed quiet for a moment.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nathan asked Lucas once again, as he got up from the bed and started pacing again.

"If you ask me that question one more time, I swear to god," Lucas said, threateningly as he moved towards Nathan.

"Easy there, tiger," Rachel said, as she grabbed on to Lucas's arm, so that he wouldn't' charge at Nathan, so to speak.

"He's driving me insane with his "what you do think they're doing" question," Lucas said, in irritation.

"It's not questions. It's just one question," Nathan said, as he sat back down on the bed, and laid back.

"Well since you've asked it so many times, I can call it whatever I want to," Lucas said, in frustration.

"You never really answered my question, though. Question or questions, whatever the hell you want to call it," Nathan said, as he sat up straight on the bed again.

"My guess is that, that Jake dude would be smack dab in the middle of Haley and Peyton and would be making out with either one of them," Rachel said with a smile. "Or maybe even both of them," she said, with a sly smile.

Nathan shot her a glare.

"They probably are," Rachel said, ignoring his glare.

"I doubt it," Nathan said, as he fell back on the bed.

"This is ridiculous," Rachel said, as she got up from the couch and walked towards Nathan.

"What's ridiculous?" Lucas asked her.

"You two," Rachel said, looking at Lucas and then at Nathan.

"I haven't said a word in the past hour," Lucas said, defensively. "He's the one who has been acting like a love sick puppy," he said, gesturing towards Nathan with his hand.

"What's your problem, man?" Nathan asked Lucas, getting irritated by his tantrums.

"You," Lucas said, in an acrid tone.

"God Forbid I anger you, I'll have hell to pay then," Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"You got that right," Lucas said, as he got up from the couch in anger.

"Guys," Rachel called.

"You threatening me?" Nathan asked, as he got up from his place and walked towards Lucas.

"Guys," Rachel said, once again.

"Think of it as a warning," Lucas warned, as Nathan came and stood in front of him.

"Guys," Rachel said, as she whistled loudly, causing the both of them to look at her in anger.

"What?" They shouted angrily.

"You guys really need to cut it out," Rachel said, as she walked towards them. "You don't have to fight because some guy came back to town. For Pete's sake you don't even know the guy," she said, as she stepped between the two of them so they wouldn't hit each other.

"It's his fault," Lucas said, grumpily.

"Luke," Rachel said, smacking Lucas on the chest.

"He's right, Rach," Nathan said, looking at her. "I'm sorry, Luke," he said, apologetically.

"It's okay, I should be a little more patient," Lucas said with a smile. "Plus the guy has no competition, you're so much better then him," he said.

"Am I?" Nathan asked.

"Hell yah," Rachel said, with a smile.

"You haven't seen the guy, Rach," Lucas said, while laughing.

"Who cares," Rachel said, with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure he can't be as good as Nate," she said, as she put her arm around Nathan's waist.

Nathan blushed slightly.

"And I'm sure he doesn't look this cute when he blushes either," Rachel said, as she kissed Nathan on the cheek sweetly.

Lucas started laughing.

"Since you both have calmed down," Rachel said, clapping her hands together. "I have an idea."

"What idea?" Lucas asked.

"Something to take your minds off the Sawyer clan," Rachel said, looking at Lucas.

"My mind isn't on anyone," Lucas said.

"Mine sure as hell is," Nathan said, with a chuckle.

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asked.

"Let's just say that we're going to have a wild night tonight," Rachel said, with a smile, as her eyes twinkled.

"Uh-oh," Lucas & Nathan said simultaneously, as they looked at each other and then looked back at Rachel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jake asked Haley.

"How about going out to a disco?" Haley asked.

"No way," Peyton said, with a firm shake of her head.

"Oh c'mon, . Jake's finally back in town," Brooke said, pointing at him, "you can't say no to going to the disco. Don't be a party pooper," she said, with a pout.

"C'mon Peyton," Haley pleaded.

"But," Peyton objected, but was promptly cut off.

"No but, Peyt," Jake said, while looking at Peyton. "We haven't gone out together, the four of us, for so long. You can't say no now," he said.

"Don't indulge them, Jake," Peyton said.

"Why not?" Jake asked, while looking at Peyton. "It's not as if they aren't of legal age anymore," he said, while glancing at the two of them.

"They're only 20," Peyton said, with a laugh.

"You are?" Jake asked, while looking at Brooke and Haley.

"Yah," Haley answered for the two of them.

"So what?" Jake asked, shrugging his shoulder. "It's not as if they're 16," he said.

"Yah. We really want to go, Peyton," Brooke whined. "And we won't go without you, so you have to come," she said while pouting.

"C'mon Peyton," Haley said, with a smile.

"How will we get in?" Peyton asked.

"Fake ID's obviously," Brooke said, as she took out her and Haley's fake id and showed it to Peyton.

"I should've known," Peyton said, as she shook her head.

"Does that mean you coming with us?" Jake asked, hopefully.

"Yah," Peyton said, giving in.

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy," Brooke, Haley and Jake screamed together.

"This is going to be sooo much fun," Brooke said, while clapping her hands together.

"I shudder to think of all the fun we're going to have," Peyton said, sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic P. We're going to have fun. Aren't we Jake?" Haley said, while looking at Jake.

"We definitely are," Jake said, while smiling slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to go, Rach," Nathan whined.

"You are coming with us, Nate," Rachel said. "And that's final," she said, a little more firmly.

"But I don't want to go," Nathan said, pouting lightly.

"Tough luck," Rachel said, as she turned around to look at him. "You think I'm going to let you stay home, and mope around all day, just because Haley's friend is back in town?" she asked, with her hand placed on her hip.

"That's not why I'm staying home," Nathan said, defensively.

Lucas scoffed.

Nathan shot him a glare.

"Then why do you want to stay home?" Rachel asked, with a quirked brow, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I --- I --- I just don't want to go," Nathan said, lamely.

"Well that's too bad," Rachel said, "because you're going. And I don't want another peep out of you," she said, pointing her finger towards his face.

"Bu---," Nathan started.

"Un-un," Rachel said, "you're peeping," she said, as she moved her finger from side to side.

Lucas laughed.

Nathan shot him another glare.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Can't I even laugh anymore?' he asked, as he rummaged through his wall trying to find something for Nathan to wear.

"Did you find something for this idiot?" Rachel asked Lucas over his shoulder.

"Hey," Nathan said, defensively.

"Oh, be quiet," Rachel said, moving her hand in front of his face to quiet him.

"Still looking," Lucas said.

"Move," Rachel commanded, as she shoved Lucas aside and started digging through his closet.

She took out one shirt, then another, then another.

"Crap, crap, crap," Rachel exclaimed. "A-haaaa," she finally said, after picking out a maroon crumpled shirt that was in the back of Lucas's closet.

"I'm not wearing that," Nathan said, looking at the shirt in Rachel's hand.

"You are, too," Rachel said, as she tossed the shirt towards Nathan. "Now be quiet, while I look for something to go with it," she said, as she turned towards again to look for something to go with the shirt.

After a while Rachel took out a black pant that would look great with the shirt.

"Take this," Rachel said, as she handed Nathan the pant.

"Racheeeelllll," Nathan whined.

"Don't you Rachel me," Rachel said. "Go. Now," She said as she pointed with her finger in the direction of the door.

Nathan walked out of Lucas's room.

"Seriously," Rachel said. "It's a horrible nightmare picking out clothes for him," she said, as she slumped down on Lucas's bed.

Lucas started laughing.

"Don't laugh," Rachel said. "I'll head home now. Pick me up in about an hour. Okay," she said, as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Will do. See you in a while," Lucas said, as Rachel walked out of the door.

Lucas turned towards his closet and started looking for something to wear.

"_What must Peyton be doing right now?" Lucas thought._

"No, Lucas, stop thinking about Peyton. She's with her friend. FRIEND. She left you at the cafe to be with her friend. Stop thinking about her. You're going to the disco with Rachel and Nathan, and you are not going to think about this. You are not going to think about Peyton. Do you understand?" Lucas told himself sternly.

"I hope to god I understand," Lucas mumbled to himself, as he continued to search for something to wear.

A/N- So here's the end of chapter 25 ... If you guys liked the chapter then be sure to drop a review … Love Natasha …


	26. The Spot, Dances With Strangers, Wont Be

A/N:- So it's been really long since I've updated, and I'd like to thank all those people who are still waiting for an update. I hope this one is upto the mark. If it is then be sure to drop a review. Thanks.

Disclaimer - As sad as it may be, I dont own OTH, cause if I did then Lucas would've gone to Peyton's door instead of Brooke's door in Season 2 ... Yah even though Lucas and Peyton are together now, am still bitter about that ... :P ...

**Chapter 26 - The Spot, Dances With Strangers, Wont Be**

"So how's it been spending all this time in a city like New York?" Peyton asked, as she applied the final touches to her make-up.

"It's been pretty good so far," Jake replied, from his position on Peyton's bed.

Peyton put down her eye brush and gave herself a look over before she turned around to face him.

"Pretty good?" Peyton asked, with a raise of her eyebrow.

Jake chuckled.

She stood up and made her way towards him.

"How have you been, Jake?" Peyton asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Jake.

Jake moved his head in her lap and instinctively her hands caressed his hair gently.

"I just missed you so much," Jake said, in a whisper.

Peyton smiled involuntarily.

"I missed you, too, buddy," Peyton said.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you, Peyt," Jake said, softly.

A tear escaped her eye and landed on his cheek causing him to open his eyes and look at her.

Jake moved his head away from her lap and moved his finger towards her face.

"Shhh. Shh," Jake said while wiping away the small droplets from her cheek with his index finger.

Peyton moved in to hug him.

He gently caressed her back with his hand.

"Then why'd you leave?" Peyton asked, her voice barely above a whisper, as she moved away from him and looked in his eyes.

"You know I had to set up a future for myself and it couldn't be done in a town like Tree Hill," Jake explained softly.

"You and your big dreams," Peyton said while chuckling softly.

"You got to dream big if you want to get somewhere in life," Jake said, with a small smile.

"Why'd you come back then?" Peyton asked.

"Because it'd been too long since I'd seen my best friend," Jake said, with a smile.

"But you could live without talking to me for over a year?" Peyton asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Peyton," Jake said, with a small frown.

"It hurt, Jake," Peyton said, in a whisper. "Not having to hear your voice. Not talking to you about every little thing. You were my best friend Jake. You were the one person, after Haley and Brooke, who was the closest to me, and one day you just got up and left without looking back."

"It wasn't easy for me either, but I knew that if I called you or even heard your voice once, I'd leave everything and come back, and I couldn't do that. But after a year had passed I knew that I had to come home, it'd been too long," Jake explained.

"Well you better not pull such a stunt again," Peyton said, poking at Jake's chest fiercely. "Or I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"I won't. I promise," Jake said, as he pulled Peyton towards himself for a hug.

"Uhhmmm," came a voice from Peyton's bedroom door. "Aren't you two awfully cozy."

Peyton moved away from his embrace to glance at the smiling faces of Brooke and Haley.

"Shut up," Peyton said, as she quickly wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Was she crying again Jake?" Brooke asked exasperatedly.

"Just a little," Jake said, with a smile, as he glanced at Peyton.

"Shut up," Peyton said, as she smacked Jake.

"Well, you were," Jake said, sweetly.

"Oh God," Brooke exclaimed.

"What?" Peyton said, glancing at Brooke. "It's not my fault that I hadn't seen the guy for over a year and got a tad bit emotional," she exclaimed. "It's his fault," she said, pointing towards Jake.

"Gotta agree with you there, ," Brooke said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey," Jake exclaimed, defensively.

"We have to agree with it, Jake. Cause you did kinda disappear for over a year," Haley said.

"How long are you three going to keep ganging up on me over this?" Jake asked, as he got up from the bed.

"Considering that you weren't here for a year," Haley said, as she tapped her chin in thought, "we'd say about a year or two."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"We can increase it if you want," Brooke said, as she put her hand on her hip, with a smirk.

"Of course you would," Jake said, while rolling his eyes.

All four of them started laughing.

"Everyone ready?" Peyton asked, as she got up from the bed herself.

"Yup," Brooke said, with a nod.

"All set," Haley said, with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Jake asked, as he put an arm around Peyton's shoulder and walked towards Brooke and Haley.

"The Spot," Brooke said, with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Spot?" Nathan asked.

"Yah," Rachel said, as she turned a corner on the street.

"Why can't we go somewhere else?" Nathan asked.

"It doesn't matter where we go," Rachel said, as she glanced at Nathan. "Besides you've never been to a disco anyway, so they're all the same to you," she said, with a laugh.

Lucas chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Nathan asked, from his place in the back seat.

"The fact that my brother has never been to a disco," Lucas said, as he laughed a little more openly.

"I have, too," Nathan said, defensively.

"When have you ever?" Lucas asked, as he turned around to face Nathan.

"Fine," Nathan exclaimed. "So I haven't ever been to a disco. I don't see why that's funny," he asked, grumpily.

"Trust me, it is," Rachel said, with a laugh.

"Hmmphh," Nathan said, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop pouting," Rachel said, as she parked the car in one of the spots. "We're there."

"C',mon Nate," Rachel said, as she got out of the car quickly. "We haven't gotten all day," she complained.

"I'm coming," Nathan said, as he got out of the car, with a pout.

Rachel walked over to his side and linked her arm with his.

"Stop pouting, Nate," Rachel said, with a smile. "You'll get wrinkles," she said, as she tousled his hair playfully.

"Guy's don't get wrinkles, Rach," Nathan said.

"Who cares, just stop pouting and show me that sexy smile of yours," Rachel said, with a smile.

Nathan smiled slightly.

"I know you're hiding an ever bigger smile in there, somewhere," Rachel said, as she poked his chest gently.

Nathan smiled widely.

"That's more like it," Rachel said, as she smiled widely.

Lucas moved his head from side to side as he watched Rachel trying to make Nathan smile.

All three of us walked inside the disco together.

Without waiting, Lucas walked straight to the bar and ordered a drink for himself. To his surprise Nathan walked behind him and ordered himself the same drink that Lucas had ordered for himself.

Lucas looked at him with his eyebrows raised. For a moment Nathan didn't notice, but when he did he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're drinking now?" Lucas asked, as he pointed towards the empty glass with his eyes.

"Can't I drink?" Nathan retorted.

"Let me think about it," Lucas said, as he tapped his chin, acting as if he was thinking about something really important.

Nathan let out a dramatic sigh.

"Uhmmm, no," Lucas said, as his eyes leveled with Nathan's again.

"There's always a first time for everything," Nathan said, as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them.

"Bottoms up," Nathan said, as he took his drink in his hand and gulped it down in one go, while Lucas continued to stare at him.

"You're so whipped," Lucas said, with a laugh, as he took his drink in his hand, and started drinking it.

"I guess I am," Nathan said, as he turned around in his stool to look at the people on the dance floor.

Lucas shook his head from side to side, and ordered another drink for himself. As the bartender brought it to him, he took the small glass in his hand, and took a sip.

The liquid flowed smoothly flowed down his throat, its bitter taste making its way down. Taking another sip, he turned around in his stool to take in his surroundings.

"_The crowds pretty good tonight," Lucas thought as he looked at the girls that were dancing._

He looked at all their pretty faces and the way their bodies swayed to the beat of the song, but he couldn't help but think about Peyton.

"_Stop it, Luke. There are so many girls here tonight, stop thinking about someone you cant have," Lucas reprimanded himself. _

Lucas's eyes scanned the crowd, when he stopped dead in his track, his eyes stopping to stare at one face in particular.

"_No --- It couldn't be --- Could it?" Lucas thought._

"OH MY GOD," Nathan said, in shock, interrupting Lucas's train of thoughts.

"What?" Lucas asked, as he turned towards Nathan.

"That's Peyton," Nathan said, motioning towards a girl standing away from them with his eyes. "With Haley & Brooke," he said, as he squinted slightly to take in their appearance. "But who's that guy with them?" he asked.

"That's Jake," Lucas said, dryly, as he tried to control the uneasiness he felt while taking his name.

"That's Jake?" Nathan asked, as he looked at Lucas.

"Yup," Lucas said, with a crooked smile.

"Well, I'll be damned," Nathan muttered under his breath, as he got up from his chair and made his way towards them.

Lucas sat still in his position, watching them from afar. Not as much watching them, as much as he was watching her.

Peyton was dressed in a knee-length black skirt along with a black halter top that hugged her body in all the right places. Even dressed in simple black clothes, she looked exceptionally beautiful.

Lucas kept on staring at her, even when Nathan reached them, and was talking to them; he still didn't shift his gaze, not even when he saw her look up and see him watching her.

Lucas knew at that moment, that he should avert his eyes, and not stare at her as he was, but still he couldn't stop himself.

Lucas swore that he saw the hint of a smile tugging at her lips, but then she moved her eyes away from his gaze. He shook his head from side to side and turned back in his stool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is great," Jake commented as they walked inside.

"It is, isn't it?" Brooke asked, as she smiled.

"Definitely," Haley said.

"_What's so great about it?" Peyton thought, but didn't dare ask the question out loud._

All of four of them walked towards the middle of the dancing area.

Peyton stood next to Haley, and was scanning the crowds with her eyes, when her eyes fell on him.

"_Lucas," Peyton thought, as her heart skipped a beat._

He was staring at her, looking directly at her. It was as if he was daring her to look away. But even when she tried, she couldn't look away.

Forcing herself out of the trance, she looked away and started talking to Haley. A small smile played on her lips, thinking about the way he was looking at her.

"_Stop it, Peyton," Peyton scolded herself inwardly, as she turned towards Haley._

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Peyton asked, while looking at the three of them.

"Well we can dance," Jake said, with a smirk. "Isn't that why we're here?" he asked.

Haley smacked him on the back of his head

"Owww, what was that for?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"For trying to be a smart ass," Haley replied, with a tilt of her head.

"Aww, poor Jakey," Brooke exclaimed, with a smile. "Got hit on the head by the mean mean lady," she said, in a childish tone.

Peyton laughed at the scene unfolding before her.

Peyton felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to see Nathan standing behind us.

"Nate," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Peyton," Nathan said, with a smile of his own.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, in a surprised tone, as she glanced at him.

"Haley," Nathan said, as an even wider smile lining his face.

Haley hugged him and as she let go off him, he pecked her on her forehead.

Jake turned towards Peyton and whispered in her ear, "So this is Nathan."

"Yup," Peyton said, with a smile. "That's him."

Haley turned to look towards Jake, as she linked her arm with Nathan's.

"You must be Nathan," Jake said, as he moved his hand towards Nathan. "I'm Jake. Haley's ex," he explained, glancing towards Haley with an amused expression on his face.

"Jake," Haley exclaimed, with a stunned expression.

"Ex?" Nathan asked, as he looked towards Haley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So this is Jake," Nathan thought, as he stood next to Haley._

"You must be Nathan," Jake said, as he moved his hand towards Nathan. "I'm Jake. Haley's ex," he said, as he glanced towards Haley with an amused expression on his face.

"Jake," Haley exclaimed, with a shocked expression.

"Ex?" Nathan asked, as he glanced at Haley.

"_So not only is this guy an important part of her life, but she's dated him. This can't be good," Nathan thought, as he tried to control the pangs of jealousy he felt._

"I'll tell you about it later," Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"_How much could there be to tell," Nathan thought._

"No whispering, Hales," Jake said, with a chuckle. "It isn't polite."

Haley shot him a death glare.

"_Neither is listening to other people's private conversations," Nathan thought._

Before Nathan could say anything else, Haley started tugging on his sleeve.

"Let's go, Nate," Haley said, as she pulled on Nathan's sleeve. "We'll see you guys later," she said, as she pulled Nathan away from the group.

"It was nice meeting you," Nathan said, politely, as he moved away with Haley.

"You too," Jake said, as they walked away from ear-shot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you staring at so intensely?" Rachel asked, as she sat down on the stool next to Lucas's.

"I'm not staring at anything," Lucas said, as he turned back around to face the bar.

"Liar," Rachel said, with a smirk.

Lucas chuckled at her remark.

"Oh," Rachel said. "I get it."

"What?" Lucas asked, as he turned to face Rachel, locking his eyes with hers.

"You're obviously staring at Peyton," Rachel said, with a twinkle in her eyes. "I should've known," she said, with a chuckle.

"I am not," Lucas said, as he moved his eyes away from hers and looked straight ahead.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," Rachel said, with a shake of her head. "Don't you ever learn?" she asked.

"Ever learn what?" Lucas retorted, amused by Rachel's actions.

"That lying about what you do, doesn't change what you feel," Rachel said, with a smile.

"First of all, I'm not lying," Lucas said, glancing towards Rachel. "Second of all, I don't like anyone."

"Does it really kill you to admit that you like someone?" Rachel asked, with a smile.

"No, it doesn't," Lucas said.

"Then?" Rachel asked.

"I don't like anyone," Lucas said, simply, as he took another sip from his glass.

"You're lying," Rachel said, "and you know it," she said, pointing her finger towards Lucas, before she turned around to face the dancing crowd.

Lucas didn't say anything, just kept staring at the glass of liquid in his hand.

"Anyway, the night is too great for me to waste on you," Rachel said, glancing towards Lucas. "So I'm going to go and find myself some new meat," she said, with a smile, as she got up from the seat and stared walking away. "Ciao," she said, with a wave of her hand.

Lucas nodded at her with his head, as she walked away, as he resumed with his drinking.

"Looks like it's just the three of us now," Peyton said, glancing towards Brooke & Jake.

"Looks like it," Jake said, with a smile.

"By the way, why did you have to say that you were Haley's ex?" Peyton asked, as she looked at Jake.

"Because it's the truth," Jake said, matter-of-factly.

"You didn't have to tell him that," Peyton exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jake asked, with a shrug of his shoulders. "They're dating, and Nathan should know who Haley dated in her past."

"It's not as if you were involved for years," Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes. "You barely dated for three weeks."

"We dated for a month," Jake said, defensively.

"Pffft," Brooke scoffed.

"We did," Jake said, simply.

"You weren't romantically involved in any way and you know that," Peyton said, as she nudged Jake with her finger. "Two weeks down the road you realized that you were better off as friends. So this isn't something that you should've mentioned in front of Haley's boyfriend."

"Exactly," Brooke said, with a nod of her head.

"I was just trying to get a rise outta him," Jake said, while chuckling softly.

"As if we didn't know that," Peyton said, with a scoff.

"Because it's not as if there could ever have been anything serious between Haley & I," Jake said, with a smile.

"And why's that?" Brooke asked, with a smile of her own.

"Cause I've always had a thing for brunettes who have dimpled smiles," Jake explained, while looking at Brooke.

"Oh, you have," Brooke said, with a sly smile. "Have you?" she asked.

"Definitely," Jake said, with a smile. "Dance with me?" he asked Brooke.

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked Peyton, with a smile.

"Go right ahead," Peyton said, gesturing with her hand towards the dance floor.

"You're the best," Brooke said, with a wink, as she squeezed Peyton's shoulder.

"See you in a while, Peyt," Jake said, as he smiled at Peyton, before kissing her on the forehead and walking away with Brooke.

"See you," Peyton said, with a smile, as she watched them walk away.

Peyton watched them walk towards the centre of the dance floor, as she made her way towards the bar.

Peyton saw Lucas sitting at one corner of the bar.

"_Why is he alone tonight?" Peyton thought._

A million questions ran through her mind. Whether she should go up to him or not. Maybe he wanted to be alone and she should have left him like that, but against her better judgment, Peyton started making her way towards him.

Peyton sat in the available stool next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peyton asked, while looking at him.

Just for a second she saw his gaze saunter towards her, but then he turned back around and started having his drink.

"_Why isn't he talking to me? Maybe I should try again," Peyton thought._

"Hey, Lucas," Peyton said, in a much louder voice.

He just nodded his head in her direction.

"What's wrong?" Peyton found herself asking.

"Nothing that should concern you," Lucas replied, his tone laced with bitterness.

"You sure you're okay?" Peyton asked, once again.

"Peyton, I'm sure you have a lot of other things to do," Lucas said, as he looked towards Peyton, with a sardonic smile on his face. "Like kissing that new guy for instance, what was his name ... Oh yah Jake."

"What did you just say?" Peyton asked, taken aback by Lucas's comment.

"You heard me," Lucas deadpanned.

"You know what Lucas," Peyton said, bitterness evident in her voice. "I came here cause I saw that you were alone and thought you could use some company," she said, her voice rising with each word "but since you're intent on playing the role of an asshole to the tee, I think I'll leave you alone."

"Two points for the sheer genius that is Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said, with a mirthless laugh.

"_Unbelievable," Peyton thought._

"Excuse me," Peyton heard a guy say before she got up from her seat.

Peyton looked up to see a guy with short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an extremely charming smile standing in front of me.

"Yes?" Peyton asked, coolly.

"My name's Julian," he said, pointing towards himself. "And I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" he asked, softly.

Peyton glanced at Lucas and then back at Julian.

"I'm Peyton," she said, with a smile. "And I'd love to," she said, as she placed her hand in his.

Julian led her towards the dance floor, and stopped right in the centre of it. He placed his hands on her waist, causing her hands to encircle his neck.

Peyton could feel Lucas's gaze on her the whole time. Her back was towards him, so she couldn't see his face, and she was glad that she couldn't.

"Asshole," Peyton muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Julian asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Peyton replied, glancing towards him.

"Surely it must have been something," Julian said, with a smile. "By the way do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Shoot," Peyton said, with a smile.

"Before I came to you, it seemed that you were having a rather heated discussion with the guy," Julian said, as he glanced over Peyton's shoulder, "Who from the looks of it seems is going to plunge at me any second," he said, with a smirk. "What's that about?" he asked.

His words made Peyton laugh lightly.

"The topic of me being beaten up by someone sure seems to amuse you," Julian said, with a smirk.

"No, It's not that. I -- I – " Peyton said, as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about," Julian said, with a smile.

"No, its not that," Peyton said, sheepishly. "I just don't know what to say," she said, as she moved her gaze away from Julian's.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," Peyton said, as the song ended.

"Sure," Julian said, with a small smile. "It was great dancing with you, Peyton," he said, as he took Peyton's hand in his and gently dropped a kiss on it.

"You, too," Peyton said, as she walked away from him, after giving him a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Peyton walked away from Julian, she tried to find the ladies room. She walked towards the bar, where Lucas was sitting before, but now wasn't there.

"Excuse me, where's the ladies room?" Peyton asked, the bartender.

"Go up the stairs, and second door to your left," he said.

"Thanks," Peyton said, as she walked in the direction of the stairs and made her way up.

At the top of the stairs to her right were a couple of rooms that seemed to be for private use, and to her left were the ladies and gents restrooms.

As she was about to reach the restroom, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her towards one of the rooms on the right.

"What the hell?" Peyton yelled, as she was dragged by her arm to one of the rooms.

The door clicked shut behind her, and she saw Lucas standing in front of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Peyton yelled, as she made her way towards the door, but he stood in front of her blocking her path.

"What?" Peyton screamed.

"I guess slutty is in season," Lucas said, his tone unusually calm.

"What?" Peyton asked baffled by what Lucas was suggesting.

"First Jake and now the guy who you were dancing with, you sure get along fast," Lucas said a sardonic smile on his face.

Before he could continue, Peyton's hand connected with his face, temporarily quieting him. She pushed him aside and tried to walk out. But he quickly recovered from the slap and pushed the door closed with his hand, while his left hand was on her waist and her back to him.

"Don't you dare touch me," Peyton said as she turned to look at him, yanking herself away from his touch.

As she moved away from his touch, he took both of his hands and firmly placed them on her waist, keeping her in place.

"Let me go. What the hell is your problem?" Peyton asked, trying to rivet out of his grip.

"My problem, what the hell is your problem?" Lucas asked.

"What did I do?" Peyton snorted, in disbelief.

"Except for kissing every other guy, you mean?" Lucas asked, sarcastically.

Peyton's hand connected with his face again, this time much harder then before.

"Damn it, Peyton," Lucas yelled loudly, as he slammed his hand against the door, causing Peyton to jerk back a little.

"Would you stop hitting me?" Lucas yelled.

"Would you stop accusing me of being a slut?" Peyton yelled just as loudly.

"Well if the shoe fits," Lucas said, rubbing his cheek slightly.

"Unbe ---"Peyton started, but she couldn't continue because Lucas's lips came crashing down on hers.

Lucas caught her by surprise, and taking advantage of her open mouth, he savagely moved his tongue inside her mouth. He was assaulting her mouth.

She couldn't feel anything except the feel of his tongue roughly moving against her own. Voluntarily or involuntarily, she didn't really know, her hands moved around his neck, causing him to deepen the kiss.

His grip on her waist loosened as he moved his hands to the inside of her top. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine.

Lucas kissed her deep and long and even though she didn't know what brought it on, she couldn't stop herself from responding to his kisses.

Just the way he moved his mouth against hers, as if claiming her as his. He licked the seams of her lips with his tongue, and then slightly sucked her bottom lip, causing a deep moan to elicit from her throat. He let go off her lips and started kissing her neck.

He sucked on her pulse point and then once again moved upwards and captured her lips with his. His hands moved further along her back, his fingertips breezing airily along her back, causing shivers to go down her spine.

He let go off her lips and once again started kissing her neck, and then ever so slightly bit down on it. His fingertips brushed across her back, causing her to moan ever so slightly. His hands moved towards the clasp of her bra, and just as he was about to unfasten them, she unlocked her hands from around his neck and moved his hands away from her.

"I can't do this," Peyton said, as she moved away from him.

"Peyton," Lucas called.

"Don't," Peyton said, moving her hand up in the air, her voice slightly quivering.

Lucas held onto her arm, so that she wouldn't leave.

"Don't go," Lucas said, as he moved towards her, his forehead resting against hers, lips hovering her own.

"I won't be another playmate for you Lucas. I just won't," Peyton said, her voice shaking with vulnerability. Her lips itching to kiss his once more before she left, but she couldn't, so she just left.

A/N - So thats the long awaited end of a chapter from me ... Its been a really long time since I've written something ... And I hope I didnt disappoint you all after such a long time ... It'll take me a while to get within the feel of the story ... Am getting dere ... But as you can see ... Peyton is slowly starting to feel and so is Lucas ... but she wont be what Lucas wants her to be ... And Lucas sure as hell doesnt know whats happening ... And as you can see ... Jake has definetly caused some trouble with the Naleyness ... which i'll write about in the next chapter ... Loads of trouble ahead ... Loads of drama ... Hope you guys are still reading this story ... and if you are then be sure to drop a review ... Till then take care ... Love Natasha


	27. Showers, Forgiveness, Jealousy

A/N - Thanks guys for the great reviews ... And I'm glad that you people like this story ... as always if you liked the chapter ... then be sure to drop a review ... Thanks ...

Disclaimer - Sadly I still dont own OTH, I'd love to though ... ehehe ...

**Chapter 27 - Showers, Forgiveness, Jealousy**

"So were you ever planning to tell me what happened between you and Jake?' Nathan asked Haley as they walked away from the group.

"Yes, I was," Haley said, as they stopped in front of one of the tables on the far end of the dancing floor, and sat themselves down.

"When?" Nathan asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, now seems the right time," Haley said as she said smiling lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan only stared at her.

"Look Nathan," Haley started, as she put her hand on top of Nathan's for comfort. "I've known Jake all my life; we've practically grown up together. He's one of my best friends," Haley said.

"That's not what I want to know Haley, and you know that," Nathan said, while looking at her, expecting her to tell him what he really wanted to hear.

"Nathan, Jake and I dated for two weeks, that's all," Haley said.

"Why'd you break-up?" Nathan asked.

"Because we both realized that we're better off as friends, and we'd only ruin our friendship by trying to make something else out of it," Haley said.

"And that's all there is to it?" Nathan asked, hoping that Haley would say that that's all.

"Well there is one thing you should know though," Haley said, her tone serious.

"And what's that?" Nathan asked, fearing the worst.

"We did, occasionally, shower together," Haley said.

"WHATTTT?" Nathan exclaimed.

"When we were 6," Haley said, and then started laughing loudly.

"Haleyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. That is not funny," Nathan said, in a bitter tone.

"It so is. You should've seriously seen your face Nathan. Why would I ever shower with Jake?" Haley said, trying to control her fits of laughter.

"Well geee, I don't know," Nathan said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Ewww Nathan, no. That never happened. He's literally like a part of my family. It'd be like having sex with my brother," Haley said, scrunching up her nose at the thought of her having sex with Jake.

"Then why'd you date him?" Nathan asked.

"It just happened, Nathan. We thought that maybe our relationship could go to the next level, and maybe we could make it work, but after we kissed ..." Haley said.

"You kissed?" Nathan asked.

"Once," Haley said, instantly.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay fine. So we kissed like twice or thrice, but that's not the point," Haley said, quickly. "The point is that we didn't feel that way about each other, so we sort of just ended it. We didn't think carrying on a relationship in which we weren't attracted to each other was a good idea," Haley said.

"You think?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, can we not talk about this anymore? I mean I don't ask you about your past girlfriends, then why do you have to?" Haley asked, slightly getting irritated.

"Probably because my ex girlfriends don't come waltzing back in my life and jump in my arms while I'm with my girlfriend," Nathan said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I did not jump in his arms," Haley said, defensively.

"Riiiggghhhttt," Nathan said.

"Uggghhhh," Haley said, frustratingly, putting her head in her hands.

"Hales, the only reason I'm concerned about this is because I care about you. A lot. And I don't want to lose you," Nathan said, his voice laced with emotion.

Haley looked up at Nathan.

"Nathan, you aren't going to lose me," Haley said, as she put her hand on top of Nathan's.

Nathan moved towards Haley and gently kissed her. She responded to his kiss by moving her arms around his neck, causing him to deepen the kiss. He broke off the kiss, and put his forehead on top of hers.

"You promise?" Nathan asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Haley moved her lips closer to his and kissed him lightly, before letting go.

"I promise," Haley said, and then smiled slightly.

Nathan returned her smile with a huge smile of his own and then lightly pecked her forehead before taking her in his arms in a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walked out of the room, thinking about what had just transpired between her and Lucas.

_"I won't be another playmate for you Lucas. I just won't."_

The words she had spoken to Lucas just a minute ago, echoing through her ears.

"_Why couldn't I have just left? Why did I want him to kiss me so badly? Why couldn't I just walk away?" Peyton thought, uneasily._

Peyton couldn't forget the way Lucas had made her feel right then, as if she belonged to him. She couldn't stop thinking about the way it made her feel. She couldn't shake it away.

How his hands on her body made her feel on top of the world. How his kisses awakened something in her, something she didn't know she possessed. She couldn't believe that Lucas Scott of all people could have such an effect on her.

"_Stop it, Peyton. Stop doing this to yourself. The guy can do you no good. He's just playing with you. He doesn't want to be with you. You are just another one of the girl's that he wants to sleep with. Remember what he said. He's proud about his conquests. A guy like that can never change," The voice inside her head said._

Peyton walked down the stairs, not knowing where she was going. Just wanting to get out of this place, when she walked directly into someone.

"Yikesss," Peyton said, just as she was about to lose her balance, when two strong arms grabbed her from falling over.

"Thanks," Peyton said, absent mindedly without looking up to see who it was, and just wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"We meet again," The voice of the stranger said to Peyton.

Peyton looked up to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Julian," Peyton exclaimed.

"You really do live in your own world, don't you?" Julian asked, while flashing her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Peyton said.

"It's okay," Julian said, with a smile. "No harm, no foul."

"Well thanks once again," Peyton said.

"You're welcome," Julian said, with another smile.

"Well, I guess I better get going," Peyton said, as she started to walk away from him.

"Hey Peyton," Julian called out.

"Yah?" Peyton asked, as she turned around to face him.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Julian asked her hopefully.

"Ummm," Peyton said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well?" Julian asked, the hope in his eyes diminishing as he waited for her to answer.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Peyton said, after a minute.

"Because of that guy that you were with before," Julian said, realizing the fact that he might be getting in over his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was getting caught up in the middle of something."

"No. No. No. It's not that," Peyton said, a little too quickly for her liking.

"Then?" Julian asked, his eyebrows raised, as he waited for her answer.

Peyton didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I give you my number, and you get back to me. How's that?" Julian asked, with a small smile.

Peyton didn't want to say no to him again.

"That's fine," Peyton said, flashing him a small smile.

"Great," Julian said, as he took out a pen and started fiddling inside his pants pocket.

"Do you need something to write on?" Peyton asked, as she saw him searching for a piece of paper.

"Nope," Julian said, and smiled widely.

Peyton arched one of her eyebrows, wondering what he was going to do.

Julian moved his hand along one of Peyton's arm, and pulled her hand towards him, and then with his pen wrote down his number on her palm.

"Don't be a stranger," Julian said, and then bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, before disappearing into the crowds.

Peyton shook her head from side to side, before she started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hot-Shot, how's your life been?" Brooke asked Jake as he led her to the dance floor.

"Can't complain," Jake said, as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor and he put his arms around Brooke's waist causing her to encircle his neck with her arms.

"That's sad," Brooke said.

"Why?" Jake asked, slightly amused by her answer.

"You see, without me being a part of your life, your life on the whole should be pretty bleak and boring, hence you should definitely be complaining about it," Brooke said, with a smile.

"Is that a fact?" Jake asked, laughing slightly.

"You bet," Brooke said, slightly chuckling.

"God, I missed you so much," Jake said, as he rested his forehead on Brooke's.

"I'm sure you did," Brooke whispered in his ear.

Jake moved his lips closer to Brooke's.

"Not here, Jake. Someone will see us," Brooke said, in a hushed tone.

"Let them. It's been way too long," Jake said, hoarsely.

"Who's to blame for that?" Brooke asked, as she slightly licked Jake's lips with hers.

Jake tried to kiss her, but she didn't let him.

"If you want something, you need to come and get it," Brooke whispered in Jake's ear, before she walked away from him, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

_"Well, I'll sure as hell get it," Jake thought, as he walked after Brooke._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What the hell just happened?" Lucas thought, as he stared at Peyton's retreating form._

He watched the door to the room close, as Peyton exited the room. Every fiber in his being was calling out to him to go after her and stop her and kiss her senseless, until the time she couldn't feel anything except him. Just him. Only him. But he didn't.

"_What kind of power does this girl have over me?" Lucas thought._

Lucas had never felt anything like this before. He had been with a lot of girls. Hell, even hundreds of girls. But never had someone made him feel the way Peyton had made him feel. Sure he'd only kissed her till now, but those kisses set his whole body on fire. It was as if he couldn't breathe without her around him. And he couldn't understand why this was happening to him. How someone could have such an effect on him.

"_She's just a girl, Lucas. She doesn't mean anything to you. You're just getting riled up because she doesn't want to be with you. That's all there is to it," Lucas thought._

Lucas walked out of the room in a daze, the feel of Peyton's lips still lingering in his mind. The way she felt against him. The way she made him feel. It was indescribable. That's when he saw them.

Peyton with a stranger.

Upon looking closely, he recognized him as the same guy that had asked her to dance with him.

"_What did he say his name was?" Lucas thought._

_'Jack, Jacob --- n0 --- Julian. Yes, Julian. What the hell is he doing?' Lucas thought, as he walked further towards the two, trying to get a better look._

He leaned against the railing, and stared at the two.

From the position he was in, he couldn't here there conversation, as they were standing on the floor below him, and he was looking from the top. All he could see was Julian talking to Peyton.

After a couple of seconds, Lucas saw Julian starting to fiddle in his pockets for something and when he couldn't find what he was searching for, he moved his hand across Peyton's arm and brought it towards him, and wrote something on her palm. And then when he was done, he leaned forward and kissed Peyton on the cheek, before walking away.

"_That asshole. How dare he kiss Peyton?" Lucas thought, his temper flaring at the idea of someone else kissing Peyton._

"_And how could she let him kiss her?" Lucas thought, the idea of Peyton letting some stranger kiss him, flaring his temper even more._

"_Even after what had just happened between us, how could she let some stranger kiss her?" Lucas thought, as he stared at her walking away from her spot._

"_Well, if she doesn't care about what just happened, I don't give a damn either," Lucas thought, as he made his way down the stairs._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked a few steps ahead of Jake, as she made her way up the stairs. Jake was right behind her, she could feel his smothering gaze on the back of her neck. She didn't stop until she reached the top of the stairs and entered one of the room's on the right side of the passage.

Jake followed her inside. As he stepped in, he saw Brooke standing in front of him.

Jake walked up to her and encircled her waist with his arms, as she put her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them said anything for a minute or two. The silence weighing in on them.

"Why did you leave?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you know I had to follow my dreams. You of all people should know that," Jake said.

Brooke turned around in his arms, and he saw the hints of a few tears on her cheeks.

"What about me Jake, or what about Peyton or Haley?" Brooke asked letting a few of the tears she'd been controlling for so long to fall down her cheeks.

"Brooke, please don't cry," Jake said, as he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumb.

"How could you leave me and just go without even saying good-bye?" Brooke asked her voice cracking.

Jake brought up his hands and cradled her face with his hands.

"Brooke, you have no idea how much it hurt to leave you," Jake said, as he looked in her eyes.

"Trust me when I say, it hurt a hell of a lot more when you didn't even meet me and just left," Brooke said, as she moved away from his grasp, her voice becoming a little higher.

Jake grabbed onto her arm, causing her to turn around.

"Let me go, Jake. I thought I could handle us being the way we were again, but being this close to you, I can't deal with it. I just can't," Brooke said, as she tried to free her arm from his grasp.

"No, Brooke. I won't let you leave like that," Jake said.

"Why not, you left me without as much as a second glance," Brooke said, bitterness lacing her tone.

"But am back, aren't I" Jake asked.

"Why did you come back? It sure as hell wasn't because of me," Brooke said.

"Of course, it was," Jake said.

"Ohhh puhleezzz. You expect me to believe you. You left without a word, haven't talked to me in over a year and now you're back and you're saying it's because of me," Brooke sneered.

"Brooke, you know how I feel about you. I love you," Jake said, his voice laced with emotion.

Brooke let out a bitter laugh.

"No Jake, you don't love me. Because if you did, you wouldn't have left me in the first place," Brooke said bitterly.

"It's not as if I didn't ask you what to do, I asked you. You told me to go. It's not as if you tried to stop me," Jake said, his voice rising.

"Oh so now you're blaming this on me. What did you want me to do, tell you to stay back because I wanted you to be here? How selfish do you think I am?" Brooke asked, as she moved closer to Jake, in anger.

"What do you want me to say to make this right? Tell me and I'll say it," Jake said his voice lowering.

"What's done is done. You can't change it," Brooke said, as she started walking away.

Jake latched onto her arm before she could leave and spun her around, crashing his lips on top of hers.

A year full of pent up anger and passion spewed out through her burning lips as she kissed him back. Jake held onto her arms and pushed her back towards the wall, kneading his body with hers. He let go off her lips to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Brooke," Jake said.

"You know, I love you too Jake. But that doesn't change the fact that you hurt me," Brooke said, as she skimmed her thumb across his cheek.

"Can you forgive me?" Jake asked, hope flaring in his eyes.

"I forgave you the moment I saw you today. But I don't know if I can ever forget what you did," Brooke said in a solemn tone.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere," Jake said.

"You told us today, that you'll be heading back in a month. What then?" Brooke asked.

"When that happens, we'll deal with it," Jake said.

"We?" Brooke asked, with a hint of a smile.

"Yah we. You and Me," Jake said, smiling widely.

Brooke moved forward and finally captured his lips with hers. Jake moved his hands in her hair, as her hands moved around his neck, causing him to deepen the kiss. Jake's hands moved across her back, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. His hand moved towards the zip off her dress, but a loud bang stopped them from continuing there actions.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Jake said, as he continued to kiss her across her neck.

"Isn't that Peyton's voice?" Brooke asked.

"Way to ruin the moment," Jake said, causing Brooke to slap him on his chest.

"No listen. I'm serious. And isn't that Lucas?" Brooke asked even more surprised.

"Lucas, now you've got my interest peeked," Jake said.

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Davis," Jake said, causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

Both of them walked towards the door, and opened it, just in time to see a frenzied Peyton walking out of one of the rooms. Before the door closed they saw a very confused Lucas staring at Peyton's retreating back.

"What the hell?" Jake muttered.

Jake saw Lucas walk out of the room and then stand near the railing while looking down at something.

"What the hell is he staring at?" Brooke whispered in Jake's ear.

"Beats me," Jake said, as they both leaned across the railing to take a peak.

"My My, who would've thought. with two guys in one night. I'm impressed," Brooke said, smiling slightly, while she glanced at Jake.

Jake shot her a glare.

"I'll shut up now," Brooke said as she riveted her gaze to look at Lucas who was now bounding down the steps.

"What was she doing with Lucas?" Jake asked Brooke.

"Well, only one thing comes to mind," Brooke said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No. Peyton would never. At least not without telling me or you or even Haley for that matter," Jake said.

"I hate to break it to yah, but you are shacking up with one of her best friends and she doesn't know about it either. How do you know what she tells you or what she doesn't?" Brooke asked.

"Well the reason we haven't told them about us is because we weren't sure about where it was going. And we are not shacking up. We are in love," Jake said, not at all liking the fact that Brooke used the term shacking up for their relationship.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat," Brooke said with a giggle.

Jake shot her a glare.

"What, you know I was kidding. I know how protective you are of Peyton, but you haven't been around, and Peyton really seems to like Lucas, even though she'll never admit it," Brooke said.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because Lucas is kinda like the bad boy around campus, you know, sleeps around, never sticks with a certain girl. So she never really liked him because of that," Brooke explained.

"And why do you think that's changed now?" Jake asked.

"Well for one she does let Lucas kiss her like all the time," Brooke said.

"She whattttttttt" Jake exclaimed.

"Geeezz relax. It's not as if they had sex. They just kissed. Like two three times, besides that she even let him stay over at her place." Brooke said.

"SHEEE WHAAAT" Jake yelled.

Brooke covered her ears with her hands, "Stop yelling, Jake."

"Why'd she let him stay?" Jake asked, calming down a bit.

"Remember when we told you about the guy who tried to take advantage of Peyton when she got hammered," Brooke said, and raised her hand before Jake couldn't interrupt because they'd skipped out the part of Peyton being drunk before. "Yes our very own got hammered, and this big bad dude tried to take advantage of her, and Lucas helped her out, and drove her home, and from what Haley told me took care of her, so she let him stay at her place for the night," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Jake said.

"Yes oh. One of the many reason's why I think she is interested," Brooke said.

"It was one year. Just one year, and look how things have changed. Peyton seems to be interested in the bad boy of Tree Hill, while Haley is dating the bad boy's brother, who for all we know can be worse," Jake said, moving his head from side to side.

"Well, look at the bright side, it can only happen in Tree Hill, and like they say there is only One Tree Hill," Brooke said, while air quoting the word one, and then giggling.

"First thing, got to talk to Peyton about it," Jake said.

"Shall we then?" Brooke asked, pointing her hand in the direction of the stairs.

"What about us?" Jake said motioning towards the room they'd walked out of.

"Oh you're back now, we definitely have time. We got bigger things to deal with," Brooke said, while smiling at Jake.

"Another reason why I love you so much," Jake said, while kissing Brooke softly.

"You better," Brooke said, as she deepened the kiss, before they walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton walked towards the dance floor, trying to find a familiar face, when she spotted Nathan and Haley sitting at one of the corner tables. She started making her way towards them.

"Hey Peyton, where have you been?" Nathan asked, as Peyton sat down.

"No where. Just went to the bathroom," Peyton said.

"You sure, you look a little flushed," Haley said.

"I'm fine," Peyton replied quickly.

"Okaaayyyyy," Haley said, with a roll of her eyes.

"So where are Brooke and Jake?" Haley asked Peyton.

Nathan grunted at the sound of Jake's name causing Haley to glare at him.

"Am I missing something?" Peyton asked, looking at the couple in front of her.

"Nothing. Nathan was just being a baby about Jake calling himself my boyfriend," Haley said, while playfully messing Nathan's hair.

"I wasn't being a baby. Ex-boyfriends are bad," Nathan said, while pouting.

"You don't have to worry about Jake, trust me," Peyton said, while smiling slightly.

"How can you be so sure?" Nathan asked Peyton, while Haley shot him an exasperated look.

"Because at the moment he's probably shacking up with Brooke somewhere," Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Jake and Brooke?" Nathan asked, in a surprised tone.

"Yah, they think we don't know about it, but the looks that pass between the two even when they're kidding around, aren't just for the sake of it," Haley said, while looking at Nathan.

"Really?" Nathan asked, smiling widely.

"Yah, and it was also pretty apparent when Brooke wouldn't come out of her room for a month after Jake left, we had to practically drag her to go to the mall," Haley said, while laughing slightly at the absurdity of it. "The mall can you imagine, Brooke not going to the mall, you remember P?" Haley asked looking at Peyton.

"Of course, she must've finished over 10 tubs of ice-cream in like five days," Peyton said.

"10 tubs?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yah," Both Haley and Peyton laughed remembering the fact.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of that when I asked you about Jake and you?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Because I need you to trust me rather than knowing the fact that Jake is with someone else," Haley said, while smiling at Nathan.

"I do trust you, Hales," Nathan said, while kissing softly on the lips.

"Aren't we all sooo cozy?" came a voice from behind the three.

All three eyes shot up to see an amused Lucas standing behind them.

Peyton immediately stiffened at his presence, which to her luck went unnoticed by Nathan and Haley.

"Luke," Nathan said, smiling warmly.

"Nate," Lucas said bobbing his head towards Nathan.

"So this must be the famous Haley, who's got you soo whipped," Lucas said, causing Haley to blush.

"Yup, this is her," Nathan said, beaming proudly.

"Hi, I'm Nathan's younger brother, Lucas," Lucas said, extending his hand to shake it with Haley's.

"Hey, it's good to meet you," Haley said.

"Likewise," Lucas said.

"I've heard so much about you," Haley said while looking at Lucas.

"I'm sure you have," Lucas said, while smirking at Peyton, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Lucas let his hand glide across Peyton's shoulder, causing a shiver to run up her spine at the contact.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake," Lucas said, with a sly smile,

"I'm sure it was," Peyton mumbled under her breath, sarcastically.

"Did you say something?" Lucas asked, smirking slightly.

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

"You mind if I join you, Rachel has seemed to disappear somewhere," Lucas said, and without waiting for a reply sat down next to Peyton.

"Sure," Nathan mumbled.

All four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Lucas smirked inwardly as an idea popped in his head.

He gently let his hand drop on Peyton's knee, causing her head to shoot up.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, looking at Peyton.

"Nothing," Peyton replied, not wanting to make a scene.

Peyton moved her hand under the table and smacked Lucas's hand away, but Lucas not being the type to give up, put his hand back on her knee this time taking it up a little bit higher. Just as Peyton was about to smack his hand away again, a voice interrupted them.

"Lucasssss," came a soft voice from behind them.

All four of them looked around to see a black-haired, brown eyed girl standing behind them.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, getting up to meet the girl.

"Just out for the night, babe. What are you doing?" Claire asked, reaching in to kiss Lucas.

Lucas moved his arm across her waist, and kissed her long and deep. After letting her go, he purposely looked towards Peyton to see her reaction. But she didn't react.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with my brother and his girlfriend Haley," Lucas said, pointing at them.

They exchanged hellos.

"But who's that?" Claire asked pointing at Peyton.

Lucas gave her a small glance and mumbled "Oh, that's Peyton."

Lucas knew that that would definitely get a rise out of her, but she didn't respond.

Lucas got pissed off at her not responding.

"Babe, you want to go somewhere a little more private?" Lucas asked Claire, loudly so he could be sure that Peyton had heard them

"I thought you'd never ask," Claire said.

Lucas looked one last time at Peyton, before turning to leave.

"Would you guys excuse me," Peyton said to Haley and Nathan, as she got up from her seat.

Lucas heard her say that and he thought she would come to him, but she got up and walked past him to a guy who was standing a little away from them.

"Julian," Peyton said, causing Julian to turn around.

"Hey Peyton," Julian said, with a small smile dancing on his lips.

Lucas was just standing about five feet behind them and he could hear their conversation.

"Pick me up at 7, tomorrow," Peyton said.

"That's great," Julian said, with a wider smile.

_"Here goes nothing," Peyton thought._

Peyton moved her hands towards Julian's face and kissed him softly on the lips before backing away.

Julian smiled slightly.

"Don't be late," Peyton whispered in his ears, and gave him another peck on the lips, before turning around to see a seething Lucas standing with Claire.

She stared him down, before walking past him towards Nathan and Haley.

"Let's go Claire," Lucas said, loud enough for Peyton to hear, and led her out of the club.

_"Jerk," Peyton thought as she sat down with Nathan and Haley, trying to avoid their questioning looks._

A/N - So guys that's the end of Chapter 27 ... As always if you liked the chapter then be sure to drop a review ...


	28. Fights, Wrong Names, Brookie Cookie

A/N - Again I'm sorry, since it's been so long since I've written a chapter, and I'm thankful that people still want to read more when it comes to this story. And it'd be great if you'd drop a review and let me know how you feel about it. Thank you so much for liking this story so much and wanting for me to update.

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH, cause if I did then life would be GREAT.

**Chapter 28 - Fights, Wrong Names, Brookie Cookie**

"What was that about?" Haley asked Peyton as she sat down.

"What was what about?" Peyton asked, ignoring Haley's question, hoping that she would get the hint and stop asking her questions.

"Don't try to act as if you don't know what I'm talking about," Haley said, accusingly.

"I really don't know what you're trying to say Hales," Peyton said, trying to act innocent.

"Uggghhhh," Haley exclaimed in frustration. "Nathan tell her to stop acting like an idiot because she isn't listening to me," she said to Nathan as put her head in her hand out of sheer annoyance.

"Stop acting like an idiot," Nathan told Peyton.

"Nathannnn," Peyton whined.

"What, you know it's the truth. You expect us to believe that you really don't know what's going on?" Nathan asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Obviously, I do. Because there is nothing going on," Peyton said.

"Rigggghhhtt," Nathan said sarcastically. "So you mean you just happened to get all pissed off because Lucas kissed another girl while you were there," he said, folding his arms across his chest, "and you just happened to walk over to some stranger and kissed while you," he said, pointing towards Peyton, "knew Lucas was watching. You mean to say that none of those things are worth talking about?" he asked Peyton with raise of his brow.

"First of all Lucas has nothing to do with it," Peyton said, defensively.

"Ohh pleaseee," Haley said, from her place next to Nathan.

Peyton shot her a glare before continuing, "And even if it had something to do with Lucas, it is none of your business," she finished with an agitated tone.

"That's where you're wrong Peyton," Nathan said.

"No, I am not," Peyton said, stubbornly. "And anyway this is my life, and I don't give you the right to butt into it," she said as she got up from the table in a huff and started walking away from the table.

"You're right," Nathan said, as he stood up. "It is your life."

Peyton turned around to face him.

"But you're Haley's sister and I am a part of Haley's life, and if you do anything that'll hurt her, then I sure as hell have the right to butt in," Nathan said, in a calm tone, even though he was getting angrier by the second.

Haley didn't know what to say. She didn't know how this conversation had deviated from trying to know what Peyton was doing, to how it would affect her life. Nathan was right in his own way, if Peyton did do anything that was wrong or rash then it did have an affect on her life, but that didn't mean Nathan should've said that to her, but the way he talked to her, it really showed that he cared. She felt so much love for Nathan at this moment, that she couldn't even describe it. It was the first time, in her life, that there was someone who cared about her so much, well obviously except Peyton and Brooke.

Haley put her hand over Nathan's knowing that it would calm him down.

"Sit down, Peyton," Nathan said, motioning towards the chair in front of him, "we're your friends and we only want what's best for you. Sit down,' he said, in a calmer voice, before seating himself down.

"I know you both care about me. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything," Peyton said, as she turned around and walked away from them.

"Peyton, Peyton," Haley called after her, but her calls went unanswered.

Haley started getting up from her seat to go after Peyton, but Nathan grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Let her be. She needs her space," Nathan said calmly.

"But Nathan ... " Haley started.

"Let her be, Hales. If you try to talk to her she'll just get more agitated. Give her some time to cool off," Nathan said.

"How do you do it?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Do what?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Act all calm," Haley said.

"Well, when you live with someone like Lucas, you tend to get a handle on things," Nathan said while laughing.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Definitely. Peyton's nothing compared to Lucas. He gets so pissed off sometimes that it's actually scary. I usually give him some time to cool off before going to talk to him," Nathan said.

"Does it work?" Haley asked.

"Everytime," Nathan said.

"Well, I sure hope you're right," Haley said.

_"I hope I'm right too," Nathan thought._

--

"So did you find any ho for yourself while you were away?" Brooke asked Jake, as they walked down the stairs.

"Well let's see," Jake said, while tapping his chin in thought.

"Hmm ..." Brooke said, as she looked at him quizzically.

"Well, there was Molly, Bridget, Samantha, Rose ..." Jake said, while counting them off on his fingers.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, with a stunned expression on her face.

"Yah, what do you expect. It's been a year, you know," Jake said, with an amused expression.

"Well, I'll be damned," Brooke mumbled, and removed his arms from around her waist, as she moved away from him.

"Hey hey hey, where do you think you're going?" Jake asked, as he tried to catch a hold of Brooke's arm.

"As far away from you as I can," Brooke mumbled heatedly, as she started walking away from Jake.

Jake walked faster towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me go, Jake," Brooke said, although not moving away from his hold.

"You really think I'd hook up with anyone when you're in my life?" Jake asked Brooke, as he turned her around to face her.

"Gee, well let's see. There was Molly, Bridget, Samantha, Rose ... " Brooke started, while counting them on her fingers like Jake had done.

Jake smiled as she was talking, and moved himself towards her, capturing her lips with his, momentarily silencing her.

As he let her go, Brooke looked at him quizzically.

"Brooke, I need you to remember one thing," Jake said.

"And what's that?" Brooke asked, in her raspy voice.

"As long as you're a part of my life, I don't need anyone else. It doesn't matter if you're with me, as long as you're there in my heart, no one else matters," Jake said sincerely, in a soft tone.

"You really mean that?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do," Jake said, while smiling.

"Good," Brooke said, as she smiled widely.

"Now let's go," Brooke said, as she placed her arm around Jake's.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"To see where Peyton went in such a hurry," Brooke said, as she pointed towards the doorway.

Jake turned to look at where Brooke was pointing, and saw Peyton walking out of the club quickly.

"C'mon," Brooke said, lightly tugging on Jake's shirt sleeve.

"Brooke," Jake said, as he stopped her from moving forward.

"What?" Brooke asked, turning to face him. "We should hurry before we lose sight of her."

"I think I should stay back. Why don't you go and talk to her?" he suggested. "I'll just see you at home."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, with a quirked brow.

"Yah," Jake said, after taking a breath.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," Brooke said.

"K," Jake said, as he lightly kissed Brooke on the forehead, before she left.

--

Peyton quickly made her way out of the club, without glancing backwards.

"Thank God," Peyton said in a whisper as she ducked into an alley and took a deep breathe, as she leaned against a wall.

"Talking to yourself," said an all too familiar voice.

Peyton turned around to see Brooke standing behind her.

"Kinda," Peyton said, flashing her a small smile.

"Wanna talk about it?" Brooke asked, as she moved to stand next to Peyton.

"There's nothing much to talk about," Peyton said, as she looked downwards and kicked a couple of stones lying near her feet.

"You sure about that?" Brooke asked, as she leaned against the wall.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon, are you going to make me beg for you to tell me what's wrong?" Brooke asked, while pouting.

Peyton chuckled slightly.

"The start of a smile, that's a good sign," Brooke said, causing Peyton to laugh a little more openly.

"C'mon, you know you can talk to me," Brooke said, as she placed her arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"I know I can Brooke. I just don't know what to say," Peyton said, as she placed her head against Brooke's shoulder.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you and Lucas were doing upstairs?" Brooke asked.

Peyton quickly moved her head away from Brooke's shoulder and asked "How do you know that I was with him?"

"Well I was in the room next to you," Brooke said, with a small smile.

"Ohhhh really. With whom may I ask?" Peyton asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Don't try to change the subject," Brooke said, while smiling.

Peyton held up her hands in defense and said "Well I just wanted to know what you were doing, that's all."

"I'll tell you what I was doing, but that's not the story at hand here, the more important thing right now is what you were doing with Lucas," Brooke said, pointedly.

Peyton sighed,

"Well?" Brooke asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"I went upstairs to use the restroom, and the next thing I know he drags me into a room, and doesn't let me leave," Peyton said.

"But when I saw you come out of the room, you seemed sort of out of it. What did he say?" Brooke asked, softly.

"He didn't say much," Peyton said.

"Well this is interesting," Brooke said, as she folded her arms across her chest. "You were in there for about ten minutes and you weren't talking," she said. "What were you doing, making out?" she asked, with a chuckle.

Peyton shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Oh My God," Brooke exclaimed. "Don't tell me, you were really willingly making out with Lucas Scott."

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter," Peyton mumbled.

"What did you just say? That you don't have much of a choice. There's always a choice Peyton, you can not make out with someone if you don't want to, but then again it's possible that you do want to, right?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed once again.

"Peyt, I don't understand what the big deal is. I mean it's okay if you like the guy, why don't you just admit it?" Brooke asked, softly.

"No. It's not okay," Peyton said.

"But why not?" Brooke asked.

"Because he's Lucas Scott and I'm Peyton Sawyer," Peyton said.

"And your point would be what exactly?" Brooke asked.

"He isn't someone who'd want to be with me," Peyton said. "Besides if you were there a couple of minutes ago inside you would've seen him leave with another girl."

"Did you ever think that he did that because he saw some other guy give you his phone number?" Brooke asked, pointedly.

"And how would he know that?" Peyton retorted.

"Because I was there when you walked out of the room, and went down," Brooke explained. "And Lucas was standing on the railing looking at you, and if I saw you taking that number from that random guy, I'm sure he did too."

"Why does that even matter?" Peyton exclaimed, raising her arms in the air in frustration.

"Don't you think there is even the slightest possibility that he likes you?" Brooke asked.

Peyton scoffed.

"I'm serious," Brooke said.

"Like hell you are," Peyton said.

"I am. Peyton I know the kind of reputation that guy has, but a person can change," Brooke said.

"Yah well Lucas can't," Peyton mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked.

"I just do," Peyton said, adamantly.

"Okay. Let's forget that. Why do you keep letting him kiss you? Do you like him?" Brooke asked.

"That doesn't matter. Even if I liked the guy and I'm not saying that I do," Peyton said, so that Brooke wouldn't assume anything, "but even if I did that still doesn't mean he likes me."

"What if you're wrong?" Brooke asked.

"What if I'm right?" Peyton responded.

"Uggghhhh ..." Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton chuckled.

"It's impossible to argue with you, you know that?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yah, I know." Peyton said.

"But seriously, just think about it maybe the guy really does like you," Brooke said, as she intertwined her arm with Peyton's

"Well I'll take that under consideration," Peyton said.

"Good," Brooke smiled.

"The day I see pigs flying in the air," Peyton finished.

"You're a bad girl," Brooke said, as she smacked Peyton on the arm.

"I know. I know," Peyton said, as she linked her arm with Brooke's, as they started walking.

"Now what?" Brooke asked.

"Let's head back inside," Peyton said.

"You good?" Brooke asked.

"As good as I'll ever be," Peyton said, as they headed back inside the club.

--

Lucas roughly pushed Claire against the door, as he continued to kiss her.

Claire moved her arms around Lucas's neck, causing Lucas to deepen the kiss.

Lucas moved his lips towards Claire's neck, and started sucking on her pulse point.

"Ummmm ... " Claire moaned, as Lucas continued to assault her neck.

Lucas moved his hands lower down Claire's body and grabbed the ends of her shirt, and pulled it off, and then continued to kiss Claire's neck.

Claire moved her hands around Lucas's back and quickly pulled off his shirt, and then moved her hands across his back.

Lucas moved his hands behind Claire's back and quickly unhooked her bra, as he started moving her towards the bed.

Claire quickly discarded her bra, and started moving forward until Lucas's legs touched the bed, and both of them collapsed on the bed.

Lucas continued kissing Claire, but Claire wanted to be a little in control now, so she held on to Lucas's head and moved her head side to side, motioning for Lucas to stop.

Lucas took a deep breath, as Claire started to kiss his neck, and then started sucking on his pulse point, as one of her hands started moving towards his jeans button.

"God Peyton ..." Lucas said, as Claire's hand was about to unfasten his button.

Claire's hand stopped midway, as she stared at Lucas, as Lucas's eyes suddenly opened.

"Peyton ... Who the fuck is Peyton?" Claire asked.

"Peyton ... Who Peyton?" Lucas said.

"Oh this is fucking great," Claire said, as she moved off Lucas.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked, as he sat up straight.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do, stay in bed with you while you take some other girl's name?" Claire all but shouted, as she got up from the bed, and started grabbing her discarded clothes.

"Hey, wait," Lucas said, quickly as he got up from the bed. "This is not a big deal. It's not as if we're dating. We're just here to have a good time," he explained, "you know that," he said, pointing towards her, "and so do I. So just drop the act and come back to bed," he suggested.

"You have some nerve," Claire said, in an angry tone. "You bring me to your house, into your room," she said, pointing towards Lucas angrily, "and then you take some other girl's name when we're in bed and now you're giving me crap about how we aren't dating. I know very well that we're not dating, but that doesn't mean that all I wanted was sex," she said.

"Then what did you want for me to fall in love with you or something?" Lucas asked, while chuckling slightly.

"Fuck you, asshole," Claire yelled.

"Ohh noo honey," Lucas said, shaking his head menacingly. "You were the one who was begging to me to fuck you," he said, pointing towards her, "did you forget that?" he asked, with a mirthless laugh.

"Go To Hell," Claire said, as she put on her clothes and walked out of the room.

Lucas watched her walk out of the room.

"DAMMMITTT," Lucas yelled, as he picked up a glass from the dresser in front of him, and hurled it across the room, causing it to crash and shatter everywhere.

--

"Looks like someone is feeling a little better," Haley said, as Peyton and Brooke walked towards their table and sat down.

"Well it takes an expert to fix up ," Brooke said, with a smile, "and we all know that I'm the only expert when it comes to her," she said, as she nudged Peyton playfully.

"That you are," Peyton said, with a smile

Brooke smiled widely.

"You okay, now?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"I'm fine, Nate. Don't worry." Peyton said, while smiling slightly.

"_You're not the only one I'm worried about," Nathan thought._

"Haley, I think I better head home now. It's getting kind of late," Nathan said, as he looked at Haley.

"What is he a girl?!" Jake whispered to Brooke.

"Jake, stop acting like an idiot," Brooke whispered back angrily.

"I'm just asking," Jake said, as he shrugged his shoulders, with an innocent smile on his face.

"Okay, Nathan. Can I just come with you; you can drop me off on your way," Haley said, as she got up to walk with Nathan.

"I'd love to. See yah guys," Nathan said, as he put his arms around Haley and started walking with her towards the exit.

"I'll see yah guys later," Haley said, as she started walking away with Nathan.

"Gee, I wonder who the guy is in their relationship," Jake quipped.

Brooke whacked Jake on his arm.

"Owww, what did you do that for?" Jake asked, as he rubbed on his arm.

"Cause you're acting like a dick," Peyton said.

"Yah," Brooke said.

"No, I'm not," Jake mumbled.

"Let's just get ourselves something to drink and end this discussion," Peyton suggested.

"Drinks?" Brooke asked Peyton, with a quirked eyebrow.

"You sure you okay Peyt?" Jake asked, as he gently rubbed Peyton's arm.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Peyton asked, slightly irritated by their repeated questions. "I told you I'm fine," she said, as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the bar.

"That girl doesn't drink," Jake said, as Peyton walked away from the table.

"Yah, I know," Brooke said.

"Should I be worried?" Jake asked, as he looked at Brooke.

"I hope not," Brooke said, in a low voice.

--

Nathan parked his car in the driveway, and got out of the car and started walking towards the front door, when it opened and a girl walked out.

As she made her way towards Nathan, he squinted slightly just to see if he knew the girl or not.

"You're Claire, right?" Nathan asked, as she saw him.

"Yah," Claire said, while nodding her head at him. "And you're probably asshole's older brother," she said. "Nathan was it?" Claire asked, as she started getting in her car.

"Asshole's brother?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story, don't want to talk about it. I better get going now. See you," Claire said, as she moved her car out of the driveway.

"Yah I bet," Nathan mumbled to himself as he started making his way inside the house.

As Nathan entered the house, he heard a voice from upstairs. It seemed as if something was shattering. Nathan quickly moved towards the stairs and made his way upstairs.

He followed the sound of the crash, and walked into Lucas's room.

Lucas was seated on the bed with his head in his hands.

Nathan looked at the shards of glass that were on the floor and moved in to the room.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, causing Lucas to look up at him.

"Nothing that should concern you," Lucas said, as he got up from the bed and walked past Nathan and started walking out of the room.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're my brother and everything that happens with you is my concern," Nathan said, as he followed Lucas outside and downstairs.

Lucas walked towards the refrigerator and opened it and took out a bottle of beer, and then closing the door leaned against the aisle, and took a swig from the bottle.

"Well?" Nathan asked, as he crossed his arms and stood across from Lucas.

"I told you it's nothing that should concern you," Lucas said, as he took another swig.

"Well what the hell happened with that Claire chick?" Nathan asked.

"Look, I already told you man. It's none of your business, so just leave me alone. All right," Lucas said, as he took a couple of more sips and walked away from Nathan.

Nathan grabbed on to Lucas's arm.

"Let me go Nate. I'm not in the mood," Lucas said, as he roughly removed his arm from Nathan's grasp.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nathan asked in an agitated tone.

"My Problem?" Lucas asked, incredulously. "You got to be kidding me. What the hell is your problem?" he asked, pointing towards him. "Why don't you just mind your own god damn business," he yelled.

"I already told you, everything to do with you is my business," Nathan said, in a calmer voice.

"And I already told you to leave me alone. So do that Nate. LEAVE ME ALONE." Lucas said, rudely and walked away from the kitchen and upstairs.

_"Well I'll be damned if I would," Nathan thought, as a loud bang resounded through out the house._

--

"Brookkkiieeee Cooookiiieeee," Peyton sang in a childish tone.

"Oh God," Brooke mumbled, as she held onto Peyton.

"Brookie Cookie?" Jake asked Brooke, in an amused tone, as he steadied Peyton.

"I haven't heard that in the longest of times," Brooke mumbled, as her and Jake started moving Peyton towards the house.

"Butttt weee shoulddd sayy itt more offfteeenn. Itss sooo shwweeet," Peyton said, in a slur.

"No we shouldn't," Brooke said.

"You're soooo pretty," Peyton said, as she looked at Jake and smiled slightly.

"Pretty?" Jake asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Peyton, you've had one too many tequila's and I will not have you hit on my boyfriend," Brooke said, as they walked through the door and closed the door behind them.

"But he's sooo pretty," Peyton mumbled, as they walked up the stairs.

"There you are," Haley said as she saw Brooke. "What took you guys so long?" she asked, worriedly. "I've been waiting for you guys for an hour."

"Hawwwlllyyyyy," Peyton yelled.

Haley's eyes widened.

"Haleyyy I love you soooo much," Peyton said, as she latched on to Haley to hug her.

"What the hell happened to her?" Haley, all but yelled as she tried to steady Peyton.

"Too much tequila does that to you," Brooke said, as her and Jake gently put Peyton on the bed.

"Tequila?" Haley asked in shocked voice.

"Ohhh yah," Jake said, as he tucked Peyton inside, so that she could sleep comfortably.

"So you're trying to tell me that my sister, who's never had more then two glasses of wine, drank tequila?" Haley questioned, as she latched on to Brooke's arm and moved her to the side.

"Owww owww oww. Haley not so roughly," Brooke whined.

"Sorry," Haley said, sheepishly. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around this," she said, as she let go off Brooke's arm.

"Well you better," Brooke said, as she looked at Haley. "Cause she didn't just drink tequila. She drank about two bottles."

"Two bottles?" Haley exclaimed loudly.

"SHHH ... You'll wake her," Jake said, as he joined them on the side.

"Oh I doubt anything can wake her up right now," Brooke said.

"Yah I know but still," Jake said.

"She'll have a killer headache in the morning." Haley said glumly.

"Yah I know," Brooke said.

"Why'd she drink soo much?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Well I don't know," Brooke said, as she pulled on her ear.

"Liar" Haley accused.

"I am not lying," Brooke said, defensively.

"You are too," Haley said. "When you lie you pull at your ear, and you just did that," she said, as she pointed towards Brooke's hand that was tugging on her ear.

Brooke looked at Jake, surprised.

"You do do that, Brooke," Jake said, with a chuckle.

"I DO NOT," Brooke exclaimed.

"Forget that. Just tell me why she drank soo much?" Haley asked, once again.

"I don't know," Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke, don't make me smack you, because you know I will," Haley said.

"Wohhh easy there," Jake said, as he thought that Haley would actually smack Brooke.

"Relax loverboy," Haley said, glancing at Jake. "I am not going to smack her, but tell her to tell me what's wrong," she said, as she looked from Jake to Brooke.

"Tell her already," Jake said, looking at Brooke.

"Well I don't know everything. All I know is that it's sort of because of ..." Brooke said, but stopped in the middle.

"Because offf ... "Haley said, gesturing her to continue.

"Lucas," Brooke finished.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't really know. I guess you'll just have to ask her when she wakes up," Brooke said.

"Whenever that's going to be," Haley mumbled as she looked at Peyton's peacefully sleeping on her bed.

--

A/N:- So that's the end of Chapter 28 ... I hope you guy's liked the chapter .. I know there wasn't any Lucas and Peyton together ... but it was pretty much about them the whole time ... Now like I said .. I've written myself into a tough situation ... and It'll take me a while to get through it ... Hopefully you guys will still be around to read the story ... And hopefully some of you still like this story ... and want to see it finish ... Now enough of my babbling ... If you liked the chapter then be sure to drop a review ... Love Natasha ...


	29. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a really long time since I've updated this story, but no worries, I've started writing again, and hopefully in a day or two, the new chapter for this story will be up. I'd like to thank everyone who has waited so patiently for the update of this story.

Also I've changed quite a few things when it comes to this story. The guy that Peyton kissed in the second last chapter has been changed to Julian. Since it's been so long since I've updated, I wanted to bring something new to the story. It won't be the same character as Julian is on the show, because this is an AU story and the characterizations have been changed a lot, but I just wanted you guys to have a mental image of the guy Peyton is going to interact with, so that's why I've changed that part.

I've changed a lot of other things as well, but it isn't necessary for you guys to go back and read the whole story to know the changes, but if there will be anything important then I'll let you know in the beginning of a new chapter.

I really hope there are people out there that still want to read this story, and I hope you guys like it. Thank you once again for liking this story so much, when there is so much amazing stuff out there already. Thanks, and do be looking for a new update soon.


End file.
